


College Years

by Wrathfulsmut



Series: Jefferson High [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, BUT BE NICE ABOUT IT, Blow Jobs, F/M, Football Player Harry, Football Player Liam, Football Player Niall, Heartbreak, M/M, Miscarriage, Musician Zayn, Pregnancy, Rimming, Smut, Theater Student Louis, yo tell me what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 79,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: College has started!Part two of two for Jefferson High.Character ListLocations





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College has started and Louis is learning how to adapt to life in Cambridge and new boyfriend Liam Payne while Harry fucks his feelings away.
> 
> Also flashbacks, so yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know i said August but like i'm writing a lot faster than anticipated so i decided to upload chapter one early for you guys.
> 
> As of now i will be uploading chapter two on Friday the 30th of this month, updating every other Friday after. xx
> 
> Please keep in mind this is the first chapter so it's a slow build up to what is to come, i hope you guys enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think of it.

HARRY

 

MAY

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Louis shrugged, adjusting his grip on the box he had in his hands, “I was packing last night and found some more of your stuff and I just thought you’d like it back.”

Harry nodded, accepting the box from Louis, looking inside to see what was in it. “Remember when we went to six flags and we rode the Mr. Freeze ride too many times.”

Louis laughed, nodding his head, “You got sick and threw up on my shoes.”

“And then you had to pour water down my throat for the next hour.”

Louis smiled, looking down at his feet. “There are a lot of memories in that box.”

“Yeah...I’m still trying to figure out how to get over them…and you.”

“You know I really did love you right? You have to know that.”

Harry nodded, looking into the box, eyes landing on the promise ring he gave Louis, eyes tearing up.

“I need to know why.”

Louis sighed, shrugging his left shoulder, “I don’t have an answer that’s going to make you feel better or make this any easier.”

“Was I not good enough?”

“No Harry, you were perfect. It had nothing to do with you.”

“So it’s not me it’s you, is that it?”

“As lame as that is, yeah. I treated you so poorly and I just, I’m sorry Harry I didn’t come here to dig up all of these feelings or to make you feel bad, I just…I wanted to give this stuff back to you.”

 

PRESENT DAY

“Harry! Wake up!” Mads yelled, throwing a pillow at the boys head.

Harry grumbled, burying his head further into the pillow.

“Come on Harry, our first class is in like fifteen minutes, we have to go.”

“I’m quitting college,” Harry mumbled.

Mads laughed, rolling her eyes, “No you aren’t now come on, we don’t want to be late on our first day.”

“Says you.” Harry chuckled, “I think I’m still drunk from that party last night.”

“Well, that‘s what happens when you tap three kegs and down four bottles of vodka.”

“How are you not more hungover?”

Mads shrugged, “I know my limits.” She paused picking up a shirt and throwing it at Harry, “Now get your ass out of bed so we can go to class.”

Harry groaned, rolling out of bed and putting the shirt that Mads threw at him on, “Where’s Niall.”

“He’s still asleep, he doesn’t have class until tomorrow.”

“He’s a smart man for that.”

“The class is an hour long, you can come back and take a nap.”

Harry smiled grabbing his phone, “You gonna join me?”

Mads rolled her eyes again, putting on her backpack, “Even if I were single, I wouldn’t let you come anywhere near me.”

“Mads, I’m so hurt,” Harry said with a fake pout.

“You’ll cope, now come on.”

 

JUNE

“Take Heather’s class with me, she gives amazing lectures.”

“Mads, that class starts at eight in the morning.” Harry pointed out, scrolling through the courses.

“Okay but she’s a prerequisite for the European History class you want to take.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to take an eight am class.”

Mads sighed, “Just take it and get it over with, then next semester you can take the class you want and besides I’ll be in there with you so you won’t have to pay that close attention.”

Harry took a moment, thinking it over, “Okay fine, I’ll take the class, but you’re taking the notes.”

“Fine, Niall do you want to take the class with us?”

“Not in the slightest and I already turned my class schedule in. My first class is at one and I managed to get all of my class on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s.” Niall smiled, taking a seat on the chair in Mads room.

“Okay, maybe I should’ve asked you for help on my schedule instead of Mads.”

Mads laughed, looking at Harry, “You realize he’s probably taking the minimum amount of classes he needs for the semester right? And they’re probably like music appreciation and intro to mathematics.”

Niall shrugged, “Don’t forget art. I plan on drawing lots of naked people this semester.”

Harry laughed, looking at Niall and then Mads, “Okay, point proven. What else should I take?”

 

PRESENT DAY

LOUIS

“Hey, babe.” Liam smiled, watching as Louis walked around his dorm.

“Hey.” Louis grinned getting in front of the webcam.

“How’s your day going?”

Louis grabbed his computer, setting it down on his bed and sitting in front of it. “It’s been really good! I already have all of my required reading done but I have three essays to write and a quiz to study for.”

“Man they work you hard in the UK.”

Louis giggled, “Today was your first day of classes, right? How’d it go?”

“Good.” Liam nodded, “I ran into Niall today.”

“How’d that go?”

Liam shrugged, “Weird. I mean he acted like nothing happened…like we talk every day.”

“What did you talk about?”

“Nothing really, just classes and stuff. Turns out we have a class together on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s.”

“Oh, what class?” Louis asked, readjusting on his bed.

“I think math.”

“Niall got into the same math class as you?” Louis chuckled.

Liam laughed, leaning back in his desk chair. “It’s a prerequisite for a class I need, so it’s pretty basic stuff.”

“Well tell me about your classes, do you like your professors.”

Liam shrugged, “I mean they were fine, just basic syllabus stuff and my English teacher are really cool, he films his classes for students that are sick or that aren’t able to make it to class.”

“Oh well that’s cool, did you know Yale has free lectures online.”

“I feel like you are the only person that knows that,” Liam said fondly.

Louis smiled, biting his lip. “So what do you have going on for the rest of the day? Anything exciting?”

“My roommate and I are going to get drinks with some friends later tonight, but as for now I’m talking to my boy…speaking of, what do you have going on? It’s like what eleven o’clock, you going out or anything?”

Louis smiled, nodding his head, “Oh yes I huge plans. I’m going to memorize Shakespeare’s first fourteen sonnets and then write an essay on the last five chapters of Melville’s Moby Dick.”

“Anything to break up the exciting events of tonight?”

Louis chuckled, “Yes, Mac & Cheese.”

“I’m so jealous.”

“And you should be.” Louis grinned, laying down and putting the computer on his lap.

Liam smiled, shaking his head, “God I miss you.”

“I miss you too, when do you have time off from school?”

“Well I was thinking since I get out of classes around noon on Friday’s, I could come down next weekend.”

Louis’ face broke out into a big smile, excitement taking over his features, “Baby I would love that so much! I can show you around campus and introduce you to my dorm mates, oh and there’s this place near campus that sells the best burgers…almost as good as skinner’s.”

Liam nodded, smile plastered to his face as he let Louis go on. “That sounds great babe, I can’t wait…but you know I’ve already seen the campus and met two of your dorm mates.”

Louis bit his lip, “I know, but now I actually know places, not just the general areas.”

Liam smiled, “Okay, I’d love to see the campus again, but this time with all of the ins and outs.”

“Good.” Louis chirped, “and then I’ll give you a tour of my room…starting with the bed.”

Liam hummed, small smirk playing on his lips, “Don’t tease me, baby.”

Louis put a hand on his chest, faking a gasp, “Who me? I would never.”

Liam chuckled, leaning back on his bed.

“Is your roommate there?”

Liam shook his head, excitement growing, “Nope…he has a night class, won’t be back for at least an hour.”

Louis smiled mischievously, “Then why are your pants still on?”

Liam chuckled, setting his computer down on the bed and standing up, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his shorts and slid them down, leaving himself in just his Calvin’s.

Louis licked his lips, trailing his eyes down Liam’s body, “You get sexier each time I see you.”

Liam smiled coyly, rubbing his hand over his chest, “Your turn, let me see that ass baby.”

Louis bit his lip, standing up and stripping himself of his clothes, he crawled back on the bed, putting his ass in front of the camera.

“Fuck.” Liam groaned, palming at his dick. “Grab the lube babe and open yourself up.”

Louis blushed, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers.

“Start with two.”

Louis moaned, teasing himself before slowly inserting two fingers.

“Wish I was there so I could see you blush, tease you until you’re begging me to let you cum.”

“Liam.” Louis moaned, thrusting his fingers faster.

“Slow down baby,” Liam said calmly, “That’s it, now add another.”

Louis whimpered, adding a third finger as instructed.

“You’re doing such a good job babe, you look so hot. I can’t wait until I get to feel you again, god baby look at you.”

Louis moaned, loving the praise.

“Get on your back so I can see your face,” Liam said, hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

Louis removed his fingers, laying on his back and spreading his legs.

“That’s perfect baby.” Liam smiled, stroking his cock, his eyes locked on Lois, “Touch yourself.”

Louis obliged, wrapping his fist around his cock, letting out a loud moan.

“Fuck, so perfect.” Liam said, more to himself, “put your fingers back in, use four.”

Louis nodded; inserting his fingers while his right hand pumped his cock. “Fuck, Harry.”

Liam stilled his movements, looking at Louis, “What did you just say?”

“I-I said it hurts.”

“No you didn’t, you said Harry.”

Louis sat up, lifting the computer to look at Liam better, “No baby, I promise, why would I say, Harry? I-I don’t even talk to him.”

Liam looked at Louis suspiciously.

“I promise babe, I didn’t say his name.”

“Okay.”

Louis hesitated, biting his lip, “Do you um, do you want to finish?”

Liam shook his head, pouting slightly, “No, I’m gonna go…I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Don’t be mad, baby. I promise I wasn’t thinking about him.”

“Okay, I believe you.”

“Text me tomorrow when you wake up?”

“Yeah, I will.”

“Good.” Louis smiled, shifting slightly, “Goodnight.”

“Night, enjoy your mac and cheese.”

“Thank you, baby.”

Liam smiled, blowing Louis a kiss before the screen went blank.

Louis sighed, laying down on his bed, very aware of how hard he still was.”

He bit his lip, opening his texts and scrolling down to Harry’s name, he skimmed through their messages stopping when he got to the one he was looking for.

 

Harry Styles

Wed, Dec 21st, 10:38 PM

I can’t wait until I can

get my hands on your

beautiful body. I want to kiss

every inch of you, feel you shake

under my touch, hear your

tiny whimpers. I want to

make you beg while you’re

bouncing on my cock. Fuck

baby, I’m so hard for you. I’m

so ready for you to come home, baby.

 

Louis whimpered, rereading the text as he stroked his cock, closing his eyes as he pictured Harry leaning over him, whispering dirty things and kissing his neck. He moaned loudly, shooting cum all over his stomach. “Fuck.” He muttered, setting his phone down.

 

HARRY

“There’s a party at the Sig house tonight, you’re coming right?” Harry asked Teddy, a curvy redhead, from his psych class.

Teddy blushed, nodding, “I was thinking about it, but if you’re going to be there I’ll definitely be there.”

Harry smiled flirtatiously, standing up straight from where he was leaning over the boy’s desk. “Something to look forward to then.”

Teddy smiled, fiddling with his pen.

“Take your seats.” The professor said, walking into the classroom.

“See you later, Teddy.” Harry winked, taking a seat towards the back of the class.

 

“You invited a guy?” Mads asked, slightly shocked.

Harry shrugged, “Yeah, he’s hot and I mean I haven’t done anything with a guy since Louis and I want to know if I’m actually into _all_ guys or if it was _just_ Louis.”

Mads nodded, “Speaking of…have you talked to him since that night?”

“What night?”

“When we went to Barbados…after graduation?”

Harry stiffened, memories of the night coming back to him, “I don’t want to talk about that night.”

 

MAY

“Louis.” Harry sobbed, pressing the phone to his ear, “I…I know you’re, you’re with him now, but I…I just, I miss you so much.” He paused, tears falling down his face. “I…I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” He paused again, his breath getting caught in his throat, “to not…to not be able to see you or talk to you…” He bit his lip, tears taking over as he sunk to the ground.

“Harry?” Mads questioned, walking into the hotel hallway.

Harry looked up wiping his eyes.

“Oh, my gosh, Harry,” Mads said softly, taking a seat beside him.

“I miss him so much!” He sobbed, running his left hand through his hair.

“Oh sweetie, here hang up the phone.” She said grabbing Harry’s phone and cutting off the voicemail.

“What did I do wrong? Why, why doesn’t he want to be with me?”

Mads shook her head, pulling Harry into herself. “Sh, it’s okay…you’ve had too much to drink, you’ll be okay.”

Harry cried harder, clinging onto Mads. “I love him so much.”

“I know,” Mads whispered, cradling Harry in her arms.

They sat in the hallway, Mads holding onto Harry as he sobbed.

 

PRESENT DAY

“I made pizza’s.” Niall announced once Mads and Harry walked into the apartment.”

“By made do you mean ordered?” Harry teased, setting his backpack down by the door.

“Fuck off, I can cook.” Niall defended, placing his oven mitt-clad hand on the counter top.

Harry chuckled, his eyes landing on the pink and white apron hanging from Niall’s neck, “You at least give off the illusion that you do.”

Mads giggled, skipping over to Niall and kissing his cheek, resting her hands on his left shoulder, “He makes incredible Pad Thai.”

“Pad Thai.” Harry mocked,” Why have you never made me Pad Thai?”

“Because I don’t want in _your_ pants.”

“Eighteen years of friendship,” Harry paused, faking tears, “and not once have you cooked for me. I’m hurt Niall, I’m really hurt.”

Niall rolled his eyes, laughing as he pulled a pepperoni pizza out of the oven. “Consider this pizza as my deepest and sincerest apology for not cooking for you.”

“I don’t know, I mean I hear you make some _pretty_ incredible Pad Thai and you expect pizza to make up for it?”

“Yeah.” Niall nodded casually, slicing the pizza.

“M’kay.” Harry shrugged, picking up a plate.

Mads laughed, rolling her eyes fondly, “You two are ridiculous.”

 

JUNE

ZAYN

“Dude, you seriously gotta come down. This loft is so sick.” Zayn said excitedly as he pulled a crystal skull head out of a cardboard box, and placed it on a built-in bookshelf.

“Lottie sent me pictures, I can’t believe you found a place so fast.”

“It was all your grandma man, I don’t think she was too happy with the fact that I was right down the hallway from Lottie.”

Louis laughed, “Yeah, my grandma has the incredible ability to find real estate.”

“Yeah, and her agent does great work, I have been in New York for a month, looked at over a hundred places and none of them fit what I was looking for, your grandma sends her agent out and in one day finds five places that I love and the perfect loft…I'm kind of  blown away.”

“It is pretty perfect.” Louis agreed, his voice echoing.

Zayn tilted his phone away from his ear, turning towards the entrance of his loft before hanging up his phone, “Dude, what the hell?”

“I landed like an hour ago.” Louis laughed, setting his bags down and running over to Zayn.

“Man, it’s so good to see you.” Zayn smiled, hugging Louis tightly.

“You too! And you’re right this place is incredible, and you have a patio…that’s awesome.”

“I know it’s so sick.” Zayn nodded, leaning against the window seal, “Lottie’s already furniture shopping.”

“Be careful or this place will look like Anthropology and Tiffany’s had a baby.”

Zayn laughed, “Yeah, we discussed. Minimal patterns. Anything vintage and lots of plants.”

“It’s going to look great, Z.”

 

PRESENT DAY

“Zayn! What the hell are you doing here?” Louis gushed, hugging Zayn tightly.

“Beauty of only taking two classes, I’m already done for the week.” Zayn smiled as he walked further into Louis’ common room, “Man look at this place! Do you still wish you would’ve gotten that apartment?”

Louis shrugged, looking around the small space, “I mean it’s kind of like having an apartment but with roommates instead of being by myself and I don’t have to pay rent this way.”

“True, so tell me…is it everything you thought it’d be?”

Louis shrugged, taking a seat on the couch, “It’s um…it’s great. I love it, the professors are so interesting and the classes, just wow…it’s honestly everything I hoped for.”

“That’s so awesome Louis.” Zayn smiled, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

“How’s New York?”

“So sick, man. Our drummer bailed on us though, which sucks but we have a few people lined up for auditions next week.”

“That’s good, why’d your drummer bail?”

Zayn shrugged, sinking back into the chair, “Who knows. He said he had better opportunities or some shit. I think he was just pissed because we wouldn’t let his girlfriend in the band.”

“Why wouldn’t you let his girlfriend in the band?”

“She played the tambourine,” Zayn said exasperated.

Louis chuckled, shrugging a shoulder, “What’s wrong with the tambourine.”

“What’s wrong with the tambourine? Dude, we’re a rock band. Not some pop wash out who’s trying to get every basic white chick to follow us.”

Louis looked at Zayn, amused.

“What?” Zayn asked, sitting up slightly.

“Nothing, it’s just…don’t you think you’re being a bit pretentious?”

Zayn rolled his eyes slumping back in his chair, “Fine. Maybe a little, but I just think it’s so ridiculous to add a chick into a bank simply because she’s hot. She honestly had no musical talent.”

“Okay, Z.” Louis chuckled.

 

MAY

“Babe, you’ll never guess what happened today!” Zayn said enthusiastically as he walked into the penthouse.

Lottie sat her magazine down and looked up at Zayn, curious.

“This girl named Megan was at Hugh’s last night and said she loved my sound.”

“So you have like a groupie or something?” Lottie giggled.

Zayn laughed, shaking his head, “No, sorry I should’ve mentioned this first, but she’s in a band, Death Heritage, and asked me if I wanted to be lead vocalists because apparently, the guy that was singing for them quit out of nowhere.”

“Babe that’s so exciting.”

“Yeah, she wants me to come to rehearsals today.”

“When?”

“Like now.”

Lottie sat up, fully turning her body towards Zayn, “But we have to go to the charity dinner with my grandparents.”

Zayn bit his lip sheepishly, “I was wondering if we could get out of it?”

“We?”

“Well yeah, I’m not going to just leave you and besides, I want to introduce you to meet the band.”

Lottie smiled, nodding her head, “Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to my grandma.”

“Ugh, you’re the best.” Zayn smiled, pulling Lottie into a kiss.

 

PRESENT DAY

HARRY

“So is your boy here?” Mads asked as they walked into the frat house.

Harry shrugged, “Don’t know, but I see a different red head that might need some tending to later.”

Mads looked over to where Harry nodded, rolling her eyes, “Really? You invited someone to his party.”

“Technically I asked him if he’d be here, so there’s no obligation.”

Mads rolled her eyes, following Harry through the crowd and into the kitchen.

“Where’s Niall?” Harry asked, opening a can of beer.

“He should be here already.” She informed, scanning the crowd, “There, playing beer pong.”

“Bitch started without us?” Harry asked, faking shock.

Mads laughed as she filled two shot glasses up with vodka, handing one to Harry. “We better catch up then.”

 

“Teddy, glad I finally found you.” Harry smiled, walking up to the boy, who was pouring himself a drink.

“Well now that you found me, what are you gonna do with me?” The boy asked flirtatiously.

Harry chuckled, biting his lip. “You smoke?”

Teddy nodded, following Harry outside.

“So, you from Texas?” Harry asked, taking a hit before passing it to the red head.

Teddy shook his head, leaning against the side of the house, “Tennessee.”

“What made you choose A&M?”

“My sister goes here, so kind of following her footsteps I guess…what about you?”

“Grew up a few hours from here. My best friends and I decided to come here, the football team is good and my parents went here, so just made sense.”

Teddy nodded, letting out his hit, “So you play football?”

“Since I could hold one.”

“You any good?”

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, “Good enough to be the starting quarterback.”

Teddy’s eyes went wide with shock, “Really?”

“Yup.” Harry said cockily, “So,” He started, stepping closer to the smaller boy, crowding him into the wall, “Now that we, huh, know a little bit about each other, why don’t you show me what you can do.”

“What I can do?” Teddy asked, intimidated and excited all at once.

Harry chuckled, smirk plastered to his face. “We can go somewhere more private if you’d like.”

Teddy bit his lip, nodding his head.

Harry grabbed the boy’s hand, leading him back into the house and down an empty, dark hallway before backing him into the wall.

Teddy put his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him down to attach their lips.

Harry moaned, squeezing Teddy’s sides and pressing his crotch into the smaller boys.

“Fuck, Harry, can we go to a room?”

Harry smirked, breathing heavy, “You not into exhibition?  
Teddy bit his lip, shrugging, “I mean I’ve never done that.”

“It’s fun.” Harry reasoned, wiggling his eyebrows, “I think you’d like it.” He paused, leaning down to kiss the boy’s neck, “And besides, no one’s around.”

“But someone could walk around the corner,” Teddy stressed.

Harry shrugged, “Everyone’s drunk or high…why don’t I give you a blowjob, hm? Might calm you down.”

Teddy huffed out a nervous laugh, nodding his head, “Yeah okay.”

“You sure?” Harry asked, putting his right hand down Teddy’s jeans.

Teddy moaned at the contact, pushing into the touch.

Harry smirked, dropping down to his knees.

 

LIAM

“So Liam, are you pledging a fraternity?” Tripp, a friend of Liam’s roommate, asked.

“Um yeah,” Liam nodded, taking a swig of his beer. “Kappa Sig.”

“Dude no way, that’s my brother’s fraternity!”

“Dude.” Liam laughed, semi-mocking the sandy blond. “So I’m assuming you’re rushing as well.”

Tripp nodded, setting his mug down, “Sure am. Gotta keep the Kappa legacy going. My dad, uncle, and grandpa we’re all Kappa’s…now my brother is and I’m next.”

“So what are the parties at Kappa like? Because I know Sig parties are wild.”

“Like Sigma Chi?” Liam’s roommate, Greg, asked.

“Yeah. I was going to pledge with them but um, some stuff kind of went down with my friends last year and it just…Sigma Chi is just no longer an option.”

“Well, you’re better off. They’re the worst, the guys in that house are low life’s, they have terrible grades, no self-worth or dedication to anything, and all they care about are parties, girls, and booze.” Tripp bashed, disgust coating his voice.

“What’s wrong with that?” Liam asked with slight humor.

Tripp looked over at Greg and then to Liam with complete disbelief, “Being in a fraternity isn’t about the parties or the girls. It’s about charity, networking, and brotherhood.”

Liam nodded, looking at Greg to check the level of seriousness in the situation. “So, Kappa doesn’t throw parties or?”

“Oh no they throw parties and they’re great parties…they just aren’t illegally thrown like Sigma Chi parties nor are they are as grotesque.”

“But I mean don’t you think you’re a little biased? Have you ever been to a Sig party?”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t dare enter that wretched place.” Tripp said, turning up his nose.

Liam lightly chuckled before taking a sip of his beer and clearing his throat, “So Greg…what fraternity are you going to pledge?”

Greg smirked, shaking his head, “I’m pledging to stay drunk for four years and still attempt at least a ‘C’ average.”

 

JUNE

LOUIS

“How long are you here?” Zayn asked, taking a seat on the plush white couch.

Louis sighed, crossing his arms, “Two weeks, then Liam and I are going to Hawaii.”

“Hawaii…how romantic,” Lottie said, curling into Zayn’s side.

“Well it's Liam and his family, but I think it’ll be fun.”

“Louis! Did we know you’d be in town?” Julia, Louis’ grandmother, asked as she walked into the penthouse.

Louis stood up from the chair he was sitting in, hugging the petite woman, “I um, I talked to Grandpa, did he not tell you?”

“That man doesn’t tell me a damn thing…how long are you staying? Have you eaten?”

Louis laughed, clearing his throat; “I’ll be here for two weeks if that’s okay. And we were about to go grab something to eat, I think.”

“Of course it’s okay! Stay as long as you’d like, Zayn is still in the main guest room until his bed comes in but we’ll have Audra set up your old room for you, my love.”

“Thank you, Grams.”

“Don’t mention it. Alright, well you kids have fun; Lottie has the credit card so while you’re here you’re free to use it as well. Love you all.”

“Love you.” The three said back in unison.

“So where should we go?”

“We can go to Hugh’s, they have great burgers,” Zayn suggested, sitting up slightly. “I just gotta make a quick stop by Megan’s.”

“The bass player?” Louis asked.

Zayn nodded, standing up and reaching for Lottie’s hand.

“That’s the one,” Lottie said with a touch of bitterness in her voice.

Zayn looked over his shoulder and down at Lottie, “Babe.”

“What? She likes you.”

“No, she doesn’t…if anything she’s into you.”

“Huh?” Lottie asked confused, eyebrow arched.

“She’s gay babe. And she thinks you’re hot…” He paused, leaning forward to press a kiss to her temple before whispering, “and I agree.”

Lottie blushed, rolling her eyes, “Whatever. Come on let’s go.”

 

PRESENT DAY

“Zayn, I’m tired and I want to go home.” Louis yawned as they walked down the empty streets.

Zayn smiled, putting an arm around Louis, “I’m still on New York time and right now it’s only midnight.”

“No, it’s five AM and I want to go to bed.” Louis laughed, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

“You’re in college, all-nighters are normal.”

“Yeah for studying.”

“Oh, Louis…Louis, Louis, Louis. Have I taught you nothing?” Zayn asked, astounded. “You are living in one of the greatest cities in the world and all you’ve talked about is studying, the theater program, and how amazing your classes are…dude, you gotta experience this while you can!”

“I also need to graduate.”

Zayn smiled, looking down at Louis, “I get that, but I’m only here for twenty-four more hours and it’s officially Friday you said you only have one class on Friday’s and that it’s online, so stop complaining and let’s go watch the sunrise.”

Louis sighed, a smile growing, “Okay…let’s go.”

 

“I hate living so far from you,” Louis mumbled as him and Zayn watched the sun slowly come up.

Zayn stretched, looking over at Louis, “I know. I keep forgetting that I can’t just walk to your house.”

“At least you have Lottie though, she’s good company.”

“She really is man.” Zayn agreed, smile plastered to his face at the thought of his girlfriend, “How are you and Liam?”

Louis shrugged, hugging his knees to his chest; “I did something kind of stupid the other night.”

“What?”

Louis took a deep breath, looking back at Zayn, “We were um, we were skyping and we were kind of in the middle of…” He paused, blushing.

“Were y’all doing the cyber nasty?” Zayn teased.

“Oh my god, Z.” Louis laughed, burying his face in his knees.

Zayn chuckled, resting on his elbows, “I’m only teasing, so you two were making delicate love via webcam…”

Louis rolled his eyes, “And I got kind of got caught up in the moment and my mind wandered and I may have said Harry’s name.”

The smile fell from Zayn’s face, seriousness washing over the situation, “What did Liam say?”

“He was confused, asked what I said. I blew it off, told him it wasn’t what it sounded like…I think he believed me but I’m honestly not sure.”

“Have you guys talked since?” Zayn asked, sitting up and looking at Louis directly.

Louis nodded, mirroring Zayn. “Yeah but barely, we’ve texted here and there. I mean it was only Monday but I don’t know, I don’t want him to think it was something that it wasn’t.”

“Well, what was it?”

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Do you still have feelings for Harry?”

“I think I’ll always have feelings for Harry, something like that doesn’t just away.”

“Why exactly did you two break up? You’ve never told me, just a couple of vague details.”

Louis sighed, laying down on his back and looking up at the sky. “Well, I told you about our fight on prom night, which is what lead to our inevitable breakup. But I don’t know, he was getting on my nerves accusing me of fooling around with Liam and I was angry because he hooked up with Kendall. I just, I got scared and Liam made me feel safe and as much as I loved Harry I couldn’t keep being in a relationship when such a strong part of me wanted someone else.”

“I don’t know man, I still think it’s all messed up. Like I love you and I’m always going to be on your side but you really screwed him.”

“What about what he did to me?” Louis questioned, sitting back up, “He cheated on me like three times and then accused me of cheating on him with his best friend. And on top of that, he…he…”

“He totally loved you.”

Louis sighed in defeat, nodding his head, “Yeah. He did.”

“Look, I’m not saying you didn’t get your heartbroken either here, okay? And you know I’m not Harry’s biggest fan but the guy loved you, Lou. He would’ve done anything for you and yeah he screwed up doing what he did with Kendall but he only did what he did because he thought you were sleeping with his best friend.”

Louis bit lip, hugging his knees to his chest again.

“I don’t mean to put you down, I love Liam…he’s my boy and I like you two together but just…just know if you think you made a mistake you can tell me, I won’t judge you.”

 

JUNE

“Whatcha doing?” Zayn asked, plopping down next to Louis.

Louis quickly locked his phone, smiling innocently over at Zayn, “Nothing…just scrolling through Facebook. So what’s up?”

Zayn shrugged, sighing, “Nothing really. Lott and I were gonna go to this party uptown if you wanted to come...one of her DJ friends is spinning there tonight.”

“Um, yeah sure. Sounds fun.”

“Cool.” Zayn smiled, standing up, “Well I’m gonna shower, be ready in like an hour?”

“Yeah, one hour.” Louis nodded, picking his phone back up and unlocking it, scrolling down Harry’s Facebook page.

 

PRESENT DAY

HARRY

“Fuck.” Harry groaned, thrusting into Teddy’s mouth.

Teddy moaned, looking up at Harry.

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cum,” Harry warned, tightening his grip on the boy’s hair.

Teddy came off briefly, stroking Harry’s cock with his right hand. “Come on my face.”

“Fuck.” Harry moaned, gripping his cock.

Teddy put his hands behind his back, looking up at Harry, waiting patiently.

Harry closed his eyes, his mind wandering off to tan skin and sandy brown hair, “Louis” he moaned quietly.

“Who’s Louis?” Teddy asked as Harry shot his load onto the boy’s face.

Harry chuckled slightly, whipping his cum off of Teddy’s eye, “Sorry.”

Teddy shrugged, standing up, “So still caught up on an ex?”

“I’m sorry?” Harry asked, confused, as he zipped his jeans.

“Louis…you said his name as you came on my face.”

“Oh,” Harry coughed, “Um…sorry about that. It’s um, it’s complicated.”

“No worries.” Teddy said casually, “You have my number, give ma a call if you want to do this again.”

 

“So, what’s the verdict?” Mads asked when Harry walked into the kitchen.

“I like getting my dick sucked, no matter the gender.”

Mads nodded, slightly grossed out as she took a sip of her drink. “Good to know.”

“There you guys are! They have drink roulette set up, and we’re playing.”

“Thank god, because we’re three hours into this party and I am way too sober.” Mads sighed, downing her drink.

“Here, this might help.” Harry smiled, handing Mads a small white pill.

“What is it?”

“Big Daddy.”

Mads eyes went wide as she accepted the pill, “I could kiss you.”

“Excuse me?” Niall prompted, opening a beer.

Mads smiled, looking over at Niall, “Don’t worry baby, you’re the only guy I’ll be kissing tonight.”

 

NIALL

“Babe!” Mads giggled, draping herself to Niall’s side for support.

“How many shots have you had?”

Mads hummed, looking up slightly before giggling, “Like twenty…I think.”

“Your limit is like twelve.”

“Oops.” Mads giggled again, biting her lip. “Am I in trouble?”

Niall chuckled, amused, “You’re going to hate yourself in the morning.”

“No.” Mads smiled, shaking her head, “Cause you’ll be there to take care of me.” She paused standing up on her own to look Niall dead on, “You are such an amazing boyfriend.” She smiled again, kissing Niall, “I love you so much.”

Niall stifled his laughter, kissing Mads back, “I love you too babe.”

Mads smiled widely at Niall, pulling him into a hug, “I need a joint.”

“Well let’s go find you one,” Niall said, loosely grabbing Mads hand and leading her outside.

 

LIAM

“Hey, how’s your day going?”

Louis yawned, “It’s pretty good…well, actually it’s just now starting.”

Liam arched an eyebrow, looking at the time, “It’s like five o’clock there and you’re just now waking up?”

Louis chuckled, “Um yeah…Zayn and I didn’t get back until like eleven this morning.”

“What did you guys do?”

“We went to a couple of bars then went to the park and watched the sun come up and then um got breakfast and just hung out…it was a lot of fun actually. What about you how was your yesterday slash morning?”

Liam shrugged to himself, getting off of his bed and walking around his room. “It was fine, had a quiz yesterday and I get to spend my entire weekend memorizing formulas.”

“I’m sorry babe, we could Skype, I can help you.”

Liam laughed, “I don’t want to waste the little bit of time we get to talk studying…when I talk to you I want to talk…or do other things that don’t involve talking.”

Louis giggled, “I can’t wait to actually see you…I feel like it’s been forever.”

“If you came down we’d see each other a lot more often.”

“I come to Jefferson every chance I get.”

Liam sighed, lying back down on his bed, “Baby Jefferson is four hours away and you spend every minute with your mom and grandma.”

“I know.” Louis mumbled, “I just, you know I can’t.”

“There are thousands of people on campus, you aren’t going to run into him.”

“What if I do?”

“Why does it matter?” Liam asked, slightly annoyed.

“It’d be weird, I’m sorry Liam but I can’t go there.”

“You know what Louis, I’m sick of this! I’m sick of not being able to see you because you’re still so hung up on Harry.”

“Liam.” Louis said quietly, “I’m not still hung on him, I just, I really hurt him and I’m ashamed of that.”

“Meaning you’re ashamed of me.”

“No Liam, I’m not!”

“Whatever Louis, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Liam,” Louis said, worried as the line went dead.

Louis sighed, staring at his phone before setting it down and plopping back down on his bed.

 

AUGUST

“Thanks for helping me move into my dorm.” Louis smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Liam.

“I can’t believe you got a room to yourself.”

Louis hummed, curling into Liam, “Well I mean sort of, I still have a common room that I share with four other people.”

“Still, it’s pretty cool,” Liam said, smiling as he rolled on top of Louis, kissing him softly.

“Have you met your roommate yet?” Louis asked as he placed his hands on Liam’s waist.

Liam shook his head, kissing Louis again, “Not yet, but we’ll get to meet him next week when I move in.”

“We? Baby I’m not going to be able to help you move in.”

“Why not? Classes don’t start until the third.”

“I know.” Louis paused, flipping over so he was straddling Liam, “But, this is the week we’re supposed to get to know our dorm mates and we get to go to classes for free…pick which ones we like and don’t like…and I just think it would be weird being on that campus.”

“Why would it be weird?” Liam asked, confused.

“What if we ran into um…” Louis faltered, sighing as he played with the neckline of Liam’s shirt.

Liam tilted his head, grabbing Louis’ hand and kissing his fingertips, “Into who baby?”

“I’m scared we’d see Harry...and I just, I’m sorry but I don’t think I can handle that.”

“What do you think would happen if you did?”

Louis shrugged, putting his hands on Liam’s chest. “I don’t know.”

Liam sighed, “You don’t have to help. It would’ve been nice to spend more time with you before school started, but you do what you have to do babe.”

Louis smiled, leaning down to kiss Liam, “Thank you.”

“Of course baby,” Liam mumbled into Louis’ lips before flipping over so he was hovering over Louis again, kissing the boy’s neck.

Louis giggled threading his fingers through Liam’s hair.

 

PRESENT DAY

HARRY

“What was that crap on the field! Our first game is in less than two weeks and y’all are acting like you’ve never even seen a damn football!” Coach Sumlin yelled, waving his clipboard in the air. “Hit the showers and pray that you do better tomorrow.”

“He’s worse than your dad,” Niall said as he opened his locker.

Harry nodded, grabbing his football bag off of the bench and placing it on his shoulder, “I’ve never been this nervous for a game before.”

“You’ve also never been on live TV during a game,” Niall pointed out, looking at Harry.

“Dude.”

“But you’ll do great.” Niall reassured, “I mean you were good enough to become one of the first freshmen to have a starting position and as a quarterback, that’s gotta count for something.”

“You’re just validating all of my worries…what if I screw up? What if I fumble the ball, hmm? What then?”

“You won't,” Niall said calmly.

“How can you be sure?” Harry asked as they walked to Niall’s Range Rover.

“Remember our sophomore year of High School when you subbed in for Nathan in the state championships?”

Harry nodded as he buckled his seat belt, Niall starting the car.

“You were a nervous wreck, thinking you were going to fumble or score for the wrong team, but dude you scored seven touchdowns that game and averaged a hundred yards, you’re always your best when you’re nervous…that’s how I know. Because you’re Harry Styles and no one plays football like you.”

Harry smiled slightly, taking a deep breath, “Yeah okay. I guess you’re right…and thank you.”

“You know after the game, there’s gonna be a lot of women throwing themselves at you…”

“Going to be.” Harry laughed.

“My point is,” Niall continued, pulling into the parking garage, “You’re going to need a wingman.”

Harry nodded, “I’ve got Mads for that.”

“Yeah but she’s wrapped up in her own thing…I mean she was great over the summer but come on man, you need the original back, you know no one is as good as me.”

“Would you be willing to help me pick up guys too?”

Niall took in a deep breath, unbuckling his seatbelt, “If it means being your wingman again, then yes…I’ll help you pick up the fella’s.”

Harry chuckled, finding the door key as he waited for Niall to get his stuff out of the car. “If you can get Mads to say yes, then fine.”

“Dude you rock!” Niall smiled, the two walking towards their apartment. 

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes as he unlocked the door. “Look man, I gotta get ready for a date, so ask Mads and let me know what she says.”

Niall sat his bag down, turning to look at Harry, confused look on his face. “A date? You?”

Harry nodded, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. “Yeah, some girl from my immigration and ethnicity class asked me to go get coffee, so you know.”

“She hot?” Niall asked, taking a seat on the couch.

“Smokin! Dude, her ass makes me weep it’s so perfect.”

“What’s her name?”

“I think it’s Deandra…I’m not sure, I know it’s something close to that though.”

“So it’s not anything serious then?”

Harry shrugged as he took a sip of water, “I mean she’s a babe but I tried the serious relationship thing and it wasn’t for me so I’m just trying to have a little fun for now.”

 

LIAM

 

Niall Horan

Today 2:35 PM

Hey LP, want to come

play video games?

is Harry cool

with that?

He’s not here…

Just come chill

Okay, send me

your location.

Read 2:50 PM

 

“Hey man.” Liam greeted as he bro hugged Niall before walking into the apartment.

“Hey, so I have pizza and Chinese on the way…couldn’t choose. We have weed and beer and basically an entire game stop worth of games to chose from.”

“Dope, let’s do this.”

 

“Bro quit stealing the ball.” Niall laughed as he rapidly pressed buttons on his controller.

Liam chuckled tilting his controller and making a touchdown, “Better virtually and in reality.” He teased before putting the controller down.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Payne.” Niall joked, grabbing his beer and taking a long chug.

“Oh my god, babe you’ll never guess what happened at…cheer today, hey Liam.” Mads smiled, setting her cheer bag down and looking at the brunette.

“Hey, Mads!” Liam smiled, standing up and walking over to Mads.

“How are you?” She asked, hugging the muscular guy.

“Good, sore from practice but good. How are you? I heard you already got a bid from Zeta.”

“Unofficially, but yeah.” Mads smiled, “It’s so good to see you!” She said hugging Liam again, “How was your summer?”

“It was really good, went to Hawaii and got _way_ too drunk.” He laughed as he sat back down on the couch, “What about you guys? What did you do?”

Mads took a seat on one of the chairs, looking at Niall and then back at Liam, “Nothing really…we went to Barbados after graduation then Niall and I went to Italy for a few weeks and then just some small trips and you know football and cheer stuff.”

“How was Italy?”

“Hot!” Niall chimed in, mouth full of pizza. “But the food was bomb.”

Mads rolled her eyes fondly, getting comfortable, “It was beautiful. I got super tan and we found this secluded beach that had the most gorgeous view.’

“Nice.”

“So um, how's Zayn? Have you talked to him lately?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah He’s good, he’s visiting Louis right now.”

“How is Louis?” Mads asked carefully.

Liam shrugged, “He’s good, he’s loving school, but that’s not surprising…he’s already made friends with most of the theater majors and like four professors.”

Mads lightly chuckled, looking at the coffee table, “Babe. Did you dip into my stash?”

Niall smiled innocently, “Maybe.”

“I’m going to need reimbursement.”

“In weed or can I offer other things?”

Mads giggled, turning head when the door opened.

Harry closed the door looking into the living room, shocked expression on his face.

Liam stood up, clearing his throat. “I’ll um…I’ll catch you guys later.”

Harry flared his nostrils watching Liam closely as he left.

 

NIALL

“I had nothing to do with this,” Mads said quickly, standing up and walking to hers and Niall’s room.

“Look before you get mad

“Too late.” Harry harshly interrupted.

“He wasn’t just your friend Harry, you can’t expect me to just not hang out with him ever again because you’re pissed at him.”

“As my best friend, I expected you to have enough respect for me to not invite him into my home,” Harry yelled, walking into the living room.

“It isn’t just your home!” Niall yelled back, turning his body towards Harry.

Harry clenched his jaw, walking to his room and slamming the door.

Niall jumped, letting out a heavy sigh as he sank back into the couch.

Mads poked her head out of her room, walking into the living room and leaning against the back of the couch, “Niall, what were you thinking?”

Niall looked up at his girlfriend, shrugging, “That I missed my friend and wanted to hang out with him.”

Mads sighed, kissing the side of Niall’s head before walking around the couch to take a seat beside him. “Babe, I miss Liam too, but Harry also lives here and out of respect for him you shouldn’t have invited Liam here without at least telling Harry first.”

“I wasn’t thinking, I just figured since he’d be out that it’d be okay.”

Mads scooted over, sitting on Niall’s lap before bringing a hand up to play with his hair. “Gorgeous boy, you gotta start using your head for more than something to put a helmet on.”

Niall laughed slightly, nodding.

“Give Harry some time, let him cool down and apologize…he’ll be okay.”

 

LOUIS

“I don’t want you to go,” Louis said quietly, hugging Zayn as they stood in the airport.

Zayn chuckled, hugging Louis tight, “I know. I don’t want to go either.” He paused, slightly pulling away from the smaller boy. “I want you to know you can call me anytime, I’m always here for you.”

Louis nodded, releasing Zayn from his hug, “I know. I really am happy with Liam though.”

“I believe you…but remember what I said okay?”

“I will. Call me when you land.”

“You got it.” Zayn smiled, pulling Louis in for one more hug. “Love you, Lou.”

“Love you too.”

 

JUNE

“Louis I want you to meet Kyle,” Lottie said over the music, hand placed on a tall brunette’s shoulder.

Louis smiled, extending his left hand, “Hi, I’m Louis.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kyle said genuinely, “Do you want a drink?”

“Oh um,” Louis paused, looking into his almost empty cup, “Sure.”

Kyle smiled; tilting his head to indicate which direction he was headed. “What are you drinking?”

“Rum and coke.”

“That sounds good, I’ll have one too.” Kyle said before looking at the bartender, “Two rum and cokes please…so um, how do you know Lottie?”

“She’s my sister.”

Kyle laughed, slightly embarrassed. “Oh! Sorry, she didn’t say anything about you two being related, I mean she’s mentioned a brother but I just I don’t know I didn’t put it together.”

“It’s fine, how do you know her?”

“We dated briefly a couple months ago, nothing serious.”

Louis nodded, setting his empty cup down and picking up his new one, “So you're straight?”

Kyle shrugged, “No. Well, I mean yes. I don’t know, why put a label on things you know? We’re only on this earth for a short amount of time, might as well experience everything it has to offer.”

Louis nodded, “A noble way to look at things.”

“What about you?”

“One hundred percent gay and in a relationship.”

“Is he here?” Kyle asked, looking around, “I’m assuming he’s big…but not too big, tall…pretty. You seem like you like them pretty.”

Louis blushed, looking into his glass, “He’s not here, he’s back home. Look it was really nice meeting you but I’m just kind of feeling a little light headed, I’m going to step outside and get some air, okay?”

Kyle nodded, slightly concerned, “Do you want me to get Lottie?”

“No, that’s okay. It was nice meeting you.”

 

Louis sighed when the air hit his face; he pulled his phone out of his pocket opening his phone app and going to his voicemails, playing his most recent one from Harry. He sank to the ground when Harry’s voice came through the speaker, his heart breaking at the tears.

“Louis?” Zayn called as he walked outside, seeing Louis sitting on the ground, “What are you doing?”

Louis shook his head, wiping the tears from his face as he locked his phone, “Nothing, I was just um…I don’t know, it was just really crowded in there and I needed a moment.”

“Why are you crying?” Zayn asked, taking a seat beside Louis.

Louis sighed, unlocking his phone and replaying the voicemail for Zayn.

Zayn nodded, listening to Harry before looking over at Louis, “When did he leave this?”

“Last month…like two weeks after I gave him his stuff back.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Louis shrugged, playing with his phone. “I don’t know…I just, I couldn’t even bring myself to listen to it until a few days ago and now it’s all I can think about. Sometimes I think I made the wrong choice in letting him go.”

 

PRESENT DAY

“Hey Louis, your friend gone?” Jessica, one of Louis’ dorm mates asked when she saw Louis walk in.

“Yeah, just dropped him off at the airport.”

“He was a fox.”

“He’s dating my sister.”

Jessica giggled, flipping through her magazine, “My bad, well just to let you know, a couple of us are going to get drinks tonight, thought you might like to join?”

Louis hesitated, thinking it over, “Yeah…that sounds fun.”

 

“So Louis, who’s the babe you’ve been hanging out with?” Jessica’s friend, Morgan, asked before taking a sip of her drink.

“That would be my best friend, Zayn.”

“Does he go to Cambridge too?”

Louis shook his head, playing with the straw in his drink, “No he lives in New York…goes to Manhattan School of Music.”

“Oh, that’s so cool! What does he play?”

“He sings mainly, but he’s gotten into the guitar and is pretty decent on the drums…really good on the piano.”

“Wow, is he single?” She asked jokingly.

Louis laughed slightly as he shook his head, “No…he’s dating my sister.”

“That’s odd, how did that happen?”

Louis shifted in his seat before taking a sip of his drink, “Well um, Zayn and I have been friends for years and they just kind of happened.”

“Is your sister still in Texas?”

“No, she lives in New York with our grandparents…She’s lived there since she was really little.”

“What’d she do to get so lucky? To grow up in New York City…” Morgan gushed.

Louis laughed awkwardly taking a big chug of his drink.

“Hey ladies,” A tall guy greeted walking up to their table, eyes landing on Louis, “And fellas…Jessica, who’s your friend?” The guys asked, eyes not leaving Louis.

“Paul, this is Louis. Louis, this is Paul.” Jessica smiled, pausing briefly, “Paul is a junior at Cambridge…he directed the spring play last year.”

“Co-directed.” Paul smiled, taking the empty seat beside Louis, “She gives me too much credit.”

Louis let out a nervous chuckle, playing with his straw again, “So,” He paused, clearing his throat, “You’re a theater major, too?”

Paul nodded, smiling softly as he examined Louis, “That’s an amazing southern accent, are you rehearsing for a role?”

Louis chuckled, a blush heating his cheeks, “No, I’m from Texas.”

“Texas! Wow, what drew you to Cambridge?”

Louis shrugged, “I can’t really remember, it’s just always been where I was going to go.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you.”

 

HARRY

“Mads what smells so good?” Harry asked as he shuffled into the kitchen.

“Mads is out on a run,” Niall informed, flipping a pancake.

Harry nodded, pursing his lips as he walked to the refrigerator. “Thought you usually ran with her.” He asked, grabbing a jug of orange juice and sniffing it before taking a swig.

“Felt like making breakfast.”

Harry put the orange juice back in the fridge before closing the door, “I’ll take three with extra chocolate chips…bacon, crispy.”

Niall laughed, a sense of relief washing over him, “You got it.”

“Cool.” Harry laughed, walking towards the living room. “Oh and um, it’s cool.” He added, turning back around to look at Niall. “You inviting Liam over, you were right, you two were friends before you and I even were, I shouldn’t have made you feel like you had to give that up. Just let me know next time, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Niall nodded, unsure of what to say.

Harry exhaled sharply, opening his mouth briefly before clearing his throat, “Well I’m gonna shower…” He said walking towards the bathroom, “I expect my breakfast ready by the time I get out!”

 

LIAM

Liam took a sip of his coffee as he skimmed through his math notes, trying to make sense of Thursday’s lesson when his phone started ringing. He sighed, setting his cup down and looking at the caller id. He took in a deep breath, picking his phone up and pressing the green phone. “Hello.”

“Hey.” Louis greeted timidly.

“What’s up?”

Louis cleared his throat, taking a moment, “I um…I just got done with some homework and started thinking about you.”

Liam nodded, turning to another page in his notebook, “What homework?”

“Just some extra credit stuff for my English class. How’s your day going?”

“It’s good, I’m about to meet some people from my math class to go over these formulas and that’s about it for today.”

“Well do you want to Skype when you get done?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” Liam responded shortly.

“Baby, please forgive me. I, I don’t want to be in a fight with you. I’m sorry I can’t bring myself to face Harry but it isn’t because I’m still hung up on him or because I’m ashamed of you, it’s just because of me…you have to understand that.”

Liam sighed, looking up when his classmates started to approach him, “Listen Louis I have to go but we’ll talk later okay?”

“Okay,” Louis said quietly.

“Bye,” Liam said softly before hanging up the phone.

 

MADS

“Chug, chug, chug!” Harry and Niall chanted in unison as Mads sucked down a pitcher of beer.

Mads wiped her mouth as she sat the pitcher down, big smile on her face.

“Damn, you really are the perfect woman.” Niall smiled, pulling the blond in for a kiss.

Mads giggled, kissing Niall before pulling away and looking at the bartender. “I held up my end of the bet, so I think that means a free round of drinks?”

The brunette nodded, “You’re right, what’ll it be?”

“Vodka cranberry for me and whatever these two idiots want.” Mads chirped, flicking her hair off of her shoulder.

“Another pitcher of beer,” Niall informed.

“Make it two,” Harry said, holding up two fingers.

“You got it.”

 

“I fucking love college.” Niall sighed contently as they slid into a booth.

Mads giggled, leaning into Niall, “You just love free booze.”

“That’s true.”

“Mads, hey!” A red head chirped, stopping in front of their booth.

“Hey Danielle, want to join us?”

“I’m actually here with some of the squad, but I wanted to come over and invite you to a bonfire that Tiffany is throwing tonight. It’ll be at her parent's house, they live like twenty minutes from campus.”

“Can my friends come?”

Danielle smiled, looking from Niall and then over to Harry, “You’ll be in trouble if they don’t.”

“Then we’ll be there, wouldn’t want to get Mads in trouble,” Harry smirked, slowly looking the girl up and down.

“Glad to hear it,” Danielle said, making eye contact with Harry. She smiled briefly before slowly blinking and looking back at Mads, “I’ll text you the address…enjoy your afternoon.”

“Who, was she?” Harry asked, stunned.

“My possible big and she's captain of the cheer squad, hey!” Mads snapped her fingers trying to regain Harry’s attention.

Harry pulled his eyes away from the redhead's curvy body, looking back at Mads.

“She’s also a senior and very, very cold hearted when it comes to guys.”

“So?” Harry shrugged.

“So, you’re still getting over Louis, the last thing you need is someone who’s going to toy with you like she will.”

“Mads, it saddens me that you think so low of me that I want a relationship with her.”

Mads rolled her eyes, “I know you don’t want to date her, but she has a tendency to make guys fall for her and then screw them over so please just leave her alone.”

Harry sighed, leaning back in the booth, “I’m a big boy Mads, I can take care of myself…okay?”

 

MAY

Harry shuffled into the dining room lightly coughing as he took a seat at the breakfast table. “Morning.” He mumbled out, grabbing the coffee pot and filling a mug.

Mads looked up from her Vogue Magazine making eye contact with Harry, “How are you feeling?”

Harry shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee while he scrolled through his phone. “I’m fine…head hurts a little bit and I’m kind of hungry but other than that, fine.”

“Room service is on its way.”

Harry nodded, setting his phone down. “Where’s Niall?”

“In the shower, he woke up in his own vomit.”

“What the hell.” Harry laughed, eyes crinkling slightly, a dimple popping out on his right cheek.

Mads nodded, smiling, “I know. Our boy is special isn’t he?”

“That he is.” Harry agreed, looking down at his phone when it buzzed.

“Who’s that this early?”

“Oh um, it’s just this girl I met last night.”

“You’re…you’re texting a girl?” Mads asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Yeah? Why?”

“its just…you were out in that hallway crying your eyes out not ten hours ago because of how much you miss Louis and now you’re sitting here texting a random girl you just met like…like you aren’t hurting. Like the love of your life isn’t dating your best friend. Last night you finally showed some kind of emotion and I thought finally, but now this?”

“If I let myself fall apart I don’t think I could put myself back together.”

“But you won’t have to do it by yourself, you have me. And Niall.”

Harry sighed, getting frustrated. “Look, I get you don’t approve of how I’ve been dealing and that I had a little moment of weakness last night but I was drunk, very drunk and it won’t happen again. So the sooner you can come to terms and get on board the better.”

“I just want to help you, Harry,” Mads said softly.

“I know and I appreciate that, but I’m a big boy Mads.”

“Oh dude, good you’re up.” Niall smiled, walking into the main room of the hotel suite. “I’m starving, is the food here?”

Mads forced a smile, looking away from Harry and up at Niall, “No not yet, but there’s coffee.”

 

PRESENT DAY

LOUIS

Louis sighed, tapping his pencil on his textbook, attempting to focus on Shakespeare when his computer signaled an incoming Skype call. He squealed, looking at himself in the small mirror to the right of his desk, taking off his glasses and fixing his bangs before accepting the call, Liam’s face popping up on the screen.

“Hey.” Liam greeted softly, small smile on his face.

“Hi,” Louis smiled, biting his lip, “how’d the studying go?”

“Pretty well, I feel pretty confident for the quiz on Tuesday, but I also have a few more days to review.”

“I know you’ll do great babe,” Louis said confidently.

Liam smiled briefly before clearing his throat, “We need to talk about what happened the other day.”

“What um…the other day?”

“Yeah.” Liam nodded, “Louis I like you a lot. More than I’ve like anyone and I know you wanted Cambridge and that it’s your dream and I am in full support of that, but I hate that I don’t get to see you whenever I want. I know that’s selfish and I guess I got a little insecure or something, I don’t know but I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you the way I did and I’m sorry.”

Louis was speechless, staring at Liam unsure of what to say.

“Baby?” Liam said softly, “Are you okay?”

Louis smiled, nodding his head, “Yeah I’m fine…I’m sorry that I made you feel that way, Liam. You are so important to me and you know how much I care about you. I promise I am in no way ashamed of you.”

“I know baby, I know. Look let’s just put this behind us okay, tell me about your day…what did you do?”

Louis smiled, leaning forward slightly, “Well I went to get brunch with some friends this morning and then homework and then more homework and then Jessica dragged me to a movie and dinner. What about you?”

 

NIALL

“Mads, your hair looks fine! Now let’s go.” Harry yelled from the kitchen, “I swear girls are so high maintenance.”

Niall chuckled, unscrewing the cap on his water.

“Okay,” Mads sighed, walking out into the living room and looking into the kitchen at the two boys, “Do these earrings make me look too whorish?”

“No.” Both boys said at the same time, sounding unconvincing.

Mads groaned, taking the earrings out as she walked back to her room.

“Babe!” Niall called after Mads, following her into their bedroom.

“I just need five more minutes,” Mads said seemingly calm as she searched through the closet.

Niall sighed taking a seat on the bed. “What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it.”

“Um, baby pink romper, lace detailing…from Free People. You were with me last week when I got it.”

Niall nodded, standing up and walking to the closet, he looked inside going to the pink section of Mads clothes and grabbing the item, handing it to Mads. “Are you sure you want to wear something this nice to a bonfire?”

Mads looked at Niall, lost expression on her face.

“Not that you wouldn’t look great. But why don’t you wear this dress?” Niall suggested, pulling out a floral swing dress.

Mads nodded, accepting the dress handing Niall the romper, “Good choice.”

Niall smiled, “I’ve never seen you so nervous before.”

“I’m just worried about tonight.” Mads sighed, removing the dress she had on and replacing it with the other one.

“Why? You’re great at parties.”

Mads rolled her eyes, adjusting the neckline. “Not what I was getting at.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Mads took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “Every party we’ve been to lately Harry has hooked up with at least four different girls and maybe a guy if he’s really feeling himself that night.”

“Baby.” Niall said gently, walking towards Mads, “Harry has always been this way since we first started partying. He likes the attention and people like giving it to him.”

“I know but what if he sleeps with Danielle?”

“And what if she hurts him?” Niall asked, finishing Mads thought.

“Or he hurts her.”

“So are we going or what?” Harry asked, walking up to the door and shoveling a spoon full of cereal into his mouth.

 

HARRY

“Mads, so glad you came.” Danielle smiled, hugging the blonde. “Love this dress!”

Mads smiled, looking at Niall briefly, “Thank you, um we brought some vodka.”

“Oh, awesome.” Danielle chirped, grabbing the bottle from Niall and handing it to another freshman, “Put this on that table for me.”

“Um, you remember Niall and Harry.”

Danielle smiled, looking from Niall and then over to Harry, “So glad you both made it. I hope you don’t mind but I need to steal Mads away for a few minutes, there are some people she needs to meet.”

“Oh okay,” Mads said, nodding her head before looking back at Niall and Harry.

“Alright well since my wing woman is busy, looks like you’re up.” Harry informed, stepping closer to Niall, “You see those two girls over there?”

“The blondes?”

“Yeah, I need you to talk up the tall one. Maybe throw around some compliments, whatever. I’m going to be over here, talking to some people, let the cute one know that I'm interested but maybe I’m just too shy to actually come up and tell her, you know something like that?”

Niall nodded, “You got it.”

 

“Those are killer shoes.” Niall complimented as he approached the two girls.

The taller blonde smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Thank you.”

“I’m Niall.” He smiled, extending a hand.

“Tina.” The tall girl responded accepting his handshake.

“Beautiful name, who’s your friend Tina?”

“Peyton.” The other blonde informed, taking a sip of her drink.

“Peyton.” Niall repeated with a charming smile, “have you met my friend Harry?” He asked, nodding towards the brunette who was talking to a group of students.

Peyton followed his line of sight, seeing the tall boy before shaking her head, “No I haven’t.”

“What? Are you sure? Because he keeps telling about this gorgeous blonde and I just assumed it was you.”

Peyton giggled, blushing slightly.

“You want to meet him? You’d make his night.”

“Um, yeah okay.” Peyton nodded, fixing her hair quickly.

“Hey Harry,” Niall called. “Come here a sec.”

Harry looked away from the people he was talking with, smiling over at Niall before excusing himself and making his way to his friend. “Hey man. Who are your friends?”

“This is Tina and um, this, this is Peyton.”

“Peyton, so nice to meet you…you look like you could use more to drink.”

Peyton hesitated, looking into her almost empty cup before looking back up at Harry, “Um…yeah that would be nice.”

“Cool,” Harry smirked, leading them to the drinks.

 

MADS

“You’re dating that blonde kid right? The one with the pretty smile.”

Mads nodded goofy grin on her face, “Yeah. We’ve been together practically our entire lives.”

“Aw,” Danielle gushed, “That’s so cute.”

“Thank you.”

“So um, what about the other guy? What’s his deal?”

“Who, Harry?”

Danielle nodded, watching as he poured Peyton a drink.

“He um, he’s kind of trying to refind himself.”

Danielle looked over to Mads, eyebrows scrunched together. “What do you mean?”

Mads sighed looking away from Harry, “He was in this really intense relationship last year and got his heartbroken, so now he’s doing everything possible to prevent it from happening again.”

Danielle hummed, looking the boy over one last time, “Well I might just have to help heal.”

Mads opened her mouth to speak before closing it and letting out a small sigh.

“What?”

“It’s just. He’s really fragile right now. And well, I don’t know, I don’t want to see him get hurt again.”

“You think I would hurt him?” Danielle asked a bit offended.

“Well I mean, I don’t want to be rude but I’ve heard things. And I know Harry may seem like the type of guy who couldn’t care less but he has a really big heart and…just promise if you do pursue him that you won’t hurt him. Please.”

Danielle smiled, hugging Mads, “Don’t you worry. I’ll treat him well.”

 

JUNE

LOUIS

“What happened to you last night? Kyle said you freaked out and ditched him.” Lottie said before taking a sip of her coffee and taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

Louis coughed, shifting in his seat. “I needed to get some air. It was just really crowded in there and what was up with you introducing me to him? You know I’m dating Liam.”

“I wasn’t trying to hook you guys up, I just wanted you to meet a few people and Kyle is a nice guy.”

“Oh.” Louis said softly, cutting his fork into his omelet, “Sorry I ditched him, I wasn’t trying to be rude.”

Lottie shrugged, putting sugar in her coffee, “No worries.”

“So what do you guys have planned today?” Louis asked, trying to change the subject.

“Well if Zayn would ever wake up we are going to go into Queens to meet with an interior designer and then we're grabbing lunch at Nerai. And I think Zayn has sound check later today sometime.”

Louis nodded, following along.

“Want to come?”

“I can probably meet you guys for lunch but I was planning on just tanning for most of the day.”

“Ugh, that sounds so relaxing.” Lottie sighed with envy, “But yes meet us for lunch…one o’clock.” She smiled, standing up and walking towards her room.

 

PRESENT DAY

Harry kissed up Louis’ neck, sucking the skin lightly as he pulled small moans from Louis. Smiling to himself as removed his lips from the boys tan skin to hover over him, “It’s nice to see you.”

Louis giggled breathlessly, putting his left hand on Harry’s cheek. “I can tell you mean that.”

Harry chuckled, leaning down and connecting his lips with Louis’. “How’ve you been? You like it up here?”

Louis nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah. Miss you though.”

Harry hummed, sitting up and getting off of Louis.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going home, Louis. I’m not yours anymore; you have to let me go. You made your choice.”

“What are you talking about?” Louis asked in a panic, getting out of bed, Harry disappearing. “Harry?” He called frantically. “Harry!” He called out again, jolting awake, his chest heaving.

He sat for a moment, allowing his breathing to return to normal before looking at the time: three AM. He sighed, lying back down, a tear falling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away before grabbing his phone and unlocking it.

“Louis?”

“Hey,” Louis said softly, turning on his side.

“Hey, are you okay?” Liam asked, sounding concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine…just needed to hear your voice.” Louis sniffled, looking up to keep from crying, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too baby. Only one more week until I’m there.”

“Seems so far away.”

“Are you sure everything’s alright?”

Louis nodded to himself, playing with sheet underneath him, “Yeah I’m fine…I just had a bad dream.”

“Well do you want to talk about it?”

“No that’s okay. I’ll be fine, just talk to me until I fall back asleep. What are you doing?”

 

HARRY

“So you’re the new quarterback?” Peyton smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Harry nodded, shrugging his left shoulder slightly. “Yeah, it’s kind of surreal. Didn’t think I’d ever be a starting freshmen.”

“Didn’t even know freshmen played.”

“If you’re good enough,” Harry smirked.

Peyton laughed, running her hand up and down Harry’s arm, “So as a quarterback, you have to be quick on your feet right?”

Harry nodded, biting lip and pulling the girl closer.

“And good with your hands.” The blond smiled, interlacing their fingers.

Harry licked his lips, looking the girl up and down, “It definitely helps.”

“Care to show me how good you actually are?”

“Sorry, he can’t…I need his help.” Danielle intervened, linking arms with Harry causing him and Peyton to separate.

“Oh sorry Danielle.” Peyton apologized, fully stepping away from Harry. “I didn’t realize that um, I’m sorry.”

Danielle smiled, patiently waiting for the girl stop rambling. “Are you done?”

Peyton nodded, embarrassed.

Danielle looked over to Harry flirtatiously fluttering her eyelashes before looking back at Peyton, “You can leave at any time.”

Harry huffed a small laugh, unsure of what just happened.

“Trust me, Peyton’s crazy. You’d been spending the next four years trying to get her to leave you alone. I did you a favor.”

Harry nodded, smiling down at the redhead, “How should I thank you?”

Danielle giggled, leaning into Harry, before dragging him into the crowd. “I can think of a few ways.”

“Where are we going?” Harry chuckled.

“I want to dance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the chapter and kudos. Also be sure to subscribe/bookmark for update notifications. 
> 
>  
> 
> spotify //[college years](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)   
> tumblr // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo a lot goes down in this chapter. I also really enjoyed writing Harry's character in this chapter, it was a fantastic time!  
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going to post this chapter next weekend but i won't have time because i have three birthdays, a wedding, and fourth of July SO here it is a week early! xx hope you enjoy.

LOUIS

“Liam!” Louis squealed, running up to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

“Hey, baby.” Liam smiled, hugging Louis tight.

Louis pulled back enough to connect their lips, kissing Liam passionately. “I missed you.”

Liam hummed leaning forward to kiss Louis one more time, “I missed you too, babe.”

“How was your flight?”

“Took too long.” Liam sighed, putting an arm around Louis.

“Well are you hungry, because Jessica wants to take us to dinner.”

“Sure, food sounds great…but I was hoping we could do something else first.”

Louis giggled, leaning into Liam as they walked towards the exit, “Oh don’t worry we’ll have plenty of time for that.”

 

“So how did you two meet?” Jessica asked as they waited for the rest of their friends to show up.

“We went to high school together and became friends our senior year, then um well it just kind of happened.”

“What a romantic way to put it.” Louis laughed.

“Well, I think you two are just so cute!”

“Thank you.” Louis blushed, smiling at Liam

Liam smiled back down at Louis, kissing him softly.

“Wow, didn’t know this was dinner and a show.” Morgan joked as she and Paul walked up to the table.

Liam pulled away from Louis, looking at the couple.

“Liam, this is Morgan and Paul.” Louis smiled, introducing everyone. “Guys this is Liam, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you.” Morgan smiled. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Likewise.” Liam laughed, shaking hands with Morgan and then Paul.

“How long will you be here?” Paul asked as he took a seat.

“Until Sunday afternoon.”

“That’s not very long, what do you guys have planned?”

Louis blushed, biting his lip, “Um…nothing really. I was going to show him around campus and we were going to go to a few pubs but other than that we were going to stay in.”

“Oh come on Louis, your boyfriend flew all this way you have to show him more than the inside of your dorm room.” Paul laughed, putting his arm on the back of Morgan’s chair. “I know, tomorrow we should all make a trip into London.”

Louis opened his mouth, no words coming out as he looked up at Liam as if to ask if it were okay.

Liam shrugged, “London sounds fun.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded looking back at Paul.

“Fantastic, there’s this incredible French restaurant and no matter how much you order you can’t spend more than twenty pounds.”

“My kind of restaurant.” Liam laughed, putting his arm back around Louis.

 

ZAYN

“Lott, you here?” Zayn called out as he walked into his loft.

“Patio.”

Zayn walked further into the loft, setting his backpack down before going to the window and poking his head out, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Lottie smiled before kissing Zayn. “What are you doing? You look silly with your head hanging out of the window.”

Zayn chuckled, pulling his head back inside before fully climbing outside and taking a seat beside his girlfriend. “How’s your day been?”

Lottie shrugged, resting her head on Zayn’s shoulder as she ashed her cigarette, “It was okay.”

“What’s going on…today was your big interview for Seventeen right? To see if you’d be the new assistant.”

“Yeah.” Lottie sighed, sitting back up, “I don’t think I got it though. I totally spaced when she asked me who my biggest inspirations are and then she asked me why I chose fashion and why Seventeen and I just, nothing. Then I could not shut up. I was a mess.”

Zayn lightly chuckled, pulling Lottie back into him, and kissing the top of her head, “You were just nervous. I’m sure you were great, what did they say before you left?”

“That they were going to check my references and give me a call by Tuesday.”

“See, it couldn’t have been that bad. I’m sure they loved you, babe.”

“You’re probably right, thank you.”

Zayn smiled, kissing Lottie.

Lottie moaned into the kiss, pulling Zayn closer before releasing her lips from his and clearing her throat. “How was your day?”

“I think Megan and I finally found a drummer.”

“Oh, baby that’s so exciting!”

“We’re rehearsing tonight so Lane can meet her, do you want to come.”

“Of course.”

 

HARRY

“I don’t want to go,” Niall whined, flinging himself onto the couch.

Harry chuckled, scrolling through his phone.

Mads rolled her eyes letting out a heavy sigh, “Niall it is one night of your life, and it means a lot to me.”

“Come on Man, I’m going,” Harry said trying to help Mads.

“It’s a sorority dinner so  _why_  are we going?”

“Because it’s my future sororities dinner and as a pledge, I have to be there and with a date. And besides, I really want to show you off.”

“Really…Niall? You want to show Niall off.”

Niall mockingly laughed at Harry.

Mads laughed, looking at Harry and then back to Niall, “Please babe.”

Niall groaned as he stood up, dragging himself into their room.

“Wear your blue button up!” Mads yelled as Niall walked off, receiving a loud groan. “And a tie.” She added, getting one more groan.

“What a drama queen.” Harry joked, typing a text.

Mads nodded in agreement, looking down at Harry, “Who are you texting?”

“Danielle.”

“You two have been hanging out  quite a bit lately.

“It’s been like…a week and it’s only because she needs dates to all of these sorority things, and she’s really good in bed, so there’s that.”

“You disgust me.”

Harry smirked, typing on his phone again, “Danielle wants to know why we’re late.”

“Tell her you were busy with one of your many conquests.”

Harry laughed, “You know she’s okay with me seeing other girls and guys for that matter.”

“I’m glad, but the last time you hung out with someone this much and talked to some this frequently it was Louis and before that, it was Kendall and Kendall a few times before that. And then there was your first real girlfriend.”

“Thought you didn’t like talking about those days,” Harry said casually.

“Why talk about a week long mistake that both of us regret.”

“Who said I regret anything.”

Mads sat quietly, staring at Harry.

“God, I’m kidding we were like twelve, of course, I regret it.”

Mads rolled her eyes, “My point is you always say you don’t want something serious and that you just want to ‘play the field’ but you know as well as I do that you want a relationship. You had your perfect guy and lost him and now you’re scared to go for it again.”

Harry’s face fell, anger taking over. “I don’t know why you keep trying to make me the nice guy who got hurt, but I’m not a victim Mads, and I’m fine.”

“Okay, let’s go before I change my mind again.”

Mads rolled her eyes standing up, “You know what, don’t come. Stay home and be by yourself.”

“Babe?” Niall called as Mads walked out of the apartment.

 

LOUIS

“So this Paul guy,” Liam said casually as they walked into Louis’ room.

“What about him?” Louis asked, taking his jacket off and putting it on the back of his chair.

Liam shrugged a shoulder, leaning against the door, “You two seem close for only knowing each other a short time.”

Louis laughed, walking over to Liam and wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck. “Babe. Paul is a friend, he’s been helping me with my acting and besides that, he’s one of Jessica’s friends from high school so I’m kind of obligated to hang out with him.”

Liam sighed, pulling Louis in by his waist, “Still I don’t like how friendly he is.”

Louis smiled leaning forward to kiss Liam. “Do you want to worry about him or kiss me?”

“Oh definitely kiss you.” Liam laughed, walking Louis backwards until they reached the bed.

Louis giggled, running his hands through Liam’s hair as the muscular boy kissed his neck.

Liam sat up for a moment removing his shirt before Louis’.

Louis bit his lip, running his hands down Liam’s abs before pulling him back down. “Missed you so much.”

“Missed you too.” Liam smiled, kissing Louis gently. Biting the boy’s bottom lip before kissing down his neck.

“Hey, Lou can I borrow a pill-oh, hey sorry mate, didn’t realize you’d be indisposed.” Paul laughed, slightly stepping back out of the room. “I just needed a pillow, I’m going to crash here for the night, don’t want to go all the way to my flat.”

Louis blushed, grabbing a pillow and handing it to Liam.

Liam flared his nostrils, taking the pillow and walking over to Paul. “Anything else?”

“Nope.” Paul smirked, popping the ‘P’. “Thanks for the pillow Louis, you two have a wonderful evening.”

Liam nodded, biting his tongue as he shut the door and locked it before turning back around and looking at Louis.

Louis bit his lip sheepishly, having removed his jeans, “So um…where were we?”

Liam shook his head, removing himself of his jeans and briefs before stalking back over to Louis.

 

MADS

“Oh good, you’re here!” Danielle greeted, hugging the blonde before looking at Harry. “Hi, sweetie.”

“Sweetie?” Harry questioned softly, as he was pulled into a hug.

“Where’s Niall?” Danielle asked interlacing her fingers with Harrys’ as they walked further into the house.

“Oh, he wasn’t feeling well so he stayed back.”

“Aw, that’s too bad,” Danielle said sadly. “Well, um Harry darling would you mind grabbing us something to drink.”

Harry smiled amused, as he nodded, “Sure.”

“Thank you.” Danielle said sweetly before looking back at Mads, “Okay so there are some Kappa boy’s here tonight that I want you to meet. They are our brother fraternity, great people, and excellent grades. Really good charity events, you’ll love them.”

“Wait did you say Kappa? Like Kappa Sig?”

“Mhm.” Danielle smiled, leading Mads into the living room. “Now unfortunately not all of their pledges and brothers are here tonight but there is one that I really want you to meet. His name is Clifton, but everyone calls him Cliff. He’s a business major, his dad is CEO of Springhill Enterprises, he’s a sophomore, and he happens to be the president’s little.”

“Why are you telling me all of this? I have a boyfriend.” Mads laughed.

“I know, but you came alone and you need a date so the sister’s don’t think my little is lame. So I only thought it appropriate for you to know a little bit about your  _new_  date.”

“I don’t know Danielle, I’m not very

“Cliff, this is Mads.” Danielle interrupted, introducing the tall brunette to the petite blonde. “The girl I was telling you about the other night.”

Clifton smiled, extending his hand, “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard great things.”

Mads politely smiled, shaking the boy’s hand, “Nice to meet you as well.”

“Okay, well you two get to know each other I need to track down my date.” Danielle chirped before walking off.

Mads smiled awkwardly at the guy, crossing her arms. “So um, you’re a business major.”

“You don’t have to force small talk, it’s obvious you don’t want to be doing this.”

Mads laughed, letting out a sigh of relief. “It’s just, well, I have a boyfriend and I’m not saying you’re trying to like hit on me or whatever…I just know how Danielle can be and judging by the look on your face she didn’t mention Niall when she was telling you  _all_  about me.”

“No, she didn’t.” Clifton laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I didn’t think so.”

“Where is he?”

Mads dropped her arms, shrugging, “Wasn’t feeling up to it so he stayed home tonight.”

“This not his thing?”

“His version of a mixer involves a lot more booze and um fewer clothes.” Mads laughed, looking around at her peers. Girls’ wearing dresses and guys wearing ties, everything formal and delicate.

“Not into the whole champagne glass-black tie-hair slicked back-small talk type of party?”

Mads chuckled, shaking her head, “Definitely not.”

“But you like them?”

Mads nodded, taking a seat on the couch, Clifton following, “Yeah I think they’re fun. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love a good party-party, but there’s something about the atmosphere here that I’m drawn to.”

“What else do you like?”

“I don’t know.” Mads shrugged, smiling as she thought, “I like a lot of things; movies, music, art…travel.”

Clifton smiled, following along, “Do travel often?”

“Every chance I get. I went to Amalfi, Italy this summer and it was so gorgeous…what about you? Do you like to travel?”

 

HARRY

“Where’s Mads?” Harry asked as he handed Danielle a glass of champagne.

“Oh, she made some friends.”

Harry nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “This stuff is gross.”

Danielle giggled, putting an arm around Harry’s waist and leaning forward to kiss him. “It’s an acquired taste.”

“Do you have beer?”

Danielle rolled her eyes, standing up straight, “No there is no beer…this isn’t a frat party Harry. This is a sorority mixer. We keep things classy.”

“Beer is classy.” Harry semi-joked.

“If it’s served at a monster truck rally, it’s not classy.”

Harry laughed, putting an arm around the redhead, “Okay fine. So, who are the important people? I've met Vanessa, your VP. And Ivy and Brittany. Who are the guys?”

“They're the brothers of the Kappa Sigma house.”

Harry removed his arm, looking down at Danielle, “Kappa Sig?”

“Mhm.”

“Danielle, they’re the enemy.”

Danielle rolled her eyes as she took a sip of champagne, “So your fraternity and their fraternity have a bit of a rivalry doesn’t mean anything.”

“Means everything. I can’t be at a mixer with them, I could get into a lot of trouble.”

“How? You’re not doing anything, you’re here with me.”

 

ZAYN

“So what do you think of the drummer?” Zayn asked Lottie once they were done practicing their first set.

Lottie shrugged, looking the girl over, “She’s good. Don’t like that you’re the only guy in the band now though.”

Zayn smiled, pulling Lottie into him and kissing the top of her head, “Don’t worry baby, I only have eyes for one girl.”

“Well? What do you think? Do we have a new drummer?” Megan asked excitedly as she bounced up to the couple.

Zayn looked down at Lottie and then over to the short raven haired girl. “I like her, she stayed on beat, learned the songs quickly, killer backup vocals too. I think she’s in.”

“Lottie, as our audience what did you think?”

Lottie shrugged, putting an arm around Zayn’s waist, “She was good.”

“Just good? Think we should keep looking?”

“No, she was great. You should definitely go with her.”

“Awesome.” Megan smiled, clapping her hands before turning around and walking back to the stage. “Silver you’re in.”

“Really?” Silver asked, setting her bag down.

“Yeah! Congratulations!”

“Cool, so now we need to discuss tomorrow night's gig,” Lane spoke up, walking up to the rest of the band. “We have to be at Hugh’s at five for sound check…we go on at one, so be there around eleven-thirty.”

Silver nodded, looking from Lane and over to Megan then Zayn. “Same set list we just did?”

Zayn nodded, crossing his arms, “Yeah. Don’t worry we’ll keep it the same.”

“Awesome, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow at five.” Silver smiled, before walking back to the stage to get her stuff.

 

LOUIS

“Too early,” Louis mumbled into Liam’s chest, cuddling in closer to the boy as his alarm went off.

Liam chuckled; grabbing Louis’ phone and turning the alarm off before setting it back down.

“How’d you sleep?” Louis mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Surprisingly well, thought for sure the time difference would fuck with me but I guess I dodged a bullet.”

Louis giggled, sitting up slightly to look at Liam. “Did you have fun last night?”

Liam chuckled, running his right hand down Louis’ side and to his ass giving it a firm squeeze. “Always have fun doing that.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly, straddling Liam, “That’s not what I was referring to. I meant with my friends.”

Liam smiled, placing his hands on Louis’ waist. “Yeah, it was a good time. Morgan has a lot of energy.”

“Yes, she does.” Louis agreed, subtly moving his hips.

Liam hummed, squeezing Louis’ hips gently as his eyes raked over the boy’s body. “You are so beautiful.”

Louis blushed, biting his bottom lip. He placed his hands on Liam’s chest slightly leaning forward to hover over him. Louis smiled, leaning all the way down and pressing a kiss to the side of Liam’s mouth. “So um, we have about an hour before we have to meet everyone.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam asked casually, lightly running his fingers up and down Louis’ spine.

Louis nodded, a playful smile on his face. “Have any ideas?”

“A few.” Liam laughed, flipping them over and pinning Louis’ hands above his head.

 

HARRY

“Where are you going?” Harry mumbled, sitting up slightly one eye squinted.

Danielle smiled over her shoulder, sheet wrapped around her body. “I have a meeting with the Greek Council this morning.”

“How collegiate of you.” Harry laughed, resting against his headboard as he watched the red head look around the room for her clothes.

Danielle chuckled lightly, picking up her underwear and sliding them on before grabbing her dress. “Have you seen my um,

“Bra,” Harry asked amused, removing the garment from the lampshade and holding it up.

“Yes, thank you.” Danielle smiled, letting out a small sigh, as she made her way to Harry.

Harry moved the garment out of reach, smiling mischievously up at her. “Call me later?”

Danielle hummed, thinking it over. “Maybe.”

“Maybe.” Harry mocked, pulling her down and wrapping his arms around her.

Danielle squealed, giggling as Harry kissed her neck. “Okay definitely, I’ll definitely call you later.”

 

“Morning.” Harry chirped strutting into the kitchen.

“You’re in a good mood,” Niall noted before taking a large bite of his cereal.

“It’s a good morning…where’s Mads?”

“She left early this morning, went to the gym or to the store or something…I don’t know.”

“Everything okay with you two?”

Niall shrugged, shoveling another bite of cocoa puffs into his mouth. “I guess. I just hate doing all of these sorority things she has, they’re so boring.”

Harry laughed, pouring coffee into a mug. “They aren’t that bad.”

“Yeah but you get sex after, I get critiqued on what I did wrong or some lame bullshit.”

“Dude she’s dragged you to like four events out of the thirty they’ve had so far, and who cares if you don’t have sex after…she’s your girlfriend. If you care about her then just suck it up and do what she wants.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re single.”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, looking down briefly, “But not because I wanted to be.”

 

LIAM

“Well um, thank you guys for an awesome afternoon, but um.” Liam paused, faking a yawn, “I’m kind of tired so hope you don’t mind if Louis and I head back to campus.”

“You guys can’t leave yet, we’ve barely started.” Paul smiled, putting an arm around Louis.

Liam licked his lips, staring at Paul’s arms before looking back at his face. “Like I said, I’m just really tired…but we’ll catch you guys for dinner like planned.”

“Come on Louis, talk him into staying. We can get some tea in him or coffee, American’s like coffee yeah?”

Louis smiled, removing himself from Paul and walking over to Liam, “Maybe we could stay for a bit longer?”

Liam sighed, turning his head to whisper into Louis’ ear, “Do you really want to stay.”

Louis shrugged, biting his lip slightly as he looked up at Liam. “A little. But I want to do whatever you want.”

Liam let out another heavy sigh, smiling fondly down at Louis, “We can stay.”

“Really?” Louis asked excitedly.

“Yes.” Liam laughed, leaning forward to kiss Louis.

Louis squealed happily, kissing Liam again on the lips before planting one on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah…thank me when we’re finally alone.”

Louis giggled, lacing their fingers together before turning back to the group. “Okay, we’ll stay a bit longer.”

“Yay!” Morgan clapped, linking arms with Louis. “We have to go Prufrock, amazing pastries.”

 

LOUIS

“So your boyfriend having a good time?” Paul asked, taking a seat beside Louis in the café.

Louis smiled, nodding his head. “Yeah, I think so. He finds Morgan fascinating.”

Paul nodded amused look on his face.

“What?”

“How’d you score a straight guy?”

Louis looked at Paul confused and slightly offended.

“Don’t worry love I wasn’t insulting you like I just want to know because I want one. They’re fun because they know they shouldn’t like it when they actually love it.”

Louis chuckled uncomfortably, “Paul…Liam is bisexual.”

“Lou, he’s been flirting with Morgan since last night and today alone has checked out eleven women.”

Louis crossed his arms, his heart sinking.

“I don’t mean to upset you, it’s just what I saw.”

 

“I need sleep.” Liam huffed; peeling his shirt off once him and Louis were back in Louis’ room.

Louis bit his lip, watching Liam closely.

“What?” Liam asked as he took his shoes off, going to lie down on the bed.

“Paul said something today while you, Morgan, and Jessica were in line at that coffee place.

Liam arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms, his muscles flexing. “What’d he say?”

Louis bit his lip, staring at Liam’s biceps before looking back at his face. “That um, that you’ve been flirting with Morgan.”

Liam laughed, sitting up and pulling Louis closer to him, “Baby. First, I would not do that to you and second, why would I flirt with some else right in front of you. I have too much respect for you to do that.”

Louis sighed, leaning into Liam. “Do you still like girls?”

Liam shrugged, putting his hands on Louis’ hips. “Well yeah, but that doesn’t matter because I’m with you. I want you.”

“Okay,” Louis said quietly.

Liam pulled Louis into his lap, lightly kissing the boys lips. “Is this still because of what Paul said or is it something else?”

“I don’t know, sort of.” Louis mumbled, looking down briefly, “It’s just every guy I’ve been with has never been just into guys and it’s hard enough having to compete with one gender and knowing that I have to compete with two…it’s just, it’s hard you know?”

Liam smiled, kissing Louis’ nose and then his cheek, “Baby you have no competition, you are everything I could ever want.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked quietly a small smile growing on his face.

“Mhm.” Liam smiled, kissing Louis again. “Now um since we’re finally alone what do you say to us bailing on dinner and hanging out. Just you and me…we can order some food.” He paused, kissing Louis’ neck, “Watch a movie...” He mumbled into Louis’ skin before kissing his neck again, “And then stay up late and do a little…exploring.” He finished suggestively, his hands gripping Louis’ ass.

Louis bit his lip as he nodded his head. “That sounds great.”

 

NIALL

“Where’ve you been?” Niall asked casually when Mads pranced into their bedroom.

“Shopping,” Mads answered simply, setting her many bags down on the bed.

“Looks like you got a lot of stuff.”

“Mhm.” Mads nodded, lifting a gown bag up and unzipping it, pulling out two long evening gowns.

“Babe, how much money did you spend?”

“Why? It’s not like it’s your money.”

“Well no, but I thought you were trying to save your money.”

Mads shrugged, hanging the dresses in her closet. “I decided to treat myself. There are more bags in the car, would you mind going to get them?”

Niall stood from the bed, walking over to Mads and wrapping his arms around her. “I’m sorry.”

Mads sighed, wrapping her arms around Niall's waist, laying her head on his chest. “You’re just such an asshole sometimes.”

“I know. I forget how lucky I am to have you and I take advantage of it.” He paused pulling away slightly to look at Mads, “From now on whatever you want…you want to go to a mixer…a ball, a Broadway show. Whatever your beautiful heart desires, I am there. Because as long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“You mean that,” Mads asked contently, smiling up at her boyfriend.

Niall nodded leaning forward to kiss her, “I do.”

 

ZAYN

“Babe that was honestly your best show.” Lottie complimented when the band went off stage.

“You think?”

Lottie nodded, kissing Zayn before looking at Silver, “You did amazing, honestly…all of you did.”   
“Then I say we celebrate. My roommate Taylor is throwing an after party, you two want to come?” Megan asked putting her bass into its case.

“We’ll be there.” Zayn smiled putting an arm around Lottie.

 

“To the new Death Heritage.” Megan toasted, holding up a red plastic cup.

“To the new Death Heritage.” Everyone repeated, cheering as they took a drink of their booze.

Zayn smiled down at Lottie pulling the blonde into a passionate kiss. “Have I thanked you lately?”

“For what?” Lottie asked, putting her arms around Zayn’s neck.

“For supporting me. Being you.”

Lottie blushed, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Zayn. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

“You two are so cute.” Silver noted, walking up to the couple. “How long have you been together?”

“Nine months,” Zayn answered proudly, kissing the top of Lottie’s head.

“So this is probably a weird question…but is Megan seeing anyone?”

Zayn shook his head, “Not that I know of. Why are you interested?”

Silver blushed, “Maybe. I don’t know…she’s really cute. But we also work together so it probably wouldn’t be the best idea, huh?”

“Megan’s always down for fun, just talk to her.”

“Okay.” Silver nodded, hugging Zayn and then Lottie. “Have fun tonight.”

“You too, you deserve it. You did absolutely amazing.” Zayn complimented.

 

LOUIS

“I can’t believe you already have to go.” Louis pouted, hugging Liam close.

Liam sighed, kissing the top Louis’ head as they stood in the airport. “I know baby. But we’ll see each other again soon. I’ll come down the next chance I get and I’ll be here for Halloween.”

“That’s so far away,” Louis said sadly, jutting out his bottom lip.

“You could always come down next weekend to watch our first game of the season.”

Louis sighed, bringing his hands up to play with the neckline of Liam’s shirt. “You know I can’t do that.”

Liam rolled his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. “I know, just thought I’d ask.”

“But I’ll be watching it and hopefully you’ll get to play. I promise I’ll be cheering you on baby.”

Liam slowly smiled, fondness taking over. “Okay, babe. I’ll call you when I land.”

“Please do.” Louis smiled, leaning forward to kiss Liam.

 

“Your boyfriend gone?” Paul asked when Louis walked back into the dorm suite.

“Yeah,” Louis said sadly, taking a seat on the couch beside Paul. “What are you still doing here?”

Paul shrugged, turning the volume down on the television. “Jessica asked me to come over but she isn’t here yet so I’m just hanging out.”

Louis nodded, looking at the TV screen. “What’d you think of Liam?”

“He was nice…what’d he think of us?”

Louis smiled, looking back at Paul. “He liked you guys. He said he’s going to come down for Halloween so that’ll be fun.”

“That’s like a month away. Is that the next time he’ll be here?”

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know, I hope not. I’m thinking of surprising him next weekend. It’s their first game on Saturday and I don’t think he’s playing because he’s a freshman but I still want to go support him.”

“What a good boyfriend.” Paul teased.

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling. “You know Jessica is at work right? She won’t be back for a few more hours.”

“Well, then I guess you’ll have to entertain me.”

Louis laughed, looking back at the TV. “Yeah okay.”

Paul smiled, checking his phone for the time. “Want to run lines for the fall play?”

“They haven’t even announced what they’re doing yet.”

“Well yeah but Mr. Allen loves me and he let me choose the play.”

“What’d you choose?” Louis asked excitedly.

“Cabaret.”

Louis sat up, excitement taking over. “A musical? I love musicals!”

Paul laughed, watching Louis’ face light up. “So you want to run lines then because I think you’d make the perfect Emcee.”

“Oh my gosh yes! Let’s go.”

HARRY

“Morning,” Danielle said softly walking to her room with a tray of food.

Harry hummed, sitting up in bed smiling at the redhead. “What’s all this?”

Danielle shrugged, setting the tray down on the edge of the bed before climbing on her side of the bed and facing Harry. “Felt like doing something nice for you.”

Harry smiled sliding a hand onto the side of Danielle’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss, running his thumb along her jawline. “What’d you make me?”

“Well, the cook made waffles.” Danielle laughed grabbing a plate for Harry, “Syrup?”

“Yes please.”

Danielle grabbed a small cup filled with syrup, pouring it onto the oversized waffle. “Here you go.”

“Thank you…so what do you have going on today?” Harry asked, cutting his waffle.

Danielle settled into the bed, watching Harry. “There’s the parent's luncheon this afternoon but other than that I’m free.”

Harry nodded, cutting another piece of his waffle. “Cool, so your parents will be in town?”

“Yup. They’ll be here around noon and gone by probably five-ish, so come by around six.”

Harry smiled, chewing his waffle. “I’m great with parents.”

Danielle giggled, leaning forward to grab the bowl of fruit from the tray as her door opened.

“Hey, Danielle…Hey, Harry.” Vanessa smiled looking at the brunette.

Harry gave the girl a head nod in response, smiling brightly.

“I wanted to let you know Glenda is doing rounds so you might want to get him clothed and hidden.”

“Shit, okay thanks, V.”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, confused.

“Our house mom is checking rooms so you gotta go,” Danielle explained, getting out of bed and placing Harry’s jeans on top of the duvet.

“But I didn’t get to finish my waffle.”

Danielle laughed handing Harry his shirt. “Just climb out of the window for a sec and come back in once she’s gone.”

“Seriously?” Harry laughed, not moving from his spot on Danielle’s bed.

“Yes, now come on get up…don’t worry I’ll keep your waffle safe.”

Harry sighed, setting his plate back on the tray before sliding on his jeans.

 

“And where have you been?” Niall asked in a mockingly stern voice when Harry waltzed into their apartment.

“With friends.”

“Harry, we’re like your only friends.” Mads teased.

Harry rolled his eyes walking to the kitchen. “I went out with Danielle last night and crashed at her place.”

“Did she not get in trouble for that?” Mads asked clasping her necklace together.

“Their house mom did rounds but I hid…she brought me waffles, it was kind of cute.” Harry smiled, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

“So are you two like official now or something?” Niall asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“Nope. We’re just hanging out, having fun.”

“Perfect set up for you.” Niall laughed.

“That it is.” Harry agreed walking to his room and changing clothes before opening the top drawer in his dresser and grabbing his weed. He opened his container carefully placing the weed into the bowl. He sighed walking to his bed, lying down as he flicked the lighter and lit the green leaves. Harry inhaled the smoke letting it sit in his lungs before slowly releasing it. He sat the pipe down on his nightstand and rolled over pulling a shoebox out from under his bed. He slowly removed the lid looking inside at the pictures of him and Louis.

He took another hit, pulling out a picture from their first date. They were in the bed of Harry’s truck cuddled up and smiling. Harry bit his lip, setting the picture aside and pulling out one from them on prom night. He stared at the picture, examining Louis…from his perfectly styled hair to his polished shoes. He looked absolutely breathtaking, always did. He stuck the pictures back into the box, picking up the small velvet box that held Louis’ promise ring. He opened the lid, staring at the silver band, his heart aching. He took a deep breath playing with the ring on his finger before quickly putting the lid back on the main box and sliding it back under his bed, taking a few more hits out of his pipe. Harry sighed putting his pipe down once it was cashed, his body felt a bit heavy and his eyes were droopy as he stood from his bed and made his way to his closet.

“Where are you going all dressed up?” Niall asked as Harry stormed through the living room.

“Out, I’ll be back.” He mumbled making his way to the front door.

 

He pulled up to the sorority house, parking his car on the side of the road and sighing. He reached for his phone opening up Instagram and going to Louis’ page. He didn’t upload much but there was a picture of him and Liam that made Harry’s heart sink. He quickly locked his phone and got out of his car marching towards the house.

“Hello.” A young girl smiled politely when she answered the door.

“Hi, I’m looking for Danielle.”

“Sister Lloyd is in the backyard.” The pledge informed, stepping aside for Harry to enter the house.

“Thank you.” Harry chirped, hopping into the house with a smile stretched across his face.

He walked through the grand entrance passing the stairs as he went to the kitchen and out the french doors, stepping onto the back patio. He smiled accepting a glass of champagne from one of the waiters walking around. “Thank you.” He took a sip, not completely hating the taste anymore. He looked around the back yard spotting Danielle and her parents talking with Mads and Mads parents. He quickly downed the rest of the champagne in the glass before looking at his reflection in the window and fixing his tie. He checked his teeth, smiling and then winking at himself before making his way through the crowd. He reached Danielle, placing a hand on her lower back, lightly kissing her cheek. “Hey, babe.”

Danielle looked to her left, eyes landing on Harry’s face. “Harry?”

Harry smiled charmingly, looking at Angela and Todd. “Mr. and Mrs. Smith lovely to see you again. How’s Lexi?”

Angela smiled brightly at Harry, tilting her head slightly. “She’s wonderful, thank you for asking.”

Danielle cleared her throat regaining Harry’s focus. “Um…mom, dad.” She began, hesitant and uncomfortable. “This is Harry.”

Harry smiled at the couple, extending his right hand. “Harry Styles, very nice to meet you.”

Danielle’s father extended his hand, gripping Harry’s palm tightly. “Vince. But you can call me Mr. Lloyd.”

“So nice to meet you, Mr. Lloyd. Your daughter has been so nice to my best friend, Mads. Really made us  _all_  feel so welcome.”

Vince released the boy’s hand, eyeing Harry as he shook his wife’s hand.

“Mrs. Lloyd I can see where Danielle gets her impeccable fashion sense, you look stunning.”

“It’s Scarlett.” The blonde woman politely said, smiling softly at Harry. “Danielle, why haven’t you mentioned Harry?”

Danielle opened her mouth, looking at her parents and then up to Harry.

“Well you see we’ve only just begun dating and call me old fashion, but I wanted you guys to meet and get to know me before Danielle and I decided to make anything…for lack of better terms, official. It’s important to me that Danielle is with a man her parents approve of.”

Danielle let out a confused chuckled, looking over at Mads. “What the hell is happening?”

Mads looked equally confused, she had seen Harry around parents, he was always charming, but this she had never seen. She had never seen Harry act so cordial. “I have no clue.”

Harry smiled, placing his hand lightly on the middle of Danielle’s back.

The red head looked up at Harry briefly before looking at her parents and smiling innocently. “Would you excuse us for just one moment. We’ll be right back, continue getting to know Mads and her parents.”

“Okay, sweetie,” Scarlett said sweetly before waving goodbye to Harry.

Harry licked his lips, excusing himself and following Danielle inside the house.

 

“What the hell, Harry?” Danielle snapped once they were inside.

“I wanted to see you.” Harry smiled, pulling the redhead in by her waist.

“Okay great, we were going to see each other later. When my parents weren’t here!”

“Yeah but this was more fun, did you see the look on Mads face. God.” Harry paused, laughing. “But babe I think your parents like me.”

Danielle rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “Are you high or something because I don’t know what that was out there but it was weirdly couply and we agreed there would be no strings.”

Harry gave Danielle a dopey smile, tilting his head to the right. “You’re cute when you’re pissed.”

Danielle let out a heavy sigh, her face softening slightly. “Damn you, Harry Styles.”

Harry chuckled, leaning down to kiss the freckled girl.

“You’re too damn cute for your own good, it’s not fair.”

“It’s all part of the charm.” Harry smirked, “So um, think we have time to go upstairs or would that be too fishy?”

Danielle chuckled, pulling Harry into the nearest bathroom.

 

LOUIS

“There’s no way you’ve met Neil Patrick Harris.” Louis accused, shaking his head.

“I did.” Paul laughed, sticking his chopsticks into the box of sesame chicken in his left hand. “It was last year, some friends and I took a trip to New York for a few days so we could see him in Hedwig and the Angry Inch. He was incredible the way and my friend, Jeremy, knew the production manager and got us backstage. He’s a great guy and way more handsome in person.”

Louis swooned, shifting in the plush chair he was sitting in. “You’re so intimidatingly cool.”

Paul chuckled, sitting back into the couch. “Flattery is the quickest way to my heart.”

“Hey guys, oh good you bought food I’m starving!” Jessica greeted, dropping her bags before walking to the coffee table and picking up a box of Chinese food.

“Did you know Paul has met Neil Patrick Harris?” Louis asked still in shock.

“Yes.” Jessica laughed, opening a pair of chopsticks. “He talked about it for like a month telling anyone and everyone that would listen.”

“You’re just jealous because you didn’t get to meet him.”

Jessica rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the floor. “You know who I have met, Victoria Beckham.”

“No, you didn’t you were two row behind her and got too nervous to go talk to her after the show.”

“What show?” Louis asked, enthralled.

“London fashion week last fall.”

“My sister would be so jealous! She’s been to New York fashion week but she’s always wanted to come to London or go to Paris.”

“You should have her come this year and we could all go together and your friend Zayn can come back. I know he’s off limits but he’s really nice to look at.”

Louis laughed, unscrewing the lid on his water bottle. “Okay, that sounds fun.”

 

HARRY

“It’s the big day.” Danielle purred, kissing up Harry’s chest, “You nervous?”

Harry chuckled, closing his eyes when Danielle bit down on his neck. “Not at the moment.”

Danielle sat up smiling. “Good.” She paused, her tone becoming serious. “Because if you lose this game you won’t only be letting the team down but you’ll be letting the school down as well as every Texas A&M football fan.”

Harry’s swallowed hard, his heart pounding.

Danielle smiled again, flicking her hair off her shoulder before climbing off of Harry. “But if you win.” She said sweetly, tugging on her leggings. “Then you’ll start what could be the beginning of an amazing football career and,” She paused pulling her sweater over her head, smiling deviously at Harry. “You’ll get to celebrate your victory with me.”

Harry attempted a chuckled, any trace of calm gone.

“Well I have to go, you aren’t the only one who has to prepare for the game.” Danielle chirped, kissing Harry chastely before leaving his room.

Harry sat in bed, unable to move. He blinked slowly getting his shit together. He reached over for his phone, not thinking as his fingers typed in a phone number. It rang a couple of times before going to voicemail. Harry sighed biting his lip, his anxiety slowly melting away as he listened to the sound of Louis’ voice. Once his heartbeat went back to normal he realized Louis had stopped talking and he had left a voicemail. “Fuck.” He muttered, hitting end quickly.

 

LOUIS

“Thank you guys so much for coming with me,” Louis said sweetly, looking over at Morgan and Jessica.

“Of course! I’ve never been to the southern states before so I’m actually really excited” Morgan chirped, “And we get to watch an American football game…what exactly is American football?”

Louis chuckled, “Um they throw a football around and tackle people. I honestly never paid that close attention. I just knew that when one of our guys had the ball that was good and when they made it to their side they made a touchdown.”

Jessica laughed, looking at Louis. “Your boyfriend played football in high school right? Shouldn’t you know more about it?”

“Well, Liam and I weren’t dating during football season.”

“So why’d you go to the games?” Morgan asked like the idea of Louis just being at a football game was ridiculous.

Louis shifted slightly uncomfortably. “Well Zayn actually played in high school and my um, my ex-boyfriend did as well.”

“Two football players, well Louis Tomlinson aren’t you something.” Jessica teased. “And if Harry looks anything like Zayn or Liam you are just one blessed man.”

Louis forced a laugh, looking down at his hands.

“Did I say something to upset you?” Jessica asked concerned.

“No,” Louis said quickly, shaking his head. “Harry and I had kind of had a messy breakup and I’m really nervous about running into him. It’s kind of part of the reason I wanted you guys to come. I needed buffer’s and who better than my best friends.”

Jessica and Morgan gushed, “Aw Lou, we’ll do whatever you need us to do.” Morgan reassured. “But may ask, why’d you two break up?”

Louis shifted, turning to look at the girls. “So Harry and I kind of had a rocky start. I hated him and I  _thought_  he hated me too but turns out he had been in love with me since like the first time he saw me. Which kind of blew me away; I remember the day we met. I thought he was very nice and really cute and we were even sort of friends for a little while but out of nowhere he became mean and for years gave me hell.” He paused, wavering at the memories clouding his thoughts. “At the beginning of our senior year I tutored him, not by choice and I don’t know he was sweet. He was the Harry I met on the first day of kindergarten and I couldn’t help but like him. If you knew him you’d understand. He’s very charming when he wants to be.”

“So what happened?” Jessica asked quickly.

“We started hanging out, just to hang out no studying and things moved fast. Like really fast, we had our first real date and for a while everything was perfect. I had this wonderful guy who, who made me so unbelievably happy and when I wasn’t around him I ached for him. But then he cheated on me, with his ex-girlfriend, on birthday.”

Jessica’s eyes widened and Morgan gasped, shocked.

“Oh my god, Louis. I am so sorry. So you two broke up on your birthday?”

“Um no actually, I didn’t find out until New Year's Eve and we broke up for about a week but I couldn’t stay away. I loved him.” Louis paused, smiling sadly. “And we were good again, everything was fine. Except Liam kissed me and decided he liked me. And Harry grew ridiculously jealous, accusing me of sleeping with Liam. He believed it so much he cheated on me out of spite. But I still stayed with him, because I love him.”

“Did Liam have anything to do with the breakup?” Morgan asked.

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Liam was there for me when it all happened. I don’t want you guys to think poorly of Harry because he wasn’t a bad boyfriend. He made me feel loved and safe, he just…he slept around a lot before we go together so I don’t know I guess that’s how he avoided facing his emotions, by just sleeping with someone until he forgot  _why_  he was upset. Not that he ever slept with the girl.” Louis clarified quickly. “But they did do other stuff. Anyway, I’m rambling at this point. A few day’s before prom I was hanging out with Liam and I don’t know he was fun and carefree and he made the thought of not being in something so intense seem appealing. So Harry and I broke up and Liam and I slowly started hanging out and then we started going out.”

“But that’s good, right? Because you love Liam.”

Louis shook his head. “I care about Liam a lot, but right now I can’t bring myself to love anyone again. It was hard getting attached to someone and betrayed…I’m sure he feels the same about what I did to him. And that’s why I can’t face him. Because I know how much I’m still hurting and just the thought of him hurting because of me kills me.”

“Sounds to me like there might be some excess feelings,” Jessica noted.

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know maybe there are, but I’m with Liam so it doesn’t really matter.”

 

HARRY

“Hey man, your usual pre-football relaxer,” Niall smirked holding up a blunt for Harry.

Harry chuckled, grabbing the blunt and putting it in between his lips. “Lighter.” He mumbled, his lips pressing together to keep the blunt from falling out.

Niall grabbed his lighter handing it over to Harry.

Harry accepted the black BIC, flicking it on and lighting the brown paper the end glowing orange as Harry inhaled smoke into his lungs. He placed his thumb and index finger on the rolled up weed, releasing it from his lips before slowly blowing the smoke out of his nose and passing the blunt to Niall.

“You nervous?”

Harry blew out a puff of air, shrugging. “Yes because I’m a freshman going up against a bunch of juniors and seniors twice my size but no because we’re playing the Razorbacks.”

Niall laughed, handing Harry the blunt. “Represent us well out there man.”

Harry nodded, his phone buzzing with a new message. He quickly grabbed his phone, his heartbeat increasing when he saw Louis’ name.

 

Louis Tomlinson <3

Today 10:37 AM

Sorry I missed your call.

I got your voicemail…

I want you to know you’re

going to do amazing tonight!

You were born to play football

and just know, I’ll be cheering

you on, always.

 

Harry’s took in a shaky breath, rereading the text until his anxiety slowly subsided.

“Danielle wishing you luck?” Niall asked passing Harry the blunt.

Harry cleared his throat, looking over at Niall and grabbing the blunt, “Something like that.”

 

Harry let out a heavy sigh, trying to settle his nerves as he lined up behind the center. He lowered himself to line up with the ball, waiting for the whistle before yelling out the play and giving a commanding hut. Number 53 tossed the ball back to Harry, the boy quickly grabbing and running. He looked to his left, two large men running after him, he looked forward seeing a teammate open and threw him the ball before avoiding being tackled to the ground. He smirked to himself, running through the other team's players and ahead receiving the ball as he ran past another teammate. He clutched the brown leather to his chest, running towards the end zone. He leaped forward, three opposing team members right behind him as he crossed the line, throwing the football down and scoring the first points of the night. Harry smiled to himself, excitedly running to the sideline.

“Dude that was incredible,” Niall said excitedly.

Harry smirked, looking over at the cheerleaders, Danielle winking at him.

 

LOUIS

“Would you look at that, freshmen Harry Styles, scoring the first touchdown of the night.” The announcer blared through the speakers, “Putting Texas A&M in the lead. This is going to be a good game folks.”

“Did the announcer just say, Harry? It’s not the same Harry is it?” Jessica asked, looking over at Louis.

They were sat at the forty-yard line, two rows up from the field. Louis smiled nervously, nodding his head. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Wow, he’s good.”

Louis smiled proudly. “He really is.”

“So is Liam going to play?” Morgan asked, joining the conversation.

Louis shrugged, “Not sure. Freshmen typically don’t play unless they are really good or a first string is out.”

“But Harry’s playing,” Jessica noted.

Louis nodded, looking at Jessica then out onto the field watching Harry run the ball. “Like I said, unless they’re really good, they don’t play.”

 

“Wow, I think I’m a fan of American football or at least of the players.” Morgan giggled, the three of them standing up to exit the stadium.

Louis laughed, following Jessica into the aisle. “It’s fun to watch live but any other time not so much.”

“Think Liam could introduce us to one of his teammates?”

Louis shrugged, looking back at Morgan. “Maybe, I’ll ask him.” They stood in the tunnel, Louis walking off to the side with the two girls following. “I’m going to try to surprise Liam outside the locker room…I’ll meet you two back at the hotel tonight and we’ll all grab dinner?”

“Okay sounds good! Tell Liam congratulations for us.” Jessica said sweetly, hugging Louis.

 

LIAM

Liam took his jersey off along with his pads, setting them in his cubby as everyone cheered, congratulating Harry. He took in a deep breath, walking up to the curly-headed boy, extending a hand. “You did really great tonight man.”

Harry’s face fell slightly as he looked at Liam. He smiled ever so slightly accepting Liam’s hand. “Thanks, Li.”

“Mr. Styles,” A reporter spoke over the bustle of the locker room, weaseling her way through everyone with a microphone sticking out and a cameraman following behind. “Mr. Styles, what was it like to win your first college football game?”

Harry turned around seeing reporters and newscasters crowding the locker room, becoming slightly blinded by the flashes. “Um, it was cool.”

Liam chuckled, amused by Harry as he walked back to his locker to change clothes. He picked up his phone to see if Louis had texted him or called, but there was nothing. Sighing, he picked up his bag and made his way through the crowd and out of the locker.

“Great game.”

Liam looked up at the familiar voice, his face breaking into a big smile. “Louis, you’re here!”

Louis squealed running forward and wrapping his arms around Liam. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well congratulations, it worked. It’s so good to see you.”

Louis smiled, pulling back to kiss Liam. “Now, I know you didn’t get to play tonight. But I want you to know that I am still so proud of you and when you do get to play, which I know will be soon because you’re amazing, I will be in those bleachers cheering you on. Even if it’s an away game, I’ll be there.”

Liam smiled fondly, kissing Louis again. “I love you.”

Louis’ face fell slightly, his body stiffening.

“I um,” Liam coughed, stepping away from Louis, “I’m sorry I didn’t um, you don’t have to say it back. I just…

Louis smiled softly, stepping forward. “Do you mean it?”

Liam nodded, holding Louis by his waist.

Louis leaned forward, kissing Liam hard.

 

HARRY

“So mister big shot football star, how’d it feel?” Danielle asked as Harry walked out of the locker room.

Harry laughed, making his way to the red head. “It was incredible. Did you see all of the reporters?”

Danielle smirked, draping her arms over Harry’s shoulders. “It’s only the beginning, baby. Keep playing like that and you might just get yourself some endorsement deals after college.”

“Does that mean free stuff?”

“Lots and lots of free stuff.” Danielle giggled, kissing Harry.

“Harry Styles!” Gemma said loudly, making Harry jump, biting Danielle’s lip.

“Ouch,” Danielle said quietly, bringing her fingers up to her bottom lip.

Harry looked over at his sister his smile growing. “What the hell! You actually came?”

“Um duh, you were playing my school and it was my baby bro’s first college game, couldn’t miss that now could I?” She teased, fully walking up to Harry and pulling him into a hug.

Harry laughed, hugging his sister back before looking over at Danielle. “Um, Gem this is my friend Danielle. Danielle this is my sister Gemma.”

“Nice to meet you,” Danielle said politely, shaking Gemma’s hand.

“You too, um so listen mom and dad want to take you to dinner. Dad is over the fucking moon about tonight so prepare for lots of praise.”

“You want to come to dinner?”

Danielle laughed shaking her head, “No. Thank you, but I’m treating the squad tonight.” She paused stepping forward to whisper into Harry’s ear. “Come by when your parents leave, I’ll properly congratulate you.”

Harry chuckled, nodding his head. “Okay, I’ll call you.”

Danielle winked at Harry before looking back at Gemma, “It was nice meeting you.”

“You too.” Gemma smiled, watching as the redhead bounced away. “And who is she?”

Harry rolled his eyes, putting an arm around his sister the two of them making their way to their parents. “She’s just a friend.”

“You kiss all your friends?”

Harry laughed, adjusting the strap on his football bag. “No. Look, don’t say anything to mom or dad okay? Dad’s just now starting to fully be okay with me liking guys, I don’t want to bring a girl home and get their hopes up.”

“My lips are sealed.”

**

ZAYN

“Zayn,” Lottie called out as she walked into the loft. “Babe?” She called again, turning around and sliding the metal door closed. She hung up her purse and walked further into the loft as she flipped through the mail, stopping when she heard something. “Zayn are you here?”

“Ow, fuck,” Zayn grumbled, falling onto the floor.

Lottie sat the mail on the island hurrying over to Zayn’s bed, giggling. “Babe, you okay?”

Zayn groaned, squinting one eye up at Lottie. “Where am I?”

Lottie bent down, getting eye level with Zayn. “Um babe, you’re home. Are you okay? How much did you drink last night?”

Zayn sat up, looking around at his surroundings. “Fuck.” He sighed, running his right hand through his hair. “I don’t know. When we got done playing we went back to Megan’s with a few people from the show and um,” He paused, thinking. “Then we did shots and someone brought shrooms? Or something along those lines, I can’t really remember past that…not even sure how I got home.”

Lottie nodded, helping Zayn up. “Was the show good at least?”

Zayn smiled widely, nodding his head as he walked to the kitchen. “Babe it was so amazing…the manager for The Griswolds was there and asked us to open for their New York show next Thursday.”

“Oh my god, Z that’s so exciting, where’s the venue?”

“Bowery Ballroom,” Zayn informed happily, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

Lottie’s eyes grew in excitement, pulling Zayn into a hug. “Shut up!”

“Do you know what this gig could do for the band?” Zayn asked rhetorically, so many thoughts running through his head.

Lottie squealed throwing her arms around Zayn’s neck. “I’m so happy for you baby.”

 

HARRY

“Hey.” Mads drew out, stepping into Harry’s room.

Harry looked up from his laptop; pencil tucked behind his ear, a yellow highlighter tapping his leg. “Sup?”

“What are you doing Thursday night?”

Harry shrugged, leaning back on his bed. “Sig party, it’s luau night.”

Mads nodded walking fully into Harry room, casually asking “Well is it like a mandatory thing?”

“No.”

Mads smiled sweetly, taking a seat on the edge of Harry’s bed.

“What?” Harry asked skeptically, unsure as to what Mads was up to.

“Zayn’s playing Bowery Ballroom...in Brooklyn on Thursday. His band’s opening for The Griswolds…”

“Okay...that’s cool,” Harry noted, nodding his head slowly waiting for Mads to continue.

“Well, he asked me if I wanted to come.” She paused, propping herself up with her right hand. “So do you want to come with me?”

“Mads…Zayn and I don’t like each other. Why would I go? I mean yeah I’m happy for him but there’s no point in me going.”

Mads rolled her eyes, “You guys are sort of friends and I asked if I could bring you and Niall and he said that it would be okay.” She paused, biting her lip as she thought. “It’s an excuse to go to New York.”

Harry hesitated, tilting his head as he thought.

“We’d be back Friday in time for practice. And um,” She paused lowering her voice. “Louis will be there.”

“Mads.” Harry sighed.

“What! You know you want to see him and maybe you can get some closure.”

“I don’t want closure, I’m fine.”

Mads stood from Harry’s bed, crossing her arms. “Okay fine, you don’t need closure but at least come to support Zayn. We’ll avoid Louis the entire night, we’ll sit on the opposite side of the venue as him but please come.”

Harry rolled his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. “Fine, I’ll be there.”

 

LOUIS

“Liam,” Louis said excitedly, jumping into Liam’s arms when he walked into Zayn’s loft.

“Hey, baby.” Liam laughed, dropping his bags and wrapping his right arm around Louis’ middle balancing himself.

“How was your flight?”

“It was good, where’s Zayn?”

“Soundcheck,” Louis informed, still holding onto Liam. “They go on in about three hours, so we need to get going.”

“Do I have time to shower?”

“Yes.” Louis nodded, smiling. “But make it quick.”

“Oh, I can do that,” Liam said suggestively, picking Louis up and walking them to the bathroom.

 

“Z!” Liam smiled, bro-hugging Zayn.

“Dude, Liam I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Liam said, still smiling as he looked around the back room of the venue. “This is so awesome man.”

“I know, I’m buzzing.” Zayn smiled, looking over at Megan. “Let me introduce you to the band.” He walked forward, Louis and Liam following, “Meg. This is my friend Liam and of course, you know Louis.”

“Hi.” Megan smiled, shaking Liam’s hand. “Thanks for coming.”

“It’s crazy to think that we used to hang out on the roof of your mom's club, you writing songs and me well I was really just there for the put put course.” Liam laughed.

Megan looked over at Zayn a little shocked. “You write songs?”

Zayn shrugged bashfully, crossing his arms. “I used to. They weren’t that good.”

“Five-minute warning guys.” The stage manager informed, poking his head into the room.

“Thanks, Tim.” Megan smiled looking back at Zayn. “I want to hear these songs.” She paused looking over at Louis and Liam again. “It was good seeing you and meeting you, I hope you enjoy the show.”

“I better go. I’ll see you guys after…you know where you’re standing right?”

Louis nodded, holding Liam’s hand. “Yeah, good luck out there. I know you’re going to crush it.”

“Thanks, Lou.”

“Good luck man,” Liam added as Zayn headed towards the stage.

 

HARRY

“I can’t believe you brought Danielle.” Mads gritted out, her voice quiet so only Harry could hear her.

Harry looked over at Mads, rolling his eyes. “She wanted to come.”

“Well, you could’ve said no. Not like you two are dating.”

“I’m going to get a drink before the show starts. Want anything?” Danielle chirped, interrupting Mads and Harry.

“A beer.”

“Mads?” Danielle asked, looking over at the blond.

“I’m good, thanks.”

“I thought you liked Danielle?” Harry asked once Danielle left.

“I do, but”

“But what Mads? But I’m no dating her? But I’m supposed to be with Louis? What valid reason do you have? Because even though we aren’t ‘dating’ we are together so she has every right to be here if she wants to be.”

“What about Louis?”

“What about him? He’s moved on, he’s with Liam.”

 

LOUIS

“I can’t believe Zayn’s about to play in front of all of these people,” Liam said blown away.

“I mean you’ve played football in front of thousands of people not to mentioned the thousand more watching from home.”

Liam laughed, nodding his head. “True but I don’t stand there and stare at them like he does, I mean I know they’re out there but when you’re on the field you kind of zone out and forget.”

“Well just like you, he’s going to do amazing.” Louis smiled, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Liam.

Liam kissed Louis’ forehead, wrapping his arms around Louis, both of them now facing the stage.

 

[(track: Swoon – Beach Weather <\- Zayn’s band covers this song, k? k.)](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)  


“Oh my god, he’s starting,” Louis said excitedly when the music started booming through the venue. Louis smiled widely, moving his hips to the music Liam’s front pressed to his back.

“There really good,” Liam said, pressing his mouth to the side of Louis’ head kissing his temple.

Louis giggled, overwhelmed with how happy he was for Zayn.

 

The band played the song, the crowd cheering as the music faded out. Zayn smiled, stepping towards the microphone. “Hello, Manhattan, who’s ready to for The Griswolds?” He paused letting the crowd cheer before continuing. “Alright…well, we’ve got a few more songs for you, if you know them sing as loud as you can. We’re Death Heritage and this is Fading Friends.”

 

HARRY

“Hey, guys so Zayn texted me to let me know there’s an after party at Megan’s house. He sent me the address, Y'all want to go?” Mads asked once they were all outside.

“I’m down.” Niall chimed in, throwing his arm around Mads.

“Guys we have to be back at school in like twelve hours.” Harry reasoned, crossing his arms.

“Babe come on, skip your morning classes.”

“If I skip I can’t play Saturday.”

“Yes you can, you have a B average right now. As long as you don’t drop your good.” Mads informed, smiling hopefully.

Harry let out a heavy sigh, nodding his head. “Okay let’s go.”

“Okay good because the uber’s here.”

 

Harry took in a deep breath as they walked into the apartment building. Looking around at the small entrance.

“It’s on the third floor,” Mads informed walking towards the staircase. “Babe, you’re probably going to have to carry me back down.”

Niall chuckled, placing his hand on the small of Mads back. “I’m okay with that.”

“Would you two quit being so in love and walk,” Harry mumbled his nerves building.

“You okay?” Danielle asked, grabbing Harry’s hand.

“Yeah. Fine.” Harry said trying to smile.

He was not fine, every fiber of his being was telling him to turn away and not go to this party. Because if he went to this party he’d have to face Louis…he wasn’t sure what’d he'd do, he wanted to see Louis so bad his body ached for him, to hold him again or just hear his laugh...

“Harry?” Niall questioned once they reached the third floor, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“You good?”

Harry nodded, face calm as he heartbeat increased. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

 

NIALL

[(track: Tennessee – Kiiara)](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)   


They stepped into the small apartment overcrowded with people in band t-shirts and ripped jeans. Girls wearing combat boots and leather jackets with small bralettes underneath. Everyone in dark colors, contrasting with the colorful hair and ink on their skin.

“Now this is a party,” Mads said excitedly strutting into the apartment, heading straight for the liquor.

Niall laughed watching Mads as she walked through the room, his face falling when he saw Louis against a wall with Liam crowding him into it. He cleared his throat looking over at Harry hoping he didn’t see too. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was listening to whatever Danielle was telling him. “I’m gonna get a drink,” Niall said quickly, following Mads footsteps.

 

“Babe, did you know Liam was going to be here?”

“Was I informed, no. Did I assume, yes.” Mads answered honestly, taking a sip of her drink.

“Then why did you invite Harry? You know if he sees the two of them together he’s going to have a breakdown.”

“Good,” Mads said a little louder than needed, slamming her drink down. “He needs to have one. It’s weird that he hasn’t yet. I mean yeah there was the thing in Barbados but he was drunk. He won’t admit that he’s still hurting, but I know he his. I mean he still wears the damn promise ring.”

“So you want him to have a breakdown in front of all of these people?”

“I want him to admit his feelings. I want him to stop screwing around with everything that catches his eye so maybe just maybe he can move on from Louis fully and get truly on with his life.”

 

HARRY

“Hey, could I bum a cig?” A tall guy with shaggy brown hair asked Harry.

Harry looked away from Danielle and to the boy shaking his head. “Sorry man, don’t smoke. I’ve got dex though.”

“How much?” The brown-haired boy asked.

“Thirty dollars a pill.”

Danielle looked at Harry, shocked.

“Yeah cool, I’ll take five.” The tall guy nodded, pulling some bills out of his pocket and handing it to Harry.

Harry accepted the money before pulling a pill bottle out his jacket pocket. He unscrewed the cap dumping out five pills and handing them over.

“Thanks, man.”

“You sell drugs,” Danielle asked, once the person had walked away, a bit put off.

Harry shrugged, putting the money in his wallet. “Typically just give it out but he offered so I accepted.”

“Harry that’s super risky, you could get kicked off the team…you could get expelled if you got caught even giving them away for free. You don’t do them too do you?”

Harry shrugged, “Yeah. I’m stoned right now, typically am.”

“How do you pass drug tests?” Danielle asked concerned, crossing her arms.

Harry smiled cockily, putting one hand on the wall beside Danielle’s head and the other on her waist. “Just worry that I’ve started this season undefeated and plan to beat the LSU Tigers for the first time since 1995.”

“Do they not test you?”

“You want another drink,” Harry asked casually, changing the subject. “I’m gonna get another drink.”

 

“You should try strawberry crush with whip cream vodka and a little bit of sprite, so sweet it’ll give you diabetes.”

Harry looked up at the pale girl, noticing her short bangs and overalls. “I don’t know if I can trust the judgment of someone in farmers attire.”

“He says with a southern accent.” She teased, grabbing the empty cup out of Harry’s hand. “And you should always trust the host of a party, it is my house I wouldn’t steer you wrong here.”

Harry laughed allowing the girl to mix him a drink. “So you must be Megan.”

Megan nodded, pouring vodka into the crush. “I am and you should see my fanny pack that goes with these bad boys before you give your full judgment of the outfit.”

“A fanny pack?” Harry chuckled.

Megan smiled handing the drink over. “That’s right, it’s got six pockets, a net pouch on the back and an adjustable strap.”

“An adjustable strap, now I gotta see it.” Harry teased before taking a sip of the drink. He scrunched his face, blinking as his taste buds adjusted to the taste. “You were not kidding, that is by far the sweetest drink I’ve ever had.”

“Good though, yeah?”

Harry nodded taking another sip. “It is. You did incredible tonight, by the way, might have done a tad better had you been in the overalls and fanny pack, but still a great show.”

Megan laughed pulling a joint from her pocket. “Mock the overall’s all you want but I’ve got plenty of pocket space so no smashed up joints.”

“You know I think overalls are growing on me.”

“Want to share this with me?” She asked, pulling out a lighter.

“Yeah sure.”

LOUIS

“Li, I found powder…want in?” Zayn asked coming up to Louis and Liam.

Liam looked over at Louis smiling slightly, “Want to join?”

Louis hesitated, shrugging his left shoulder slightly. “Yeah, okay.”

“Thought you didn’t get anything last time,” Zayn noted walking towards the couch.

Louis shrugged again taking a seat in between Zayn and Liam. “Maybe I will this time.”

“Alright.” Zayn nodded, pouring the white powder on the coffee table. “I’ll give you a little more this go round, maybe that’ll help.”

Louis nodded, watching Zayn closely as he broke up the pile into ten even lines.

“Want to go first?” Zayn asked, offering Louis the rolled up ten dollar bill.

Louis skeptically took the bill, looking at the drugs in front of him.

“Babe if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to,” Liam said reassuringly, putting his hand Louis’ lower back.

Louis shook his head, dropping to his knees to get level with the coffee table. He let out a heavy sigh putting the rolled up bill under his nose before putting his right index finger over his nostrils. He sniffled, sitting up and then leaning back into the couch.

“You can do another one if you want,” Zayn informed, grabbing Lottie’s hand as she walked by. “Want to do a line, babe.”

Lottie smiled down at Zayn, shaking her head. “No, I just took some Molly, did you do a line, Louis?” She asked, taking a seat on Zayn’s lap.

Louis lazily smiled, the drug slowly fazing him. “Yeah…might do another.”

“Oh, I gotta see that.” Lottie laughed.

Louis slowly laughed, grabbing the bill again and leaning forward to do another line. He sat back up putting the bill in the air. “Who’s next?”

“Me.” Mads smiled, grabbing the bill from Louis’ hand.

Louis looked up, his eyes comically wide. “Mads?”

“Hey, Lou.” Mads smiled brightly, taking a seat on the opposite side of the coffee table. She flicked her hair over her right shoulder leaning down and following a line of cocaine with the bill. She sat up, smile plastered to her face as she looked at Zayn. “You fucking crushed it tonight.”

“Thanks, Mads.” Zayn grinned, laughing slightly. “I’m so glad you came.”

“I wouldn’t miss my best friends first opening gig. Niall’s around somewhere, lost him when he found beer pong.” Mads informed, propping herself up with her right arm.

“Just Niall?” Louis asked quietly, slight panic in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Mads asked scrunching her eyebrows and tilting her head slightly.

“I um…” Louis started letting out a nervous chuckle. “I need to go to the bathroom…I’ll, I’ll be back.”

 

HARRY

“Okay, so you should know my dad had cancer and this is stuff left from his stash so it’s really strong,” Megan warned before lighting the tied end of the joint.

Harry nodded, accepting the joint when it was passed to him. He inhaled the smoke letting it sit in his lungs briefly before coughing it out.

“Powerful stuff huh?”

“Fuck what was in that?” Harry asked bursting into a fit of coughs, passing the joint back to Megan.

“BlueNote with oil rolled in the keef of Diamond OG Kush.”

“Fuck.” Harry laughed, his body buzzing as he coughed a few more times.

Megan laughed watching Harry react to the weed. “You gonna be okay?”

Harry nodded taking a sip of his drink. “Yeah I’m good, that stuff is fucking amazing.”

“Here you finish this one, I’ll roll another for myself.”

“You sure?” Harry asked a bit shocked.

“Yeah.” Megan smiled. “I’ve got plenty.”

 

Harry snickered, standing up too fast. “Wow, okay…I’m okay.” He giggled, balancing himself.

“Where are you going?” Megan laughed watching as Harry collected himself.

“I need to pee, where’s the bathroom?”

“Take a right out of the kitchen, first door on your left. If you’ve entered into one of the other  _millions_  of rooms in this 932 square foot apartment you’re in the wrong room.”

Harry laughed again walking out of the kitchen.

 

LOUIS

Louis sighed splashing cold water on his face. He wasn’t sure if it was the possibility that Harry was in the same room as him or if it was the drugs but he couldn’t stop shaking with nerves. He looked at himself in the mirror; his pupils were blown, skin white.  _Breathe Louis, breathe. Breathe through it._ He thought to himself trying to calm his anxiety. He quickly looked up when the door creaked open, his breathing coming to a halt when Harry walked in.

Harry stood in the doorway, staring back at Louis in the mirror.

The room was quite aside from the bass of the music in the next room, both boys wordlessly staring at each other.

“Harry.” Louis finally spoke.

Harry stepped further into the bathroom, fully closing the door as he walked closer to Louis.

Louis’ breath sped up again as he turned around to face Harry, unsure of what to do with himself.

Harry stopped in front of Louis, looking him up and down. “Hey.”

“You are here,” Louis said softly, his breathing a tad ragged due to how close Harry was standing to him.

“Mads was invited, asked Niall and me to join,” Harry informed, taking another step closer to the petite boy.

Louis backed up slightly, bumping into the counter top. “I-I’m sure Zayn will be happy all of you came.”

Harry smirked, nodding his head as he crowded into Louis, tilting his head slightly. “Are you happy…that we came?”

Louis gulped, nodding ever so slightly. “More support for Zayn.”

“Yeah,” Harry said softly, staring down at Louis.

Louis’ breath sped up, the moment becoming alarmingly intimate. “I um,” He paused, his voice barely above a whisper, “I should get back out there.”

“You should.” Harry agreed, neither of them attempting to move.

Louis looked up at Harry, eyes landing on the boys red lips.

Harry removed his hand from the counter top letting it ghost over Louis’ hip.

Louis held his breath, watching Harry’s fingertips as they traced the sliver of tan skin peeking out from his t-shirt.

Harry stayed quiet, his eyes raking over Louis’ body before he looked back at the boy’s face, he leaned in breath fanning over the smaller boy’s lips.

“Hey, there are other people that need to use the restroom!” Someone yelled, banging on the door.

Louis jumped, breaking out of his haze. “I gotta go. Have fun tonight.”

Harry stepped away, watching Louis as he quickly ran out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the chapter and kudos. Also be sure to subscribe/bookmark for update notifications. 
> 
> Also also, let me know if you guys want the banners back and if you like me doing each person's point of view or if you'd like me to stick with mainly Harry and Louis. xx
> 
> spotify //[college years](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)   
> tumblr // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a lot happens in this bad boy. I feel like it might be rushed and i apologize for that but it's filled with a lot and it's so close to what we all want. 
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for going ghost my computer had a malfunction but things are cooking again and here is chapter three, a rollercoaster of a filler chapter.

LOUIS

“We need to go,” Louis said quickly walking up to Liam.   

Liam looked away from the couple he was talking to, to look over at Louis briefly, “Excuse me,” he said to the couple, a bit thrown, as they stepped aside. “What’s going on?”   

Louis hesitated, his mind running a million miles a minute. “I…I think I’m having a bad reaction to the coke or something I don’t know but I really just need to get out of here.”   

Liam nodded looking concerned. “Okay, let me get our stuff. Just one second, alright?”   

“Okay,” Louis said concisely looking down at his feet quickly before looking back up at Liam. “I’m gonna go say goodbye to Zayn.”   

“Alright, babe,” Liam said kissing the top of Louis’ head before walking to the back bedroom.   

Louis sighed, resting against the back of the couch for a moment before looking around for Zayn. He walked into the small dining room seeing Zayn rolling up a blunt. “Hey, Z. Liam and I are gonna head back to your place for the night.”   

Zayn peeked up at Louis from the blunt he was sealing, nodding as he removed the rillo from his mouth, licking his lips slowly. “Held out longer than I thought you two would.”   

Louis tilted his head, looking at Zayn cluelessly.   

“I mean it’s been like what, three weeks since you saw him at the game right? I’m honestly surprised you two lasted this long.”   

Louis forced a laugh, nodding his head. “Yeah…well um, congratulations on tonight, you did amazing!”   

Zayn smiled widely, clearly fucked out of his mind, “Thanks, bro. Means a lot to me that you came.”   

“I wouldn’t have missed it,” Louis said sincerely, an easy smile on his face.   

    

ZAYN

[(track: Post Malone - White Iverson)](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)

 

Zayn brought his blunt up to his lips, white BIC in his right hand. He flicked the lighter on, burning the end of the blunt and inhaling deeply before bringing his left hand to the middle of the rolled up weed and pulling it out from between his lips, letting the smoke come out of his mouth and nose.   

“Hey, Z,” Mads said coolly as she took the empty chair beside Zayn at the small square table.    

Zayn sluggishly looked over at Mads, lazy smile on his face. “Pretty girl, want a hit?” He asked, extending his right hand towards her.   

Mads took the blunt in between her thumb and index finger bringing it to her lips and inhaling delicately.    

Zayn watched her closely, leaning forward onto the table, his chest hovering over the top. “You want them back together too, don’t you?”    

Mads took the blunt from between her lips, looking over at Zayn. “They make sense together.”   

Zayn nodded, accepting the blunt Mads was passing to him. “Yeah, they do.” He paused raising his hand and taking a hit, passing it back to Mads.   

“Harry’s acting like he’s okay, but I know he’s not.” She hesitated as if she was debating whether or not to say her thought. “The only time I’ve seen Harry genuinely laugh while completely sober was when he was with Louis.”   

Zayn pursed his lips, slowly letting the smoke come out of his nose. “Louis called out Harry’s name when him and Liam were Skype fucking.” He mentioned casually, unmindful to the vibes of the conversation.   

Mads raised her right eyebrow slowly turning her head to look at Zayn as amusement washed over her. “Are you serious?”   

“Yup.” Zayn nodded, tone becoming serious as he took another hit. “And when Liam told Louis that he loved him, Louis couldn’t say it back.” He paused, taking another hit before passing the blunt over. “I’ve known Louis for a long time, he regrets leaving Harry but he’s too proud to admit it. Doesn’t like admitting when he’s wrong.”   

    

    

**   

HARRY

“Playing the Tide today...how are you feeling?” Niall asked, walking into Harry’s room.   

“I tried to kiss Louis in New York.” Harry blurted out, looking at Niall wide eyed and slightly panicked.    

Niall gaped at Harry unsure of what to do. “But I thought you said you didn’t see him.”   

“I lied,” Harry confessed, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. “I was really fucked up that night, I had done some coke at the concert, and I smoked this ridiculous joint…and I don’t know I almost thought I had imagined him but then I touched him and he was just, there.”   

Niall nodded clearly uncomfortable with the topic. He rubbed the back of his neck walking into the room and taking a seat beside Harry on the bed. “Well um, do you…did he, did he say anything?”   

“No,” Harry said calmly, pausing briefly. “I saw him leave with Liam.”   

Niall looked up at Harry, sympathy in his eyes. “H, man I’m really sorry.”   

Harry looked down, slightly turning his head up towards Niall, “I don’t know how to let him go, man.”    

Niall sat for a moment before putting an arm around Harry’s neck and looking over at him. “I know this sucks, believe me. I never thought it would stop hurting when Mads and I broke up, you feel like…like your entire world is upside down and you’d do anything to get it back to how it was and I don’t know, maybe in time, it will. You loved him for so long though man gotta give it time.”   

“I thought I was okay. I thought I was moving on but it all came back when I saw him. Every feeling I’ve ever had for him was right at the surface and I couldn’t breathe. My heart was pounding and he was just there, so beautiful and,” He paused letting out a heavy sigh, “not mine.”    

Niall’s heart broke a little, seeing his best friend so miserable. He bit his lip, pulling Harry into a hug. “You’ll get him back one day, Harry. I know you will.”    

    

LOUIS

“You look so hot in a sports coat.” Louis giggled, playing with the collar of Liam’s jacket.   

Liam smiled down at Louis, leaning forward to kiss him. “I’m glad you’re here.”    

“Me too.” Louis agreed happily, his arms draped over Liam’s shoulders. “I’m ready to see Alabama kick y’alls ass tonight.”    

Liam laughed, rolling his eyes. “Two undefeated teams going up against each other, it’s going to be a very intense game.”   

“Think you can handle it?” Louis teased.   

“Don’t know that they’ll put me on the field for this game, but if they do then we’ll just have to see what happens.”    

Louis laughed, kissing Liam one more time. “Well good luck baby. I’ll be here watching and cheering you on.”   

“I still don’t get why you don’t want to come watch it live.”    

“I just have a lot of school work to catch up on from missing Thursday and Friday. But.” He paused smiling up at Liam. “I’ll still be watching, I promise.”    

    

_“Oh, Harry Styles, number 17 taken down by number 9, Bo Scarbrough on the thirty-yard line.”_ The announcer began giving a play by play of the game. Louis sat nervously on the bed; it was the last quarter of the game with ten seconds left on the clock and Texas A&M was down by four points; one touchdown and they’d win. He bit his lip watching as the TV showed a replay of Harry being pummeled to the ground by the older player. He flinched slightly, sighing with relief when Harry stood back up only slightly shaken. The players lined back up, the center hiking the ball to Harry before he sped off crossing the end zone.    

_“Freshmen Quarterback, Harry Styles wins another game for Texas A &M. Leading them into what could be their first undefeated season.” _One announcer said with excitement.   

_“There’s going to be a lot of angry Alabama fans tonight…_    

Louis’ heart was pumping watching as the team celebrated their victory, the announcer’s going on about the game before the screen went to the sidelines where reports were talking to the head coach, Sumlin. “ _Coach, congratulations. What kind of tone does this win set for the season_?”    

“ _In a game like this, you’re always going to go back and say ‘where are we, where do we need to improve, what are the thing we did well on’, and huh it was a great win, obviously Alabama is an incredible team and I’m really happy with the way our guys competed, we came out and played really well in the second half.”_    

_“And coach the big question was what were you thinking putting a freshman in as one of your key players, what is your take away now?”_    

The screen changed to Harry walking across the field, smiling over at Niall as the coached answered the reporter’s questions.    

Louis sat on Liam’s couch watching Harry, his heartbeat increasing at his smile. He stood up quickly, pausing the TV as he grabbed his phone. “Come on Zayn, pick up.”    

“Hello?” Zayn answered casually.   

“I saw Harry at your party,” Louis said quickly, walking from the living area and into the bedroom.   

“Is that why you left in such a panic?”    

Louis nodded to himself, biting his thumb. “Yeah.”   

“Well, what happened?”   

Louis let out a heavy sigh, leaning against Liam’s desk. “We almost kissed or at least I almost kissed him. I don’t know I was really drunk and had just done two lines of coke. He was just standing so close to me and I couldn’t think, I don’t know what to do, Z…should I tell Liam?”   

“Do you want to break up with Liam?”   

“Well no,” Louis said quietly.   

“Did the moment mean anything to you?”   

Louis shrugged, letting out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know, maybe.”    

“If you felt something strong enough then tell Liam about it, but if you don’t think it was anything keep it to yourself. No need to start something.”   

“Yeah okay. Thanks, Z.”    

    

HARRY

“I can’t believe you beat Alabama.” Danielle squealed, jumping into Harry’s arms.   

“Well, it wasn’t just me.”   

“No, but you scored the winning touchdown, which is close enough.” She smiled, kissing the boy.   

Harry laughed, releasing Danielle. “Wait for me, we’re going to Duddley’s to celebrate.”    

“Okay.” Danielle nodded, kissing Harry one more time before he ran off of the field.   

    

“What the hell man, we just beat the Tide…that’s fucking crazy.” Niall said excitedly as he and Harry walked into the locker room. “I bet your dad is losing his shit.”   

“Yeah, him and my mom both.”   

“They taking you out tonight before we hit Duddley’s?”   

Harry shook his head, setting his pads in his cubby. “No not tonight, they have to go to Chicago and make sure everything’s ready for my mom’s bakery opening next Saturday.”   

Niall nodded, setting his helmet down. “Awesome because I’m ready to drink.”    

    

“Believe it or not, but Mads can drink more than Niall and me combined.” Harry laughed, looking from Danielle and over to Mads.     

Mads gasped looking over at Harry. “Don’t tell her that.”   

“Mads it’s cool if anything I just want to witness it.” Danielle’s laughed, leaning in closer to Harry from where she was tucked under his arm.   

Harry chuckled, removing his arm from around the girl’s neck to open the door for her, Mads, and Niall. “Let’s make it a dare…Mads you have to wait until we out drink you before you can stop…and no nursing your drinks.”    

“I hate you so much,” Mads mumbled walking into the bar, Niall’s hands on her waist as he followed her inside.    

“I like this dare.” Niall teased, kissing her cheek before whispering “You’re a lot bossier in bed when you’re drunk…it’s hot.”    

Mads blushed, swatting Niall’s shoulder. “Get me a gin and tonic.”    

Niall chuckled; him and Harry walking to the bar while Danielle and Mads got a booth.    

“Still can’t believe you out ran Rashaan Evans man.”   

Harry smirked, looking from Niall to the bartender.    

“Hey!” The bartender said enthusiastically when he looked at Harry. “Harry Styles…awesome game tonight man, drinks on the house for you and your friends.”   

Harry smiled, looking over at Niall. “Two pitchers of beer, a gin and tonic, and a vodka and redbull.”    

“What kind of beer?”   

Harry looked over at Niall, the two of them thinking it over. “LandShark?”   

Niall nodded. “Yeah, that works.”   

“LandShark for both, please.”    

“You got it.”    

    

LOUIS

“Baby you did so great tonight!” Louis said cheerfully when Liam walked into his dorm.   

Liam chuckled, setting his stuff down and wrapping Louis in his arms. “I did one play.”   

“Yes, but you did really well on that one play.” Louis smiled leaning forward to kiss Liam.   

“Well thank you, baby,” Liam smiled, walking into the hallway where his closet was, Louis following. “Let me change and then we can go get something to eat.”   

“Oh, can we go to that place you took me last time?”    

Liam tilted his head, unbuttoning his shirt. “The Italian place?”    

Louis nodded, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Liam get undressed. “Yeah, that one…they had really good stuffed mushrooms.”   

Liam laughed pulling on a plain black t-shirt. “Okay, we can go there.”    

    

“So this Halloween party Zayn is throwing, how elaborate is it going to be?” Liam asked once he and Louis were sat in the restaurant.    

“Well, Lottie’s the one planning it, so probably very.”   

Liam laughed slightly nodding his head. “So does that mean costumes are required?”   

Louis nodded, looking up from his menu. “Yes, it does.”   

“You should go as Peter Pan again,” Liam suggested casually. “You looked really hot in tights.”   

Louis blushed, biting his lip. “I don’t know. I was thinking of going as a footie player.”   

“Footie?” Liam said amused. “You’re so British.”   

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “Sorry, a soccer player.”   

Liam chuckled, bringing his water to his lips and taking a sip. “What should I be?”   

Louis took a moment, thinking it over. “You should go as Batman.”    

Liam nodded, liking the idea. “Yeah, I could do that…but only if you go as Robin.”   

Louis let out a loud chuckle, quickly covering his mouth. “You aren’t serious.”   

“Oh come on, you’d look good as Robin and I think it’d be fun to wear a couple costume.”   

Louis smiled, nodding his head. “Okay. I’ll go as Robin.”    

    

NIALL

“Mads.” Clifton smiled, stopping in his tracks as he passed their booth.   

Mads looked up from her drink and over to her friend, smiling widely. “Hey, Cliff!”   

Niall lifted his right eyebrow slightly, looking at Harry and then up to the guy standing in front of their table. He cleared his throat as he stood up, extending his hand. “Niall.”   

Clifton lightly chuckled, gripping Niall’s hand as he nodded his head “We met at the mixer last Tuesday.”   

Niall tilted his head slightly up and to the left, thinking back on the day. He shook his head, a high-pitched noise coming from his throat. “Sorry man, guess I don’t remember.”    

Mads sighed, finishing her thirteenth drink of the night. “Babe, of course, you remember him,” She began, switching her empty drink for a full one from the center of the table, “he’s the reason you had to get yourself off that night.” She paused, looking up and making eye contact with Harry. “That came out wrong.” She let out a nervous chuckle, looking up at Niall apologetically.    

Niall scrunched his eyebrows, his nostrils flared.   

“Sorry, it’s the gin...there’s a reason I stay away from this stuff.”    

Clifton brought his left fist up to his mouth, clearing his throat.    

Mads bit her bottom lip, looking from Niall to Clifton and then down into her drink.   

Niall took in a deep breath, looking back over at Clifton and nodding his head slowly. “Right, Clifton…the Kappa guy.”   

Clifton smiled smugly, putting his hands in his front pockets. “Glad you remember.” He paused, looking over at Mads. “I talked to my friend in New Orleans, he said he could get you those platinum tickets.”   

Mads looked back at Clifton, her eyebrows rising in shock as her eyes widened. “Are you serious!”   

“Platinum tickets?” Harry asked, confused.   

Mads looked over at Harry, eyes flickering with excitement. “For Voodoo fest.”   

Harry’s eyebrow’s shot up, his mouth falling open, “Fuck off.” He rasped, looking up at Clifton. “I thought those tickets were sold out.”   

“My friend’s mom is one of the coordinator’s for the festival,” Clifton explained looking at Harry before looking back at Mads. “I’ll have your tickets by Monday.”   

“How many did you get?” Harry asked attempting to be casual.   

Mads laughed, her teeth pinching the black straw in her drink as she took a sip. “I asked for six.”   

“Six?” Niall asked, looking down at Mads.   

Mads looked over to Niall, nodding. “Me, you, Harry, Danielle,” She paused looking at Danielle briefly, “if she wants to come. I invited Alyssa and Clifton’s gonna come.”   

“You bought a ticket for him?” Niall asked, astounded, “He knows the guy that you’re getting the tickets from.”   

“That’s why I got six. I’m not gonna ask for the tickets and not invite him.” Mads said like it was obvious.    

 “Fantastic,” Niall mumbled, taking his seat in the booth.   

Clifton smirked, looking over at the blonde again. “I’ll see you around Mads.”    

Mads smiled shyly, wiggling her fingers up from her glass to wave goodbye. “Talk to you later.”    

Niall huffed, looking over at Mads who was sipping her drink innocently. “Since when did you two become so close?”   

Mads removed the straw from her lips, looking over at Niall. “Who?”   

“Clifton!”    

Mads gasped, realization washing over her. “Oh, right.” She shook her head, taking another sip of her drink quickly. “No, well I mean I wouldn’t say Cliff and I are friends _, per se_ but like he’s chill.”   

    

HARRY

“Mmm.” Harry moaned, tightening his grip in Danielle’s hair as he kissed her.    

“Damn it Mads! Why do you always do this?” Niall’s voice echoed through the walls.   

Harry rolled his eyes, flipping over so he was on top of Danielle reattaching his lips to hers.   

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mads said casually, the sound of a door opening.   

Harry removed his lips from Danielle’s, refocusing as he bent down to kiss her neck.   

“You know I don’t like you hanging out with other guys and I find out tonight that you’ve become friends with the same guy that I already had worries about.”   

“Worries for no valid reason.” Mads snapped.   

Harry took in a deep breath, fully sitting up. “I’m sorry, I can’t focus…just, just give me a second.”   

Danielle nodded, adjusting her bra strap as Harry stood up.    

He ran a hand through his hair, looking around his room for a pair of sweatpants. He bent down grabbing the pants and sliding them on. “I’ll be back.”   

“He grabbed your ass when you two hugged! How is that not making a move?” Niall questioned as Harry opened the door.   

“Guys!” Harry said sternly, annoyance ridden. “I don’t know why you two are fighting about a preppy little dick who’s probably gotten off on one too many of his mom’s _Women’s Health_ magazines, but can you chill? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”   

Niall let out a sharp breath, looking from Harry and back to Mads.    

Mads looked down at her feet, her arms crossed as she lightly kicked a leg of the coffee table.    

“If you just absolutely feel the need to yell at each other do it in the street like normal people,” Harry added, humor taking over his anger.   

Neither of them said anything, the tension in the room building.   

Harry sighed walking further into the hallway and into the living room. “Okay. Niall, you first; why are you mad?”    

Mads rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh.    

“She never admits when a guy flirts with her.”   

“Because it doesn’t matter, I’m not flirting back!”   

“Mads.” Harry said calmly, “Come on man, hear him out.”   

“She doesn’t intentionally flirt back, but when you don’t tell a guy who’s flirting with you to stop flirting with you, he’s going to think he has a chance and he’s going to keep flirting with you.”    

Mads groaned, taking a seat on the couch. “But you think every guy flirts with me.”   

“They do Mads!”   

Mads rolled her eyes again, looking down at her nails. “Okay Niall, if that’s what you want to think, keep thinking it.” She paused, crossing her arms and looking up at Niall. “But if that’s the case then why don’t you get mad when I hang out with Harry? Or Zayn or Liam?”   

“Because they’re my friends and they wouldn’t do that.”   

Harry and Mads barked a laugh at the same time.   

Niall looked away from Mads and over to Harry.   

“Sorry.” Harry shrugged. “But Liam doesn’t have the best track record.”    

Mads tilted her head, looking over at the boy’s and blinking slowly, bored look on her face. “So like is this settled then, because I had a lot to drink tonight and I just want to shower and go to bed.”    

Niall threw his arms up in defeat, turning on his heels and walking towards the door.   

“Where are you going?” Harry asked as Niall grabbed his keys.   

“I need to take a walk.”    

Mads rolled her eyes again. Standing up, “I’m gonna shower. Sorry for ruining your escapades.”    

    

NIALL

“Mads?” Niall whispered, quietly walking into the dark bedroom. “Babe are you awake?”    

The room remained silent, Niall taking another step into the room and closing the door. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, turning the flashlight on to see the floor.    

“Dude, what is with the obnoxious light?” Mads groaned, squinting her eyes at Niall’s flashlight.    

“Sorry,” Niall mumbled, moving the light off her face.   

“Where have you been?” Mads asked, sitting up slightly.   

Niall cleared his throat, fumbling with his wallet as he pulled it out his pocket. “I um, I went back to Duddley’s.”   

Mads nodded, settling back into her pillow. “Why?”   

“Wanted a drink,” Niall answered, toeing off his shoes as he pulled his shirt over his head.    

Mads rolled over, watching Niall as he walked towards the bed, “We’ve been drinking all night though.”    

Niall shrugged, pulling his jeans off before climbing onto his side of the bed. “I needed another one.”   

“Why?”    

Niall settled into the bed, turning on his side to face Mads. “I’m too tired for this Mads.”   

“What are you talking about?” Mads asked genuinely confused.   

Niall sighed, sitting up. “Do you really not remember the fight we had not two hours ago?”   

Mads sat up on her left elbow, her hair falling over her arm. “I barely remember getting into bed…we were in a fight?”    

Niall laughed to himself, leaning down and kissing Mads. “I got jealous of Clifton.”   

Mads nodded, laying her head on Niall’s chest. “Why?”   

“Because.” Niall began, running the tips of his fingers down Mads’ right arm. “Because he was flirting with you at that sorority thing last week and again tonight and you know how I get.”   

“Oh right,” Mads peeked up at Niall, smiling softly. “I do remember that. I don’t really remember what was said, but I remember him coming to our booth and you were _not_ happy.”   

“Will you stop hanging out with him? Please.”   

Mads cuddled into Niall’s side, closing her eyes. “I’ll tell him to stop flirting with me, but I can’t avoid him without avoiding sorority events…and I’m sorry,” She paused, kissing Niall’s peck. “I’m sorry I made you jealous and if I was rude during our fight.”   

Niall nodded, kissing the top of her head. “Thank you.”    

    

***  

LOUIS

“Are you seriously telling me you’d rather spend your Wednesday night studying in this tiny dorm room then go out and get belligerently drunk with your friends?” Jessica asked, astounded.    

Louis chuckled, shifting on the couch as he adjusting the textbook on his lap. “It’s not that I wouldn’t love to dress up like a character in a 1930’s horror movie, but I have three tests on Monday that I need to study for.”    

Jessica sighed, smiling sweetly as she took a seat at the end of the couch, staring over at Louis. “You’ve been studying none stop since Sunday, you deserve a break.” She paused, putting her hand on Louis’ ankle. “Come on Louis, it’s Freaks Week. You already skipped Monday and Tuesday you can’t skip out on the classics.”   

Louis’ head quickly turned towards the entrance of their dorm, the door flying open and Paul dramatically walking in, his right arm lifted, a black cape draped over it covering half of his face.    

“I love that you knock before coming in,” Louis said sarcastically, smiling up at Paul. “And what is this get up?” He laughed; looking at Paul’s slicked back hair and paled skin.   

“I’m Count Dracula,” Paul said as if it was obvious, holding his arms out his cape opening wide.   

Louis giggled, looking back down at his textbook. “You expect me to go out with him looking like that?”   

Jessica laughed, looking up at Paul. “You do look kind of silly.” She paused looking back at Louis. “But everyone’s going to look silly. That’s the point of Halloween; to dress up, have fun, and get drunk with your friends because you’re only young once.”   

Louis shook his head, highlighting a sentence in his textbook. “Maybe tomorrow night.”   

Paul looked from Louis and over to Jessica. “What? I thought you said he was definitely coming.”    

“He is.” Jessica smiled, looking over to Louis. “Come on Mr. Harker, don’t leave me alone with Dracula all night.”   

Louis laughed, rolling his eyes. “Who’s going to be Van Helsing?”   

Jessica looked up at Paul, smiling as she stood up and walked over to him. “Paul is bringing someone.”   

“What? Paul has a date?” Louis asked, shocked.   

Paul rolled his eyes, “Yes I have a date, he goes to Oxford and he’s waiting for us as well as Morgan, so come on let’s go join our fellow freaks for night three: Horror Movie Classics.”   

Louis laughed, removing the textbook from his lap and standing up. “Fine, where’s my costume.”   

Jessica clapped excitedly, leading Louis into her room.    

    

LIAM

“Where the hell are my keys?” Liam whispered to himself, shuffling things around on his desk.   

“What are you looking for?” Greg asked, throwing a crumpled up piece of paper into a basketball hoop on top of his trash can.    

“My keys. I have to be at the fraternity house in like ten minutes for the Halloween party tonight.”   

Greg tilted his head towards Liam, pointing out of the bedroom towards the living room. “You put them on the coffee table.”   

“Oh thanks, man.” Liam smiled, walking into the living area. “You still coming tonight?” He asked, looking at Greg through the small hallway.   

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Greg nodded, fully swiveling around in his chair to face Liam. “Tripp hasn’t stopped bugging about what costume I’m going to wear.”   

Liam laughed, putting his phone in his pocket, “Just be glad you have a choice in your costume.”    

“Still wild to me that you weren’t allowed to pick your own costume.”   

Liam shrugged, putting his jacket on. “Pledge life, right?”   

    

HARRY

“I still don’t know how I let you talk me into this,” Harry said from the doorway, watching as Danielle added more highlighter to her right cheekbone.   

She smiled, looking over her shoulder. Her eyes scanning Harry’s lean body. “I don’t know why you’re complaining, you look damn good in that silk top.”   

“Because, it’s so predictable,” Harry laughed, walking into the bathroom and up behind the redhead, “I mean Ariel and Eric. Come on D, you’re more creative than this.”   

“Hey, I made my own costume.” She defended, gesturing towards her green leggings and purple bralette.    

Harry tilted his head, arching his right eyebrow.    

Danielle huffed, leaning forward to look at herself closer. “Fine, I didn’t make it myself, but I sketched it and had someone else make it, so close enough.”   

Harry chuckled, putting his hands on her hips before looking at himself in the mirror and adjusting the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning the top three. “I mean, this is quite the look.”    

Danielle looked over at Harry, laughing slightly. “You look a bit more like a baby Mick Jagger then Prince Eric.”   

Harry raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips as he thought about it. “I’m okay with that.”   

Danielle rolled her eyes fondly, turning towards Harry. “You’re ridiculous.”   

Harry smirked, opening his medicine cabinet and grabbing a bottle of pills.   

“You aren’t bringing those tonight are you?” Danielle asked quickly.   

“Relax,” Harry said, holding out his left hand briefly before popping the lid off of the bottle. He moved the bottle to his left hand, cupping his right and dumping out three blue pills. Harry coughed, putting the pills on the counter top and screwing the lid back on the pill bottle.    

Danielle sighed, crossing her arms and watching as Harry smashed the three pills with a soap dish.    

“Are you guys ready yet?” Mads asked walking into the bathroom.   

“Hey, where’s the rest of my blow?”   

Mads tilted her head, looking at Danielle and then back to Harry. “How would I know?”   

“It’s cool Mads, I know you do it.”   

“What? How!”   

Harry rolled his eyes, propping himself up on the counter in the bathroom. “I told her. Now, the powder…where is it?”   

“It’s back in your medicine cabinet, it’s in the travel sized baby powder bottle.”   

“Oh, _that’s_ why I couldn’t find it.” Harry laughed, reopening the medicine cabinet and pulling the bottle out. “I’ve been wondering all week why there was baby powder in here.”    

Mads rolled her eyes, stepping further into the bathroom. “Well since you know, I hope you’re okay with me doing a line?”   

Danielle shrugged, “It’s cool. I was the same way when I was a freshman.”   

“You did coke?” Harry asked, pouring a small amount of white powder on top of the crushed pills.    

“Once, at my first fraternity party…I had a bad reaction to it, haven’t done it since.”   

   

LIAM

“Greg, man you made it!” Tripp said happily, walking up to Liam and Greg.   

Greg turned his head, smiling at his friend, nodding his head slightly. “Sup?” He paused, letting out a small chuckle when he noticed Tripp’s red and white-striped shirt. “Nice costume man didn’t know you were a Waldo fan.”    

Tripp nodded, shrugged slightly. “Yeah, our big’s chose for us.”   

Greg laughed, putting a hand on Liam’s bare shoulder, looking him up and down. “At least you aren’t having to parade around in a tutu and wings.”    

“Hey, I’m the cutest damn fairy here,” Liam said jokingly, flicking his nonexistent hair off his shoulder.   

Greg laughed harder, looking over at Tripp. “God, why do you guys put up with this bullshit?”   

Liam shrugged, putting his hands on his hips. “I mean, it’s not that bad.”   

“Yeah,” Tripp agreed. “And the brother’s are really nice and have you seen the girls here, what’s to complain about?”   

“The fact that you’re dressed like a children’s book character.” Greg stated, looking at Tripp before looking over at Liam, “And you’re dressed like a giant fairy, which I’m pretty sure is a loosely placed dig about your sexuality.” He paused, a beat of silence passing. “But I mean hey, booze and bitches right.” He finished sarcastically holding up his red cup for a cheers.   

    

LOUIS

“Okay guys, this has been a lot of fun. I am successfully drunk. But I really need to get back.” Louis said standing up from the bar stool he was sitting on. He stumbled, his left foot slipping out from underneath him.   

“Wow there.” Paul laughed, grabbing Louis’ arm and balancing him. “I don’t think you’re sober enough to study. Just stay out with us.”   

Louis chuckled, grabbing his phone off of the bar. “I’m fine and if I keep drinking I’ll be too dead to focus in class tomorrow.”   

“Oh come on Lou, you’re ahead of everyone in every class, just stay out a few more hours with us.” Morgan pleaded, jutting her bottom lip out.   

Louis stood for a moment thinking it over.   

“You’re staying.” Paul said, “I’m going to buy another round, we’re going to move to the back booth over there.” He paused pointing towards a circular booth. “And Jessica is going to finish telling us about how terrible her boss is.”    

Louis smiled, nodding his head. “Okay. Okay, I’ll stay.”   

Paul smiled, pulling Louis into a side hug. “You won’t regret this decision.”      

    

LIAM

“Clifton, where’s this girl you keep talking about?” Tripp asked looking around the party.   

Clifton shrugged, taking a sip of his beer. “I don’t think she’s here yet.”   

“What girl?” Liam asked, leaning against the railing of the back deck.    

“This babe in Zeta. She’s a pledge, but dude. You should see this girl. She’s so gorgeous; she’s got the most ridiculous legs.”    

“Only problem is this girl has a boyfriend,” Tripp informed, crossing his arms.   

Clifton nodded, shrugging his left shoulder slightly. “Yeah but I’m not too worried about that, he’s too jealous for their relationship to be secure.”   

Liam tilted his head, looking at Greg while he took in what Clifton said. He cleared his throat, looking back at Clifton. “Is um, what’s the girl's name?”   

“Mads,” Clifton responded casually, looking to his left and spotting a pair of bunny ears. “And there she is. Damn, she looks better than Rachel McAdams did in that outfit.”   

“How do you know she’s Regina George,” Greg asked condescendingly, “Maybe she’s just a slutty bunny.”    

Liam chuckled, looking down briefly. “Um the guy next to her in the brown wig, Aaron.”   

Greg shrugged. “Okay, so she’s Regina George.”   

Clifton looked over at Liam suspiciously. “Do you know them?”   

Liam shrugged, “I mean. I might have gone to high school with them.”   

“Are you friends with them?”    

Liam shook his head, the corner of his lips turning down as he pushed his lips out. “Nah, not really.”    

    

“Nice body glitter man.” Niall laughed, coming up to Liam.   

Liam looked away from the bartender and over to Niall. “Nice wig, Aaron.”    

Niall smiled, doing a twirl to show off his football uniform. “I know, I’m a heart throb.”    

“You’d look sexier with your hair pushed back.” Liam teased, taking a sip of the beer that was placed in front of him.   

Niall laughed loudly, some of his beer splashing over his hand.    

“Where’s Mads?” Liam asked after a moment, noticing Niall was alone.   

“Oh, Danielle had something for her to do,” Niall shrugged, whipping his left hand on his jeans. “I don’t know.”   

Liam nodded, walking towards the middle of the living room, Niall following. “How are you guys doing?”   

“We’re fine.”    

“Well um, that’s good.”   

Niall nodded casually, taking a sip of his beer.    

“So look man, there’s something I need to tell you but I don’t know if I should right now because I don’t want you wigging out.”   

“Why would I wig out?”   

“Because of what I have to tell you.”   

Niall raised his right eyebrow, waiting for Liam to continue.    

Liam let out a heavy sigh, “Okay so earlier Clifton was talking about how he thinks he can get Mads.”   

“What!” Niall asked angrily, his face getting red.   

“Okay, remember when I said I didn’t want you wigging out?” He paused, motioning towards Niall, “This is what I meant.”    

Niall took a deep breath, calming himself down. “Sorry, I hate that guy. He’s already caused two fights between Mads and me.”    

“I just wanted to let you know.”   

“Thanks, man.” Niall smiled, clapping Liam on the back.   

A beat passed, neither of them saying anything.   

Niall cleared his throat, taking a sip of his beer. “How are um,” He paused, shifting from one foot to another, “How are you and Louis?”   

Liam shook his head, smiling sadly. “You don’t have to ask.”    

“No, I want to know.”    

“You sure?”   

Niall nodded, giving Liam a tight smile. “Yeah, I’m sure.”   

Liam let out a sigh of relief, his smile growing. “Things are going really well between us. I mean it sucks that he’s so far away, but I think we’re making things work.”   

Niall took a sip of his beer, “That’s um, that’s cool man…I’m happy for you.”   

“Are you though?” Liam asked, bringing his beer bottle to his lips.   

Niall laughed, shaking his head. “I’m glad you’re happy, I just wish Louis wasn’t the reason you’re happy.”    

Liam nodded understandingly, “I’m sorry I hurt Harry. I really am   

“You did just hurt him, Liam.” Niall interrupted outwardly calm, “You crushed him. You took away his happiness for your own selfish reasons. And not only that you screwed with the entire dynamic of our group, you screwed us all over not just Harry.”    

“I know.” Liam nodded, looking down briefly.   

Niall let out a heavy sigh. “Look, I know this hasn’t been easy for you either. Mads and I kind of abandoned you and took Harry’s side.” He paused, playing the tab on his beer can. “I’m still on Harry’s side but we’ve been friends for a long time and I’m not going to let this stop our friendship. So, I’m sorry for ditching you the way I did.”   

    

LOUIS

“I’m glad you decided to stay,” Paul said, his arm around Louis as they walked down the overly lit street.   

Louis looked up at Paul and then ahead where their friends were walking. “I don’t think your date was too happy I stayed.”   

Paul shrugged, looking down at Louis. “Eh, I wasn’t that into him anyway.”   

Louis blushed, looking down at his feet briefly. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “So um, rehearsals start next week. That’ll be fun.”    

“Think you can handle the long, grueling nights, endlessly rerunning lines and scenes. Crappy takeaway, no sleep…”   

“You make it sound so glamorous.” Louis joked.   

Paul laughed, looking forward as they walked back to Louis’ dorm. “So um, when are you leaving for New York?”   

“Friday after my Shakespeare class. Liam’s getting here Thursday night and we’re going to fly together.”   

“Does he not have a game on Saturday?”   

Louis shook his head, “No. They have the weekend off.”   

“So things are good for you two?”   

Louis shrugged, letting out a nervous chuckle. “They aren’t bad.”   

Paul nodded, stopping when they reached Louis’ dorm building.    

“You guys coming?” Jessica asked, her and Morgan standing by the doors.   

“We’ll be there in a second,” Paul said looking over at the girls before looking back at Louis.    

Louis crossed his arms, looking up at Paul. “What?” He asked shyly.   

“You’re very intoxicating you know that?”   

Louis laughed, dropping his arms. “Okay Dracula, very funny.”   

“I’m being serious,” Paul said softly, running his thumb across Louis’ cheekbone.   

Louis took in a deep breath, stepping out of the touch. “Paul, you…I have a boyfriend.”   

“You’re right.” Paul smiled apologetically, holding his hands up. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate of me.”    

    

ZAYN

“Sorry, excuse me.” A young woman said quickly, rushing past Zayn with a box in her arms.   

“Um, Lott?” Zayn called out, confused as he looked around his apartment, the place crowded with people running around and rearranging things. Some hanging lights, others putting up Halloween décor.   

A man in an all black outfit walked past him and into the living room, shaking his head furiously. “No, no. I told you, the DJ booth needs to be in the front left corner of the room, this is back right.”    

“Lottie?” Zayn called again, looking into the living room.   

“Babe.” Lottie chirped, turning around with a big smile on her face.   

Zayn tilted his head, taking the step down from the kitchen and into the living room, “What’s all of this?”   

“It’s for the Halloween party.” She informed, looking inside a white binder that the man from earlier was holding in front of her.   

“Okay, we can do all colored lights or string the place with cool fairy lights…or would you prefer warm since it’s October?”    

Lottie tilted her head, thinking it over. “I don’t know, babe.” She paused looking over at Zayn. “What do you think we should do?”   

Zayn shrugged, letting out a puff of air. “Colored lights outside, orange and warm hued fairy lights inside.”    

The party planner smiled, looking up at Zayn and extending his hand. “I’m Cody, the architect of this party. You must be Zayn.”   

Zayn accepted the man hands, shaking it firmly. “I am, nice to meet you.”   

“You as well, especially if you’re going to be this helpful with every decision.”    

Zayn chuckled, holding up his left index finger, “Would you excuse us for just one moment.”   

Cody nodded, looking to his right. “Guys, no. The bar needs to be by the patio entrance, so you see it coming and going, we need to keep the drinks following Saturday night.”    

“Babe,” Zayn said nervously.   

“What’s up?”   

“This is turning into kind of a big thing.”   

Lottie smiled proudly, nodding her head. “I know. But over two hundred people have RSVP’d yes.”    

Zayn’s eyes widened in shock, “You’re kidding…two hundred people? In my loft.”   

“Don’t worry baby, Cody is a great party planner.” Lottie chirped, kissing Zayn. “Oh, and I made your costume. We’re gonna be skeletons.”    

“Skeleton’s?” Zayn asked, tilting his head.   

 

HARRY

“Hi, reservation under Springhill,” Clifton said to the girl behind the counter.  

The blonde nodded, typing on her keyboard her face lightening up. “Oh yes, Mr. Springhill welcome back to Soniat House. Our bellhop, Eddy will take your bags.” She paused, giving Clifton a polite smile as she gestured towards the middle-aged man. “We have a twenty-four-hour concierge as well as an honor bar. Make yourself whatever you’d like to drink, just write your room number down when you do.” She paused again, typing. “Here are your keys, you have access to a private elevator that leads directly to your suite. There are two balconies; one with a view of the garden and one of the Quarter. Breakfast is served until ten and then we begin brunch.” She slid their keys across the wooden surface giving Clifton a warm smile. “And please don’t hesitate to ask for anything.”  

“Thank you so much.” Clifton smiled, accepting the keys and walking back over to everyone. “Okay here are our keys,” He paused passing out the keys. “Mads here’s an extra one for when Alyssa gets here.”  

“Thank you.” Mads chirped accepting the keys and putting them in her pocket. “So how judged would I be if I got a drink already?” She asked pointing towards the honor bar.  

“When in New Orleans.” Harry smiled, leading Mads to the bar.  

   

“I need a nap.” Harry sighed, kicking his shoes off and setting his empty cup down as he and Danielle walked into their room.  

Danielle chuckled, setting her bag down on the bench at the end of the bed and walking to the glass doors, opening them and stepping onto the balcony. “This view is beautiful.”  

“This bed is beautiful,” Harry muttered, nuzzling his cheek into the pillow.  

Danielle looked over her shoulder, seeing Harry sprawled out on the bed. She smiled walking back inside pulling her sweatshirt over her head. “Don’t get too comfortable. We’ve got an uber coming in an hour to take us to the festival.”   

“Perfect, just enough time for a nap.”   

“Alyssa!” Mads squealed, her voice carrying through the walls.  

“Oh hey, Alyssa’s here,” Harry said excitedly, not moving from his spot on the bed.  

Danielle walked over to her bag, grabbing her charger when the door flew open a tiny brunette running into the room and on top of Harry.   

“What the hell.” Alyssa laughed, straddling Harry, “Why are you in bed, you’re in the greatest city in the world and you’re trying to nap?”  

Harry laughed, pushing Alyssa off of his body. “Not all of us have the leisurely life of a makeup artist, some of us have school and football.”   

Alyssa faked a pout, standing up. “Poor football-star, you’re right you deserve your rest.” She mocked, twirling her hands in the air, “What with all the sponsorships and parties.”  

“Technically I can’t take sponsorships until I graduate.”  

“Whatever, my point is you’re nineteen, not forty.”  

Harry rolled his eyes, groaning as he sat up. “Fine, I’ll just be sleep deprived my entire life.”  

“That’s the spirit.” Alyssa laughed, looking away from Harry and over to Danielle, smiling at the girl. “Hi, you must be Danielle.”  

Danielle nodded, forcing a smile. “Yup, you must be Alyssa.”   

Alyssa nodded, her smile not faltering. “That’s me. You two get ready, we’re going to get drinks on Bourbon Street.”  

“What about the Uber?” Harry asked.  

“We’ll be back in time, now come on.”  

   

LOUIS

“Wow,” Louis said in awe, walking further into the loft. He set his duffle bag on the ground, looking around the industrial space. The walls covered in cobwebs, jack-o-lanterns littered throughout the place, lights hanging from every wall, a giant black chandelier hanging in the middle of the living room. “Zayn?”  

Liam followed Louis into the loft, putting a hand on the boy’s lower back. “This place looks insane.”   

“Sorry, the place is already set up.” Zayn’s voice echoed as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. “The planners were here all day yesterday and all this morning.”  

“Zayn this is the coolest thing ever, is that a fog machine?” Louis asked pointing to the corner of the kitchen.  

“Yup,” Zayn nodded, “We’ve got three. And a DJ booth and an open bar…”  

“Went all out didn’t ya?” Liam chuckled, taking a seat at the island.  

“Lottie wanted to have a big party.” Zayn shrugged, leaning against the counter top, “I wanted to get fucked up…so it was a win-win.”   

“Speaking of my sister, where is she?” Louis asked, leaning up against the island by Liam.  

“She had to do something for her internship, she’ll be here around seven.”   

“Just enough time for us to go check into our hotel.”  

“I still don’t get why you got a hotel room when you could’ve stayed here.”   

Liam cleared his throat, placing his hand on the small of Louis’ back. “It’s um, it’s was our sixth month anniversary on Tuesday and so we wanted to kind of do something special tonight.”   

“Always with the fluff.” Zayn teased. “When do you two need to check in?”  

“Four,” Louis informed, leaning into Liam.  

“Cool, just enough time for a late lunch,” Zayn said excitedly, “There’s this pizza place down the street, two dollars a slice and they’re bigger than your head.”   

“Always down for pizza.” Liam laughed, standing up from his chair.  

   

   

HARRY

“Who needs another drink?” Harry asked, standing up from the leather couch he was lounging on.  

“Oh, me.” Mads chirped, standing up and following Harry to the bar.   

“Dude, Mads.” Harry smiled, slinging his right arm around her shoulder. “Thank you so much for doing this.”  

Mads smiled up at Harry putting her left arm around his waist. “I’m really glad you’re having a good time, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you smile like that.”  

Harry looked down briefly before looking back at Mads. “Listen, I want to apologize for being such an asshole to you these past few months. I know you were just trying to help.” He paused clearing his throat. “You’re a good friend Mads.”  

Mads smiled softly, leaning up against the bar. “Thank you, Harry.”  

“I’m really glad Alyssa’s here,” Harry said quickly, trying to make the conversation light again.  

“Me too,” Mads said brightly, turning to look at the bartender. “I missed her.”   

“She’s like proper fit.”  

Mads nodded, “True. I guess that’s what LA does to you.”   

“What can I get you to drink?” The bartender asked, looking between Harry and Mads.  

“Another Corona, please,” Harry said, smiling flirtatiously at the dark haired guy.  

The bartender smirked, grabbing a bottle and popping the top off. “Here you go, dimples.”    

Harry chuckled, taking the bottle and bringing it to his lips.   

The bartender licked his lips, amused as he looked over at Mads. “And for you?”  

“Vodka soda.”   

He nodded, grabbing a fresh glass with ice and pouring vodka into it. “Here you go.” He smiled, dropping two lemons into the glass before handing it to Mads.   

“Thanks.” She said softly, taking a sip of the drink.  

“Let me know if I can get you anything else.” He said, a bit suggestively, looking over at Harry.  

Harry chuckled, taking another drink from his beer. He licked his lips, his dimples showing as he stood up straight. “Thanks,” He paused flicking his eyes down to the guy’s name tag, “Logan.”   

Mads rolled her eyes, laughing to herself as she walked away from the bar.  

“What?” Harry asked innocently, the two of them walking back to their friends.  

“Baffles me how much you love attention.”   

Harry smiled widely, taking a long chug of his beer smacking his lips once he was done. “It’s what keeps me going.”  

“What is this new [look](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjahb3rlNrVAhUJ-mMKHV_aCUIQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fperezhilton.com%2F2013-08-20-one-direction-harry-styles-romance-girl-crush-not-dating&psig=AFQjCNGwnUaEqoL05u4Gio0FoQ4i0hvfYg&ust=1502918104162902) of yours by the way?”  

“What?” Harry asked, looking down. “I’ve always worn black skinny jeans.”  

“Yeah.” Mads nodded, “Those I’m used to but boots, and button ups? And since when do you accessories?” She giggled, flicking Harry’s black hat.   

Harry laughed, catching his hat.   

“And the rings and necklaces?”   

Harry coughed, grabbing the necklace that was dangling from his neck. “Louis gave it to me.”   

Mads smiled faltered, “Oh. I, I didn’t know.”  

Harry shook his head as he cleared his throat, scratching his neck. “It’s cool.”  

   

LOUIS

“Fuck Louis.” Liam moaned, his hips stuttering as he slammed into the smaller boy.  

Louis bit his lip, digging his nails into Liam’s shoulder blades.  He tilted his head back, cumming hard on his stomach.   

“Fuck,” Liam whispered, thrusting in harder.  

Louis whimpered, clinging onto Liam. “Liam, baby…” He cut off, a loud moan ripping through him when Liam hit his prostate.   

Liam rested his forehead against Louis’ kissing him sloppily as he came.   

Louis looked to his left smiling over at Liam, trying to catch his breath. “Well if anything, we know that part of our relationship works.”  

Liam laughed, sitting up to connect his lips with Louis. “I love you.”  

Louis let out a nervous chuckle, kissing Liam again.  

Liam pulled away, clearing his throat before standing up. “I’m ugh, I’m gonna take a shower okay?”  

“Oh, okay.”   

Louis bit his lip, watching Liam as he walked towards the bathroom. He sighed; lying down, his head hit the pillows. He ran his right hand through his hair, looking to the bedside table when his phone lit up. He sat up slightly, grabbing his iPhone, confused as to who would be calling him so late. “Hello?” he answered.  

“Is this Louis Tomlinson?” A woman asked, her voice light.  

“It is, may I ask who’s calling?” Louis asked, confused.  

“Oh yes, of course.” The woman laughed, “Sorry. My name is Miranda, I’m calling on behalf of Cambridge Art Theaters.”  

“Oh,” Louis said excitedly, fully sitting up. “Hi, hello.”  

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson.” Miranda chuckled, “I hope I wasn’t interrupting your morning, but I wanted to let you know we have reviewed your application and we would love to extend you a job offer as a theater manager’s assistant.”   

“Are you serious?” Louis asked a smile stretching across his face.  

“Yes, sir. We’d like you to start Monday if possible.”   

“Yes, yes ma’am.”  

“Perfect.” She chirped. “We know you have school, so as soon as you’re done for the day come in and we’ll begin on your paperwork.”  

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you so much.”  

“You’re very welcome Mr. Tomlinson. Have a great rest of your day.”  

“Thank you, you as well,” Louis said quickly, hanging up the phone. He smiled, scrolling through his contact list. He landed on Harry’s number clicking his thumb on the boy’s name. “No, no no.” He panicked, hastily hanging up the phone.   

   

HARRY

“So how’s California? Have you met any famous people yet?” Harry asked, him and Alyssa walking down Bourbon Street, the crowd small due to the late hour.  

Alyssa smiled up at Harry, linking their arms together. “I love it so much, I’ve met a few minor celebrities because of my job but no one worth name dropping.”   

Harry nodded; releasing his arm from Alyssa’s to put it around her neck. “We miss you in Texas, especially Mads.”  

“Yeah, I miss her too.” Alyssa smiled sadly, looking up at Harry. “All of you guys, it’s weird not seeing you every day.”  

Harry smiled smugly. “You’re welcome to take as many pictures of me this weekend so you can have something to look at when you get lonely.”  

Alyssa rolled her eyes, laughing. “You haven’t changed at all, have you?”  

“Why change perfection.”   

Alyssa belted out a laugh, leaning into Harry as she crossed her arms. “Okay, we need to get you back to the hotel.”  

“I’m not that easy, at least buy me a slice of pizza.” Harry semi-joked nodding towards a neon sign.  

Alyssa smiled, walking towards the storefront. “Fine, one slice.” She said holding up her index finger.   

“And one more daiquiri.”  

Alyssa shook her head, laughing. “You don’t want me to have a sober moment on this trip, do you?”  

“You’re in New Orleans, no one stay’s sober here” He paused, lowering his voice. “And if they do, they’re lame.”   

   

“Fuck.” Alyssa moaned, tightening her grip in Harry’s hair as he sucked on her neck.   

Harry pulled away from her, licking his lips as he examined his work. He smiled up at the brunette, letting out a breathy chuckle. “Pizza was a great idea.”  

Alyssa laughed lightly, her left index finger curling around Harry’s belt loop pulling him closer. “This shouldn’t happen.”  

Harry crowded over the small girl, backing her into the wall of their hotel’s main hallway; his hands on either side of her head as he bent down to kiss her.  

Alyssa closed her eyes; her hands sliding up the back of Harry’s shirt.   

“Are you sure about this?” Harry asked quietly, his lips brushing over her left ear.  

She took in a deep breath, tilting her head up slightly as Harry lightly kissed her jawline.  

He nipped at her bottom lip, making eye contact with her. “It’s up to you.”  

Alyssa nodded faintly, overwhelmed by the situation. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  

   

LOUIS

“Room Service.”   

Louis groaned, rolling over in bed. “Who’s at the door this early in the morning?”  

Liam laughed, getting up. “It’s almost eleven. I called in for lunch.”  

“Mm, food.” Louis hummed a smile appearing on his face.  

“Hi, yeah just right over there,” Liam said softly.  

Louis sat up, watching the worker roll a cart of food into the living room area of the suite.   

Liam smiled at the man, handing him some money before walking back into the bedroom.   

Louis rolled onto his back, pulling the comforter up to his neck and smiling up at Liam. “What’d you order?”   

Liam laughed softly, crawling on the bed and hovering over Louis. “A little bit of everything.” He said softly, nosing up Louis’ neck.   

“Details, please.”   

“Crème Brûlée, burgers, lobster mac n cheese, fries, pizza…”  

Louis moaned, “Okay, I’m officially awake.”  

Liam chuckled, kissing Louis quickly before moving to get back up. “What do you want first?”  

“Are you anywhere on that list?” Louis giggled, pulling Liam back before he could fully stand up.   

   

HARRY

Harry woke up slowly, stretching his right leg out his left arm wrapping around Alyssa.  

The girl stirred, smiling up at Harry. “Good morning.”  

“Good morning,” Harry mumbled, kissing the top of her head.  

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to wake up next to you.”   

“Yeah? What’s it like?” Harry smirked.  

Alyssa giggled, turning onto her stomach to rest her chin on Harry’s chest. “You’re very snuggly.”   

Harry laughed, tracing a pattern on her side. “I find people tend to like it.”   

“It doesn’t suck.”   

Harry smiled, leaning forward and connecting his lips with Alyssa’s. “I’m going to get some coffee, do you want me to bring you some?”   

Alyssa nodded, lifting herself off of Harry.  

Harry stood up, putting on a pair of briefs and making his way into the living room of their suite.  

“Where did you and Alyssa go last night?” Niall asked, walking in from the balcony and taking a seat on the couch. “We were headed back to the hotel and you two vanished.”   

Harry chuckled, walking over to the breakfast bar and pouring himself a cup of coffee. “We um, we felt like going back out so we went to Bourbon Street, had a couple drinks and got some pizza.”  

“That why you have fresh hickey’s on your neck?” Niall asked casually, looking up at Harry from his phone.  

Harry smirked, shrugging. “I’m not one to kiss and tell.”  

Niall laughed, “Can’t believe you boned Alyssa.”  

Harry took another sip of his coffee before pouring one for Alyssa. “Is Danielle up yet?”  

Niall nodded, looking back down at his phone. “Yeah, she and Mads went and got brunch. Mads was going to ask Alyssa to come too, but apparently, she was busy.”   

 

LOUIS

“You got the job?” Zayn asked excitedly, hugging Louis.  

Louis smiled, nodding his head. “I start on Monday at four, right after my last class.”  

“What are you going to be doing?” Lottie asked, sticking her chopsticks into her box of lo mien.   

Louis shrugged, “Probably just getting them tea and lunch and stuff. But I get to be backstage and witness some of the best performances Cambridge has to offer, so I’m very excited.” He paused, eating a piece of chicken. “And who knows, maybe I’ll get to audition for a part or something.”  

“You’re still doing the play in December right?” Liam asked, shifting closer to Louis on the couch.   

Louis nodded, laying his legs on Liam’s lap. “Yeah I’ll have to talk to the director and my boss but the schedules will get taken care of.”  

“Good, I mean I almost feel like I’ve already seen it because of how much you’ve told me but I’m excited to actually see it.”   

“I’ve already told the band the dates of opening weekend and Lott told her boss, so we’ll both be there too.”  

Louis smiled, leaning into the couch. “Thanks guys, so Lott how’s your new assistant job going?”  

“Oh really good!” Lottie said enthusiastically, “I got to help with the layout for the November issue, so that was really exciting…I’m trying to convince my boss to do an article on Zayn and his band or at least give them a shout out in the music section, but she said she wants to hear them live or at least send someone from the music department to see them live before she signs off on it.”  

“I told her not to.” Zayn chimed in, mouth full of rice.  

“Yeah, but you guys are so good and I just want to help as much as possible.”  

“She’s too good for me.”   

   

HARRY

“Hey, how was brunch?” Harry asked when Danielle walked into their room.  

“Fine, how was sex with Alyssa?” Danielle asked bitterly.  

Harry laughed, sitting up on the bed. “Are you jealous?”  

Danielle squinted her eyes in annoyance. “No, I’m pissed. Why did you sleep with someone else?”  

Harry tilted his head, unsure of what was happening. “I didn’t think you’d care.”  

“Why wouldn’t I care?”  

“Because we aren’t together,” Harry said as if it was obvious.   

“But we came together and you’re off fucking one of your friends.”  

Harry shrugged, a confused look on his face. “Okay? You aren’t my girlfriend, we’ve both gone to parties together and hooked up with other people so I don’t understand why you’re so angry.”  

Danielle crossed her arms, looking down at her feet. She let out a sigh before looking back up at Harry. “I don’t know, I guess…I guess I thought maybe we were getting kind of serious.”  

Harry pursed his lips, scratching the back of his neck. “Did I do something to make you think that?”   

Danielle shook her head, taking a seat on the bed. “No, I don’t know maybe a just misinterpreted things but you’re showing up all the time, we go on like actual dates, we hang out at your place all the time just watching movies or we go run pointless errands…it just all started to feel like a relationship so I guess I started looking too much into things.”   

Harry nodded, leaning against the bedpost. “I’m sorry, D. I just don’t want a commitment right now.”   

Danielle looked up at Harry, shrugging her right shoulder. “Okay.”  

“But I mean we can still keep doing what we’ve been doing if you want?”  

Danielle crossed her arms. "Yeah." She took a moment, shaking her head.  "I do want to date though."

"Me or in general?"

"In general."

Harry nodded, laying back down on the bed. "Okay, just make sure he pays."

   

ZAYN

“Lott, I don’t get how I’m supposed to be a skeleton,” Zayn said, holding up his arms and examining his costume. “It’s just a blazer and tie.”  

Lottie smiled, looking at Zayn through the mirror. “That’s because I haven’t done your make up, gotta give you a skeleton mouth.”  

“You look hot,” Zayn said, off topic, when he noticed Lottie’s costume.   

Lottie turned around, smiling widely over at Zayn. “So do you, now take a seat so I can paint your face."  

  

“Z, people are on their way,” Liam informed, poking his head into the bathroom.  

“Alright, Lott’s almost done with her makeup,” Zayn informed looking over at Lottie.  

Lottie fluffed her hair one last time before turning to Zayn a smile on her face, “How do I look?”  

“Stunning,” Zayn reassured, his heartbeat increasing a little at the way the girl smiled.  

“Thank you.”  

“Zayn, some guy is asking where he’s supposed to be setting up his equipment,” Louis said, walking up to the bathroom door.  

“Oh, that’s the DJ.”   

“Where is he supposed to set up?” Louis asked.   

“Living room, there’s a big empty spot for him to put all of his stuff.”  

“Kay.” Louis nodded, walking back into the living room.  

“So you think Louis told Liam about what happened the other week?” Lottie asked walking over to Zayn.  

Zayn shrugged, putting his hands on the girl’s hips. “Not sure, I have a feeling he didn’t though because they’re a bit too lovey.”  

“Yeah but Liam doesn’t seem like the type to get mad about something like that.”  

“He’s more complex than you think.”  

“But do you really think he'd get that mad about something so insignificant?”  

Zayn shrugged, “I really don't know, I mean I can imagine he's not going to be happy about it.”  

Lottie hummed, leaning up on her toes to kiss Zayn. “I love you.”  

“I love you too babygirl.”   

   

HARRY

 “So are you and Danielle okay?” Alyssa asked taking a sip of her drink.  

Harry shrugged, pocketing his phone. “I mean I’m good, I think she’s good. I guess we just got our wires crossed about where everything between us was heading.”  

“Where’d she think it was going?”  

“She thought I wanted a relationship. I thought we were still just hanging out and hooking up when we couldn’t find anyone else.”   

Alyssa nodded, laughing to herself.  

“What?”  

“You really haven’t changed, have you, Harry.”  

“What do you mean?” He asked a bit thrown, taking a seat in one of the VIP areas of the festival, Alyssa following him.  

“I mean there for a while you were so polite, respectful, and just a wonderful person and not saying you weren’t before um, well before you started dating Louis but I don’t know I feel like you came so far and it’s sad to see you still acting like you’re sixteen.”  

“How am I acting like I’m sixteen?” Harry asked, a little offended.   

Alyssa shrugged, playing with the straw in her drink. “Sleeping around, disregarding people’s feelings…”  

“I’m nineteen, why shouldn’t I be sleeping around. Rather I do it now than when I’m in my thirties or something.”   

“I just think you’re better than this.” She paused, looking down briefly. “I know I didn’t help the cause last night when I…when we um, slept together. But I don’t know, I just think you’re better than the person you are right now. And I think you should try to find the old Harry.”  

Harry shrugged, smiling sadly. “I don’t know how to be that guy without Louis.”   

“Yes, you do.” Alyssa said softly, “You just haven’t given it a chance.”   

   

LOUIS

“So I take it you decided not to tell him?” Zayn asked as he and Louis shared a joint on the deck.   

Louis looked to his right, making eye contact with a girl that looked a bit too young to be at the party… _probably one of Lottie’s friends_ , he thought before looking back at Zayn. “No, I didn’t.”   

“Because the moment didn’t mean anything?”   

Louis shrugged, bringing the joint to his lips. “I mean, I don’t know. I like being with Liam. He’s fun and he makes me laugh but it was passionate with Harry. Every touch made me feel like I was on fire.” He paused, looking down briefly before looking up at Zayn. “But I have to make it work with Liam. I, I know I said my future was with Harry but, I waited too long. I know he’s moved on at this point.”   

“What makes you say that?”   

“You really think he’s just been waiting around for me to crawl back to him?”    

“I’m not saying the boy remained celibate but I don’t think he’s moved on from you. He was too in love with you.”    

“How mad do you think Liam is going to be if I tell him about what happened last week?”    

Zayn shrugged, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his blazer pocket. “I don’t know. I mean I’ve never really seen Liam get jealous before if it does happen he’s usually pretty low key about it.”   

“You think he’d break up with me over it?”   

Zayn tilted his head, humming as he thought. “That I can’t tell you.” He paused, putting the end of a cigarette in between his lips and lighting the other end. “He might or he’ll get upset and let it go.”   

“Wow, that was helpful,” Louis mumbled.   

Zayn laughed slightly, releasing smoke from his lungs. “You’ll figure out what to do, Lou. You’re smart.”   

“I’m book smart. I’m not so great at the relationship stuff.”    

   

ZAYN

“Zayn!” Liam smiled, taking a seat beside Zayn on the couch.  

“Hey man.” Zayn laughed, releasing smoke from his lungs, passing the joint over to Liam. “Enjoying the party?”  

Liam nodded, taking a hit of the rolled up weed. “Much better than the other parties I’ve been to this week.”  

“Oh yeah? College not living up to the hype when it comes to parties?”  

Liam shrugged, “No the parties are great, but Louis isn’t at those.”  

Zayn nodded, bringing the joint to his lips, and taking a quick hit. “So you and Louis are doing good then?”  

“Yeah. I really like him, man. I think I could really fall for him, actually, I kind of already have.” Liam paused, smiling sadly. “I just I don’t think he feels the same way.”  

“Why’s that?”  

“Because he’s still too in love with Harry.”  

Zayn raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with Liam. “What makes you think that?”  

“I just, it’s a feeling.”  

Zayn took another hit, looking down at the floor. “I don’t know man, I think Louis could fall for you the way want, just gotta give him some time to get there. I know he really cares about you, really values y’alls relationship.”  

   

MADS

“I bet you twenty dollars I can chug a beer faster than you can.” Mads challenged.  

“Be careful, man. She can put away some alcohol.” Alyssa warned, leaning against the bar beside Mads.  

“I think I can hold my own.” Clifton laughed, looking at Mads. “Twenty bucks?”  

Mads nodded, sticking her hand out, “Twenty bucks.”   

Clifton shook her hand before wrapping his hand around his glass Mads doing the same.   

“One, two, three.” Alyssa began counting down; clapping her right hand down on the bar, “go.”   

They both brought their glasses up to their lips chugging the malted alcohol. Mads tilted her head back, finish off the last bit before setting her glass down, Clifton a second behind her.   

She laughed, wiping her mouth off. “Close, but I was first, so pay up.”   

“Fair enough.” Clifton sighed, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a twenty. He held it out towards her before pulling it away. “Double or nothing; five shots.”  

“Oh you really don’t want to get shots involved, wouldn’t want to embarrass you like that.”   

Clifton laughed. “I’ll risk it.”  

“What’s so funny?” Niall asked, coming up to the bar.  

Mads smiled over at Niall, reaching for his hand. “Clifton thinks he can beat me at a shot contest.”  

“Good luck with that.” Niall laughed, intertwining his fingers with the blonde. “Mads can put down some hard liquor.”  

“I have no doubt, just think it’d be fun to try and beat her.” Clifton teased, putting his hand on Mads shoulder, his elbow resting on the bar behind her.  

Niall tightened his jaw, staring at Clifton’s hand before looking back at his face. “I need you to take your hand off of her.”  

“Niall,” Mads whispered, looking at him confused.  

“What, he’s trying to get you drunk.”  

Mads sighed, “Babe, I’m already drunk. I’ve been drunk since we arrived at the hotel yesterday, and besides we were just goofing around,” She paused looking over at Alyssa, “Right?”  

Alyssa hesitated, looking between the three of them. “It wasn’t anything like weird if that’s what I’m being asked? We were all taking shots.”  

Mads nodded looking away from Alyssa and over to Niall, “Do you want to join us?”  

“Can I talk to you alone for a second?”  

Mads nodded, following Niall outside of the tented area. “What’s up?”  

“I thought you said you were going to stop hanging out with him.”  

“Babe.” Mads laughed, “We’re all on a trip together. I’m hanging out with him and Alyssa, we were taking shots and making bets  

“But you said you wouldn’t hang out with him.”  

Mads sighed, crossing her arms. “I’m not going to ignore him Niall and I’m not hanging out with just him, I told him to stop flirting with me and I promise he has.”  

“No, he hasn’t Mads.”  

“I’m not having this fight, _again_ and especially not here.” She said starting to get angry; she took a minute letting out a heavy sigh grabbing Niall’s hand. “I’m hanging out with friends, you’re welcome to join because I would really like to spend some time with my boyfriend but if you want to keep acting like this feel free to stay here.”  

   

LOUIS

[(track: Kiiara - dopemang (feat. Ashley All Day)](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx))

Louis moved his hips to beat of the song, pushing back into Liam, his right arm circling around the taller boy’s neck.  

Liam bent down, attaching his lips to Louis’ neck, his hands on the boy’s hips. He smirked, kissing under Louis’ ear. “You being Robin was a great idea.”   

Louis giggled, turning his head slightly to look at Liam. “You’re just happy tights are involved.”  

Liam nodded a big smile stretched across his face. “Very.”   

Louis turned in Liam’s arms leaning forward to connect their lips.   

Liam pulled Louis closer, his left hand on the swell of Louis’ ass his right on his jaw.   

“I have something I want to tell you,” Louis said softly, pulling away from the kiss.  

 “Okay, want to go outside?”  

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, grabbing Liam’s hand and leading them to the patio.  

“What’s up?” Liam asked, leaning against the brick ledge.   

Louis cleared his throat, letting out a nervous chuckle. “I don’t really know how to tell you this, honestly.”  

Liam’s heartbeat began to increase, his nervous rising. “Tell me what?”   

“Um well, the oth–    

“Lou.” Zayn interrupted, putting an arm around Louis, “I need to talk to you.”  

Louis looked up at Zayn and then to Liam, unsure of what to do.  

Liam cleared his throat, waving a hand towards Zayn. “Go, um I’ll go get a drink, and we can talk in a bit.”   

Louis nodded, kissing Liam quickly before turning to Zayn. “What’s up?”   

Zayn waited for Liam to be out of earshot before looking at Louis, “Don’t tell him.”  

“Why not?”   

“Because you two have something potentially very serious and I know you miss Harry but try to give Liam some more time.”  

Louis looked down briefly, taking in what Zayn said. “But I should still tell him that something happened, I wouldn’t feel right with him not knowing.” He paused, shaking his head, “I don’t want to hide things from him.”   

“Harry is his biggest and from what I can pick on his only insecurity when it comes to the two of you. If you were to tell him that you had a moment with Harry, it would end things for you.”  

“Liam wouldn’t do that. He’d know it did mean anything, he’d trust me.”   

“Trust _me_ , Louis.”  

Louis dropped his arms, letting out a heavy sigh. “Zayn not two hours ago you were telling me you didn’t know how he would react, so why are you so sure now?”  

Zayn hesitated, taking in a deep breath slowly releasing it. “Okay so earlier when you were out here talking to Lottie Liam came up to me and,” He paused, refusing to give details, “and he would just be really devastated if he found out there was something between you and Harry still.”  

“There isn’t. There was a brief moment.” Louis defended.  

Zayn huffed a laugh, “Louis can you honestly tell me that you have no more feelings for Harry.”  

Louis bit his lip, looking down again.  

“You can’t tell him.”  

   

HARRY

Harry groaned, holding a glass of orange juice to the side of his head, his sunglasses tilting slightly.   

Mads laughed, stabbing her fork into a piece of cantaloupe. “I didn’t think you drank that much.”  

Harry groaned again, removing the glass from his face and taking a sip.  

“He didn’t, but all he had was straight vodka,” Danielle informed, scooting a piece of garnish to the side of her plate.  

“Shh, don’t mention vodka.” Harry grimaced as he took another sip of his orange juice. “Why does this taste weird?”  

Mads giggled, grabbing the glass, “Because that’s my mimosa,” She paused, setting the original glass down and handing him a different one, “this is your orange juice.”   

Harry laughed lightly taking another sip. He scrunched his nose, shaking his head. “Mmh, no give me the Mimosa back.”  

Mads chuckled, rolling her eyes as she picked up the drink and handed back to Harry.  

“So why didn’t Niall come?” Harry asked, setting the glass back down and fixing his sunglasses.  

Mads shrugged, looking over at Clifton who was busy looking at his phone. “He was just still tired from last night and wanted to get some extra sleep.”  

Harry nodded, smiling over at Danielle. “I liked your costume last night.”  

Danielle laughed, taking a sip of her water. “I know, you told me multiple times.”  

“Liked you better without it.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.  

Danielle rolled her eyes, a small laugh escaping her lips.   

“Harry, we’re eating,” Mads complained.  

   

 

THANKSGIVING BREAK

 “Gemma quit asking me to introduce you to my teammates, it’s weird,” Harry said, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.   

“How is it weird? Football players love me.” Gemma smiled following Harry.   

“Mom would you tell Gemma to stop asking me to set her up with every player that peaks her interest.”    

Anne looked up from the sweet potatoes she was putting marshmallows on, setting the bag down. “I thought you were dating that guy from your sociology class.”    

“Who Travis?” She asked, unsure. “No, we went on like one date. He was boring. _Rich_ , but boring.”   

Anne laughed, going back to putting marshmallows on the sweet potatoes. “Then I don’t see why Harry shouldn’t try to set you up with someone.”   

“It’s weird for me. I don’t know, maybe once the season is over.”   

“But if you guys beat LSU Saturday night then I’ll have to wait until January.”   

“No, you’ll only have to wait until January if we win the championship game against Alabama…and I don’t know if I have it in me to beat them again, especially going up the Tigers on Saturday.”    

“Don’t act humble now.” Gemma teased, taking a seat at the island.   

Harry smirked, grabbing some marshmallows and popping them into his mouth.    

“Okay you two, that’s enough. Harry sweetie why don’t you go to the store for me, I need a few things for tomorrow.” Anne said, walking to the fridge a pulling a sheet of paper off of a notepad. “There are only a few items and here is some cash.”   

“Okay.” Harry nodded looking the list over. “Gem, want to come?”   

“She can’t see has to help me make the pies.”   

Harry laughed, looking at Gemma. “Have fun, I’ll be back!”   

    

“I can not believe you would even ask me that!” Mads said angrily.   

“Well, what am I supposed to think? You’ve been spending a lot of time with him.”   

Mads let out an irritated groan. “How many times do I have to tell you he’s in my sororities brothering fraternity, I don’t get to control when I hang out with him. And it’s not like it’s just me and him.”   

“Guys, what is going on?” Harry asked, walking into Niall’s bedroom.   

“Harry you agree that she’s been spending way too much time with Clifton, right?”   

“Clifton? The blondish brunette guy that got us into Voodoo Fest?”   

“Yes, that one.”   

Harry shrugged, taking a seat on the couch in Niall’s room. “I mean I don’t know, I haven’t really seen him around since we go back from New Orleans, but Mads if Niall thinks you’re getting too close to this guy maybe respect him enough to stop hanging out with him so much.”   

Mads rolled her eyes, grabbing her purse off of Niall’s bed. “This is ridiculous, I’m leaving.”   

“What, why?” Niall asked following her as she walked out of the room.   

“Don’t want to get in the way of you and Harry deciding what I can and can’t do in our relationship.”    

“Babe.”   

“Goodbye.” Mads said harshly walking down the stairs.   

Niall sighed, taking a seat next to Harry. “I’m right about this right? Like I’m not over reacting?”    

Harry shrugged, looking over at Niall. “I know from personal experience to follow your gut about these things but don’t push her because then you might lose her.”   

Niall nodded, running his right hand through his hair before looking back over at Harry. “So what’s up?”   

“My mom wants me to go to the store, thought I’d stop by here first so we could smoke.”    

“Yeah okay, I think I have a little bit stashed away from this past summer.”   

“Don’t worry about it, brought two blunts with me.”   

 

LOUIS

“Hey, Lou. Someone’s here to see you.” David, one of Louis’ other roommates, informed.   

Louis looked up from his laptop and over to the doorway, “Okay, thanks.” He got up from his chair, adjusting his glasses as he walked into the living room, eyes lighting up when he saw who was standing in the room.   

“Liam!” Louis squealed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend, “What are you doing here?”   

“Well you don’t get to come home for Thanksgiving so I thought I’d come to you.” Liam smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.  

Louis moved his head up, connecting his lips to Liam’s. “Thank you.”  

“And plus, I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you.”  

Louis nodded, grabbing Liam’s hand and leading him into his room. “I know, but between work, school, and the play I’m surprised I have time to breathe.”   

Liam laughed, taking a seat on Louis’ bed. “You aren’t over doing yourself are you?”   

Louis shook his head, sitting his chair turning to face Liam. “No I promise, so wait if you’re here how are you going to spend Thanksgiving with your family?”  

Liam shrugged, grabbing Louis’ hand. “They’re cool with me missing it this year, they actually went to Tennessee to see Keaton so, it worked out.”  

Louis smiled, leaning forward to kiss Liam. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.”  

“Yeah?”  

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, turning to grab a book from his desk, “Maybe you can make some sense of Dickens.”  

Liam laughed, grabbing the book, reading the title, “Bleak House…can’t say I’ve read this one, Great Expectations, I’ve read that one.”  

Louis chuckled, a smile stretching across his face. “I pegged you as more of a David Copperfield kind of guy.”   

  

HARRY

“So how are things with you and Danielle?” Niall asked, throwing a bag of chips into the cart.  

Harry shrugged, stopping in front of the drinks. “Fine, both back on the same page as far as our relationship goes.”  

“Fuck buddies?” Niall confirmed, picking up a two liter only to set it back down.  

“Yup.” Harry nodded, putting two cases of cokes in their cart. “I mean I don’t know, I might want a relationship again at some point, just not right now.”  

“Think it’d be with Danielle?”  

Harry lifted his right shoulder slightly, grabbing a case of water. “Danielle’s great and all but I don’t know if I could see us as anything serious. It didn’t start the right way for it to be something more…at least not for me.”   

“Kind of like with Kendall.”  

Harry swayed his head, thinking it over. “I guess, I mean Kendall and I were toxic. We fought all the time and majority of our relationship was about sex.”  

“You guys had the worst fights.” Niall grimaced just thinking about it.  

Harry nodded, pushing the cart to the canned vegetable aisle. “And over like the dumbest shit. But I don’t know as bad as Kendall and I were, we still had a more serious relationship than Danielle and I do. We don’t talk about personal stuff or really much of anything. It’s football, Greek life, and that’s about it.”  

“You haven’t told her anything?”   

Harry shook his head, looking for the can of green beans his mom requested. “She knows I’m like bisexual? I don’t really know what I am, to be honest…I just, when we discussed what the whole thing between us was, I informed her that I’d also be hooking up with guys.”  

“She was cool with that?” Niall asked truly shocked.   

“Yeah, she didn’t have a problem with it.”  

“Does she um, does she know about  

“No.” Harry answered quickly, shaking his head. “No, she doesn’t know.”   

   

ZAYN

“Lott, what are you doing?” Zayn laughed, walking into the kitchen.  

Lottie smiled, holding up a wooden spoon. “I’m going to bake.”  

“Oh? What are you baking?” Zayn asked, amused, as he took a seat at the island.  

“I get to bake the pies for Friday.” She said proudly.   

“Should I call a bakery for a plan B?” Zayn teased.  

“Fuck off, I know how to cook.”  

Zayn laughed, leaning forward slightly, “Babe the last time you cooked I had to get my stove replaced.”   

“The fireman said it wasn’t my fault the vent trap was clogged and that’s what caused it.”   

“Okay, what can I do to help?” Zayn asked, standing up and walking over to Lottie. “Actually hold that thought,” He said pulling his phone out of his pocket, “Louis’ calling, hey man.” He answered, putting the phone on speaker.  

“Hey, I wanted to let you know Liam is going to be coming to New York with me this weekend.” Louis informed, giggling at the end, “Stop.” He whispered.  

“Is Liam with you now?” Zayn asked amused.   

“Yes.” Louis giggled, again, “Babe stop.”  

“Liam, put some ice on it man, you’re on speaker, and Lottie can hear everything.”  

“Sorry, Lottie.” Liam’s said, his voice distant.   

“I’m cool with giggling, just don’t want to hear any other sounds.”  

Zayn laughed, “So we’ll see you both Friday then?”  

“Yeah, we’re flying in after my last class, should be there around twelve-thirty your time.”   

“Alright man, might want to pick up some pies…you’re sister’s making them this year.” Zayn teased, winking at Lottie.  

Louis laughed, “Thanks for the heads up.”   

   

HARRY

“They didn’t have the little bread crumb things you wanted, but Niall’s mom had extra so she let me take it.” Harry informed walking into the kitchen.  

“Oh perfect.” Anne smiled, helping Harry with the bags.  

“You're such a good little helper.”  

Harry froze, a bag of Doritos falling from his left hand. “Cassie.” He said softly turning around to face the island where Gemma and her friend were peeling potatoes.

Cassie flashed Harry a toothy grin, flickering her long, dark black hair off of her right shoulder. “Heard you’ve become quite the big deal.”  

Harry smirked, regaining his stature, “I’ve always been a big deal, sweetheart.” 

Gemma rolled her eyes, “Harry if I can’t date someone on your football team, you can’t flirt with my best friend.” 

Harry chuckled, making eye contact with Cassie, “Sorry Gem, it’s reflex to flirt back when someone flirts with me first.”  

Anne laughed, unloading a grocery bag. “Honey, I thought you got over your crush on Cassie.” 

Cassie smirked, staying silent as she peeked up at Harry. 

“Mom.” Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

“Sorry, sweetie.” Anne smiled, hugging Harry. “She knows I’m kidding.”  

“Yeah besides, I already knew you had a crush on me.” Cassie teased, winking at Harry. 

  

NIALL

“Mads.” Niall said softly, knocking on Mads doorframe. 

Mads looked up from the book she was reading, making eye contact with Niall briefly before looking back at her book. 

Niall sighed, walking into the girl’s room. “You’re still mad.” 

“Not mad, annoyed.” Mads corrected, turning the page. 

Niall took a deep breath, taking a seat beside Mads on her bed. “Look, I know I’m being annoying about this, but he bugs me. And he knows, he knows that he gets under my skin and he likes it. He thinks he can use it against me to get you.” 

Mads put her book down, looking at Niall. 

“But, you’re right I should trust you. We’ve been through so much and I should know that you wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize our relationship.” 

Mads closed her book, putting it aside and turning her body to face Niall.  

“So I’m sorry for getting mad and for not trusting you. I don’t want to push you away.” 

Mads leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Niall’s left cheek. “I know you can’t help it, getting jealous…I’m the same way. I see girls check you out, flirt with you at parties, and make passes at you…and trust me I would love to claw their eyes out, but I ignore them because what you and I have is so rare. People don’t stay together like we have; it’s not normal, especially at our age.” 

“You get jealous?” 

Mads smiled nodding her head, “Yes. I love you so much just the thought of you with someone else drives me crazy. You are the love of my life, Niall.” Mads paused, grabbing Niall’s hand, “I knew it at four and I know it now, and that’s why I don’t feel the need to act on my jealousy because I know we’re meant to be together.”  

Niall leaned forward, kissing Mads. “I love you.” 

“Always...” Mads began softly 

“And forever.” Niall finished.  

  

HARRY

Harry rubbed his left eye letting out a large yawn as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sniffled, shuffling to the fridge he opened the door grabbing the milk and taking a sip of it before putting it back. 

“Glad I don't drink milk.” Cassie said causing Harry to jump.  

“What the hell.” Harry gasped, putting his hand over his heart. “How long have you been there?” he asked, turning towards the island. 

Cassie laughed, setting her fork into her bowl of fruit. “Saw that cute little yawn of yours.” 

Harry chuckled, reaching back into the fridge to grab a Gatorade. “Not cool to sneak up on people.” 

“I wasn't sneaking, I was sitting here eating breakfast.”  

“By yourself?” 

“Gemma went to her room for a second and your mom and dad went to go pick up your grandparents.” 

“Why aren't they driving?” Harry asked confused as he took a sip of his drink. 

Cassie shrugged, picking at the leftover fruit in front of her. “Don't know, just know what Gemma told me.” 

Harry nodded, giving the girl a once over. “Is that my shirt?” 

Cassie smiled, looking down at the black T-shirt she had on, “Is it? Gemma told me I could borrow something to sleep in.” 

“Okay, but how did you end up in my shirt?” 

Cassie batted her eyelashes, leaning forward on the counter top before getting up and walking to the sink. “It was in the laundry room.” 

Harry hummed, taking another drink as his eyes scanned her tan legs.  

“If you keep staring like that, someone's going to think something.” 

Harry chuckled, stepping closer to the girl. “Yeah, what are they gonna think?” 

Cassie turned away from the sink, leaning against the counter and looking at Harry. “That we’ve slept together.” 

Harry smirked leaning in and whispering, “We have.” 

 

LOUIS

Louis walked into his dorm, backpack hanging from his left shoulder and a stack of folders in his arms. He hung his keys up by the door and turned around stopping in his tracks when he noticed the place lit up by candles. “Liam?”  

Liam walked out of Louis’ bedroom, “You're back early.” 

Louis chuckled, setting down the folders in his arms and then his backpack, “Yeah they let me leave a little early today…what's all of this?” 

Liam smiled sheepishly, walking over to Louis. “I um, I wanted to do something special.” 

Louis smiled, wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck, leaning forward to kiss him. “You’re incredible.”

“Oh,” Liam said abruptly, holding his index finger, “One second.” He smiled walking towards the small kitchenette.

“What are you getting?” Louis asked, taking his jacket off and hanging it by the door. He smiled to himself, looking around the room; there were at least thirty candles littered across the small living room, fairly lights from Jessica’s room on the fireplace in front of the couch. The coffee table had two tall candles lit in between two empty plates. “Did you cook or something?” He asked, looking over at Liam as he walked back into the living room, one arm behind his back.

Liam shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. “No, I ordered take out…burgers from that pub you like.”

“You know the way to my heart.” Louis joked, walking towards Liam.

Liam chuckled, pulling his arm forward a bouquet of peach lisianthus in his hand, “For you.”

Louis smiled accepting the flowers, “Liam, they’re beautiful.”

“Just like you.” Liam cheesily added.

Louis blushed, kissing Liam before placing the flowers into the empty vase on the mantel. “Is there a special occasion I should know about?” He asked, looking at Liam over his shoulder.

“No, I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

 

HARRY

“So what, she’s still acting like she never let you put your dick in her?” Niall asked tossing Harry the football.

Harry caught the ball, bringing his right arm back and then forward releasing the ball. “Yeah, she does this every time.” He sighed, catching the ball again and then tossing it back. “She acts like I’m still the little fifteen year old who had a crush on her.”

“So what are you going to do?”

Harry caught the ball, holding it for a moment as he thought before tossing it back to Harry. “I’m going to sleep with her again.”

“H, you’ve been trying to get her to sleep with you again for like four years.”

“But it’s different this time,” He said bringing the ball to his chest and walking over to Niall. she was always skeptical because of our age difference.”

“You’re age difference hasn’t changed unless you suddenly aged three years.”

Harry laughed, “Our age difference hasn’t changed but I’m in college now. I’m almost twenty, and she’s openly flirting with me this time…she’s never done that.”

“So what, plan on seducing her at dinner tonight?” Niall asked, him and Harry walking into Harry’s house.

“Yeah, why not.” Harry chuckled, taking a sip from his water bottle.

“Oh no, I can see it now,” Niall began grabbing an orange from the breakfast table, “We’re all sitting around a giant turkey, your mom, my mom, and Mads mom wine drunk while our dads talk about football. Mads giving Gemma the death stare while I awkwardly eat mashed potatoes and you’re playing footsie with your sister’s hot friend.”

Harry smiled, amused. “I don’t see anything wrong with that scenario.”

 

LOTTIE

“Mom!” Lottie said excitedly, walking into Zayn’s loft and hugging Jay tightly. “How was your flight?”

“It was very good, how was work?” Jay asked, hugging Lottie back.

“I got to sit in on a meeting where they decided what the cover model was going to be wearing and Elaine asked for my opinion on a belt.”

“So you’re liking your job then?” She asked, the two of them taking a seat on the couch.

Lottie nodded, “I love it, I mean I definitely want to try and get something at Vogue or Elle but I’m getting a lot of exposure working for Seventeen.”

Jay smiled, examining Lottie’s face.

“What?”

“You’re just growing up so fast,” Jay said a bit wistfully.

Lottie smiled sadly, hugging her mom again.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you more,” Jay said softly.

Lottie pulled back from her mom, making eye contact with her. “You were always there when I needed you.”

“I just,” Jay paused, letting out a heavy sigh, “I regret letting you stay sometimes, but I knew you’d have more opportunities here…that your grandparents would be able to give you more than I could or your dad could.”

Lottie looked down briefly before looking back at her mom, “I know it was hard for you, I’ve never resented you for it because I know why you did it…I know dad wasn’t always the nicest man

“You’re father loves you.” Jay said quickly.

“I know, but he doesn’t love Louis for a reason I’ll never understand and he didn’t treat you right.”

“Your father had a lot of personal things he needed to work through and it’s not that he doesn’t love Louis, the two of them just don’t have much in common.”

“You know he’s getting married next month.”

Jay nodded, leaning back into the couch. “Yup, he called awhile back and told me he met someone, wanted to make sure it was okay that he introduced her to you and Louis.”

“I don’t like her, she’s too…” Lottie paused thinking of a word, “ _Perky.”_

Jay laughed, “What do you mean perky?”

“Like her attitude, it almost feels fake. Like she’s trying way too hard.”

 

LOUIS

Louis giggled, kissing Liam’s neck before cuddling closer to him. “Thank you for tonight.”

Liam smiled, running his fingers through the boy’s soft hair. “Anything for you.”

“I do have a question though,” Louis said, turning to look up at Liam.

“What’s that?”

“How did you manage to get all of my roommates out for the entire night?”

“Well,” Liam began, putting his left arm behind his head. “David is at his girlfriend's apartment, Lani went bar hopping with Jessica and Nick...well I’m not sure where he is but Jessica told me she’d make sure that he wasn’t here tonight.”

“You had Jessica’s help?”

“You think I just brought a bunch of candles with me?” Liam laughed.

Louis shrugged, “Wouldn’t put it passed you.”

Liam smiled, running his fingers up and down Louis’ spine. “I love you.”

Louis briefly stiffened, his eyes falling. He leaned forward kissing Liam.

Liam pulled away, removing himself from Louis.

“Liam.” Louis sighed, watching the muscular guy stand up from the bed.

“It’s fine, I’m just um…I’m gonna go put the food up before it gets gross.”

 

HARRY

“Anne, this green bean casserole is so delicious.” Angela complimented.

“Thank you, Gemma helped me make it.”

Angela nodded, “Well great job Gemma.”

Gemma smiled sweetly, looking over at Mads and then to Angela. “Thank you, Mrs. Smith.”

Mads rolled her eyes, taking a drink of her water.

Harry cleared his throat, looking away from Mads, “So dad did you catch the Alabama game last week?”

Bryan nodded, pointing towards Niall’s dad, Ed. “Did you see the interview Saban did with ESPN after our boys kicked their ass.”

Harry smiled to himself, looking over at Cassie who was talking to Gemma.

"You gonna man up and go for it?" Niall asked, leaning across the table his voice hushed.

Harry nodded taking a sip of his drink. "So Cassie, you should um come to the game this Saturday."

"So I can watch LSU kick your ass?" She teased.

"I don't know where you've gotten your facts but I haven't lost a game yet."

"Doesn't me you won't now."

"Harry's an excellent football player." Bryan chimed in, "Gonna go pro one day."

 

“Dinner was interesting,” Cassie noted, walking into Harry’s room later that night.

Harry looked up from his phone smiling widely at the brunette. “Was better than last year…now that was an eventful Thanksgiving.”

“And because I’m here this year.”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Harry laughed.

Cassie smiled, picking up a CD from Harry’s dresser flipping it over and checking out the album’s artwork.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Cassie shrugged, reading off the song titles in her head.

“Why won’t you sleep with me again?” Harry asked casually, sitting up on his bed.

Cassie smiled; turning to face Harry setting down the CD she was looking at. “Maybe I’m just not into you.”

Harry chuckled, walking over to Cassie.

“Everyone’s into me.”

Cassie rolled her eyes, leaning against Harry’s dresser, “Lot more confident this go round, I see.”

Harry smirked, putting his hands on either side of Cassie.

“Is it because I’m too young…because you weren’t too concerned with my age the first time.”

“The only time.” Cassie corrected.

“Not for lack of trying.” Harry joked.

Cassie smiled, placing her hand on Harry’s chest. “And yet here we are…you still thinking you have a shot.”

“Case, you came in my room, uninvited…not unwelcome, just _you_ chose to come in here, _you_ keep choosing to parade around in my t-shirts, and I know you’ve been checking me out this entire weekend.”

Cassie didn’t say anything, keeping her eyes on Harrys’.

“So tell me, why won’t you sleep with me.”

“I just didn’t enjoy it enough I guess,” Cassie said softly, eyes flicking down to Harry's lips.

Harry smirked, stepping closer to Cassie his lips brushing her ear. “Well, I’m not a virgin anymore.”

Cassie took in a deep breath, making eye contact with Harry before connecting their lips.

**

LOUIS

“Hey, sorry my class ran late and I was going to text you but I left my phone here,” Louis said, a tad out of breath, as he entered his room removing his jacket and putting it on the back of his desk chair. "I just need five minutes  and then we can head to the airport."

Liam sat on the end of Louis’ bed, nodding his head quietly. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked softly, taking a seat beside Liam. 

Liam cleared his throat, “I um, I didn’t…like I wasn’t snooping, I just I thought it was my phone and I saw a text from Zayn.” 

Louis tilted his head, puzzled. “What are you talking about?” 

“Why did Zayn want to know if you still feel bad about not telling me what happened between you and Harry?” He asked softly. 

Louis froze, looking down at his feet. 

“What happened between you and Harry?” 

Louis swallowed nervously, standing up from the bed and walking into the common room. 

“Tell me.” Liam pushed, his voice rising slightly as he followed Louis. 

“I um…” Louis began, playing with his fingers. “I almost kissed Harry.” He mumbled. 

“You what?”   

Louis took in a shaky breath, biting his lip. “I almost kissed Harry in New York…after Zayn’s show.”   

“When did you even see him?” Liam asked, his anger growing.   

Louis shrugged bashfully, looking down at his feet. “When I went to the bathroom.”   

“And you waited this long to tell me?”   

“It was only like a month ago and I didn’t kiss him. Nothing happened!” Louis defended.   

“Nothing happened?”   

Louis shook his head quickly, stepping closer to Liam. “No nothing happened I promise.”   

Liam clenched his jaw, looking Louis up and down. “Why should I believe you?”   

“Because I’ve never lied to you.”   

“But you kept it from me. You had a moment with your ex-boyfriend…you can’t expect me to not be upset.”   

“Nothing happened,” Louis said weakly.   

“Then why hide it?”    

“Because.” Louis paused, looking up to keep the tears from falling. “Because I didn’t want to make a big deal out of nothing. I didn’t want to get into a fight.”   

Liam made eye contact with Louis, removing himself from the smaller boy. “You wanna know what I think? I think you’re still in love with Harry and that’s why you didn’t tell me and I think it’s also why you can’t say you love me.”   

“That’s not true.” Louis cried. “You know I care about you so much.” He said quickly. “And I do love you, but I’m just not _in_ love with you. Not yet at least, but I-I’m not still in love with him.”   

Liam shook his head, taking in a deep breath. “Don’t lie to me, Louis.”   

“I promise I’m not.”   

“I know you well enough by now. I mean you still wear his sweatshirt to bed; to this day you can’t face him for bullshit reasons that you make up each time I ask. I’m tired of acting like I’m enough for you.”   

“Liam.” Louis said softly,  

Liam closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.  

“I mean it’s not like I talk to him or hang out with him. Harry and I had something that I can’t explain, there’s always going to be something in me that loves him but that doesn’t mean I can’t love you too.”   

“But you don’t!” Liam argued. “You don’t love me. We’ve been together for seven months Louis and you still can’t let him go.”    

Louis didn’t say anything; he bit his lip looking down at his feet.   

Liam took a moment, collecting himself. “I think we should break up.” He said softly. 

Louis looked up at Liam, fresh tears in his eyes. “Because I can’t say I love you?”    

“No, because you’re in love with someone else.” Liam said harshly, walking back into Louis’ bedroom 

A tear fell down Louis’ cheek as he watched Liam. He felt weak, his body going numb. “Liam, please.” He paused, letting in a shaky breath, “Please don’t do this, just give me some time.”    

“I’ve given you seven months Louis.” Liam said calmly, grabbing his bag off of Louis’ bed. “I hope you get him back…you two truly belong together.”    

Tears fell down Louis’ face as Liam walked out of his dorm, he was frozen in the middle of the room, his body shaking as he cried.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the chapter and kudos. Also be sure to subscribe/bookmark for update notifications. 
> 
> again sorry for the late update and i will be adding the banners back starting chapter 4 and will be adding them to the first three as well. xx
> 
> spotify //[college years](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)   
> tumblr // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets filled in on the reason behind his first time and Louis struggles with his feelings (but what else is new there)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, can i just make a blanket apology now for shit updates? but for real, I'm sorry I'm awful at this. 
> 
> ***banners will be added asap, but it's like one in the morning and I'm trying to go to bed.***

LOUIS 

“Z, I’m here,” Louis called, walking into the loft. 

“Lou! Perfect timing, will you please convince your mom that the mashed potatoes aren’t too salty.” 

Louis set his bag down, walking to the kitchen. “You do add a lot of salt.” 

“I tried to tell him.” Jay teased, smiling at her son. “Hi, sweetie.” she gushed, pulling Louis into a hug. 

“Hey, mom,” Louis said tightly, clinging to his mother. 

Jay frowned slightly, kissing Louis’ cheek. “Sweetie, what’s wrong? Where’s Liam?” 

Louis pulled away from his mom, smiling woefully, “We broke up.”  

“Oh, honey.”  

“What, why?” Zayn asked putting down the bowl of mashed potatoes. 

“I told him about what happened between Harry and me.” 

“You and Harry?” Jay asked confused, “Are the two of you talking again?” 

Louis shook his head, taking a seat at the island. “No, but I saw him back in October when we all flew in for Zayn’s show and we um, I don’t know I realized how much I missed him.” 

“Well, why’d you wait so long to tell him?” Jay asked, taking a seat beside Louis. 

Louis bit his bottom lip, peeking up at Zayn.  

Jay looked between the two of them before looking over at Lottie. “Do you know?” 

“Zayn told him not to.” 

“Babe?” Zayn questioned, looking at Lottie. 

“What, I’m not going to lie to my mom.” 

Jay sighed, looking back over at Louis. “Sweetie, don’t take advice from Zayn anymore.” 

Louis let out a small laugh, looking at Zayn briefly.  

“Always be honest with the people you care for. Even if it’s not something pleasant.”  

“Yes ma’am,” Louis nodded, fidgeting,  

“Have you talked to Harry since that night or before that night?”  

Louis shook his head, “No. I saw him right after graduation and then that night…well, he um he did call me stressed about a game and I texted him but I was just being supportive.”  

“Do you want to get back together with him?” 

 

HARRY

“So now what are you going to do since you finally had sex with Cassie again?” Mads asked, putting leftover Thanksgiving food in the refrigerator.

“Don’t know,” Harry shrugged, smirking as he leaned against the island. “Might work on this guy in my math class.”

Mads rolled her eyes, looking at Harry over her shoulder. “When’s the last time you got tested?”

“Mads.” Harry sighed, exacerbated.

“What? You have sex more than most porn stars; I’m just worried about your health.”

Harry rolled his eyes standing up straight, “I’m clean. I know how to use a condom.”

Mads leaned against the counter, facing Harry. “But that isn’t always a guarantee.”

“Relax mom, I’m clean.”

“When’s the last time you got tested?” Mads asked again, ignoring the dig.

“After we got back from New Orleans.”

“How many people have you slept with since then?”

“Just Danielle and Cassie.”

Mads looked at Harry skeptically, arching her right eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged, looking down at his feet briefly, “I haven’t really felt like hooking up with anyone lately.”

Mads was thrown, she stood up straight taking a small step towards Harry. “You aren’t…do you like Danielle?”

“Well obviously I like her,” Harry scoffed, “I wouldn’t continuously fuck her if I didn’t like her.”

Mads rolled her eyes, shoving Harry’s shoulder, “No you little shit, do you _like_ her.”

“No, I don’t want to date her or anything, at least I don’t think…I don’t know I haven’t thought about it too much, okay?”

“Have you thought about a relationship with anyone?”

Harry shook his head, “No. I don’t…” He paused, taking in a deep breath as he worked up some courage, “I don’t want to be caught up with someone else in case...” He faded out, frustrated with himself.

Mads looked at Harry sadly, crossing her arms. “You’re waiting for Louis.”

Harry nodded, not making eye contact.

 

LOUIS

“So what are you going to do?” Zayn asked, adjusting the microphone stand.

Louis shrugged, fingers twiddling with the cardboard around his cup of hot chocolate. “I think I need to be single.”

Zayn cleared his throat, looking away from the microphone and over to Louis. “But if you’re still in love with Harry why not do something about it?”

“I need to make sure that he’s the one.”

Zayn nodded, messing with the stand again. “Got it.” He smiled to himself, pleased with the stand. He stepped down from the small stage stopping in front of Louis. “So you want to make sure it’s Harry that you miss and not the memories?”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, looking down briefly. “But, I mean it’s more than that. I know I miss Harry and in more than just a physical way. I miss being around him, I miss hearing him laugh, seeing him meet new people. I miss the way he owned a room when he stepped inside, all of his stupidly perfect jokes that no one should ever have to suffer through, but I love.” He paused, his smile faltering. “I need to make sure he is who I want because I don’t want to hurt him like that again, I need to know that I’m ready to give him everything he wants before I try to come back into his life.”

“You sound pretty sure.”

Louis shrugged, “Maybe I am, but if I were to jump right back to him now it would look wrong. I couldn’t do that to Liam or to Harry.”

“Liam told you that you and Harry belong together, he knew what breaking up with you meant, Lou.”

Louis let out a heavy sigh, twirling the cup in his hand. “I need to take a few weeks to evaluate.”

“Okay.” Zayn surrendered, “You do what you need to do.”

 

NIALL

“Babe, do you know where my phone is?”

Mads looked up from her computer, glasses perched on her nose. “I think you left it in the kitchen after ordering food.”

Niall nodded, snapping his fingers. “That’s right, thanks love.”

Mads smiled up at Niall kissing him before he walked out of their room.

“Dude, let’s go play football,” Harry said, tossing a football up and then catching it.

“Can’t, I’m helping Mads study for a test she has next week and I just ordered a fuck ton of food.”

Harry rolled his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. “Why does she need your help?”

“She doesn’t really, but I like helping her…she looks so cute when she studies; she wears her glasses and she has the worlds most adorable concentration face.”

Harry hummed, nodding his head absently.

“We can play tomorrow though.”

Harry sighed, slumping against the couch. “But I’m bored.”

“Well why don’t you call Danielle and go do something with her.”

“I don’t think she’s back from Dallas yet.”

Niall hummed as he thought for a moment. “Um well, you could call Cassie…she’s still in Jefferson, maybe she’d be willing to meet up.”

“Why can’t _you_ hang out with me,” Harry asked a bit childishly as he tossed the football up in the air again, “you’ve never turned down the opportunity to play football before, especially to study.”

Niall shrugged, “I just want to spend some time with Mads.”

“You’re _always_ spending time with Mads.”

“Yeah, because I like hanging out with her.”

“Not good enough for you anymore or something?” Harry teased, throwing the ball at Niall.

Niall grabbed the brown leather, letting out a loud chuckle, “Nope, never were.”

“Oh, that’s mean.”

Niall tossed the football back grabbing his phone from the island, “If you hear someone at the door, let me know.”

“Fine.” Harry said, lying back on the couch letting out a dramatic sigh.

 

HARRY

 

**D**

Today 6:53 PM

Hey

What’s up?

Nothing.

Bored…

Delivered

 

Harry sighed, exiting out of his messages and opening his Instagram app. He pinched his bottom lip with his left thumb and index finger, as he scrolled through his feed. He removed his right thumb from the screen hovering it over Louis’ most recent picture. He smiled softly, looking at him and Zayn in what looked like a bar. He looked up at the locations, clicking the name of the bar and scrolling through the most recent posts recognizing Zayn’s band in most of them. He clicked on a picture of Megan her username popping up on the bottom of the photo, he continued to her page following her before liking a few of her pictures. He let out another sigh, going back to his and Danielle’s messages.

 

 

**D**

Today 7:15 PM

When do you get back

from Dallas?

Got back about an

hour ago.

Wanna get some food?

I’m on a date right now.

…oh

Read 7:27 PM

I’ll text you later.

 

Harry sat his phone down, rolling off of the couch and walking towards Niall and Mads room. “Guys I’m bored.” He sighed, opening the door.

Mads looked up from her textbook that was lying across Niall’s stomach.

“Niall, how is this you helping? You’re basically a table.”

Mads giggled, looking down at Niall. “He turns the page too.”

“My apologies I didn’t realize what huge responsibilities he had.”

Niall rolled his eyes, putting his arms behind his head, shifting his hips slightly.

“So are you guys almost done because I want to go out.”

“Sorry H, this test is worth like forty percent of my grade. I’m going to be studying until Tuesday.”

“Mads you still have four days, you can’t take two hours to go to Duddley’s and get some drinks.”

“Since when have we ever only gone out for two hours?”

Harry shrugged, “There’s a first time for everything.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t. Niall can if you are just really itching to get drunk.”

“You don’t want me to stay and help?” Niall asked, putting his hands on Mads’ waist.

Mads looked down at Niall, smiling sweetly. “Of course I want your help but we’ve been studying for like three hours aren’t you bored?”

Niall shook his head, looking from Mads to Harry. “But I mean if you really want to go out I’ll go.” He said reluctantly.

Harry rolled his eyes letting out a dramatic sigh as he walked out of their room. “No, stay. Help your girlfriend study, I’ll just go drink by myself.”

 

LOUIS

“How’s the new job?” Zayn asked, passing Louis a freshly rolled blunt.

“Not really what I expected.” Louis shrugged taking a big hit, he choked, the smoke getting caught in his throat.

Zayn put a hand on Louis’ back, “You need a water?”

Louis shook his head, composing himself. “I’m good, just not too used to smoking anymore.”

Zayn laughed, lighting his own blunt. “Lottie’s really happy you and your mom are here. She likes being around you guys.”

“I’m thinking of moving here when I graduate, maybe even transferring to Columbia or Dartmouth.”

“Are you not liking Cambridge?”

Louis shrugged again, “I mean it’s nice, the classes are amazing and the professors are some of the most intelligent people I’ve ever encountered, but I don’t know, something feels off. Like I’m not supposed to be there.”

“You think you’re supposed to be here in New York?”

“I don’t know, maybe.” Louis said quietly.

“Well, whatever you decide,” Zayn began, taking a hit and pointing his right index finger at Louis, “if you do move here you _aren’t_ living in the dorms. Gotta live in the city.”

Louis laughed, nodding his head. “Deal.”

“Z, we go on in five.” Megan informed, walking into the dressing room.

“How’s the crowd?” Zayn asked as he took one last hit of his blunt before putting it out and standing up.

“Full house.”

Zayn beamed, putting his [leather jacket](https://www.instagram.com/p/BRZ597Ily35/?taken-by=zayn) on. “I love my job.”

 

HARRY

“And again, freshman quarterback, Harry Styles scores the winning touchdown making history tonight beating the LSU Tigers, for the first time in twenty-two years.” An announcer said, stunned, as the team celebrated in the end zone.

Danielle ran up to Harry, throwing her arms around his neck. “Congratulations.”

Harry smiled, holding Danielle around her waist.

“Trying to impress someone out there or were you on something tonight?” Danielle joked.

Harry laughed, nodding his head. “Yeah, I just hope they’re were actually watching.”

“Come on guys, we’re celebrating at Duddley’s. The entire team is coming.” Niall informed, coming up to Danielle and Harry.

 

“Harry, you did amazing tonight!” Gemma congratulated, hugging her brother.

“Thanks Gem, did you come by yourself?” Harry asked, looking around the bar.

Gemma shook her head, “No. Cassie’s playing pool with some guy she met.”

Harry nodded, casually leaning up against the bar by his sister. “So um, Cassie’s here.”

Gemma nodded, taking a drink of her beer.

“Did she um, say anything about the game?” Harry asked trying to appear cool.

Gemma shrugged, taking another drink of her beer. “Said you did a good job.”

“Oh.”

“She told me the two of you slept together over Thanksgiving.” Gemma said offhandedly.

Harry choked on his beer, leaning forward as he gasped for air.

“You good?” Gemma laughed putting a hand on Harry’s back.

Harry cleared his throat, blinking a few times as he collected himself.

“I mean I’m not surprised,” Gemma continued, still casual as ever. “She’s kind of easy and that’s usually your type.”

Harry stood up straight, looking lost. “D-did she say anything else?”

“Like?”

Harry shrugged, “Like I don’t know, what all did she say?”

Gemma raised her eyebrow a bit as she thought, “She just said the two of you hooked up after dinner.”

“Well why did she even say anything?”

“Because she disappeared for like three hours, I was curious where she went.” Gemma informed as if it was obvious. “She told me that she went to see what you were doing and then the two of you well,” She paused, tilting her head, “you know the rest.”

Harry looked at Gemma skeptically, “And you’re not mad?”

“I wasn’t mad when she took your virginity why would I be mad now?”

“She told you about that too?”

“You don’t know?” Gemma asked carefully.

“Know what, Gem?”

Gemma stood up straight, looking at Harry with pity. “She slept with you on a dare.”

“What?” Harry asked, his face falling.

Gemma bit her lip, guilt washing over her. “We were playing truth or dare at a party with Keaton and some of our other friends and…do you remember Kyle?”

“Cassie’s ex, the one she started dating like a month after she slept with me?”

Gemma nodded, “Yeah. That one, he um he said he over heard you and Niall talking about Cassie in the locker room and how you liked her or wanted to sleep with her or something, anyways…basically, Kyle thought he’d be doing you a solid by daring her to sleep with you so you’d quit talking about it.”

“So she never,” He paused, looking down briefly, “She never liked me?”

Gemma shrugged, tilting her head. “I don’t know about her feelings back then but I do know she wanted to come stay with us instead of going to Colorado with her parents so she could see you.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, looking over at Gemma angrily. “Well she saw me, now she can forget about me.”

“Come on Harry, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Dramatic? She took my virginity on a fucking dare, Gem.”

“That was like four years ago though, do you know how many girls virginities you’ve taken and then ditched?”

“But it wasn’t on a dare and they knew going into it that I wasn’t going to be some Prince Charming for them.”

“And on some level you knew, you weren’t going to be Cassie’s Prince Charming either.” She paused, letting out a sigh. “Cassie was and kind of still is, the female equivalent to you. She sleeps with guys because she likes sex and that’s about as deep as it gets for her.”

“Sex means something to me.” Harry defended.

“Harry.” Gemma said incredulously.

“What?”

“How many girls have you slept with this year alone?”

“Gemma it’s November…how do you expect me to remember that.”

Gemma raised her right eyebrow, smug look on her face.

“Just, give me a second.” Harry said a bit aggressive as he thought.

Gemma waited, ordering another beer in the process.

“Okay, are we talking hooked up with or like sex?”

“See this is what I’m talking about. You can’t tell me you actually value sex or the person you’re having it with when you can’t even remember them.”

“Why take the time when they aren’t Louis.” Harry said softly.

“Dude, I know you love him but it’s been seven months. He hasn’t come back to you, he hasn’t tried to reach out to you…what are you still holding on to?”

Harry shrugged, “I love him. I know he’s who I’m supposed to be with, I knew it when I first saw him and

“And you know it now. I get it, but Harry he left you for one of your _best_ friends. Do you really think he loves you the way you love him?”

“I don’t know, but I do know I hurt him too.” Harry began defensively, “I knew he had trust issues, that he’d been cheated on before but I still did it. Twice. How is what I did okay but what he did isn’t?”

 

 

DECEMBER

 

MADS

“So what are you going to do?” Mads asked Danielle, the two of them lounging in Mads’ living room.

Danielle shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I could always stay at the sorority house.”

“You can’t spend Christmas alone.”

“I don’t know where else I would go, I mean I could just go home and spend the break there.”

“Yeah but you’d still be alone,” Mads paused, thinking, “You could come to Jefferson. Spend Christmas with me.”

Danielle looked at Mads skeptically, “You think Harry would be okay with it?”

“Who cares, you’re my friend coming to spend Christmas with me.”

“Things have just been…I don’t know, weird lately.”

Mads shifted, looking to the door when Niall and Harry walked in. “Hey guys, how was practice?”

“Last one for two and a half weeks…so ridiculously long.” Niall said, setting his bag on the ground and taking a seat in Mads lap. “What’s up, D.” He greeted, nodding his head.

“Her parents are going on a cruise over break, so I invited her to come to Jefferson and stay with me.” Mads informed as Harry took a seat beside Danielle on the couch.

Danielle looked from Mads and to Harry giving him a small smile. “Hey.”

Harry raised his eyebrows a cheeky grin on his face, “So you’re coming to Jefferson, think you’ll be able to survive a week with no Starbucks and relatively crappy cell reception.”

Danielle laughed, nodding her head. “Yeah, I think I’ll survive.”

“We have really good hot chocolate.” Niall chimed in, “Man I miss Mrs. Glenda’s hot chocolate…sometimes she makes it with peppermint and when she does my world gets a little better.”

Mads rolled her eyes fondly, “You’re such a dweeb.”

 

LOUIS

“To Louis and Paul on an amazing closing night.” Jessica cheered, raising her glass in the air.

“To Louis and Paul.” Morgan repeated, all of them clinking their glasses together.

“Louis, you did amazing tonight. I mean you’ve been great every night but you out did yourself.” Paul complimented, putting his arm around Louis.

Louis smiled, a blush heating his cheeks. “Thank you.” He paused, looking down into his drink before looking over at Paul. “You did really well too, I was honestly a little intimidated to be acting with.”

“Aw.” Paul gushed lightheartedly, tilting his head slightly to the right. “So sweet.”

Louis blushed harder, biting down a smile.

Paul chuckled, winking at Louis before looking over at Jessica and Morgan. “So, I say we do one more round of drinks here and then head to The Mill, because no offense Jess but this place is shit, I know you work here so we get free entry but they have terrible food here."

Morgan nodded, taking a sip of her drink. “You aren’t wrong.”

“Want another drink?” Paul asked Louis, his thumb lightly rubbing the back of Louis’ neck.

Louis’ eyes fluttered closed briefly as a shudder went through him. “Um, yeah…thank you.”

“Sure.” Paul smiled, sliding out of the booth and walking towards the bar.

“Um, Lou?” Jessica laughed, gaining Louis’ attention.

“Yeah.”

“What’s up with you and Paul tonight?”

Louis shrugged, setting his glass on the table. “What do you mean?”

“You’re flirting with him.”

Louis’ mouth dropped, scandalized by the accusation. “Am not.”

“Louis.” Morgan smiled, tilting her head. “You haven’t stopped touching since we got here.”

Louis opened his mouth, ready to speak when Paul started approaching the table.

“Morgan, the bartender wants to know why you won’t call him back.” Paul informed, taking a seat and setting Louis’ drink in front of him.

Morgan rolled her eyes, looking over at the sandy blonde boy standing behind the bar, staring at their booth. She sent him an awkward wave before looking back at Paul, “Because I’m not interested and he can’t seem to comprehend that.”

“Who, Adam?” Jessica asked, sneaking a peek at the bar.

“Yes, we have a class together and I sat by him once and now he won’t leave me alone…and I only sat by him because I was late and it was the only open seat.”

“Oh come on Morgan, he’s sweet.”

“He’s not my type.”

“Morgan tends to like the guys that look like they’ll fuck you once and forget your name.” Paul teased, looking over at Louis briefly. “And that’s typically what they do to her.”

“Fuck off, Paul.”

“He’s not wrong.” Jessica laughed. “You remember Brad? He strung you along for like two years, you finally slept with him and then he started dating that one girl, what was her name?”

“Lindsey?” Paul chimed in.

“Yes, Lindsey.”

“Okay, so I pick shit guys…sue me.” Morgan conceded. “Not like you’re any better, you’ll find the sweetest guys and then get bored of them in a week.”

Jessica shrugged, nodding her head. “True.”

Louis laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

“What about you Louis, what’s your flaw when it comes to picking guys?” Paul asked, making Louis shift uncomfortably.

“Um, well.” He began, letting out a small chuckle, “With my track record…I guess I go for relatively straight guys.”

 

HARRY

“Sure you’re okay with me coming back to Jefferson with you guys?” Danielle asked, picking up one of the shirts Harry threw in his duffle bag to fold it.

Harry nodded, throwing some socks on his bed. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Danielle shrugged, putting the socks in his bag. “I don’t know. I mean you’ve been acting kind of different lately.”

“How so?”

“You don’t really party much anymore, you’ve only really been seeing me, I don’t know I mean I know it doesn’t seem major but is there something going on?”

Harry shrugged, walking out of his room and into the bathroom before coming back into his room, hands full of toiletries. “I haven’t been partying because I’m in training for the championships and we have finals that I’ve been studying for…same reason I haven’t been hooking up with other people, can’t hook up if I don’t go to parties.”

Danielle nodded readjusting on Harry’s bed. “Okay.”

“What?” Harry asked, sensing there was more.

“It’s not because of the other guy I was seeing right? Because I told you we went on like five dates.”

Harry shook his head, wading up a pair of jeans and shoving them into his bag. “I know, I remember.” He paused walking back to his closet, “Told you it didn’t bother me, still doesn’t.”

Danielle sat up, taking the jeans out of the bag and folding them. “You are awful at packing.”

“Why do it myself when you fix it for me.” Harry smiled over his shoulder, grabbing a striped flannel.

Danielle scoffed out a laugh. “Is that why you invited me to stay, so I would pack your bag?”

Harry held up the flannel, smirking as he lined the sleeves up folding the shirt neatly.

Danielle tilted her head, looking at Harry in amazement, “Who the hell taught you how to fold like that?”

Harry smiled proudly, “My mom.” He walked the rest of the way to his bed, gently placing the shirt into the bag. “You’re going to love my mom by the way.”

“Oh?” Danielle asked a bit thrown.

“Yeah, she’s the best. And my dad will probably kiss your ass, he does that, _really_ likes me straight,” He paused, clicking his tongue, “So, be prepared for _that_.”

Danielle cleared her throat, unsure of what to say.

“You already met my sister, she can be kind of a bitch but that’s just part of her charm.”

“Right.” Danielle nodded, biting her lip. “So…so I’m meeting your family?”

“All our families get together for Christmas, we have dinner together.”

“That’s cute.”

“But,” Harry began skeptically, “I feel like for your own security…and mine, you might want to meet them before hand.”

Danielle thought, sitting up on her knees.

“Only if you want to though, we can do it tomorrow night when we get into town. Kind of rip the Band-Aid off.”

“Sure.” Danielle nodded, “Sounds good.”

 

LOUIS

“Well guys, I have a seven am flight, which means.” Louis paused, looking at his phone. “I can get exactly three hours of sleep before I have to be up and at the airport.”

“One more drink.” Morgan smiled, grabbing Louis’ hand.

Louis laughed, shaking his head. “Not tonight, but when I get back we’ll go out again.”

“Good! Because you don’t come out with us enough.” Jessica chimed in.

“I come out with you guys all the time.” Louis tried to defend.

“But not enough.”

Louis let out a small chuckle, “Okay fine, you’re right and I’m sorry but tonight I really do have to go.”

“Come on ladies, let him go.” Paul said putting an arm around Louis. “I’ll walk you home.”

“Oh um,” Louis cleared his throat looking from Morgan and Jess and up at Paul, “Okay thanks…bye guys.”

“Bye Lou, Paul are you coming back?”

“Depends on how tired I feel once the haze of the alcohol wears off.”

 

“You excited to go home?” Paul asked, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

Louis nodded, a smile plastered to his face as they walked down the sidewalk. “Yeah, I’m really ready to see my mom.”

“The two of you close?”

“She’s my best friend.”

“Momma’s boy, then?” Paul teased, nudging Louis’ shoulder.

Louis chuckled, shrugging slightly. “Yeah I guess so. She’s just…she’s the best woman I know.”

“If the two of you are anything alike, then I can see why she would be.”

Louis blushed, looking forward. “What about you? Are you excited to go home?”

“I guess…my little brother’s ready for me to come home. Our mom recently remarried and he hasn’t really adjusted too well to Mike.”

“Your step-dad.”

Paul nodded, “Yeah. He’s kind of an ass in general, but he’s good to my mom.”

“Is he mean to your brother?”

“He hasn’t told me if he has been, Aiden just doesn’t like him. He really didn’t want our parents to split and I think that’s why he isn’t a fan of the guy.”

“So are you two close?”

“Me and my brother?”

Louis nodded.

“We got closer my last few years at home, right after our dad left.”

“How old is he?”

“Twelve now.”

“Couldn’t tell my sister shit at that age.” Louis laughed, pulling his jacket closed as a shiver went through him.

“You cold?”

“A little.”

Paul shrugged off his jacket, sliding it onto Louis’ shoulders.

“Thanks.”

“So um, how have you been holding up since everything?”

Louis looked up at Paul a little confused, “What do you mean?”

“The breakup.”

“Oh.” Louis said softly, crossing his arms. He shrugged slightly, “I mean I miss him, but I think it was good that we broke up.”

“Why’s that?”

Louis smiled softly to himself, hesitating slightly. “Because now I can go home.”

“What do you mean?”

Louis stopped in front of his dorm room, taking off Paul’s jacket and handing it back before pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Um, it’s complicated…thank you, for walking me back.” He paused, hugging Paul quickly; “I’ll see you after break.”

“See you after break.”

 

CHRISTMAS BREAK

DAY 1 (Dec 22)

 

HARRY

“Mom?” Harry called out walking into his house. He stepped aside, letting Danielle walk in before closing the door. “Anne.” He called again.

“What have I told you about calling me by my name?” Anne’s voice answered, her voice carrying from the other room. She smiled walking into the foyer, “Hey honey.”

“Hey mom.” Harry smiled, dropping his bag on the ground before hugging his mom.

“And who is this?” Anne asked, looking over at Danielle.

Harry stood up straight, looking over at the red head. “Mom, this is my friend Danielle.”

Anne nodded, looking at Harry cautiously before smiling sweetly at Danielle. “Hi, I’m Anne.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Styles.” She smiled politely, extending her hand.

“You as well.” Anne said softly, she shook Danielle’s hand before smiling over at Harry. “Are you two hungry? Dinner is almost ready.”

“I’m starving,” Harry said dramatically as they walked towards the kitchen, “what are you making?”

“Roast…Danielle, you eat meat right?”

Danielle hesitated, looking up at Harry and then to Anne. “No ma’am, not for a few years now.”

“Oh.” Anne said shocked, “Um, well I also made salad and there are potatoes, carrots and we’ll have rolls.”

“My mom’s a great cook.” Harry praised, putting an arm around Danielle. “You haven’t lived until you’ve had her molten chocolate cake.”

“Anne have you seen my glasses?” Bryan asked, walking into the room, smiling when he saw Harry. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

“Hey dad.” Harry laughed, giving his dad a quick hug. “This is Danielle.”

Bryan tilted his head, his eyebrows rising slightly. “Nice to meet you.”

Danielle smiled sticking her right arm out to shake Bryan’s extended hand. “You as well, you’re home is so nice.”

Bryan smiled proudly, putting his hand on Anne’s back, “It’s all this beautiful women’s doing.”

Anne rolled her eyes fondly, looking up at Harry and Danielle. “Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Will you go and get your sister?”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

LOUIS

“Lou, Lott and I are gonna go get dinner and catch a movie, want to join?” Zayn asked, leaning against the doorframe of Louis’ room.

Louis looked from his computer, pausing the show he was watching. “Thanks, but I really don’t want to be a third wheel.”

“You aren’t the third wheel.” Zayn laughed stepping further into the boy’s room.

“Zayn.” Louis sighed, “You and Lottie forget other people exist when you’re around each other and as cute as it is, it’s also super annoying.”

“Just pizza and a movie. Or we can go play some pool…and I promise we won’t be annoying.”

Louis rested his head against his headboard, mulling it over. “Okay fine, but we’re seeing Star Wars.”

 

“One pepperoni and one buffalo pizza.” The waitress said, placing the pies on to their table. “Can I get you guys anything else?”

They shook their heads, thanking the waitress before placing pizza on their plates. “Oh, Lou. Dad called this morning he said he’s going to come by tomorrow to drop off presents and he’s bringing Kristy.”

Louis nodded, sprinkling parmesan on his pizza.

“He wants to take us to dinner.”

Louis rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his pizza. “Super.”

Lottie sighed, picking up her water. “I don’t get why you two can’t get along.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to, you have a totally different relationship with him.” He paused, scratching the back of his neck. “And I’m glad that you do, I wouldn’t want you to have anything but a good relationship with him.”

“Oh my god, Z!” A young girl with sandy blonde hair chirped, stopping in front of the booth.

“Dude.” Zayn said excitedly, standing up and hugging the short girl, “Trinity, what’s up?”

“Just trying to get through my first year of high school…how are you? How’s New York?”

“I’m good, New York’s good…you remember Louis right?” Zayn asked, looking over at Louis.

Trinity nodded waving at Louis. “Yeah, it’s good to see you again.”

“You too.”

“And this is my girlfriend, Lottie.”

“I thought you were dating someone named Perrie.” Trinity asked quietly.

Zayn let out an uncomfortable chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, that ended about a year ago.”

“Oh.” Trinity blushed, smiling apologetically. “Sorry.”

Zayn cleared his throat, looking at Lottie briefly.

“Well it was good seeing you, tell your mom hi for me.”

“Yeah, you too and I will.” Zayn nodded, hugging the girl again.

“So who was that?” Lottie asked once the girl walked away.

“A girl my mom used to babysit.”

Lottie nodded and the topic was dropped.

 

HARRY

“So Danielle, how did you and Harry meet?” Anne asked once they were all seated at the table.

Danielle sat her glass down, swallowing the water in her mouth. “Um, Mads actually. She’s my little.”

“You’re in a sorority?” Gemma asked, happily joining the conversation.

Danielle nodded, “President of Zeta Tau Alpha.”

“Oh.” Gemma said, disappointed.

“Did I say something wrong?” Danielle asked, looking over at Harry.

“Mom and I are Pi Phi’s.” Gemma informed, picking up the roll on her plate.

“Oh.”

“What am I missing?” Harry asked, looking at his mom.

“A bit of a rivalry.”

“Awkward.” Harry muttered to himself, moving food around on his plate.

“Other than being president of a sorority, what are doing in College?” Anne asked, trying to move the conversation along.

“I’m studying oceanography. I want to be a marine biologist.”

“So I’m guessing you’re a senior since your president?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Danielle nodded.

“Do you live on campus or do you have your own place?”

“Mom?” Harry butted in, confused as to why his mom would ask.

Anne looked at Harry, “Sorry.”

 

NIALL

[(track: RXCB – Elevated)](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)

Mads giggled, running her fingers through Niall’s neatly styled hair.

Niall nip at her bottom lip before kissing her softly. He rolled on top of her, running his hand up her shirt.

Mads’ giggling subsided, her breathing picking up slightly as Niall firmly cupped her left breast.

Niall smirked, trailing kisses down her neck kissing a bruise into her tan skin.

Mads tightened her grip in Niall’s hair pulling his head back up to connect their lips, she flipped them over, straddling his waist.

Niall smiled, running his hands up her skirt his fingertips tracing the lace underneath.

Mads rolled her hips, tossing her hair to one side before leaning down to kiss Niall.

Niall moaned, his hands resting on the back of her thighs grinding up to get friction.

Mads nipped at his bottom lip, kissing up his jawline her hand trailing down Niall’s stomach and into his jeans.

“Fuck.”

“Mads sweetie, Harry and Danielle are here.” Angela informed, knocking on Mads door.

Niall groaned in frustration. “I’ll be quick.” He said quickly not removing his hands from Mads thighs.

Mads smiled sweetly, sliding her hand back up as she kissed Niall’s nose. “Usually are.”

Niall scoffed, looking at Mads offended.

Mads giggled kissing Niall again. “I’m kidding baby.”

“Mads.” Angela knocked again.

“Be down in a sec.” Mads called back not breaking her eye contact from Niall.

“You can’t leave me like this.” Niall pleaded.

Mads bit her lip, running her hands down Niall’s chest and stomach again, her fingers ghosting his belt. She pulled at the buckle receiving a desperate moan from Niall. “How about we go out with Harry and Danielle and I’ll blow you in the bathroom at whatever club we go to.”

Niall nodded frantically pulling Mads down for one more kiss.

 

HARRY

“You have the worst timing.” Niall muttered angrily, as he walked passed Harry.

“What’d I do?” Harry asked confused.

Mads smiled sweetly, locking arms with Harry as they walked outside. “He’s just horny, he’ll be fine.”

Harry chuckled, putting his free hand on the small of Danielle’s back.

“So where are we going tonight?” Mads asked once they were outside.

“We could go to Club 8, haven’t been there in a while.” Harry offered.

“Club 8, that’s my uncle’s club.” Danielle said excitedly.

“Wait are you serious? We went there all the time our junior year.”

“There’s no way they believed you guys were twenty-one.”

“Typically a little flirting gets the job down.” Mads said smugly.

Danielle laughed, putting an arm around Harry’s waist. “Well this time I’ll let my uncle know we’re coming, he’ll get us a table.”

“Let’s stop and get food first, I’m starving.” Niall piped up, opening the passenger door of his Range Rover for Mads.

“We just ate, my mom made roast.” Harry informed, letting Danielle slide into the backseat before getting in beside her.

“Danielle doesn’t eat meat though.” Mads said climbing into the vehicle.

“Yeah, his mom made salad though.”

“Well I’m driving and I’m taking us to Taco Bell because I need food.”

 

LOUIS

“Gets better each time you see it.” Louis smiled as they walked out of the theater.

“Yes, it does.” Zayn agreed putting his arm around Lottie.

Lottie rolled her eyes. “Nerds.”

“Hey Star Wars is awesome.” Louis defended.

“Sure the first time you see it, but after that kind of pointless.”

“Says the girl that’s seen Twilight a million times.”

Lottie laughed, leaning into Zayn. “Hey Twilight was cool…still is.”

“Alright, you two.” Zayn spoke up, “Who’s up for ice cream?”

“Babe it’s like fifty degrees outside.”

“So it’ll stay frozen longer.”

“Alright, let’s get ice cream.”

 

“You were invited to the Christmas party this year right?” Louis asked taking a seat beside Zayn once they were back at his house.

“Yeah, why?” Zayn asked, scrolling through his Twitter.

“I want to go. I want to talk to Harry.”

Zayn put his phone down, looking over at Louis. “You think a party is the best place for that?”

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know when else I’d be able to see him.”

“You could text him, ask to meet up somewhere.”

“No,” Louis shook his head. “Too planned.”

“And making a plan to go to a party to see him so you can talk to him isn’t a plan?”

“Yes it is, but it’s more casual. If we set something up it’d be forced, stiff. I need him to be in his environment, comfortable.”

Zayn nodded, laughing slightly as he picked his phone back up. “Alright man, we’ll go.”

 

DAY 2 (Dec 23)

 

 

HARRY

“So this is where you guys hung out?” Danielle asked as they walked into Auntie Skinner’s.

“This was the spot.” Harry nodded, walking them to the back corner. “We’d come here after school, a game, on weekends, whenever. They have the _best_ food here.”

“Can’t even use your ID’s though.”

“You don’t come for the drinks,” Niall said, taking a seat, “You come for the atmosphere.”

“Which is people drinking.”

“They have a special attachment to this place,” Mads informed, putting a hand on Niall’s knee. “It’s where they got to bro out.”

“Well, what’s good here?”

“Everything.” Niall and Harry said at the same time.

“Okay.” Danielle laughed, looking the menu over. “Is there anything without meat on here?”

“Um,” Harry hummed, thinking it over, “pretty sure there are cheese quesadillas.”

“There’s grilled cheese.” Niall added.

“Okay, anything without grease?”

Niall raised an eyebrow at Harry as if to ask if she was serious.”

“They have really good salads.” Mads chimed in, smiling amiably at Danielle.

 

“Well, what do you think?” Harry asked as Danielle chewed her first bite.

Danielle shrugged, setting her fork down as she swallowed, “It’s a salad.”

“Could’ve gotten grilled cheese.” Niall mumbled, mouth full of chicken.

Harry chuckled, dipping a fry into ketchup and biting into it.

Danielle rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her water.

“Oh come on, D. He’s kidding.” Harry laughed again, putting an arm around Danielle and looking over at Niall. “Niall, you’re kidding…right.”

“Yeah.” Niall shrugged, taking a bit.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Mads asked, changing the subject.

“Isn’t Calum throwing the ugly sweater Christmas party this year?” Niall asked.

Harry nodded, “Yeah he texted me right before break told me we needed to come, but I don’t know, a bit weird to go to a high school party.”

“I don’t think so…I mean, Nick and them came to a few of our parties last year and besides, we only graduated last year.”

Harry lifted a shoulder, nodding his head. “Good point. I’m in, D…you cool with going?”

“Sure, who doesn’t love a good high school party?”

 

ZAYN

**Liam Payne**

Today 12:26 PM

Louis told me what happened.

Why didn’t you tell me what happened?

Are you in town?

Yeah.

Meet me at the old field?

Read 12:32 PM

Kay.

 

“Hey man.” Zayn said hesitantly, walking up to Liam.

Liam put his phone down looking up at Zayn. “Hey.”

Zayn took a seat beside Liam on the bleachers, not saying anything.

Liam fiddled with his phone, looking out onto the empty field.

“Wanna smoke?”

“Sure.”

Zayn reached into his jacket pulling out a blunt and a green BIC. “You start.”

Liam grabbed the items, putting the blunt up to his lips and flicking the light as he inhaled, lighting the brown paper. He removed the blunt from his lips, letting the thick smoke come out of his nose before passing it back to Zayn.

“I told him not to tell you if it didn’t mean anything to him. The thing that happened between him and Harry.” Zayn began, taking a hit, “Then you told me all that stuff at the party and I told Louis to not give up on you, to try and make it work with you. Because I don’t know I guess I thought it was a good idea at the time.”

Liam remained quiet, taking a hit of the blunt.

“Look man, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have intervened; he was going to tell you that night at the party. He wanted to tell you but I told him not to. And I’m not telling you this so you’ll take him back, I’m telling you this so you don’t hate him. He never lied about how he felt about you, he just never had the time to fully move on from Harry.”

“I don’t hate him.” Liam finally spoke.

Zayn looked over at Liam, he had light scruff on his face, and he looked tired.

“I hate the way I ended things. I had been telling my self for week’s…months actually that it was all in my head. That he didn’t still have feelings for Harry because that’s what he told me. But,” He paused, sorting his thoughts, “But at times it felt more like he was trying to convince himself instead of me.”

Zayn let the smoke out of his lungs, looking back out at the field. “He told me you said you love him.”

Liam nodded, scratching his chin.

“Do you?”

“A lot.” Liam said softly, “But he was never mine to love I guess.”

 

LOUIS

“Hey, where’s Zayn?” Louis asked, walking into the living room and taking a seat beside Lottie on the couch.

“Don’t know,” Lottie said as she watched the TV. “Went to his mom’s this morning said he’d text me when he was headed back over here.”

“Why didn’t you go with him?”

Lottie shrugged, looking over at Louis briefly. “Kardashian marathon, haven’t seen the newest season.”

“Sure, makes sense.” Louis nodded, looking at the TV. “Are Scott and Kourtney together still?”

“Who the hell knows man, I’m not that great at keeping up with them.”

“You didn’t.” Louis laughed.

“What?” Lottie asked, looking back at Louis before laughing, “Oh, wow didn’t mean to make a pun, but I’m glad it happened.”

Louis shook his head, a smile on his face as he looked back at the TV.

“Zayn’s on his way.” Lottie informed, typing on her phone.

“Grams told me you’re practically living with him.” Louis mentioned casually.

“Yeah because she’s home enough to know that.”

“Y’all are being careful right?”

“Yes, mom.” Lottie sighed, tucking her left foot under her right leg.

Louis rolled his eyes, “I’m just making sure. You're only seventeen and I know Zayn.”

“Yeah, I know him pretty well myself.”

“Lott, I’m not trying to fight. I just, you’re my little sister and Zayn has always been a little more,” He paused searching for the right word, “progressive when it comes to relationships.”

“Progressive?”

“Sex, Lottie.”

Lottie cringed, “I’m not having the sex talk with you Louis.”

“Okay fine, I just wanted to be sure.”

“Well, thanks.” Lottie said quietly, “for caring or whatever.”

Louis nodded, focusing back on the show.

Lottie looked at Louis and then to the TV and back. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Louis shrugged.

“But like since everything? Like, have you talked to Liam or Harry?”

Louis shook his head, looking over at Lottie. “No, I um I plan on talking to Harry tonight though, at the party. I don’t know how it’s going to go but I’m ready to tell him how I feel. Even if it isn’t mutual anymore.”

 

HARRY

“Can we get hot chocolate?” Danielle asked as she and Harry walked out of a store.

Harry nodded, putting an arm around her. “Let’s hope she has some with peppermint left, your world is going to be changed forever.”

Danielle laughed, “I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“So um, what do you think of our little town so far?”

“Very story book. But not creepy, like everyone’s over the top, but like you feel at home type.”

“Glad you think so highly of us. Oh and just so you know Mr. Smith is not one for late night swimming so don’t try that. Niall and I snuck over one night and convinced Mads to swim with us, she got grounded for three weeks, Niall for one, and I wasn’t allowed to go out after the game that Friday.”

“Wow, tough punishers your parents.” Danielle teased.

Harry laughed, opening the door for Danielle, “I told them I was stressed from school and football and just wanted to blow off some steam…they felt guilty for pushing me but didn’t want it to seem like I could get by with _that kind of behavior.”_

“Wow, you sure do live a charmed life, Harry Styles.” Danielle chuckled, reaching for her phone when it started to ring, “Hello?”

Harry put his hands in his pockets, looking at the people in line in front of him.

“Hello?” Danielle said again, holding her hand to the ear her phone wasn’t pressed against.

“Might have to go outside, not very good reception. I’ll meet you out there.”

“Kay.” Danielle smiled, kissing Harry’s cheek before walking outside.

 

LOUIS

Louis sighed, looking to his left when his sister giggled at something Zayn had said. He rolled his eyes, looking back at the TV.  

“Zayn, stop it.” Lottie whispered, giggling again. 

“I’m gonna go get some hot chocolate.” Louis announced, quickly standing up from the couch. “I’ll be back.” 

“Can you pick up some brownie mix? I gotta make something special for the holiday’s.” Zayn smiled, looking up at Louis. 

Louis nodded, grabbing his jacket and walking out of the side door.  

  

“Okay if I were brownie mix, where would I be?” Louis said to himself, looking over the mixes in the baking section of the small shop. He sighed, backing up slightly to get a wider view, bumping hard into someone. “Oh my goodness,” He gasped, quickly turning around, “I’m so…sorry. Harry.” Louis smiled softly, seeing his ex-boyfriend standing in front of him. 

“I see you still haven’t gotten the whole walking thing down.” Harry joked, right hand balancing two cups as he wiped off the bit of hot chocolate that spilled on his left.

Louis blushed, looking down slightly before looking back up at Harry.  

A beat passed, both boys staring at each other.

Louis opened his mouth about to speak when he stopped himself. He shifted from one foot to another, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. “Do you know where the brownie mix is?”

Harry chuckled, looking at the shelves behind Louis, “I think it’s on the other side.”

“Well that explains why I couldn’t find it.”

“You know typically people bake cookies for Christmas.” Harry teased, walking to the other side of the aisle, Louis following.

Louis laughed softly, small smile on his lips. “Zayn wanted to make some um,” He paused lowering his voice, “ _special_ brownies.”

“Ah.” Harry laughed, nodding his head as he reached forward to grab a pink and white cloth bag with his free hand, he twirled the bag around so the label was facing Louis; “Get the bag, way better than the box stuff.”

Louis giggled, grabbing the bag from Harry. “Thank you.” He paused, looking down at the brownie mix in his hands. “Ho-

“Well,” Harry cleared his throat, cutting Louis off, “it was good to see you, but um, my friend’s waiting for me.”  

“Oh um yeah, yeah it was good to see you too.” Louis nodded, slightly confused by Harry’s sudden aloofness, “Have, have a good winter break.” 

“You too, Louis.” Harry smiled, walking past Louis and towards the exit.  

Louis let out a heavy sigh, watching as Harry walked out of the store and to a redhead. 

  

HARRY

“Did they have any?” Danielle asked, hopefully. 

“Yes, one peppermint hot chocolate.” Harry smiled, handing the drink over. 

“Yay, thank you.” She smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss Harry’s cheek. 

“So, you're cool with going to this Christmas party?” Harry asked, putting his arm around Danielle.

Danielle shrugged, taking a sip of her drink to check the temperature. “Why not, might be cool to see you in your old atmosphere." Harry nodded, laughing slightly.

“Is it everyone you went to high school with?” She asked looking up at him.

“Well not everyone but a good portion.” 

Danielle smiled, leaning into Harry, “Can’t wait to hear about your glory days.” 

Harry laughed, “I’m still living them, sweetheart.” 

Danielle rolled her eyes, removing Harry’s arm from her shoulder so she could hold his hand, “Anything I should know before we show up and I’m bombarded by all of you ex’s.” 

“I only have two and I doubt either one will be there…well, Kendall might be but you don’t have to worry about her.” 

“What about the other ex, do I need to worry about her?” 

Harry cleared his throat, shaking his head, “Oh um...I doubt they’ll be there.” 

  

LOUIS

“You still wanting to go to this party tonight?” Zayn asked as him and Louis rummaged through records in the back of an antique shop. 

Louis shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “Probably not. No one I care to see.” 

Zayn looked up from the Journey record he was examining, eyeing Louis.  

“What?” 

“I thought you were looking forward to going, executing your plan to get Harry back.”   

“Yeah well, that was before.” 

“Before what?” Zayn asked, going back to looking at the records. 

“Before I saw him this afternoon with some redhead.” 

Zayn peeked over at Louis, “A redhead?” 

“Yeah…I waited too long. And I mean it’s not like I expected him to wait for me, I just didn’t think he’d jump into an actual relationship so quickly.” 

“Are they actually together?”  

Louis shrugged, looking through the few records Zayn set aside. “I don’t know, but I know she isn’t from Jefferson and if he brought her home for the holiday’s they must be pretty serious.” 

“Or he brought her here to make you jealous.” 

Louis sat the records down, looking at Zayn like he was crazy. “Why would he bring her here to make me jealous?” 

“Really Louis? You have to ask…” 

Louis whined, looking at Zayn helplessly. “What should I do, Z?” 

Zayn sighed, grabbing the records he chose before looking over at Louis. “Go to the party, get him alone and talk to him. Tell him how you feel and see what happens.” 

“What if he doesn’t like me anymore?” 

“I highly doubt that.” Zayn retorted, setting the records down on at the cash wrap. 

  

  MADS

“So what are you going to wear?” Danielle asked, plopping down next to Mads on the girl’s bed. 

Mads shrugged, flipping through a Cosmo magazine, “Traditionally we wear an ugly Christmas sweater.” 

“Can I borrow one?” 

Mads nodded, standing up and walking to her closet. “Yeah, I have a few here, um snowman, Santa Clause, Reindeer?”  

“Snowman.” Danielle smiled, “Navy looks good on me.” 

“What’d you think of Harry’s mom?” Mads asked handing the sweater over. 

“She was nice. I loved his dad, very polite and so funny.”  

“Really? Bryan was?” 

“Mhm.” Danielle nodded as she scrolled through her phone. 

“Interesting.” Mads said more to herself. 

“So I have a question.”  

“What’s that?” Mads asked, looking through her closet. 

“I was talking to Harry about tonight, jokingly I asked if I had anyone to worry about at the party…like an ex or something, and I don’t know he seemed kind of off when he answered. I mean I know him and I aren’t officially together or anything but I don’t want to walk in blindsided, ya know?” She paused, looking down. “Especially after what happened at Voodoo Fest…”

“Yeah, I don’t really know how that happened, Alyssa isn’t usually the kind of girl to do hookups.” Mads paused, clearing her throat, “and um I don’t really think it’s my place to say anything about his ex’s. If he wants to tell you he can, but you remember how I told you he was in a really intense relationship?” 

Danielle nodded making eye contact with Mads. “Well um, I don’t think he’ll be there tonight but I wouldn’t say you shouldn’t worry.” 

“He’ll?”  

“Yeah. Harry’s ex, his name is Louis.” 

“Oh.” Danielle said calmly, “I mean I knew he was into guys but I didn’t realize he dated one.” 

“It was more than that.” 

“I hope you two are clothed…actually, I hope you aren’t.” Niall joked as him and Harry waltzed into Mads bedroom. 

Mads rolled her eyes, lying back on her bed. “We actually just got done having a naked pillow fight that turned into passionate love making.” 

Harry laughed, walking over to Danielle and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You guys ready to go?”

 

LOUIS

“This is weird right?” Louis asked, adjusting his red sweater. 

“Why would it be weird?” Zayn asked, clasping Lottie’s necklace together for her. 

“Because we don’t hang out with these people anymore, I never really did. And I don’t know, I feel like I’m crashing.” 

Zayn laughed, looking over at Louis. “You aren’t, we were all invited.”  

“Okay, but what if Harry doesn’t want to see me.” 

“Who cares?” Lottie chimed in. “Look Louis, you want him back right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then tell him, the worst he can do is say no and then you go back to Cambridge, graduate become a big Broadway actor and boom you’ve moved on with your life.” 

“I just don’t want him to be the one that got away.” 

“Well let’s go then.”  

  

“I really think this was a bad idea.” Louis said over the music as they walked into the oversized stone house. 

Zayn put an arm around Louis smiling down at the boy, “We just got here. Let’s go get some alcohol in you and you’ll feel better.” 

Louis nodded following Zayn and Lottie into the house holding his breath as they weaved through everyone, eyes scanning the crowd. “I don’t think he’s here.” 

“It’s still early.” Zayn noted as they walked into the kitchen, Louis’ heart stopping when he saw Harry leaning over the redhead from earlier, crowding her into the kitchen island. 

“Come on, let’s get a drink.” Zayn smiled, putting an arm around Louis and leading him towards the booze. 

Louis reached out a shaky hand, grabbing a red cup. He took a moment thinking it over before reaching his hand out again, accidentally knocking over a bottle of rum. 

“What the hell.” Danielle squeaked when her backside got soaked. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to that.” Louis apologized frantically, grabbing paper towels and dabbing Danielle’s sweater. 

Danielle laughed, watching as Louis attempted to dry her off. “It’s fine, things happen.” 

Louis bit his lip, embarrassment washing over him. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, this time looking at Harry before excusing himself and walking outside. 

  

HARRY

“What was that about?” Danielle laughed, taking the wet sweater off and placing it on the back of a chair.  

Harry cleared his throat looking over at Zayn and Lottie before looking back at Danielle. “I don’t know…clumsy I guess.”  

“Is your friend okay?” Danielle asked, looking over at Zayn and Lottie. 

“He’ll be fine.” Lottie replied bitterly, “Come on Z, I need a joint.” 

“What’s her problem?” Danielle scoffed, “I’m the one who got half a bottle of rum spilled on me and now my outfits ruined.” She finished with a pout. 

Harry let out a nervous chuckle, placing his right hand on her hip. “Why don’t you go find Mads and Niall…I’ll take care of your sweater.” 

“Thank you.” Danielle smiled, leaning forward to kiss Harry. 

  

Harry sighed, grabbing the blue sweater from the back of the kitchen chair before walking outside where Louis had gone.  

Louis sniffled, resting his head on his knees. 

“Five minutes in and you’ve already spilled your booze and hid from the crowd…that’s two party fouls.” Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood as he approached Louis. 

Louis wiped his cheek looking up at Harry. “What are you doing out here.” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Harry answered honestly, taking a seat beside Louis. “Are you okay?” 

“No, I’m not okay.” Louis sniffled, shaking his head, “I screwed everything up.” 

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked softly, “You didn’t screw anything up…it was an accident, a little soak and the sweater should be fine.” 

“I’m not talking about the rum, Harry. I’m talking about us.” Louis cried. 

Harry bit his lip taking a deep breath before pulling Louis into a hug, cradling the boy in his arms. 

Louis sniffled, clinging onto Harry. “I’m so sorry for everything I did to you. I can’t apologize enough.” 

Harry shushed him, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. “It’s okay. I forgive you.” 

“But you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t have to forgive me; you shouldn’t have to be out here comforting me. It’s not your job anymore.” 

Harry pulled away from Louis slightly, tilting the smaller boy’s head up to make eye contact. “I will always be here for you Louis. No matter what happens between us, do you hear me?” 

Louis sniffled, leaning forward to connect his lips with Harry’s. 

Harry pulled back, looking down as he shook his head. “We can’t.” 

“Because of the redhead?” Louis asked quietly.  

“Who Danielle?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Danielle’s just a friend.” Harry informed a feeling of relief washing over Louis. 

Louis nodded, resting his head on Harry’s chest. “Don’t let me go.” 

“Never.” Harry responded softly before kissing the top of Louis’ head. 

  

MADS

“Hey, where’s Harry?” Niall asked as Danielle approached them. 

“And where’s your shirt, it’s like fifty degrees…a camisole isn’t exactly ideal.” Mads noted. 

Danielle laughed, looking down at the silky top, “Yeah some guy accidentally spilled rum all over me. Harry went to dry the sweater for me.” 

“How does he plan on doing that?” Niall asked taking a sip of his beer. 

“No clue. So is this the extent of your parties?” Danielle asked looking around at the people dancing or smoking, spotting Lottie and Zayn. “That’s Zayn, right? The guy we went to see in New York?” 

Mads looked over her shoulder to the couch Danielle was pointing to, her face lighting up. “Oh my goodness, Zayn’s here!” 

Zayn lifted his head when he heard Mads, smiling widely before standing up and walking over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around her. “What’s up pretty girl!” 

Mads squealed, throwing her arms around Zayn’s neck, “How the hell have you been, oh my god I missed you!” 

“Can’t find any decent bud or something?” 

Mads laughed, keeping her hold on Zayn as she looked up at him. “Nothing compares to you, Z. Hey um, have you and Lottie met Danielle? She’s my big and cheer captain at Texas A&M...she came to see you in New York”  

Zayn raised an eyebrow looking over at the redhead. “I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.”  

“Danielle this is Zayn, the love of my life.” 

“She’s only saying that because I kept her high.” 

Danielle nodded, looking from Mads and over to Zayn. “Who’s the blonde?” 

“Oh, that beautiful creature is my girlfriend, Lottie.” Zayn smiled, looking over at Lottie who was lighting a blunt. 

“Did I do something to upset her earlier?” 

Zayn shook his head, “Not that I’m aware of. She’s just really protective of Louis.” 

“Louis? As in…” 

“Her brother.” Zayn informed. 

Danielle nodded, looking at Niall and then Mads. “So that was Louis that covered me in rum?” 

“Yeah.” Zayn chuckled, “Parties make him nervous, it was honestly an accident.” 

  

LOUIS

“Do you like Cambridge?” Harry asked breaking the silence. 

Louis shrugged slightly, shifting in Harry’s arms to face him. “It’s fine. I like my professors and my dorm mates are nice.” 

“That’s good.” Harry said softly, brushing the hair out of Louis’ eyes. 

“I really want to kiss you Harry.” Louis confessed, his eyes searching Harry’s face. 

“Louis.” Harry sighed softly. 

Louis sat up, putting his right hand on the back of Harry’s neck and leaning forward to kiss the taller boy. 

Harry moaned, not pulling away this time. He closed his eyes placing a hand on Louis’ cheek. 

Louis leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck trying to get closer to the boy. 

“Fuck, baby. Baby, slow down okay.” Harry rasped, trying to catch his breath.  

“I missed you so much Harry.” 

Harry moaned, grabbing Louis’ face and smashing their lips together again. 

Louis straddled Harry, pushing the maroon cardigan off of Harry’s shoulders.  

“Baby.” Harry moaned into the kiss, placing his left hand on Louis’ lower back to pull him closer. 

“Harry?” Louis whispered, his breath fanning over Harry’s lips.  

“What is it, Lou?” Harry asked, voice low his eyes searching Louis’ face. 

“Can we go upstairs?” 

Harry nodded; pressing short kisses to Louis’ lips. “Yeah baby, yeah let’s go.” 

 

  HARRY

[(track: Cashmere Cat – Quit (feat. Ariana Grande))](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)

 Harry closed the door hastily, backing Louis into the wall and attaching his lips to the boy’s neck. 

Louis whimpered, carding his fingers through Harry’s hair as he slowly ran up his hands up Louis’ sweater, pulling the forest green cotton off of Louis’ torso.

Harry licked his lips, eyes raking down the boy’s toned stomach before leaning in to kiss Louis’ neck and down his chest, dropping to his knees. 

Louis’ breath sped up as he watched Harry unbutton his jeans and pull the denim down his legs.  

Harry licked his bottom lip as he reached a hand out to grab Louis’ cock.  

Louis moaned at the contact, briefly closing his eyes before looking down at Harry.  

Harry leaned forward, slowly licking the head of Louis’ cock. 

“Oh my god, Harry.” Louis moaned, running a hand through Harry’s hair.  

Harry took Louis further into his mouth, running his tongue along his length. He bobbed his head up and down, bringing Louis all the way to the back of his throat before popping off and kissing back up his torso leaning into the smaller boy to whisper in his ear. “Get on the bed, hands and knees.” 

Louis moaned, nodding his head furiously. 

Harry stepped aside, smirking to himself as Louis climbed on the bed, waiting for Harry. 

Harry licked his lips, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off. He wrapped his right hand around his cock, stroking it slowly as he stared at the boy. He kneeled behind Louis on the bed, running his hands down the boys’ tan skin, grabbing his ass and groping it. He removed his right hand bringing it up and then back down to smack Louis’ cheek gripping tightly when he made contact. 

“Ugh.” Louis moaned, falling to his elbows, his ass sticking out further.  

“Fuck.” Harry cursed, taking in a sharp breath as he bit lip. He brought his hand up again, watching as it hit Louis’ plump ass receiving a pornographic moan from the smaller boy.  

“Harry baby, please.” Louis begged his cock leaking already. 

Harry bit his lip, running his hands up Louis’ sides as he leaned over him, kissing the back of his neck. “What do you want me to do babe?”  

Louis whimpered at the sound of Harry’s voice, low and rough, his breath hitting his neck. “Fuck me.” 

“Patients gorgeous, we’ll get to that.” Harry toyed, kissing Louis’ jaw line before sitting back up. He stepped off the bed, looking around the room before finding a bottle of lotion on the dresser. “It’s lavender but it’s supposed to help dry skin so…hope you’re okay with that.”  

Louis giggled, looking over his shoulder and watching as Harry got back on the bed. 

Harry smiled down at Louis, leaning forward to kiss the bottom of his spine and down the curve of Louis’ ass.  

Louis bit his lip, a small whimper escaping his lips and a blush creeping up his chest as Harry slowly slid his index finger into his tight hole. 

“Shit forgot how fucking tight you are.” Harry moaned, sitting up slightly to connect his lips with Louis’ before thrusting into him with two fingers.  

Louis thrusted back, small moans falling from his mouth each time they brushed against his prostate.  

Harry smirked, pulling his fingers out completely laughing to himself when Louis let out a desperate whimper.  

“Baby.” Louis said softly, his hands gripping the sheets to keep himself semi grounded.  

“Doing so well, gorgeous.” Harry praised, teasing Louis’ hole before thrusting in with three, spreading them out to stretch Louis. 

“Oh my god, Harry.” Louis cried out, falling completely onto the mattress, 

“So fucking desperate for it, aren’t you Louis?” Harry taunted watching as Louis writhing with pleasure underneath him. 

Louis nodded, not able to speak focusing his attention on not cumming until Harry told him he could. 

“Still know the rules, don’t you baby?” Harry asked casually, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis. 

“Yeah. No cumming until told, no touching myself until given permission, and…” Louis paused giggling slightly, “tacos, for when it’s too much.”  

Harry grinned, running a hand up Louis’ back. “You’re the one who came up with the safe word.” 

“Yeah because you stopped in the middle of sex one time ‘cause your mom made tacos, it only seemed appropriate.” 

“Baby don’t bring up my mom right now.”  

Louis laughed, biting his bottom lip.  

“You’re so damn cute.” Harry smiled, pulling his fingers out of Louis and flipping the boy over, hovering over him.  

Louis grinned, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist, his right hand carding through the boy’s curls. “Missed this.” 

Harry inhaled sharply, his heartbeat increasing as he leaned down to kiss Louis, slowly sinking into the boy. 

“Fuck baby.” Louis cried out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his fingers dug into Harry’s back. “So big.” He said softly. 

Harry smirked, slowly thrusting into Louis watching the boy come undone on his cock.  

“Faster, please Harry.” 

Harry bit his lip, slowing down as he sat up, he reached over to grab a pillow putting it under Louis and lifting the boy’s legs over his shoulders. “You are so beautiful like this. Say my name baby.” 

“Harry.” Louis moaned, his hand reaching out for the other boys. 

Harry ran his right hand down Louis’ thigh, his finger tracing over Louis’.  

“Please.” Louis pleaded, looking into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry’s eyelids fluttered as he bent down further, thrusting in deep making the boy cry out. “Want to touch yourself?”  

Louis nodded, “Please.” 

“Okay.” Harry nodded, sitting back up, “But make it a loose grip…don’t cum before I say.” 

Louis moaned, biting his lip as he loosely wrapped his right hand around his cock, a cry of relief coming from his mouth.  

Harry was in heaven, watching as Louis squirmed underneath him pleasure etched onto the boys’ beautiful face.  

Louis made eye contact with Harry, keeping his grip as loose as his hand would let him, he moaned basking in the way Harry looked at him. He felt safe and comfortable; he quickly removed his hand pulling Harry down to attach their lips.  

Harry bit Louis’ bottom lip fucking into him faster, hitting his prostate with each thrust. “I want you to cum Louis and when you do I want you to scream my name. Scream it so loud everyone downstairs can hear you, hear how good I make you feel.” 

Louis nodded, his breathing shallow as Harry thrusted into him. He let out a choked sob when Harry’s right hand firmly gripped his cock. “Oh my god Harry! Yes.” 

Harry smirked, pumping his hand in rhythm with his hips.  

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” Louis moaned loudly, a stream of moans and whimpers escaping his lips each time Harry hit his prostate. “Fuck, so good Harry. Fucking me so good.” 

Harry moaned, speeding his thrusts to push Louis over. He pulled out quickly slamming back in roughly. 

Louis’ mouth fell into a silent scream as he came all over his chest and Harry’s hand. He moaned, hips still thrusting up into Harry’s hand as his orgasm washed over him a mantra of Harry falling from his lips.  

“That’s it baby.” Harry said in amazement, slowing his thrusts slightly as he watched Louis fall apart.  

Louis winced as Harry pulled out and hovered over him. He brought his arm up to card his fingers through Harry’s curls, kissing him slowly. “Let me suck you off.”  

Harry moaned, looking at Louis “ You sure?” 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded his mouth watering at the thought. 

Harry rolled off of Louis, lying on his back as Louis crawled down his body gripping his cock and slowly pumping his fist.  

Louis licked his lips slowly taking the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth moaning at the taste of Harry’s pre cum. 

“Fuck, baby.” Harry rasped, threading his fingers into Louis’ soft hair. 

Louis bobbed his head, taking Harry all the way into his mouth and back out licking at the head. Louis sat up slightly, licking his lips as he pumped his hand. He smirked up at Harry briefly before going back down and bringing Harry all the way to the back of his throat. 

Harry groaned, throwing his head back when Louis lightly gagged. “Oh my god. Baby fuck, come here,” he said softly, pulling Louis to lie on top of him. 

Louis straddled Harry his hands on the boy’s muscular chest.  

Harry grabbed Louis’ ass as the boy rolled his hips, flipping them over and slowly kissing down his body, making sure to not miss an inch. He stopped over the boy’s left nipple scraping his teeth over it steadily, eliciting a low groan from Louis. 

He closed his eyes, the sounds coming from Louis like music to his ears. 

“Harry.” Louis whispered softly, voice hoarse. 

Harry sat up, his right hand grazing up Louis’ left thigh as he bent back down to kiss the smaller boy’s neck. 

Louis tilted his head to the left his eyes rolling back. 

“Touch me.” Harry commanded, his voice rough and deep. 

Louis’ heartbeat increased, his right hand tangling into Harry’s hair as he pulled him down to connect their lips. He placed his left hand low on Harry’s hip, his fingertips lightly brushing the skin as he slowly slid his hand in between their bodies. 

Harry moaned pulling away from Louis briefly to watch as the boy’s delicate hand wrapped firmly around his girth. His eyes fluttered closed as Louis began pumping his hand slowly. “Fuck.” He moaned biting his lip, reveling in the feeling. 

“Baby.” Louis said softly, pulling Harry back. 

Harry looked up at Louis with wide eyes, rutting his hips in rhythm with Louis’ fist as he bent his head back down to kiss the boy’s neck. 

Louis licked his lips running his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock, receiving a deep groan. Louis smiled slightly, kissing Harry’s temple as he sped up his hand. “Cum for me baby.” He whispered.  

Harry’s moans got louder as Louis increased his speed, his hands gripping the sheets under Louis. 

“Come on Harry,” He said softly bringing Harry’s head up to connect their lips. 

Harry closed his eyes, kissing Louis hard, the kiss breaking as Harry came a low scream coming from his throat. 

  

LOUIS

“I’m sorry.” Louis said quietly breaking the silence. 

Harry rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ left arm, kissing the top of the boy’s head. “I know.” 

“Do you think we could ever be together again, like how it was before?” 

Harry took a deep breath, lightly playing with Louis’ hair. “I don’t know.”

“I want to.” Louis said softly.

Harry took a deep breath, removing himself from Louis.

“What?” Louis asked, sitting up to look at Harry.

Harry shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “We really shouldn’t have even done what we just did.” 

“What are you talking about?”

Harry closed his eyes, trying to hold himself together as he stood up from the bed. “I’m sorry Louis, but this can’t happen again. Not, not while you’re…we just shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” Louis asked sadly, his voice cracking.

“Because of Liam.” 

Louis looked at Harry confused. “Harry, what are you talking about?” 

Harry rolled his eyes pulling his jeans on. “You’re with Liam…and I refuse to help you cheat.” 

“Cheat?” Louis asked sadly, shuffling towards Harry. “Harry I…” 

“No, I’m sorry Louis. I-I was way too caught up in the moment, in you.” He paused, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck I just, I gotta go.” He mumbled, putting his shirt back on and grabbing the two sweaters off the ground, “Happy birthday by the way.” He added, pausing briefly in the doorway. 

Louis sat on the bed watching as Harry walked out of the door, his heart breaking as a sob ripped through him, “But I love you.”    

 

HARRY

“Hey.” Harry greeted a tad breathy as he walked up to his friends.

“Hey.” Danielle smiled, putting an arm around Harry, “Where’ve you been?”

“I was drying your sweater.” He said quickly, handing the red head the cotton sweater.

“For two hours?” Danielle joked.

Harry laughed awkwardly, making eye contact with Mads before quickly looking away.

Mads eye’s widened as she continued to look at Harry. “Harry can I talk to you…now.”

Harry looked back up at the blond, allowing himself to be dragged into the kitchen.

“What the hell.” Mads said harshly, slapping Harry’s bicep.

“Ow, what was that for?” Harry hissed, rubbing his arm.

“You slept with someone didn’t you!”

Harry looked at Mads with disbelief. “How could you think that low of me?”

Mads squinted her eyes, looking at Harry like he was stupid.

Harry sighed rolling his eyes, “Fine. It was Louis.”

“What!” Mads said shocked, a smiling growing on her face.

Harry smiled slightly before clearing his throat. “It was just a goodbye.”

Disappointment washed over Mads. “What, why?”

Harry shrugged, crossing his arms. “He’s still with Liam. I have to let him go so that’s what I’m going to do.”

“No.” Mads said sadly, “You can’t…you two belong together.”

“If that were true then we’d be together. And I mean, it’s been eight months I think…” He paused, letting out a heavy sigh. “I think it’s time I move on.”

“With who Danielle?”

Harry shrugged. “Why not? My parents like her, you and Niall like her. She’s fun to be around I mean it makes sense.”

“Okay, first of all, you know your mom doesn’t like her and second what about all that stuff you said a few weeks ago about not liking her that way or the stuff you said to Niall at the grocery store.”

“He told you about that?”

“Of course.” Mads said, looking at Harry like he was crazy for thinking Niall wouldn’t tell her. “We tell each other everything.”

“Did you tell him that you had lunch with Clifton last week?”

Mads eyes widened slightly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Danielle told me that he came to the sorority house after one of y’alls pledge things and the two of you went to Torchy’s to get tacos.”

“Okay fine, yes I went to get taco’s with him but it wasn’t just the two of us.”

“Who else was there?”

Mads shrugged, looking down at her feet. “Just, some of his friends.”

“Anyone I know?” Harry asked arrogantly, leaning against the counter.

“Just his little, Tripp, and Tripp’s friend Greg and um…” She paused, her voice going quiet. “Liam.”

Harry stood up straight, tilting his head. “Who?”

Mads sighed, looking up at Harry. “Liam, okay? That’s why I went, I wanted to hang out with Liam, but I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Harry crossed his arms, not sure how to feel.

“That’s why I’ve been around Clifton so much because I get to hang out with Liam. And I know what he did was shitty and he knows that I feel that way, but Liam has been my friend since, well pretty much forever and I went so long without seeing him. It’d be like not talking to you…it completely sucked.” She paused, looking down briefly before looking back at Harry. “Do you hate me?”

Harry shook his head, impassive look on his face. “I wish you would’ve told me.”

“I wasn’t sure how.”

“Mads, I get that he was, is your friend. I never asked you to not be friends with him…I mean, I get why you stopped hanging out with him for a while and I appreciate that you were that supportive but I knew it wouldn’t last forever. You not hanging out with Liam.” He clarified.

“So we’re good?”

Harry nodded, “We’re good.”

“And you’re not going to date Danielle because let’s face it Niall can’t stand her and from what she told me about her encounter with your mom and Gemma she was not liked.”

“No, I’m not going to date Danielle. I’m just, I guess I need to sort myself out.”

“Probably a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the chapter and kudos. Also be sure to subscribe/bookmark for update notifications. 
> 
>  
> 
> spotify //[college years](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)   
> tumblr // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> (my username really makes me cringe)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's see...how do I summarize this chapter? 
> 
> Louis and Harry ???
> 
> Gemma's a bitch.
> 
> Niall and Mads ???
> 
> Lottie and Zayn are still in love.
> 
> Louis and Harry ?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm shit, you know I'm shit. We have this discussion with each update. Will I get better one day? Maybe... Will I really? Probably not. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if it's rushed but it was hard for me to write because it's such a filler and I couldn't get into it but I have spent too much time trying to perfect it so I hope it isn't too much of a letdown.

LOUIS

Louis wiped the tears from his face, wincing as he got off of the bed. He walked into the bathroom that was attached the room, grabbing a towel and cleaning himself up before walking back into the bedroom to get dressed. He sniffled pulling on his sweater before making his way downstairs to find Zayn and Lottie.  

“Hey man, where’ve you been?” Zayn asked taking a long hit from his blunt.  

“Can you take me home please?” Louis asked too quietly.  

“What?” Zayn questioned over the music.  

Louis sighed, dropping his arms and looking around the party seeing Harry with his arm around Danielle like nothing happened between them a moment ago. His body went numb as tears filled his eyes, “I want to go home, can you please take me home?”  

Zayn nodded, standing up quickly and handing his blunt to the nearest person. “Yeah, let me get Lottie. Here are the keys, we’ll be out there in a minute.”  

“Thanks.” Louis mumbled wiping a tear from his cheek and grabbing the keys from Zayn before walking outside.  

He let a loud sob out once he was in Zayn’s jeep, letting himself fall apart. He rested his head against the headrest of the seat as he cried. He couldn’t breathe, felt like the jeep was closing in on him a bit, he closed his eyes holding his breath before slowly inhaling and exhaling. He kept up his breathing, trying to calm himself down so he didn’t have a panic attack. His crying had slowed down, tears still sporadically falling down his face. He jumped, opening his eyes quickly when he heard a knock on the window. “Mads?” He questioned, rolling down the glass.  

“Hey.” The blonde smiled sweetly, standing on her tiptoes. “You okay?”  

Louis wiped his cheek, shrugging.   

Mads sadly shook her head letting out a heavy sigh. “He still loves you Louis but he’s scared, don’t give up on him okay?”   

Louis sniffled nodding his head. “Okay.”  

“Happy birthday.” She said softly, leaning forward to kiss Louis’ cheek.   

“Thanks.” Louis mumbled back trying his best to smile.  

   

Day 3 (Dec 24)

 

HARRY

Harry sighed, fiddling with the pack of Marlboro’s in his hands. He tapped the plastic covered cardboard against his palm debating on just how many cigarettes would calm the jittery feeling in his stomach.   

“Harry?” Gemma questioned softly stepping onto the second story porch.   

Harry turned his head, his breath coming out in a cloud. “Why are you up?”  

“Why are you?” Gemma asked, taking a seat by Harry in front of the railing.   

“Haven’t gone to sleep yet.” Harry shrugged, “Kind of wanted to see the sunrise.”  

Gemma nodded, bringing her knees up to her chest, her gaze dropping to Harry’s hands. “When’d you start smoking?”  

“Haven’t yet. Picked ‘em up on my way home after the party.”  

“Why?”  

Harry shrugged again, “Heard they can calm your nerves.”   

“Whatcha nervous about?”  

Harry took a deep breath, watching as the sun slowly came into view. “Did something really stupid last tonight.”  

“Care to elaborate?”  

“No, not really.”   

Gemma yawned, grabbing the pack of cigarettes from Harry. “Whatever you did can’t be worth smoking…you already do enough unhealthy shit.”  

Harry let out a small chuckle, resting back on his hands. “Guess you’re right.”  

“Want breakfast?”  

“You’re going to cook?” Harry asked, looking over at Gemma.  

“We do have the same mom.”  

   

LOUIS

“What do you mean you don’t want to do anything?” Jay asked, stepping into Louis’ room.   

“I just want to lay in bed today okay?” Louis mumbled, face smooshed into the pillow.  

Jay crossed her arms, concerned look on her face. “What’s wrong?”  

“Nothing.” Louis said softly, his eyes locked on the open door avoiding his mom gaze. “I just want to be alone today.”  

“On your birthday?” Jay pressed.  

Louis sighed, finally making eye contact with his mom. “We can just celebrate tomorrow or something.” He paused, closing his eyes briefly, “It’s just been really crazy at school and I’m still a bit jet lagged…I promise I’m okay.”   

“Alright,” Jay conceded, letting her arms drop. “If you get hungry let me know, I’ll cook you whatever you want.”  

“Thank you.” Louis said quietly, giving his mom a forced soft smile as she walked out of the room.   

   

HARRY

“I can’t believe I let you drag me _all_ the way to Longview to go to the mall on Christmas Eve.” Harry grumbled, stuffing his right hand into the front pocket of his jeans.  

“Not my fault that your town only has antique shops and like one boutique.” Danielle said, looking through the kitchen appliances. “Or that I was unaware I was going to be meeting your family until the day before we were leaving.”  

“I told you that you didn’t have to get them anything, they didn’t know you were coming so they probably won’t have anything for you.”  

“I don’t care, it’s just polite, now.” She paused, holding up two boxes, “Which bread maker do you think your mom would prefer?”   

Harry sighed, tilting his head as he looked between his two options, “Oster I guess, but seriously D, you already got her a marble cutting board and some weird ass device for the oven.”  

“I told you, it pulls out the oven rack to help prevent burns and stuff.”  

“Okay fine, but you don’t need to get her this much.”  

Danielle shrugged, handing the bread maker over to Harry. “I just want your mom to like me.”   

Harry furrowed his brows, tucking the box under his arm. “My mom does like you.”  

“No she doesn’t, now what does your sister like? I would get her something with her letters, but I can’t betray my sorority that way.”  

Harry rolled his eyes, thinking it over, “She’s really into nature…hiking, cliff diving, camping, that stuff.”  

“What about a hammock?”  

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, walking towards the cash wrap, “A hammock would work.”  

   

NIALL

“Niall.” Mads whispered, throwing an m&m at his head. They were lounging in her parent’s living room, some Hallmark or Lifetime Christmas movie playing…Niall picked. 

Niall turned his head from the TV, looking at the opposite end of the couch making eye contact with Mads. “Yes dear?”   

“Has Harry told you about last night?” She asked, shifting slightly, her feet propped up on Niall’s lap.  

“What about it?” He questioned, his attention slightly turning back to the movie as his right thumb pressed into the arch of Mads’ left foot.   

“So you know how you asked me to stop hanging out with Clifton and like it became this whole thing?”  

Niall nodded, still more focused on the movie.  

“Well I think you should know that I’ve been hanging out with him quite a bit lately,” She began, receiving Niall’s full attention, “But not in that way.” She added quickly, “And not because I want to be hanging out with him…it’s because Liam hangs out with him.”  

“So why not just ask Liam to hang out?” Niall asked, unsure of the situation.   

“Well up until last night Harry didn’t know that I was hanging out with Liam again and I wasn’t sure how to tell him.”  

Niall nodded, waiting for Mads to continue.  

“And well apparently Danielle had told him that I was hanging out with Clifton and he thought that I was sneaking around and like _hanging out_ with him so I had to tell him that it was because of Liam…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  

Niall bit his lip, looking at the TV briefly, “How long?”  

“About a month.” She said softly before adding, “And it was an entire group of us and I wasn’t the only girl there. Half the time I didn’t even talk to Clifton.”  

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hanging out with Liam again? I-I didn’t even know you wanted to hang out with him again.”  

Mads shrugged, fiddling with the blanket draped over her body.  

“I didn’t want to put you in that kind of position, to have to keep something like that from Harry.”   

“That’s the lamest excuse ever Mads.”  

“Niall, come on I’m trying to be honest with you.”  

Niall turned to face Mads, her feet still resting in his lap. “Okay, then be honest with me.”   

Mads sighed, giving in. “Fine I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want you getting jealous over nothing. You haven’t brought up your Clifton issue since Thanksgiving and I didn’t want to rehash anything.”   

“I wouldn’t have an issue if he didn’t want to date you.” Niall said a bit loudly. 

Mads rolled her eyes, groaning. “We’re just friends.”  

“That’s not what he told Liam.”  

“What are you talking about?” Mads asked, sitting up and tucking her feet under herself.  

“Liam told me at the Kappa/Zeta Halloween party that he thinks he has a shot with you.”   

Mads crumpled her brows, anger taking over her features, “Well he doesn’t, not even remotely. I’m with you and I don’t want to be with anyone else.”   

“You sure?”  

“Yes, you bonehead.” Mads sighed, crawling across the couch and taking a seat on Niall’s lap.   

“Just making sure.” Niall smiled up at Mads, leaning forward to kiss her.   

   

LOUIS

Louis let out a long sigh, pushing his comforter down with his arms. He looked up at his ceiling, watching as his fan spun in circles. _You’re being pathetic Tommo._ He thought to himself, _Get up. Get ready and celebrate your birthday. Quit being a little bitch._ He flung his comforter off his body and slid out of his bed, walking into his bathroom. He went up to his mirror, looking himself over. He slipped his glasses on grabbing his toothbrush from its holder. _Okay, now what do I want to eat…maybe steak? Barbeque chicken? No._ He shook his head, mindlessly brushing his teeth as he thought about food.  

“Lou, you’re up.” Zayn smiled, walking into Louis’ bathroom. 

Louis jumped, spitting the toothpaste out of his mouth and into the sink. “Why are you in here?” 

“Your mom asked me to get your laundry.” 

Louis reached for a plastic cup filling it with water and taking a sip, sloshing it around his mouth before spitting it out and wiping his face with a towel. “I want to go to the towns Christmas carnival.”  

“You do?” Zayn asked, a bit shocked. 

Louis nodded, walking back into his room. “Yeah, I haven’t gone in like ten years…I think it’d be fun.” 

“Um, okay.” Zayn said skeptically, following Louis into his room, laundry basket in his hands. “I’ll tell your mom.”  

“I kind of wanted to go, just like you and me.”  

“Yeah, man.” Zayn nodded, “We can do whatever you want. What time do you want to go?” 

Louis shrugged, walking into his closet. “Want to have dinner with Lottie and my mom first…you’re welcome to join. So probably around eight, we’ll have dinner at six-ish.”  

“Okay. I think your mom is making quesadillas for lunch, but do you want something else?” 

“No that sounds great, I’ll be out in a bit…gonna take a shower.”  

   

HARRY

“Harry, is your _friend_ coming to dinner tonight?” Anne asked, pouring chili into a bowl and placing it on the counter before filling another one.  

Harry shrugged, placing napkins on the booth in their kitchen. “No, I don’t think so.” 

“So I won’t need to make a special dish for her tonight?” 

Harry shook his head. “Not tonight, but she will be here tomorrow night.”  

“Okay, what’s her favorite food?” 

“Um.” Harry hummed, thinking. “I’m not really sure.” 

“Well, what does she usually eat?” 

“Fruit…um, salad? I don’t know, I haven’t really paid that close attention.”  

“Are you dating this girl, Harry?” Anne asked abruptly.  

Harry’s hand froze as he went to place a spoon on one of the napkins. “Um, no…not really.” 

“So what are you two doing?” She asked, bringing two bowls to the table before walking back the stove. 

“We’re friends.” 

“Then why’d you bring her to dinner the other night?”  

“Didn’t want her to be bombarded by you guys tomorrow night.” 

Anne nodded, placing the other two bowls down. “We would’ve just figured she was Mads friend.” 

“Well I didn’t know what was going to be talked about, I just wanted to cover my ass –“ 

“Language.” Anne warned. 

“Sorry. I know you would’ve been upset had I not introduced you to her because yes we’re sort of friendly but not in a serious commitment type of way.”  

Anne crossed her arms, eyeing Harry suspiciously. “Have you heard from Louis recently?” 

“Mom.” Harry sighed.  

“It’s his birthday today.” 

“Yes mom, I know.” Harry mumbled, looking down at his feet. 

“Has he texted you again?” 

Harry shook his head, taking a seat.  

“Did he bring up the thing that happened in New York?” 

“No.”  

“Smells good in here.” Bryan said, walking into the kitchen. 

“Just set the table for lunch, need a drink?” 

“I can get it.” Bryan smiled, kissing his wife’s cheek before walking towards the cabinets.  

“Go get your sister.” Anne said, walking over to the fridge.  

“Son, is Danielle coming to dinner tonight?” 

“No but she’ll be here tomorrow.” 

Bryan nodded, filling a cup with ice. “She’s a nice young lady, don’t screw it up.” 

“Right.” Harry nodded, walking out of the kitchen. 

  

LOUIS

“Okay, so should we do rides, food, and then games or games and then food?” Louis was jumping with excitement as him and Zayn walked into the carnival. 

“How are you still hungry?” Zayn laughed, pulling his wallet out when they stopped in front of the ticket booth. 

Louis shrugged, smiling happily over at Zayn. “Gotta eat as much American food as I can, while I can.”  

Zayn nodded, pulling a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet, “Fair enough. Two wristbands please.” 

“So which ride should we ride first?” Louis asked, looking around at his options. 

“Want to do the Ferris wheel, I know it’s your favorite.”  

Louis hesitated, his smile faltering briefly as he adjusted the plastic band on his wrist. “No, let’s um…let’s do the one where the seats spin in circles while the ride circles too.” 

“You’re gonna make me throw up tonight.” 

“Come on.” Louis giggled, grabbing Zayn’s hand and pulling him towards the ride. 

  

“Oh god.” Zayn groaned, steadying himself as they stepped off their fifth spinning ride. 

Louis laughed, standing next to Zayn with his hands on his hips. “Come on, we have more rides to get to.” 

“Sure you don’t want to go on the Ferris wheel?” Zayn asked, resting his hand on a piece of railing. 

“Oh, um.” Louis stammered, picking at his fingernails.  

“Or move on to a game? I can try to win you a bear or something.” 

Louis nodded, making eye contact with Zayn. “Okay yeah, let’s see what you’ve got.” 

“Alright.” Zayn sighed, standing up straight trying to calm nausea.  

“Ring toss or do you want to try and pop some balloons?” Louis asked, bouncing towards the row of booths. 

“Lou, wait.” Zayn said quickly, reaching out for Louis’ arm. 

Louis jerked back, his side knocking into Zayn, “Yes?” He laughed. 

“Are we going to talk about it?” Zayn asked seriously. 

Louis’ face fell momentarily; he cleared his throat slapping a smile back on his face. “What do you mean?”  

“Whatever had you so upset last night?” 

Louis swallowed, crossing his arms as he shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  

“Louis.” 

Louis sighed, looking up at Zayn. “What do you want me to say? Hm?” He asked a tad more aggressive then attended. “That I was wrong when I broke up with Harry…I should have tried to work things out with him, but instead I treated him like dirt while I was basically emotionally fucking Liam or how last night I made the biggest ass out of myself.” 

“I just want to know what happened, how did you make an ass of yourself?” 

Louis shifted, avoiding eye contact.  

“When we got into the car you were a full-on wreck…I,” He paused, licking his lips, “I haven’t seen you cry like that since your dad left…and now you’re going on about rides and food and I’m glad you seem to be feeling better but…” He faltered, briefly looking down at his feet. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“I’m working on it.”  

“What happened?” Zayn asked again, carefully. 

Louis let out a heavy sigh looking up at Zayn. “Can we not talk about it right now, please? I want to enjoy my birthday and it’s taking everything in me not to break down right now.”  

“Okay.” Zayn nodded, taking a deep breath, “Tell me which stuffed animal you want me to win you.”  

  

DAY 4 (Dec 25)

HARRY

“Your little girlfriend coming tonight?” Gemma asked, propping herself up on the doorframe of Harry’s room, putting on the back of her earring.  

Harry rolled his eyes pushing Gemma out of his room and towards the stairs. “She’s not my girlfriend and yes, she’ll be here. Are you going to play nice?” 

Gemma hummed, walking down the stairs. “I don’t know, already have to play nice with Mads…asking a lot from me Harry.” 

Harry shook his head, not saying anything. 

“I’ll treat her the same way mom treats her.” 

“Mom knows how to be nice.” 

“No.” Gemma argued, “Mom knows how to fake it, not that I don’t, I just don’t see the point in it.”  

“Well find the point tonight, because I’m tired of drama happening at these things.” 

Gemma laughed, walking into the kitchen. “Fine, I’ll be Ms. Manners tonight.” 

“Thank you.” 

Gemma rolled her eyes, amused expression on her face. “So what are you going to do after dinner since you don’t have your usual party?” 

Harry shrugged, lifting up a lid from one of the pots on the stove. “Fuck mom’s making garlic mashed potatoes.”  

Gemma perked up, looking over at the stove, “Are you serious, she hasn’t made that in like three years.”  

“I’m so excited.” Harry smiled, licking his lips as he eyed the food. 

“Harry, move away from the stove.” Anne warned walking into the kitchen. 

“I was just going to taste it to make sure it was seasoned properly.” 

“Uh-huh, I’m sure.” Anne laughed, shooing him away before lifting the lid back off the pan to check on the food.  

“Mrs. Styles, Mrs. Smith is on the phone.” Lacy, their maid, informed. 

Anne turned from the food, smiling at the petite, middle-aged, blonde woman. “Thank you.” She wiped her hands on a towel before walking over to grab the phone. 

“So, how hard do you think dad’s going to kiss Danielle’s ass tonight?” Gemma asked quietly, leaning over and looking at Harry. 

Harry chuckled, looking over at Gemma. “I’m just surprised he hasn’t set a wedding date yet.” 

Gemma laughed louder than intended, gaining the attention of their mom, she quickly put her hand over her mouth to quiet herself. “He knows the two of you aren’t together though, right?” 

Harry shrugged, letting out a sigh. “I told him but you know dad.” 

  

ZAYN

“Why can it never get snow on Christmas?” Lottie sighed, looking out of the window with a pout.” 

“Because this is Texas.” Zayn laughed, placing one of his new records on the record player Louis decided to leave at home. 

“We should’ve celebrated in New York this year.”  

“You know Grandma’s health couldn’t handle that,” Louis piped up from where he was lounging on the couch, “She already had to miss out on Thanksgiving.”  

“Yeah, but come on a white Christmas.” Lottie smiled widely, walking over to Zayn who was know stretched out on an oversized chair. “That’s like the dream, snow everywhere, hot chocolate, ice skating...” 

“You can go to Dallas if you want to ice skate that badly.” Louis mumbled, scrolling through his phone. 

“It’s not the same, it’s inside.” She paused, craning her head to look at Zayn. “Can we go ice skating when we go back home?”  

“Sure baby, anything you want.” Zayn smiled, leaning up to kiss Lottie. 

Louis rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch. 

“Where are you going?” Zayn asked, his head following Louis as he walked around the chair. 

“To my room, I’m gonna take a nap.” 

Zayn bit his lip, patting Lottie’s side, “I’m gonna go talk to him.”  

Lottie nodded, getting off of Zayn so he could get up. 

  

LOUIS

“Lou.” Zayn said softly, knocking on Louis’ door. 

“What.” Louis mumbled. 

“Can I come in?”  

Louis didn’t respond, staring blankly at out of the window with his back to the door. 

Zayn sighed slowly turning the doorknob. 

“I’m trying to sleep.” Louis muttered when Zayn entered his room. 

“Lou…” 

Louis stayed quiet, shifting in his bed to get comfortable. 

“Come on man, talk to me.”  

“About what?” 

Zayn stepped further into the room, making his way to one of the chairs in front of Louis’ windows. “What happened at the party?” 

Louis let out a heavy sigh, looking away from the window to make eye contact with Zayn. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Well, that’s too bad, because we’re talking about it.” 

Louis rolled his eyes, flipping to lay on his back.  

 “You can tell me or Harry can bu- 

“Don’t talk to Harry.” Louis said hastily, quickly shooting up to look at Zayn. 

“Fine, then tell me why you were so upset that night.” 

“It was honestly nothing.” 

Zayn tilted his head, leaning forward in the chair. “Then why are you trying to take a nap?” 

“Because I’m tired and I like sleep.” Louis mumbled, resting his back against the headboard. “You should know this about me by now.”  

“Seriously, tell me what’s going on. Harry went to talk to you, let’s start there…what did he say?” 

Louis shrugged, picking at his fingernails. “He just asked me about school and stuff.”  

“Okay, well you were gone for a while, there had to be more said.” 

“We um, we might have slept together.” Louis said quietly.  

Zayn nodded, leaning back in the chair. “Okay…that explains why you got so upset when he was back on that redhead.” 

“Her name’s Danielle.” Louis mumbled, rolling his eyes at the thought of the girl.  

“Are they dating?” 

Louis shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest. “No, he said they were just friends, but I think he might have been lying.” 

“You think he would lie about that?” 

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know.” He sighed resting his chin on his knees. “No, I don’t think he would lie about that. But, like he wouldn’t listen to me. I asked if he thought we could be like we were…thinking we had already sort of gotten back together.” 

“I’m confused.” 

Louis let out another sigh, looking over at Zayn. “Okay, we were talking outside and he was being so sweet and he looked so good, Z…like _really_ good.”  

“I get it.” Zayn mumbled, prompting Louis to continue.  

“So I don’t know, we weren’t really talking about much of anything but he was holding me and I felt so safe and I couldn’t really think properly and before I knew what was happening I was asking if we could go upstairs.” 

“And then you guys,” Zayn paused, twirling his hands around, “you know.” 

Louis nodded, “Yeah and we were cuddling after and everything felt right and it crumbled so fast, it was like I got punched in the face. He just,” he paused, shuttering. “He just got up and went on about how he and I shouldn’t have done what we did because of Liam…like what does that even mean ‘because of Liam’?” 

“Does he know y’all broke up?” 

Louis hesitated, “I don’t know…I mean Liam and I didn’t show up together, I don’t even think Liam was there.” 

“He wasn’t.” Zayn confirmed, “Maybe you should tell Harry you guys broke up…might change his mind.”  

“You really think he doesn’t know?” 

“How would he?” 

Louis shrugged, sliding back down into his bed. “I just figured he’d know.” 

  

HARRY

Mads smiled brightly, smoothing her hands down Niall’s chest. “I really love you in this shirt.”   

“I wonder why.” Niall laughed, kissing Mads softly. “Couldn’t be because you bought it for me or anything.”  

“That and because you look good in blue.” Mads giggled, stepping away from Niall slightly. 

“Why do the two of you have to always do this in front of me?” Harry asked, standing up from the chair he was sitting in.  

Mads smiled over at Harry following him to the pool table stopping at the bar to pick up a half-smoked joint that was laying beside Harry’s pipe. “Second nature at this point boo.” She winked lighting up the paper. 

Harry shook his head, racking up the balls. “Let’s just play please.” 

“Fine, what are the teams?”  

“You and D against Niall and me.”  

“Oh, you two are going down.” Niall laughed, strolling over to the pool table and grabbing a stick, chalking the end of it. 

“I don’t know, I’m actually pretty good at pool.” Danielle spoke up, standing up from the bar stool she was sitting on. 

“Harry, mom needs your help upstairs.” Gemma announced, walking down the stairs. “Hey Niall.” She smiled sweetly. 

Mads rolled her eyes, walking around the pool table to grab a stick while Niall awkwardly waved. 

“Niall hold the team for me, I’ll be back in a sec.”  

Niall looked up at Harry, removing the triangle from the table, “I’ve got this.”  

“I can sub in for you Harry.” Gemma spoke up, fully walking into the basement.  

“Um,” Harry hummed, stopping in his tracks. 

“Oh relax.” Gemma toyed, turning to look at Harry while she walked backwards to stand beside Niall. “I won’t ruin your reputation.” She smiled, putting her elbow on Niall’s shoulder, “After all, Niall and I make a great team.”  

Harry looked from Gemma and over towards Mads, unsure if he should leave or not.  

“Better go before mom comes down here and smells the weed.” Gemma said looking over at Harry, cocky smile on her face as she grabbed a pool stick. 

“Go for solids.”  

  

NIALL

“Who’s first?” Gemma asked cordially, looking between all of them. 

“I’ll go.” Danielle volunteered, walking up to the pool table and lining up her shot. She hit the cue ball sending it forward to break apart the rest of the balls. “Looks like we’re stripes.” She smiled looking over at Mads. 

“Alright babe,” Niall began walking up behind Mads and putting his hands on her waist. He lowered his voice, bending his head to whisper in her ear, “I know when you and I play together we kind of just dick around and I go easy on you but I can’t let Danielle beat me.”  

Mads rolled her eyes, smiling up at Niall. “Sweetheart, don’t get cocky.” 

“I’m only warning you.” Niall joked, circling his arms around her waist.  

Mads nodded, an amused look on her face as she gently elbowed him, “You’re so ridiculous.”  

Niall laughed backing away from Mads so she could make her shot. He crossed his arms, watching her closely as she bent over the pool table and hit the cue ball knocking two balls into the corner pocket and one into a side pocket.  

She turned around a smirk plastered to her face. “Thanks for the warning babe.”  

  

“Which one should I go for?” Niall asked, propping himself against his pool stick before looking over at Gemma. 

Gemma looked away from Niall and over to the pool table, she tilted her head examining their options. “Three ball, corner pocket.” 

Niall looked back at the table, laying out his shot before lining up and taking his hit the red ball rolling into the corner pocket. Niall clicked his tongue, pleased with himself; he turned around smiling at Gemma sticking his hand out for a bro-five.  

Gemma laughed, ignoring the gesture as she walked to the table to make her shot.  

“Are we really about to lose?” Danielle asked Mads, crossing her arms as she watched Gemma make another shot. 

“No, Niall will miss his next shot.” 

“Will not.” Niall defended. 

Mads laughed, looking over at her boyfriend. “Babe, you have a three-shot streak average.” 

“No I don’t.”  

Mads smiled sweetly, twisting her pool stick in her hands. “Prove me wrong then gorgeous.” 

“Gladly.” Niall teased, walking up closer to the table. 

“Which one you gonna go for?” Gemma asked leaning against the table beside Niall. 

Niall thought it over looking at his last two choices.  

“You have a straight shot of the seven ball.” 

Niall shook his head looking at the shot. “I can’t make that, I’d knock the eight ball in with it.”  

Gemma grabbed Niall’s shoulders looking him dead in the eyes. “Don’t go soft on me Niall…man up and take the shot. You’ve got this.” 

“What a pep talk.” Niall laughed, playfully shoving Gemma away.  

“What shot number is this?” Harry asked, walking back into the basement.  

“Four.” Niall answered, eyes trained on the ball.  

“Game over then?” Harry teased, putting an arm around Danielle.  

“Oh fuck off.” Niall retorted, hitting the cue ball and watching as it rolled down the green velvet, colliding with the maroon ball sending it towards the side pocket and lightly knocking the eight ball as it sunk into the pocket. “Suck it Styles” Niall boasted, looking at Harry before looking over at Mads and smiling condescendingly, “Love you, babe.” 

“Told you could do it.” Gemma praised, nudging Niall flirtatiously.  

“See Harry, teammates build each other up.” Niall joked looking over at Harry, “Take some notes.”  

“Not the only one that needs to take notes.” Gemma whispered, turning her head toward Niall. 

Niall stiffened slightly, clearing his throat; the mood in the room suddenly shifting. 

“What was that?” Mads asked stepping away from the bar and other towards the pool table. 

“Nothing sweetie.”  

“No if you have something to say then please say it.” 

“She’s so charming, Niall.” Gemma taunted, glancing over at Niall. 

“Okay.” Mads laughed resting her hands on the pool table staring across at Gemma, “I don’t what your damage is but Niall doesn’t want you. I know you think it’s cute to flirt with him and tease him and taunt me while doing it, but everyone is over it. It’s time to move on and grow up because Niall is with me. He loves _me_ , he wants _me_ and no amount of skin you show will change his mind so go find someone who is actually available before I get mad.”  

Gemma laughed softly, giving Mads a haughty smile. “Well look who finally stood up for her relationship.”  

“Gemma.” Harry spoke up, stepping away from Danielle.  

“What the hell are you talking about?”  

Gemma looked from Harry and back to Mads a smile still resting on her face. “I’ve been flirting with Niall for about three years now and all this time you’ve either ignored it because you just didn’t care enough to say anything or you’ve just been too concerned with yourself to notice.” She paused, looking over at Niall. “What was it that you said? She doesn’t care about the relationship the way you do?” 

“Gemma.” Harry said more forcefully. “That’s enough.” 

“Go ahead and make me the bad guy here but I’m not saying anything we don’t already know.” 

“What is she talking about Niall?”  

Niall shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as he looked down at his feet. “I don’t know.” 

“Yes you do.” Gemma continued. “You were telling me how she always flirts with other guys with no regards to your feelings but will get really mad anytime a girl even looks at you…how she makes you feel unneeded and irrelevant.”   

“Okay Gemma, let’s go.” Harry spoke up again, fully walking over to Gemma and leading her towards the stairs. 

Gemma wiggled out of Harry’s grip. “I know how to walk Harry.” She rolled her eyes, stopping to look back at Niall. “She needed to know. Harry was getting sick of your bitching and I was getting sick of his.”  

“Gemma.” Harry stressed, looking at his sister, so embarrassed by the situation.  

Gemma rolled her eyes and looked over at Danielle, “Louis would usually say something quirky or comical to diffuse a situation like this. He was good at keeping the vibes light and fun, but then again,” She paused, looking Danielle over, “you’re not Louis.” 

“Why?” Harry asked, completely defeated. 

“Shouldn’t have been gone for as long as you were, I can only be on good behavior for so long…did you really think I was going to be nice to two Zeta’s? Especially when one of them is Mads…grow up Harry.”  

“Why can’t you?” Harry fired back. 

“I did grow up and now I’m doing what I’m best at…being a bitch.” She smiled, ruffling her brother’s hair. “See ya at the dinner table.”  

  

LOUIS

“Anne called me this morning.” Louis mentioned casually. 

Zayn looked away from the TV and over to Louis who was still curled up in his bed. “What?” 

“Harry’s mom.” Louis reiterated, “She called me early today…that’s why I’ve been so pleasant.” 

“Well what did she say?” He asked, readjusting in the chair he was loafing in.  

Louis shrugged, fiddling with his comforter. “I was too scared to answer.”  

“Dude.” Zayn sighed. 

“I know okay, I suck.” He paused looking at the TV before looking back at Zayn. “She left a voicemail.” 

“What’d she say?” 

Louis sighed, reaching over for his phone. He bit his lip hesitating before handing it over to Zayn. 

Zayn accepted the phone, pressing his thumb into the home button. “Was it bad?” 

Louis shrugged, resting his head on his knees. “No, not exactly.” 

Zayn put the voicemail on speaker, waiting for it to begin.  

‘ _Hey Louis, this is Anne. I know things aren’t great between you and Harry right now but sweetie, we all wanted to wish you a super happy birthday and a happy holiday season.’_ There was a pause, her voice going from warm and chipper to a bit timid. ‘ _Harry told me that he saw you the other night, I don’t know what happened exactly but I do know he’s sorry for how he left things.’_ There was another pause. Zayn looked up at Louis, his eyebrow raised. ‘ _Anyways, I just wanted you to know you’re still welcome here anytime and please tell your mom thank you for the baked goods, Bryan has eaten practically all of them at this point.”_ She let a small laugh, _‘Again happy birthday Lou.’_  

“She said he regrets how he left things…how did he leave things?”  

“She said she _knows_ like mothers intuition or something.” Louis mumbled. 

“Okay and?” Zayn shrugged, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. 

“And? What do you mean and? He told his mom something about that night and I’m assuming it was that he decided he was done with me.”  

“Let me ask you this: has your mom's intuition ever been wrong?” 

Louis sighed, flinging the covers off of his legs as he slid out of bed. “No.” 

“Then what makes you think Anne’s would be wrong?” 

Louis shrugged, walking over to his desk to grab his MacBook. “What are you saying?” 

“Go tell Harry that you and Liam broke up.” 

“What if that doesn’t change anything?” 

“What if it does?”  

  

MADS

“So what, we’re telling our ex’s our problems now?” Mads asked once she and Niall were alone.  

Niall scratched his temple, putting his pool stick on the table. “Mads it’s not what it sounded like.” 

“It sounded like you think I’m not invested in this relationship.” 

“ _No.”_ Niall began, attempting to defend himself. “I said you weren’t _as_ in invested.” 

“Because that’s so much better.” Mads scoffed, crossing her arms.  

“It is!” Niall argued, “And I mean it’s kind of true.” 

Mads face fell, her heart sinking. “Niall.” She began softly, “Do you really think that?” 

Niall shrugged, looking down briefly before making eye contact, “Yeah…a little.” 

Mads didn’t know what to say, she turned on her heels walking over to one of the couches on the other side of the basement. 

“Babe.” Niall said gently, following close behind her. 

Mads turned around, tears in her eyes, “How could you think that?” 

“I,” Niall paused, trying to sort his thoughts. “I do stuff for you all the time; I study with you, I plan romantic dates, I go do things that you want to do all the time 

“You really think I like going to frat parties almost every night? You think hot wing eating contests are fun…or that I enjoy watching you play video games for hours on end?” Mads retorted, anger resurfacing.  

“You’ve always had the option of going to parties, I’ve never forced you.”  

Mads squinted her eyes slightly, leaning against the back of the couch. “Yeah like I can trust you alone at a party.”  

“Are really bringing up an issue from three years ago?”  

“Yes because it never stopped being an issue, Niall.”  

“I never did anything with any of those girls,” Niall defended, shaking his head. “The fact that I’m still having to defend myself is ridiculous.” 

“The fact that your still so friendly with your ex is ridiculous.” 

“Gemma’s just a friend Mads, a lot like Clifton is _‘just a friend’_ ,” Niall argued making air quotes. 

Mads stood up straight, “Gemma isn’t a friend Niall, she is an ex. Someone you invested time in, someone you have seen naked, and someone you have dated. Clifton is a harmless frat boy that I happen to have a few things in common with.”  

“Clifton is a stereotypical frat boy douche bag, he likes you and he wants you and if you really cared about us then you’d respect me enough to stop hanging out with him like I’ve asked a million times.” Niall said strongly, his face tinting pink from anger. “You’d respect me enough to believe me when I say he isn’t harmless and you wouldn’t scoff, roll your eyes, or dismiss me when I bring up my concerns about us.” 

Mads inhaled sharply, a small pout on her lips. “You’re right.”  

“I am?” Niall said a bit shocked.  

“Yeah.” Mads nodded, stepping closer to Niall. “I can’t be mad at you for doing exactly what I’m doing. If you genuinely think Clifton has ulterior motives then,” She paused letting out a heavy sigh, “I’ll stop hanging out with him. I won’t interact with him at events or parties; I will completely stop socializing with him out of respect for you. I don’t want you to think I’m not just as invested in this relationship as you because I am.” Mads lightly placed her hands on the sides of Niall’s neck, her thumbs running along his jawline, “You are my world Niall and I thought you knew that.” 

Niall sighed, gingerly bringing his hands to rest on Mads hips.  

Mads closed the space between them hugging Niall tightly, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Niall said softly, kissing the top of Mads head. 

  

HARRY

“I’m sorry about all of that.” Harry said quietly, him and Danielle standing in his living room.  

Danielle shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. “You did warn me that your sister can be a bitch.” She paused looking down and then back up at Harry, “So how serious were you and Louis.” 

Harry shook his head, shifting uncomfortably, “We’re not talking about Louis.”  

“I mean he was part of your past and if you and I are 

“There is no you and me.” Harry interrupted. “There’s you and there’s me.” 

“Then why did you introduce me to your family?” 

“Because I don’t know okay? I thought it would be a good idea but clearly, I was wrong.” 

“Harry sweetie, everything okay?” Anne asked calmly, walking up to the couple. 

“Yeah mom, we’re fine.” Harry mumbled, “I’m gonna go check on Niall. Make sure everything is okay with him and Mads.”  

“What happened between him and Mads?”  

Harry sighed, walking past his mom mumbling, “Your daughter.”  

Anne tilted her head looking over at Gemma who was politely chatting with Niall’s mom. 

  

Harry walked down into the basement, putting up the cue sticks as he walked past the pool table. “Where’s Mads?” He asked, stopping by the bar to grab the forgotten pipe before walking to the couches and taking a seat near Niall. 

Niall looked up from his phone shifting to face Harry, “Phone, her brother called.” 

“How is he?” 

“Good I think, since he got stationed they don’t hear from him much.” 

Harry nodded, putting his thumb over the carb and taking a deep hit before passing the pipe over to Niall. “The two of you get everything worked out?” 

Niall shrugged, picking up his lighter from the coffee table. “I guess.” He inhaled, light the weed in the bowl. “I don't really know.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Niall sighed, looking at Harry as he passed the pipe back. “She agreed with me about my Clifton issue…her words by the way, which is great but she’s been fighting me on it for months and now all of a sudden she say’s I’m right? I don't know, something feels off.” 

“Why do you say that?” Harry asked, taking two quick hits before passing it to Niall.

“She gave in too quickly,” Niall began, bringing the pipe to his lips and taking a hit. “She always puts up a fight so she can be right and I’ll apologize.” He paused, sucking smoke into his lungs. “So I was ready for a fight,” He continued, releasing his hit. “I was ready to defend myself on everything your sister said; and by the way, all the shit your sister said is stuff I told her from when we were hooking up in Jamaica.”

“Did you tell Mads that?”

“I didn’t get the chance to, she apologized before we even started.”

Harry turned to face Niall, his left leg crossed under his right. “So you’re saying you would have rather fought then just made up like you did?”

“Yes.” Niall nodded, taking another hit.

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “You are so stupid dude.”

“Why because I think Mads agreed with me simply to end an argument about Clifton?”

“Yes! You know Mads isn’t like that. You’ve been friends since you were two, started ‘dating’” Harry said using air quotes, _“_ by the time you were like five. And fell in love at twelve and then _really_ fell in love at sixteen. Remember, it was after the first game of the season and you gave Mads her promise ring.” He paused, taking a hit, “And then you lost your virginity that same night.” He laughed releasing his hit.

Niall rolled his eyes thinking back, “Things aren’t as simple as they were then though. We aren’t in high school anymore, we don’t live in a town where her only options were me or my best friends.”

“There were other guys for her to choose from.”

“Yeah, but none that she hung out with when I wasn’t around…she has to see Clifton all the time at sorority events which I guess I understand but what I don’t understand is why she decided it was okay to hang out with him and pretend like Liam was the reason she was hanging out with him.”

“She told you about that?”

Niall sighed, nodding his head. “Yeah, yesterday. We were watching Journey Back to Christmas

“Journey Back to Christmas?” Harry questioned, an amused look on his face.

Niall laughed it off, shrugging his right shoulder casually, “Yeah Mads picked.”

“I’m sure.” Harry taunted.

“Whatever, anyway we were watching a movie and she brought it up like it was nothing and I don’t know…remember when you were on my side and allowed me to bitch and be petty?”

“I’m sorry. But the two of you have been through too much for it to end over something this trivial. So trust that Mads is being genuine and enjoy the time you spend together without analyzing everything.”

  

Day 7 (Dec 28)

LOUIS

“Come on Louis, this is mine and Lottie’s last night in town, go out with us.”

Louis sighed sitting two pieces of bead down on a plate, “All I want to do is finish making my sandwich and go binge watch The Office for the twentieth time.”

“Louis

“I said no, Z.” Louis interrupted, crumbling Doritos on top of his sandwich. “I’ll drive you and Lottie to the airport in the morning until then, have a good night.” He said, grabbing his plate and walking off.

“Just because you leave the room doesn’t mean I’m going to stop asking. Please, go out with us I promise it’ll be fun.”

“I really, really don’t want to.” Louis said sitting down on his bed.

“Fine,” Zayn shrugged taking a seat beside Louis. “We’ll stay here with you.”

“I really, really don’t want you to.”

“Look I get you’re in your feelings or whatever about Harry but you’re the one that won’t do anything about it. Anne called you and gave you an opening, so take it.”

Louis sat quietly, staring down at his sandwich.

“Go to his house and talk to him, tell him that you and Liam broke up, tell him that you love, tell him everything that you want him to know so you can finally get back together because right now you aren’t being yourself and I want my friend back.”

Louis bit his lip, looking off to the side before grabbing his remote and turning on his TV.

Zayn sighed, standing up. “I don’t want you to miss out on the things you want.”

Louis remained quiet eyes locked on the TV screen as he scrolled through his options.

 

NIALL

“Babe, do you know where my toothbrush is?” Niall asked rummaging through the bathroom.

“Should be in the drawer closest to the door.” Mads responded unpacking the clothes she got for Christmas, “Ni we need a bigger closet.”

Niall laughed, walking out of the bathroom and to Mads scrubbing his teeth. “No, you need fewer clothes.”

Mads giggled, wiping toothpaste from Niall’s chin with her thumb. “You’re a mess.”

Niall smiled, wrapping his right arm around Mads waste while his left hand continued to move his toothbrush. “Good thing I have you then.” He said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

“Go spit before I get grossed out.” Mads chuckled, shooing Niall away.

Niall removed his toothbrush from his mouth planting a big kiss on Mads’ cheek. “Love ya honey.”

Mads rolled her eyes fondly, wiping her cheek off as Niall walked back to the bathroom.

“So do you think Danielle and Harry are going to get together now that he’s decided to move on from Louis?” Niall asked, walking back into the closet as he wiped his face off with a towel.

“I doubt it, especially after what happened on Christmas.”

“What happened?”

Mads grabbed some empty hangers putting them on the floor before taking a seat, Niall following suit. “Harry basically told Danielle that it’s never going to happen between them, like ever. So she decided to finally end the sex part of their relationship and now they’re going to try and be friends.”

“Just friends?” Niall asked like he was being told a lie.

Mads nodded, sliding a shirt onto a hanger. “That’s what they both agreed on. So far it’s going pretty well.”

“Harry’s love life is wild.” Niall sighed, grabbing a hanger from the pile.

 

LOUIS

Louis bit his lip; he took a deep breath as he brought his index finger up to the doorbell. He pushed the white button stepping away from the door as he waited.

“Louis.” Anne smiled, opening the door. “What brings you here.”

Louis let out a nervous laugh, fiddling with his fingers. “I wanted to um, I was wondering if I could talk to Harry.”

“I’m sorry sweetie, Harry went back to campus yesterday.”

“Oh.” Louis nodded, looking down at his feet.

“I can give him a message if you want me to.”

Louis shook his head, looking back at the brunette woman. “No ma’am, thank you.” He dithered, shifting on his feet. “Thank you for your phone call…it meant a lot to me.”

Anne smiled softly, “I meant everything I said.” She paused stepping aside, “why don’t you come in for a minute, I have something for you.”

Louis hesitated, slowly walking into the house.

“I’ll be right back.”

Louis nodded looking around at the familiar space.

“We got you a little something, nothing crazy but something to remind you of home while you’re in England.” Anne smiled handing Louis a neatly wrapped gift.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Louis said softly, guilt washing over him.

“Don’t be silly.”

Louis put his phone and keys into his jacket pocket, slowly peeling back to the paper and opening the lid of the small box. "Chocolate bars.”

“I know some of those are hard to come by over there.”

Louis let a small laugh, his eyes tearing up.

“Oh I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Louis shook his head, hugging Anne. “No it’s okay. Thank you so much for this.”

“You’re welcome and here.” She pulled away from the hug, handing Louis a piece of paper. “Go talk to him.”

 

HARRY

Harry threw his head back, belting out a laugh. He was lounging in his living room, feet propped on the couch, his ankles crossed. “I’m telling you D, you can’t reject a girl purely because she’s never seen a Zac Efron movie…I mean how she’s gone _this_ long without seeing any High School Musical is just wild but, still not a good enough reason.”  

“It’s not just that she hasn’t, it’s that she’s chosen not to.”   

Harry shook his head, taking his phone off of speaker and pressing it to his ear as he stood up from the couch and walked into his kitchen. “How dare she.” He mocked, opening his fridge and grabbing a container of food his mom made him.   

“This is a serious issue, Harry. I mean we have movie nights here and that means Zac Efron movies.”  

“This is quite possibly this most pointless conversation we’ve ever had.” Harry noted, taking the lid off of the container filled with chicken, phone wedged in between his right ear and shoulder.   

“Pressing issues here, Styles.”  

“Bigger things to worry about, Lloyd.” Harry fired back, putting his food in the microwave and leaning against the counter.  

“Why can’t you just let me be shallow?”  

Harry laughed looking up at the door when he heard a knock; he pushed himself up walking across the kitchen. “Because you said your New Years resolution was to be a nicer person.”  

“Yeah but New Years is like four days away.”   

Harry laughed again as he opened the door, his heart stopping. “I’m gonna have to call you back.” He said softly, ending the call before Danielle could say anything.  

“Hey.” Louis said gingerly.  

“How…how did you know where I lived?” Which, okay? Not what he wanted to ask, but there it was.  

“Um, your mom…I went to your house to talk to you and she said you had already left.” Louis admitted. 

Harry crossed his arms, trying to put a proper sentence together in his head.  

“I was hoping we could talk.”  

_Yeah, talk. Talking would be great, say something._ He thought to himself, still shocked that Louis was standing in front of him.   

“I guess I’ll start.” Louis began, shifting on his feet. “I screwed up when I left you for Liam. I was hurt and I was angry with you for what happened with Kendall. I.” He paused, going through the speech he prepared to make sure he was on the right track, “I should have talked to you, I should have listened to what you had to say instead of pushing you away. I was childish, I was narrow-minded, and I was rude. You have every right to not want me in your life anymore but I miss you and I’m so, so sorry for what I did to you.” 

Harry stood silent, drumming his fingers against his thighs as he tried to fully focus on the situation and not just on the fact that Louis was so close to him. _We’re finally talking, Louis finally wants to talk…granted it’s about nine months later than I would’ve liked but it’s happening and Louis’ is staring at me. Oh shit, I need to say something. Get it together Styles._ “What about Liam?” _Wow, really winning with our conversation skills tonight._  

“We broke up.” 

_Oh,_ “Oh. He didn’t…he didn’t hurt you did he?” 

Louis shook his head, looking down at his feet. “No.” He said softly, looking up at Harry. “He didn’t hurt me.”  

“Good.”  

Louis bit back a smile, shifting on his feet. “I’d really like to get back together.”  

Harry didn’t say anything, still trying to get his shit together.  

“Can we get back together?” Louis asked with hope in his eyes as he took a step closer to Harry. 

_Yes._ Harry thought to himself, _No. No? What is wrong with me right now…_  

Louis waited patiently, his heart practically beating out of his chest. 

“This has been the worst eight months of my life.” Harry began, closing his eyes briefly. “It was the hardest thing that I’ve ever had to go through.” He bit his lip, taking in a deep breath. “All that stuff with Liam. Watching you as you slipped through my fingers, watching as he took you from me.” He paused, voice calm. “Having to know that he had you because you wanted him…it broke my heart.” He paused again, his eyes watering slightly, “eight months ago, you broke my heart.”  

“Can we please get back together?” Louis asked desperately, voice breaking.  

“Louis you chose _him_. _You._ And now because he broke up with you, you want get back together?” Harry paused, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Louis but I’m not going to be your second choice, I-I can’t be your second choice.” 

“But you aren’t.” Louis sobbed, tears filling his eyes. “Harry you aren’t, I love _you._ ”  

“I’m sorry, but no.” Harry said stepping away from Louis, his eyes watering. “We can’t get back together.”   

Louis forced himself not to cry, his heart breaking. “So that’s it then? We…we just never see each other again?”  

Harry shook his head as he crossed his arms. “I don’t know. Maybe, for now at least.”  

Louis nodded, looking down at his feet. “Okay.” He paused sniffling. “Goodbye Harry.” He said sadly, turning on his heels and walking down the hallway of Harry’s apartment complex. 

   

“Wow.” Mads said softly once Harry was back inside.  

“You were listening?” Harry asked a tad annoyed.  

Mads got up from the couch, rushing over to Harry and throwing her arms around him.  

“Mads.” Harry sighed, tears pooling in his eyes.  

Mads shook her head looking up at Harry. “No, I know that was hard for you so you’re going to let me hug you and comfort you because I don’t want you to think you’re alone in this.”  

Harry nodded wrapping his arms around Mads. “Thank you.”   

After a moment Mads pulled away, taking a step back from Harry. “So they broke up?”  

“I guess so.” Harry shrugged, walking to the living room and taking a seat on the couch.  

Mads followed, sitting beside Harry turning her body to face him. “When?”  

“I don’t know, I guess recently. Knowing Louis he probably told him about what happened at the party.”   

“You really think you’re his second choice?” Mads asked carefully, knowing it wasn’t true.  

Harry let out a heavy sigh, sinking into the couch. “He chose Liam. He had me and then left me because he wanted Liam. And know Liam left him…if him and I hadn’t slept together they would probably still be together and Louis wouldn’t even be giving me a second thought.”   

“Harry you know that isn’t true. Louis loves you.”  

“And I love him, but.” He paused, standing up. “But I won’t be a second choice, I want him to want me more than he wants anyone else. And I know that that might be selfish of me but I don’t care.” He stood for a moment, his features softening slightly. “Because my love for him is so overwhelming it hurts and I deserve someone that feels the same about me, not someone who wants me as a second thought.”  

   

LOUIS

“Louis, sweetie what’s wrong?” Jay asked when she saw Louis shuffle into the living room.  

Louis looked up at his mom, tears pouring down his face.  

“Oh Lou, come here.” She said softly pulling her son into a hug. “What happened, why are you upset?”  

“I screwed everything up.” Louis sobbed into his mom’s shoulder. “He doesn’t want me anymore.”  

“Who baby? Who are you talking about?”  

“Harry.” Louis said, crying harder. “I waited too long, I-I should have never left him. I don’t know what to do.”  

Jay hugged Louis closer, rubbing his back gently. “Tell me what happened sweetie.”  

Louis hiccupped, attempting to calm himself down. “I…I told him that I still love him and that I made a mistake and asked if we could get back together but.” He paused, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. “But he didn’t want to.”  

“Did he say why?”  

“He said he didn’t want to be my second choice.” Louis said, shaking his head. “But he’s not my second choice.”  

“Did you tell him that?”  

Louis nodded, tears still falling down his cheeks. “Yes, but he didn’t believe me and…and I don’t blame him, why would he believe me after what I did? I made him feel like he was disposable…like, like I didn’t want him. I hate that I made him feel that way.”  

“Sweetheart, what you did was spurred on by hormones and teenage stupidity.” Jay began calmly, “We all make mistakes, especially when we’re young.” She paused, smiling warmly at Louis. “Harry’s still hurting, he knows that you love him and I know you want him back, I know, but sometimes we don’t get what we want when we want it. But that doesn’t mean we should stop trying to get it.”   

Louis sat up straight, watching his mom as she spoke.   

She smiled sweetly, wiping away a fresh tear. “You are going to okay, I promise.”  

Louis sniffled, nodding his head. “I love him.”  

Jay nodded, pulling Louis back into a hug. “I know you do, baby. I know.”   

  

  

Day 10 (Dec 31)

HARRY

“Harry come on man, you’ve been holed in your room all weekend.” Niall said following Harry into his room. 

Harry groaned, flopping down on his bed. “Dude, for the hundredth time, I don’t feel like going out. I just want to stay home and chill.” 

“But that’s the thing,” Niall began, leaning against Harry’s dresser, “You never want to just stay home and chill, so what’s going on?”  

“I have a lot going on right now, okay Niall so I’m sorry if partying isn’t my main priority.” Harry said a bit more hastily then intended.  

“Oh I’m sorry. I just thought you’d like to go and get your mind off of things because you’ve been in kind of a shit mood lately.” Niall paused, standing up straight. “I was just trying to help.”  

“You’re right…I’m sorry for being a dick.” 

Niall shrugged, crossing his arms. “It’s cool, you’re always a dick.” 

“Fuck off.” Harry laughed as he stood up from his bed. “Alright, I’ll go to this stupid party. But only because it’s New Year's Eve and those are the parties of the year.” He paused, plugging his phone into his charger. “Well, except for last year but let’s hope that this year makes up for that.” 

“That’s the spirit, we’re leaving at seven.”    

   

LOUIS

Louis let out a heavy sigh, aimlessly flipping through TV channels.  

“Lou, are you sure you don’t want to come with me to the hospitals New Years Eve party?”   

Louis looked up at his mom, shaking his head. “No that’s okay, you look nice.”  

Jay smiled, jutting her hip out. “Thank you.”  

Louis let out a small chuckle. “When will you be home?”   

“A little after midnight. Your grandma is out in the pool house if you need her, but I think she’s already asleep.”   

Louis smiled, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine, I have stayed alone before. And for longer than just a few hours.”  

Jay nodded, searching through her purse. “Okay, well I love you. Try not to mope too much tonight.”  

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m fine mom, I promise. I just don’t want to spend the next few hours with a bunch people I barely know. But you have fun, I’m planning on finishing some reading for my spring classes.”  

“Okay love. I’ll see you in the morning.” She said sweetly, blowing Louis a kiss as she walked towards the front door.  

  

HARRY

“Harry, I’m so glad you came.” Danielle smiled, pulling Harry into a hug. 

Harry cleared his throat, wrapping his right arm around her briefly. “Niall wouldn’t stop bugging me about it.” 

The redhead nodded, grabbing two champagne glasses as a waiter walked passed them. She smiled politely handing one to Harry.  

“You guys really love champagne.” Harry noted, taking a sip. 

“It’s New Year's Eve, the holiday champagne was basically made for.”  

Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he took another sip. “So who are you here with?” 

“Oh um Nate.”  

“The president of Kappa?” 

Danielle nodded, bringing her glass up to her lips taking a long drink.  

“You can do better than that clown.” 

Danielle giggled, “He’s a very nice guy and unlike some people, he appreciates that we always have champagne at our events.” 

Harry let out a smug laugh. “I didn’t say I didn’t appreciate it, I just made an observation.” 

  

MADS

“Liam,” Mads gushed, pulling the boy in for a hug, “Look at this suit, so snazzy.”  

Liam chuckled, fixing his tie, “Thank you. It’s my roommate’s.”  

“Who’s your roommate?” 

“Greg Taylor, he’s a wide receiver.” 

“Oh my goodness, I love Greg. We have business calculus together. He’s like the coolest guy ever.”  

Liam nodded, a smile stretching across his face. “Don’t tell Niall that.” 

Mads laughed, “Think he’d get jealous or something?” 

“No, not Niall.” Liam joked. 

Mads rolled her eyes fondly, a smile on her face. “He means well…speaking of um, boyfriends. I heard you and Louis broke up.” 

Liam faltered briefly, nodding his head. “Yeah.” 

“How are you holding up?” 

Liam shrugged, leaning against one of the provided couches. “I mean it’s been a rough couple of weeks but I’ve been okay.” 

“Weeks?” Mads asked confused. “I thought it happened a few days ago.” 

Liam shook his head, crossing his arms. “No it happened over Thanksgiving break.” 

“So you didn’t break up with Louis on Christmas because he slept with Harry?” 

“He already slept with Harry?” Liam asked a bit hurt.  

Mads smiled apologetically, “Sorry to be the one to tell you.” She paused, clearing her throat. “So, if you didn’t break up because of Harry then why did you break up?” 

“Because of Harry.”  

“Wait, what?” 

Liam sighed, straightening his shoulders. “He couldn’t let go of Harry. I tried to ignore it but he’s still in love with him.”  

“Are you serious?” Mads asked, a smile slowly stretching across her face. 

“Please, don’t hide your excitement.” 

“I’m sorry.” Mads apologized, trying to force down her smile. “But you know how I feel about the situation.” 

“I know.” Liam exhaled. “I think it’s why I didn’t bring it up. I haven’t really told anyone but my family.” 

Mads pulled Liam into a hug, kissing his cheek. “You’ll be okay.” 

“Thanks.” 

Mads stepped back, looking over at Harry and Danielle; she crossed her arms looking back at Liam. “You have to tell Harry.” 

“What? No.”  

“Liam, you have to. He thinks that Louis just wants to get back together because you broke up with him. He thinks that he’s Louis’ second choice.” 

“Why is that my problem?” 

“Because you’re the one that started this whole thing.” Mads said harshly. 

“So? Why is it my job to tell him, why can’t you?” 

“You owe him this Liam.” Mads pressed, “You’re the one that broke them up, now get them back together or I’ll tell Niall you agreed to help your brother sabotage our relationship.”  

Liam’s eyes widened. “How do you know about that?” 

“Keaton told me.” Mads paused briefly, “So what’s it going to be Li, you gonna talk to Harry or am I gonna have to talk to Niall?” 

“Fine, I’ll talk to Harry.” Liam sighed, giving in. “But just know I didn’t go through with it. I could have never done that to you, I just needed his help.”  

“And that’s why I’m still talking to you…now go tell Harry.” 

“You want me to do it right now?”  

“Yes! He needs to know the truth, he’s been miserable and you’re going to fix it. Right now.” 

  

HARRY

“Harry, Liam has something he wants to tell you.” Mads informed, walking up to Harry and Danielle. 

Harry looked away from the redhead and over to Mads. “Um, okay?” 

Liam took in a deep breath, crossing his arms. “Louis’ still in love you.” 

“What?” 

Liam sighed, shifting on his feet. “That’s the reason him and I broke up. It was over Thanksgiving break. I got tired of him not wanting to come here because he was too scared he’d run into you. He's still in love you okay? I tried to make it work, I really did but at the end of the day it’s you that he wants. Guess you always were.”  

“So you two weren’t together on Christmas?” Harry asked, slowly putting things together.  

“No.” Liam said shaking his head. “It’s like I said, we broke up over Thanksgiving so if you want him back do it now before that Paul guy takes him.”  

“Who the hell is Paul?” Harry asked jealously.  

“A friend of his from school. He’s in the theater program and has been trying to sleep with Louis for months now.”  

“Harry.” Danielle said softly. 

Harry looked over at Danielle, trying to pull himself together. 

“Go get him.”  

Harry quickly walked over to the bar where Niall was ordering a drink, Mads following closely. “I need the keys.” 

“Why?” 

“I’m going to Jefferson?” 

“Jefferson?” Niall asked, confused.  

“Yes, I’m going to get Louis back.”  

“But I thought you said you were done with him?” Niall asked fully turning to look at Harry.

“That was a mistake. I…I thought he was still with Liam when we slept together and I didn’t want to be the reason they broke up. I didn’t want to do to Liam what he did to me.”  

“So wait were they not together, fill in the blanks for me guys.” Niall requested, looking between Mads and Harry. 

Harry sighed, “Mads you tell him, I have to go.” He grabbed the side of Niall’s jacket reaching in and grabbing the keys from his inside pocket. “Get an uber,” He said quickly, walking towards the exit. “I’ll pay you back for it.” 

“Harry slow down a second.” Niall called after him, following him towards the exit. 

“Two hundred and forty-seven days. That’s how long I went without holding him and that night I finally had him again and I decided to let him walk away all because I didn’t want to be the person to ruin a relationship. But there was no relationship to ruin. I screwed up and I am not going to let one more second go by without him.”   

“Hang on.” Niall said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet, “Here’s forty, the rovers low on gas.” 

“Thanks man.” Harry smiled, “I’ll see you guys later.”  

  

LOUIS

Louis let out a heavy sigh, tapping his thumb on his screen as he scrolled through people’s snapchat stories. “Oh hey look another party, how original and fun.” Louis mumbled to himself. He groaned, setting his phone down on the coffee table as he slid off the couch. “How lame would I be if ordered a pizza?” He asked himself, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. “Ohh salsa.” He grabbed the container filled with salsa, putting on the counter before walking back into the living room to grab his phone.  

“Bulldogs, pick-up or delivery?” A woman asked. 

“Delivery please.” 

“Can I get a name for the order?”  

“Louis Tomlinson, Address: 401 North Polk Street.” 

“Okay, what can I get you?” 

“Large pepperoni and an order of garlic bread.” 

“Yes sir, can I get you anything else?” 

“No, that’s it.” 

“You’re total is twenty-three dollars and forty cents. Give us about thirty minutes.” 

“Okay, Thank you.”  

[(track: Reece - Alone)](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)

Louis laid back down on the couch, dipping a chip into the small bowl of salsa he made. He sighed, looking around the open living room a frown resting on his face. He picked up another chip then put it back, setting both items on the coffee table as he stood up and walked down the hallway turning into his room; he walked over to his closet and grabbed a small box from a top shelf. He sat on the floor opening the box, pulling out the golden apple Harry got him for Valentines Day. He smiled briefly before tears began to fill his eyes. “I am so stupid.” He said, angry with himself as he cried.

Louis sat the apple down reaching back into the box to pull out a picture of him and Harry sitting in a Ferris Wheel on their first date. He cried harder, bringing his knees to his chest and letting himself fall apart when the doorbell rang. He wiped his cheek and stood up walking towards the front door. He checked himself in the mirror that was hanging up beside the coat rack, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. He slapped a smile on his face as he opened the door, his heart stopping. “Harry.”

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the chapter and kudos. Also be sure to subscribe/bookmark for update notifications. 
> 
>  
> 
> spotify //[college years](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)   
> tumblr // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> (my username really makes me cringe)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry work on their relationship while Niall and Mads' falls apart. Zayn and his band talk about the possibility of a tour. (look at me giving legitimate summaries like this is a tv show or something)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I'M BACK BABY. Well sort of, my computer is still massively fucked but it's totally cool, it's fine I'm still getting things done it's just at a much slower pace. Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter if it's not up to par i'm really sorry, i feel like all of my updates have been shit lately but that's life so please leave me comments so i know i don't actually suck and it's all in my head. kay, enjoy chapter six dolls. xx

HARRY

“Okay.” Harry sighed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “Okay, okay you’ve got this Styles.” He took a deep breath and opened the door of his truck, slowly walking up to Louis’ front door. He bit his lip, running his right hand through his hair before bringing it up to the doorbell. “Be cool, don’t get distracted, and say what you have to say.” Harry mumbled attempting to give himself a pep talk.    

“Harry,” Louis said softly.    

Harry’s heart broke at the sight of Louis. His usually bright blue eyes dull, the color from his face flushed; he wanted to pull the smaller boy into a hug. He shook his head collecting himself. _Focus Harry._    

“What are you doing here?”    

“You could’ve told me.” Harry began, walking passed Louis and into the house, trying to keep his voice level.   

“Told you what?”    

“You’re the one that waned to explore other options. You, you told me you weren’t good enough for me and all this other bullshit and,” He paused trying to collect his thoughts. “I mean why didn’t you tell me?”   

“Tell you what?” Louis asked again.   

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were still in love with me?”   

Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, shaking his head slightly. “I did.”   

“No, Louis. You said that you love me.” Harry said softly, stepping closer to Louis. “You never told me that that was the reason Liam broke up with you. You never told me that you never stopped loving me.”   

Louis didn’t say anything. He crossed his arms taking in a shaky breath.   

“You and Liam were broken up when we slept together.” Harry mentioned, as if he were filling Louis in.   

“He broke up with me the day after Thanksgiving.” Louis said quietly, looking down at his feet.   

“Why didn’t you tell me?”   

Louis shrugged, “I wasn’t sure you wanted me back.”   

Harry tilted his head, bewildered. He laughed slightly, amusement mixed with disbelief. “Louis, in what reality would I not want you?”   

“Apparently this one,” Louis mumbled.   

Harry took in a sharp breath, releasing it slowly. “I will always want you, Louis I don’t know how to not want you. I just,” He paused, cleaning his fist. “Damn it, Louis.”    

“What?” Louis asked making eye contact with Harry. “You know now, okay. So what? What do you want from me?”    

“I want to hear you say it.”    

“Say what?” Louis asked bleakly, “That I’m so hopelessly in love with you it makes me dizzy. Tell you that just the thought of you makes me weak at the knees.” He paused stepping closer to Harry. “Do you want me to tell you how I thought about you every single day since we broke up? Is that what you want Harry? To know how madly in love with you I am? Because I mean, there it is.” He let out a heavy sigh his eyes brimmed with tears. “You are the one I’m supposed to be with, you always have been. I know that now and not because Liam broke up with me or because I’m lonely it’s because the thought of _not_ being with you is so cripplingly painful. It’s because when anything happens in my life you’re the first person I want to tell. I know I messed up and I can’t apologize enough for what I put you through, but I want you Harry. I want you in my life, I don’t want to go another day without you.”    

Harry stood frozen in the foyer of Louis’ house his eyes locked on Louis’.   

Louis sighed, defeated. A tear fell down his right cheek, he brought his hand up quickly wiping it away. “I don’t know what else you want from me.”    

Harry shook his head pulling Louis into him, “I just want you.” He said softly brushing his lips against Louis’.   

Louis peeked up at Harry, his heart pounding in his chest. “You’ve got me.”    

Harry gripped onto Louis’ hips, pushing him into the door.   

Louis gasped, his breathing rapid as he waited for Harry’s next move.   

“Don’t leave me again,” Harry whispered as he ducked his head down.   

Louis kept his eyes locked on Harry’s. He held his breath nodding his head. “I swear.”   

Harry closed the gap between them, drawing Louis in by his waist.    

Louis moaned, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair.    

Harry pulled away from the kiss a whopping smile plastered to his face. “I missed you.”   

Louis smiled softly, his eyes crinkling slightly. “I missed you too.”    

“But um,” Harry cleared his throat, his smile faltering ever so slightly. “We should take this slow.”    

“Oh,” Louis said a little confused.   

Harry kissed Louis tenderly, “I want to do it right this time. I can’t lose you again.”   

Louis smiled again, leaning forward to kiss Harry. “I understand, but I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”   

    

    

LOUIS

“Tell me what it’s like to be a big-time football player.” Louis said with a hint of humor in his voice, looking over at Harry who was lying horizontally at the foot of his bed. “Do you feel like the all-star that you are?”    

Harry laughed, grabbing the last slice of pizza. “Now more than ever.”    

Louis couldn’t contain the smile on his face, he had his boy back. He hadn’t felt so at home in months, he missed it. He missed Harry. “I missed your laugh.”    

Harry smiled softly over at Louis; he looked down at the pizza in his right hand bringing it up to his mouth to take a bite. “When are you going back to Cambridge?”   

“Seven tomorrow morning,” Louis said sadly.   

Harry stood up, grabbing the now empty pizza box and setting it on Louis’ dresser, tossing the half eaten pizza slice into the box. “That early, huh?”   

“Yup.” Louis nodded, shifting to rest on his knees watching Harry as he walked around the room.   

Harry hummed, picking up a framed picture of Louis and Zayn.    

“What are you thinking about?”    

Harry smiled faintly, setting the picture frame down. He shrugged leaning against Louis’ desk. “A lot of stuff.”   

“Anything you care to elaborate on?”    

“Our third date…it was right after a football game, Niall was pissed as hell because I bailed out on a party and my parents didn’t understand why I didn’t want to go to dinner, and all I cared about was seeing you. It was like I couldn’t get enough of you,” He paused smiling at Louis, “Still can’t.”   

Louis blushed, smiling shyly at Harry.   

Harry stood up straight and walked over to the bed taking a seat, “That night I knew I was right about how I felt towards you all those years, that I hadn’t been crazy for falling for someone I barely knew.”   

“We knew each other.” Louis said gently turning to face Harry fully.   

“Yeah because I had a crush on you and I made sure you knew who I was.”    

Louis giggled, leaning forward to kiss Harry quickly.   

Harry melted a big smile stretching across his face, “When will you be back?”   

Louis bit back a smile, pretending to think. “When you start to miss me.”   

“I already do.” Harry confessed, pulling Louis into his lap.    

Louis straddled Harry looking at him cheerfully. “I love you so much.”   

“I was also thinking that I want to have dinner with you.”   

Louis tilted his head charmingly. “We just ate.”   

“I’m not talking about tonight silly.”   

“Okay then when?” Louis asked running his hands down Harry’s stomach.   

Harry chuckled softly, grabbing Louis’ hands kissing his fingertips. “Every night.”   

“How do you propose we do that?” Louis toyed, “You know with us being in different time zones and all.”   

“We’ll figure it out. All I know is that I want to end every day with you and begin every day with you.”    

Louis blushed leaning forward to kiss Harry. “I would love to have dinner with you every night and breakfast with you every morning.”   

    

NIALL

“You think they got back together?” Niall asked casually. Him and Mads were cuddled in their bed, the TV playing a rerun of Friends.   

Mads looked up at Niall like he was stupid. “Duh.”   

“Duh.” Niall mocked, lightly flicking her shoulder.    

Mads giggled, reaching her hand up to grab Niall’s. “That hurt you jerk.”   

“You weren’t complaining when I spanked you earlier.”    

“Oh my god.” Mads groaned, hiding her face in Niall’s chest.   

Niall chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her closer leaning forward to kiss the top of her head.    

“I hate you.”   

“Love you too, angel.”    

Mads huffed, swatting at Niall as she settled back into his side. “You’re so annoying.”    

“But seriously, what do you think happened? Do you think Harry cried? Do you think they fucked?”    

“Why are you so curious?” Mads laughed, turning down the volume on the TV.   

“I don’t know, I kind of missed Louis and I like the idea of Harry being his old self again.”   

Mads looked up at Niall a soft expression on her face. “Why Tin Man, I think you finally got your heart.”   

Niall rolled his eyes fondly, “Fuck off.”    

“Only teasing gorgeous. But I thought you enjoyed having your party friend back.”    

Niall shrugged, scooting down slightly to rest his head easier on his pillow. “I did, but I don’t know I miss going on double dates and hanging out with everyone.”   

“We went on double dates with Harry and Kendall, never seemed to miss those.”   

“Yeah because Kendall was the worst when she was with Harry.”   

Mads flipping onto her stomach, resting her chin on Niall’s chest. “So are you not mad at Louis anymore?”   

“He still has a lot of groveling to do in my personal opinion, but if Harry’s happier with him then that’s all that matters.”    

Mads smiled softly leaning forward to kiss Niall. “You know why I love you?”   

“There’s just one reason?” Niall teased giving Mads a goofy smile.   

Mads rolled her eyes, laughing fondly, “In this moment, yes.”   

“Okay tell me why I’m the love of you life, the best thing to ever happen to you, your light in the dark, your –   

“Would you shut up.” Mads laughed putting her hand over Niall’s mouth.    

Niall chuckled, slowly removing Mads hand from his mouth, “Tell me why you love me.”   

“Because you’re always surprising me.”    

“Can’t risk you getting bored of me.”   

    

HARRY

“I can’t believe I finally have you back and you have to leave in less than three hours.” Harry mumbled, his voice deep and raspy as he kissed up Louis’ left shoulder.    

Louis turned his head slightly, examining Harry’s profile: his sharp jawline, the curve of his smile. The way his hair fanned over his cheekbone. He turned onto his back, bringing his right hand up to trace Harry’s full bottom lip. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”    

Harry kissed the pad of Louis’ index finger, hovering over the smaller boy. “It’ll still be too much time apart.”     

Louis nodded his eyes following his hands as he ran them down Harry’s sides, his heart fluttering at the touch. “I forgot how soft your skin is.”     

Harry let out a soft chuckle, a dimple appearing on his left cheek. “Didn’t know it was.”    

Louis smiled bashfully, making eye contact with Harry. “I don’t want to forget things about you,” He paused, shaking his head slightly, placing his left hand on the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him closer. “Ever again.” He whispered, connecting his lips to Harry’s.    

Harry moaned, dropping from his hands on to his forearms. He slotted himself in between Louis’ legs, bringing his right hand to Louis’ cheek.     

Louis ran his right hand down Harry back, his left tightly gripped into Harry’s hair. “I love you Harry.” He said breathlessly once their lips parted.    

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed briefly as a smile stretched across his face. “I missed hearing you say that.”     

“I missed saying it.” Louis said softly, smile plastered to his face.     

Harry bent down, kissing a bruise into Louis’ neck. “You’re making it really hard for me to take this slow.” He rasped, his teeth biting down on the boy’s earlobe.    

Louis’ breath hitched, his legs spreading slightly. “We don’t have to.” He whispered moving his head to kiss Harry.   

Harry rolled over, pulling Louis on top of himself.   

Louis sat up removing his shirt quickly.    

Harry smiled, putting his hands on Louis’ hips. “Baby as much as I enjoy seeing you naked, I really do want to take it slow.”    

Louis blushed bashfully, “Okay. We’ll take it slow.”   

Harry ran his hand up Louis’ arm, pulling him down for another kiss. “I love you.”   

“I love you too.” Louis said softly, laying his head on Harry’s chest.    

    

    

LOUIS

“Louis!” Jessica cheered, pulling Louis into a hug as we walked into their dorm suite. “How was your break?”   

“It was good.” Louis smiled, placing his bag by the door. “How was yours?”   

“Marvelous, my gran bought me a new vanity, vintage, straight out of the twenties.”   

“Did you bring it here?”    

Jessica shook her head, leading Louis to the couch. “No, had to leave it for the time being…so tell me about your holiday, how’s your sister?”   

“Lottie’s good, she wants you to come with me next time I go to New York.”    

“I would love to visit New York, so what else happened? Did you see Liam?”   

“No,” Louis shook his head, looking down briefly. “I didn’t see Liam, but um I did see Harry.”   

“Harry the ex?”   

Louis nodded an uncontrollable smile growing on his face. “We um, we made up.”   

“That easily?”    

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, confusion taking place of his smile.   

“It’s just from what you told me you guys had a lot of unresolved issues. And what about Liam? I mean the two of you only broke up a little while ago.”    

Louis’ face contorted, he backed away from Jessica a tad offended. “Liam chose to break up with me and told me that Harry and I were supposed to be together and – and I agree. Harry is the love of my life and I made a mistake when I left him, I know that now and I don’t plan on screwing it up this time.”   

“Louis.” Jessica began gently.   

“And yeah Harry may have unstipulated commitment issues and I might have trust issues that originate so early in my childhood that Freud himself would find difficulties in try to put me back together but that doesn’t mean we can’t make this work.”   

“Do you hear what you’re saying?”   

“Yes, I’m addressing that there are issues, but they’re issues that we are willing to work on. We’re doing it right this time; we’re taking it slow. We’re re-getting to know each other and truly starting fresh.”   

“Okay, I just wanted to be sure I didn’t mean to upset you.”   

Louis did say anything; he looked down at his nails messing with the sleeves on the sweater he snuck in his bag that Harry had worn over to his house. “I-“ He paused clearing his throat, “I’m going to put my stuff away.”   

Jessica nodded, watching Louis as he walked to the door to grab his bag. “Um Paul and Morgan get back this evening, we were thinking of going to get dinner and maybe do a pub-crawl after…do you want to join?”    

“Maybe, I’m kind of tired so I think I’m going to take a nap but let me know before you leave.”   

“Okay.”    

    

HARRY

“So how many times did you guys fuck?” Niall asked as Harry walked into the kitchen.   

“Dude seriously, I just woke up.” Harry mumbled, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand.    

“Yeah and who’s fault is that?” Niall teased, standing up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. “Staying out all night, having sex before marriage; irresponsible child.”   

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes as he poured cereal into a bowl.    

“Mads made chili, do you want some of that?”   

“I like cereal after naps.” Harry informed shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “You know this.”   

“You’re right, what was I thinking?”    

“Clearly you weren’t.” Harry joked.   

“So tell me how the night went.”   

Harry took another bite of his cereal flashing Niall a big grin. “Really good man.”   

“That’s all you’re going to tell me?”   

Harry hesitated, wiping milk from his chin. “I um I mean I can tell you more, if you want me to.”   

“I want you to.”    

“Okay.” Harry smiled, taking a seat beside Niall. “Well for starters we’ve agreed to take it slow and let me tell you that was not easy to keep last night but I managed.”   

“So you’re guys aren’t fucking?”   

“For now.” Harry shrugged, “I don’t want to rush it this time, I feel like last time I forced myself on him and was too overbearing. I don’t want to suffocate him again.”   

“You think you suffocated him last time?”   

Harry shifted in his seat, swallowing the fruity pebbles in his mouth. “I was informed towards the end that I had the tendency to be a tad suffocating at certain times.”    

“But that was when he was upset with you, right? People say things they don’t mean when they’re upset.”   

“Regardless, it’s what we need to do.” He paused taking another bite. “I mean there’s still so much I don’t know about him.”   

“Well good for you man, I’m glad you guys made up.”   

“I didn’t think you liked Louis all that much.”    

Niall inhaled deeply, swiveling in the barstool. “I don’t know I mean it’s not that I didn’t like Louis, I just didn’t like that he wasn’t as into the relationship as you were.”   

“What do you mean?”    

Niall shrugged, looking down at his feet briefly. “Look I don’t want you to be mad, because last time I brought up how I felt about it you didn’t talk to me for like a week, but Louis never seemed as invested as you. He always seemed like he wanted to be somewhere else, when all you worried about was what you could do to make him happy and maybe I’m wrong. Maybe I was projecting or something but I also saw you cry a lot when you and Louis broke up and that sucked. So if having Louis back in your life makes you happy then that’s all that matters.”    

“Did you and Mads pull like a _Freaky Friday_ or something?”    

Niall laughed, standing up and walking over to the fridge. “No. I can be profound and deep.”   

“Sure you can Niall.” Harry teased, grabbing his phone. “Seriously though, I get what you’re saying and that’s another reason I don’t want to jump directly back in. I want to make sure he actually wants to be in this as much as I do, I want to be sure I’m mature enough not to fuck it up again. There’s a lot both of us need to work on, but we’re going to do it together.” Harry paused when his phone started ringing, he laughed holding up his hand, “Speak of the devil.”    

“I’ll give you some privacy.”    

Harry smiled over at Niall before looking down at his phone to answer the incoming FaceTime call. “Hey you.”   

“Hey.”   

“What’s wrong,” Harry asked, tilting his head. “You look sad.”    

Louis licked his lips, smiling softly at Harry. “I just miss you.”    

“I miss you too gorgeous. How was the cab ride back to your dorm?”   

“It was okay,” Louis shrugged, scooting down in his bed to rest his head on his pillow. “He talked about his kids a lot.”   

“Are you sure nothing else is going on?”   

Louis nodded. “I’m fine, I promise.” He paused, clearing his throat. “Are you nervous about playoffs?”    

“Sort of. I mean it’s Alabama, they’re the best team in the league.”   

“But you’re the best player in the league right now and you guys beat them last time.”   

Harry smiled, standing up from the barstool to make his way to the living room. “You watched?”   

“Every game. You’re always so amazing on the field.”   

Harry chuckled lightly, sinking into the couch. “Did you ever come to a game?”    

Louis nodded. “A few, when I could. I wanted to see you but I was scared to be around you.”   

“Why?”   

Louis shrugged. “Thought you hated me.”    

“I could never hate you, Louis.”    

“You had to have hated me.” Louis said softly, “definitely there at the beginning.”    

Harry shook his head, shifting to prop his phone up so he could look at Louis better. “I never hated you. I was mad at you and confused.” He paused, taking in a shaky breath. “And really, really sad.”   

“I hate that I hurt you.”    

“But Lou, I hurt you too. I betrayed your trust, I    

“It doesn’t matter what you did, I should have never treated you that way. If anyone betrayed someone here, it was me.”   

Harry let out a deep breath, “I know we have a lot to work out and we will but, I don’t want this to keep us from moving forward.” He paused smiling softly, “I love you Louis, and that’s what matters, okay?”   

Louis nodded, biting his lip. “I love you too.”   

“What classes are you taking this semester?”   

Louis laughed light-heartedly, “You want to talk about classes?”   

A smile slowly stretched across Harry’s face, a dimple appearing on his right cheek. “I like when you talk about school; you get this adorable smile and your eyes crinkle a little…I’ve missed that smile.”   

Louis blushed, his smile growing. “Well um there’s a professor that’s kind of a big deal in the drama department here, he’s in the process of co-directing Wicked. He’s absolutely incredible and my friend Paul put a good word in for me so I could get a spot in his class and I’m really excited about that.”   

Harry smiled, nodding along. “What kind of class is it?”   

“Directing and acting for performance. It’s very hands on.”    

“What other classes are you tak-    

“Harry, we need your help.” Mads interrupted, her and Danielle walking to the apartment.   

Harry looked away from his phone and over towards the door watching as the two girls walked into the living room. “I’m on the phone.”   

“Who are you talking to?” Mads smiled stepping behind Harry, “Oh hey Louis.”   

“Hey Mads.” Louis laughed, waving at the girl.   

“Sorry to intrude but the powder puff game is coming up and you promised to help coach us.”    

“When did I promise that?”    

Mads chuckled, lowering her voice. “You promised Danielle remember, we were in New Orleans at Dinner.”   

Harry nodded the memories coming back. “Right, but I was drunk and I would’ve agreed to just about anything.”    

Mads jutted out her bottom lip, batting her eyelashes. “Please help us Harry, no one else would be able to teach us the way you could.”   

“Well I mean there’s always Niall.” Danielle mentioned, a hint of humor in her voice.   

“Who was that?” Louis asked.   

“Danielle.” Harry said casually, lifting his right arm above his head.   

Louis hesitated, biting his lip nervously. “Danielle? Like um   

“My big and president of Zeta.” Mads chimed in quickly, smiling sweetly at Louis.   

Louis nodded his face flushing slightly.    

Harry cleared his throat, looking over at Mads before sitting up on the couch. “I’ll be right back.” He whispered to the two girls.   

    

“So you’re still planning on hanging out with Danielle?” Louis asked calmly once Harry had walked into a different room.   

“No, I haven’t had the chance to tell her that I can’t hang out with her anymore. But I did promise them I would help.”    

“Niall can help them.”    

“Babe, you and I both know Niall doesn’t have the attention span to coach an entire sorority worth of girls.”    

Louis sighed a pout forming on his lips. “But    

“It won’t be anything weird, I’m not into her like that anymore; I haven’t been for a while.” He paused, taking a seat on his bed before rambling on, “and Mads will be there the entire time and I know this is one of our things that we have to work and maybe this will help. It might help you trust me more.”    

Louis continued to pout, “I don’t know.”    

“I won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”    

“Do it.” Louis sighed, bringing his knees to his chest.  

“Are you sure? You don’t look sure.”   

Louis nodded, “I’m sure. And like you said Mads will there.”    

“I promise nothing will happen.” Harry reassured.   

“Okay, I trust you.” Louis paused, shifting on his bed to rest his chin on his pillow and prop his phone against the headboard. “We’re starting fresh here and if you say that nothing will happen and that you no longer think of her that way then there isn’t a reason for you to not do this.”    

“I love you.”    

“I love you too.” Louis smiled, letting out a yawn. “I think I’m gonna go, take a nap before I go out tonight.”   

“What are you doing tonight?”   

“Dinner and drinks with my friends.”   

“Oh.” Harry nodded, scratching his chin.   

“It’s okay that I’m going out right?”   

“Of course.” Harry said letting out a small chuckle. “You don’t have to ask my permission to go out. I just didn’t know you were going out that’s all. You have fun tonight and enjoy your nap.”   

Louis smiled, blowing Harry a kiss. “Love you babe.”   

 “I love you too baby.”    

   

LOUIS

“You got back with your ex?” Morgan asked, turning on the couch to look at Louis.   

“Yeah.” Louis smiled, walking out of his room and into the living room. “We’re taking it slow though, kind of like a fresh start so we don’t mess it up again.”   

“Have you told Paul?”   

“Why would I tell Paul?” Louis asked confused, laughing slightly.    

“Um,” Morgan paused, looking over at Jessica and then back at Louis. “He’s your friend, you told us just thought that maybe you would want to tell him too.”    

Louis shrugged, putting his jacket on. “I guess I could tell, I didn’t think he would care to know though.”    

“I think you should tell him.” Jessica joined in, “He would want to know.”   

“Okay.” Louis nodded, unsure. “I’ll tell him, if he ever shows up. I thought you said he left his apartment like fifteen minutes ago.”   

“He did.” Morgan shrugged, “Maybe he got caught up somewhere. I’ll text him.” She said grabbing her phone as the door opened, Paul walking in.  

“Sorry, I forgot something at my flat. Had to turn around.”   

“You’re here now, so let’s go. I’m starving.” Morgan smiled standing up quickly.   

“Geez, we ate on the train like three hours ago.” Paul laughed, looking over at Louis and Jessica. “Hey Louis.”   

“Hey Paul.” Louis smiled following Jessica to the door.   

“How was your holiday?” Paul asked, waiting for Louis to walk out before following and closing the door.  

“It was good.” Louis said softly, locking the door before looking back at Paul. “How was yours?”  

“Very nice, I um, I got you something.”  

Louis grinned, looking up at the brunette. “You didn’t have to do that.”   

Paul shrugged, pulling a small neatly wrapped present out of his coat pocket handing it over to Louis.  

“Thank you.” Louis said excitedly, accepting the gift as they walked a few paces behind Morgan and Jessica. “Should I open it now?”  

“Yeah why not.”   

“Okay.” Louis giggled, putting his phone in his pocket pulling the ribbon before peeling back the paper from the rectangular box. He stuffed the wrapping paper in his pocket, lifting the lid off of the box. “Tickets to Wicked! Oh my gosh, Paul this is so sweet of you.”    

Paul smiled, pleased with himself. “They're for next Saturday.”   

“The eleventh?”   

Paul nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Yeah.”   

“I can't go.” Louis said regretfully.    

“Why not?”   

“I’ll be in Arizona.”   

“Arizona?” Paul asked with a small laugh, “What's in Arizona?”   

“Um,” Louis giggled nervous, fiddling with the tickets in his hands. “The National Championship.”   

“National Championship?”   

Louis nodded looking up at Paul. “Yeah, um…did I ever tell you about Harry?”   

“Your boyfriend before Liam?”   

“Yeah.” Louis smiled, “Well we got back together over break and he’s the quarterback for A&M so I was going to go to the game.”   

“Oh.” Paul said a bit sadly. He cleared his throat, shrugging his right shoulder. “No big deal, I’ll just see if I can exchange them for a different weekend.”   

“You would do that?”   

“I mean yeah, why not? They're a gift for you, I want you to be able to use them.”   

“You’re so sweet Paul and I know we’ll have a good time.”   

“We’ll?”   

“Well yeah!” Louis laughed, handing the tickets back to Paul. “Who else would I bring?”   

   

HARRY

“Okay ladies listen up!” Harry began, looking out at the field eyeing each girl carefully. “You’re scrawny and weak, but you're in luck because I’m going to teach you how to use that to your advantage.” He paused, scanning his clipboard. “We’re going to start with some warm-ups. I want you in six rows of ten.” He informed blowing his whistle.   

“Who gave him a whistle?” Mads asked looking over at Danielle.    

“He already had it.” Danielle laughed, getting in line like she was asked.   

“He didn't use it in bed did he?”   

Danielle shrugged, looking at Mads with a coy smile on her face.   

Mads laughed, looking at Danielle and then to Harry. “Gross.”    

“Okay, let’s start with twenty jumping jacks.”    

   

“The point is to teach us how to play, not kill us.” Mads groaned, throwing herself onto the couch.    

Harry laughed opening a water bottle and handing it to Mads. “It’s not like you’re out of shape, suck it up and pretend it’s cheer practice.”   

“I don't get elbowed in the rib cage during cheer.” Mads explained, taking a sip of the water. “And why are you teaching us contact, we’re supposed to be learning flag football.”   

“If you know contact you can play any kind.”   

“Well the bruise forming on my side isn't a fan of your teaching methods.”   

Harry chuckled taking a seat on one the chairs, “You asked for my help, so that's what you're getting.”   

“Had I known it would include dismemberment I wouldn't have asked.” Mads pouted, holding her side.   

Harry laughed again, rolling his eyes. “You're so dramatic.”   

“Oh hey guys, how was practice?” Niall asked walking into the living room. “You look like you want to die.” He observed, taking a seat beside Mads.   

“That's Harry’s doing. He’s trying to kill us out there.”   

“So you got a little beat up, that's football. Put some ice on it and man up.”    

Niall chuckled looking over at Harry briefly before looking back at Mads, “What happened?”   

“Rachel elbowed me because I had the ball.” Mads mumbled, rubbing her side, “And now I’m bruised.” She paused looking up at Niall with a pout, “I don't think I’ll recover.”   

Niall smiled, amused by the situation, “Poor thing,” He cooed, playing with Mads’ hair. “What can I do to make you feel better?”   

“Beat up Harry.” Mads teased, curling into Niall’s side.   

“Sure babe, I’ll get right on that. But first we have to meet my grandparents for dinner.”   

Mads groaned, burying her face into Niall’s shoulder. “I forgot we had that tonight.”   

“Sylvia and Earl are in town?”   

Niall nodded looking over at Harry, “They’re going to Houston for a few days but wanted to stop and have dinner before.”    

“Tell then I said hey.”   

“Niall why are you making polite chit-chat with the enemy, you’re supposed to threaten him not be nice.”   

“You’re right.” Niall nodded, casually getting up from the couch.   

“Where are you going?”   

Niall shrugged walking passed Harry before turning around and tackling him out of the chair and onto the floor, his arm wrapped around Harry’s neck in a headlock.    

Harry chuckled, elbowing Niall. “Get off me twat.”   

Niall laughed releasing his hold on Harry. He winked at Mads standing up and fixing his shirt as Harry stood bringing the blond back to the ground, hooking his arms under Niall’s and locking his fingers behind the boy’s head.   

“Ha, ha.” Niall fake laughed, letting his body go limp, “Okay, you can let me go.”  

“Not until you say it.”  

“Oh dude come on, you swore you wouldn’t do this anymore.”  

“Say it.”  

“No.”  

Harry tightened his grip, looking up at Mads who was giggling.  

Niall sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine.” He began reluctantly, “Harry Styles is the best. Niall Horan is a weak little bitch.”   

Harry chuckled victoriously, releasing his hold.   

Mads giggled, clutching her side. “Okay, seeing that was worth the pain.” She cleared her throat standing up. “I’m gonna go shower, you’re still the best in my eyes.” Mads teased, kissing Niall’s cheek as she walked passed him.   

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall mumbled, taking a seat on the couch.  

   

LOUIS

(minor Paul pov)

Louis looked over at Paul a big smile on his face as they both threw a shot back. He stuck his tongue out, coughing slightly on the after taste. “Tequila is the worst.”   

“How can you hate tequila?” Paul laughed, looking at the bartender. “Two more.”  

“Vodka for me this time please.” Louis said quickly before looking back at Paul. “I went to Hawaii this summer and drank _way_ too much of it. Woke up naked on a beach lounger.”  

Paul chuckled grabbing his new shot glass. “See that seems like the end of a fun night.”   

Louis shook his head, taking his shot. “No it was terrible. Liam’s mom found me and there’s something about your boyfriend’s mom seeing you naked that really sticks with you.”   

“Oh my god, that’s so fucking tragic.”   

“That’s my life.”   

“You guys ready to hit the next pub?” Jessica asked, putting an arm around each boy a big smile on her face.  

Louis looked up at her, throwing back the last bit of his beer that had gone slightly forgotten. “What time is it?”  

“Around eleven-thirty why?”   

“I need to call Harry really quick. I’ll meet you guys at Pickerel.”   

“Kay.” Jessica nodded, kissing Louis’ cheek before pulling Paul away from the bar.   

“You need to quit flirting with him.”  

Paul chuckled, his fingers lightly tapping his chest. “I am not flirting.”  

“Oh don’t play stupid. We know that you’re in love him.” Morgan chimed in.  

“I am not in love with him.” Paul said quickly, holding a finger up at the blonde.   

“Please, you’re so in love with him.”   

“Doesn’t matter. Him and I are friends and he has a boyfriend. I mean it’s fun to flirt with him but I know it can’t be more okay? So don’t worry.”   

   

HARRY/LOUIS

“Hey babe.” Harry smiled, turning the volume down on his TV.  

“Hello gorgeous,” Louis sang, walking down the sidewalk closing his jacket to block the wind. “What are you doing?”   

Harry chuckled softly, standing up from his bed. “I was watching a movie while waiting for Mads and Niall to get home.”  

“Where are Mads and Niall?”  

“Dinner with Niall’s grandparents. How’s your night going?”  

“Good, I had shots.” Louis giggled.  

“Without me? That’s just cruel baby.” Harry teased grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I’ll make it up to you.”  

“Oh yeah? I’d love for you to elaborate on that.”   

“Oh my god, Harry,” Louis said a bit scandalized. “I’m in public.”  

“Don’t play coy, I know you’re into it.” Harry said playfully, looking up at the door   when he heard a knock.  

“Am not.” Louis mumbled bashfully.  

“I can see you blushing from here.” Harry chuckled walking to the door.   

“Doofus open up.”   

“I think Gemma’s here.”  

“Don’t classes start on Monday for you guys?”  

“For A&M, yeah. But I’m not sure about Fayetteville.” Harry said, opening the door.   

“Geez were you asleep or something?” Gemma sighed dramatically.  

“Gemma,” Harry smiled briefly, his throat closing up when he looked behind his sister, “Cassie.”  

“Hey.” The girl smiled, flicking her long inky black hair off of her shoulder.  

Gemma rolled her eyes letting herself into Harry’s apartment, Cassie following behind her. “Don’t worry we aren’t staying the night or anything,” Gemma said walking to Harry’s fridge. “I know princess wouldn’t approve.” She joked, grabbing a bottle of beer. “And his girlfriend wouldn’t be very happy either.”   

Cassie giggled, leaning against the counter by the fridge.  

“One second babe.” Harry said into the phone, putting it on speaker and setting it down on the counter. “Why are you guys here?”  

“We don’t start back until next Tuesday.” Gemma shrugged, taking a drink. “And I thought, what better way to spend the rest of our freedom then with my baby brother.” She said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.  

“You’re so full of shit.”   

Gemma chuckled, setting her water down. “Fine, so I have some friends here and I wanted to see them while I was near town and I thought we’d see if you wanted to come to a party with us tonight.”   

Harry hesitated, looking behind Gemma briefly making eye contact with Cassie. “I um, where?”  

“Lambda Chi.”  

“Ew.” Harry said with slight disgust, “Why would you go to one of their parties?”  

“What’s wrong Harry, scared to party with the cool kids.”  Cassie baited.  

“Fire!” Louis yelled into the phone.  

“What?”   

“Nothing, I was just feeling left out.”   

Harry chuckled picking up the phone, “Sorry,” He paused, looking at Gemma. “I’ll let you know, now excuse me I’m going to talk to Louis.”   

“Tell him I said hey.” Gemma requested as Harry walked out of the room.  

“Hey Gem!” Harry responded for Louis. “So where were we?” He asked stepping into his room, “Oh right. You were playing the innocence card.”  

“Well I know how much you like it.” Louis said flirtatiously, voice a bit slurred.  

Harry let out a low chuckle lying down on his bed. “What are the rest of your plans for the night?”  

“Well,” Louis hummed, taking a moment, “we’ve already had dinner, and we are well into the pub crawl, so hopefully my bed is in my very near future. What about you?” He asked, stopping outside of Pickerel. “Are you going to go out with your sister and her friend?”  

“I don’t know, maybe. I’m supposed to meet Mads and Niall at Duddley’s around nine.”   

“Who’s Duddley?”  

Harry chuckled softly, smiling to himself. “It’s one of the bars here. Duddley’s Draw.”  

“Oh.” Louis giggled. “Well you could always hang out with Mads and Niall and then meet Gemma later.”  

“That Cambridge education is really paying off, huh.” Harry said playfully.  

   

NIALL

“Madeline, how are your classes?” Sylvia, Niall’s grandma asked, as she perused the menu.  

Mads smiled respectfully, looking up at the elderly woman. “Really well, thank you. Harry and I actually have a class together this semester; it’s mostly lectures and I was expecting Harry to lose interest quickly but she’s so enthusiastic about History that you can’t help but listen.”  

“How is Harry doing?” Niall’s grandpa asked, his deep southern drawl clashing with the atmosphere. “He still with that scrawny boy?”   

Niall cleared his throat, glancing over at his grandma. “Um, well they actually just got back together.”   

“That’s gotta be hard on his parents.”   

“Earl.” Sylvia said calmly giving her husband a warning look.  

“Well, it’s true. That’s not how they raised him, that lifestyle isn’t something they planned.”  

Niall clenched his jaw his leg bouncing as he stared down at his menu.   

“Harry’s a bright young man and he’s making his parents very proud. Anne told me herself.” Sylvia informed, “Now drop it.”   

“Hi my name is Clifton and I’ll be your server this evening…Mads?” Clifton smiled looking down at the blond.  

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Niall said lightly, laughing to himself.  

Mads looked over at Niall an unreadable expression on her face.   

“How do you know Madeline?”   

Clifton looked over at the woman, giving her a charming smile. “We’re really good friends.”   

Mads took a sharp breath, crossing her right leg over her left. “We met at a sorority mixer at the beginning of the year.”  

“Oh that’s nice, are you in the same fraternity as Niall?”   

“No.” Clifton chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “Unfortunately I don’t have the um,” He paused clearing his throat, an amused smirk ghosting his lips, “personality type, that fits in with Sigma Chi.”  

Niall stared at Clifton, unamused expression on his face. “Yeah, they don’t take too well to preppy little nobody’s.”   

“Niall.” Mads said softly looking at her boyfriend.  

“Really, you’re defending him?”  

“No,” Mads said calmly, “I just didn’t think you’d want to get into this in front of your grandparents.”  

“So,” Clifton cleared his throat, a smirk plastered on his face, “can I take your drink order?”   

   

ZAYN

“No guys I’m telling you we need to open with our best cover to get their attention and sprinkle in our originals ending with the one that Zayn wrote.” Megan explained sinking back into her couch.  

Zayn took a sip of his beer, his foot jiggling as he stared down at his phone.   

“We don’t really know that one well enough to perform it though.” Silver mentioned.  

“That’s why we practice.” Megan simplified, “Zayn.” She sighed looking over at the boy. “What do you think?”  

Zayn looked up from his phone letting out a heavy sigh. “I think we should do what Megan said.”  

“Are you okay? You’ve been really quite today.”   

Zayn shrugged, sitting up slightly. “I’ve been thinking that maybe we could try to book somewhere other than Hugh’s.”  

“We’ve played at pretty much every venue we can in Manhattan.”   

“Maybe we go outside of Manhattan.”  

“Like where?”   

Zayn shrugged again, thinking it over. “Brooklyn, New Jersey, Boston…we could maybe even travel to California if we really wanted to put ourselves out there.”  

“Are you saying we should tour?” Lane, their guitar player, asked.  

“Why not? We have a pretty decent following on social media and our streams on Spotify have gone up exceptionally since opening for The Griswolds. I say we give it a shot, post some shit on our handles and see what the fans say.”   

“Megan, what do you think?”   

Megan took a moment, looking at each of their faces. She took in a deep breath, lifting her left shoulder. “Let’s start planning.”   

   

HARRY

 

Niall Horan

Today 9:25 PM

Where ya at?  

We got into a fight and   

she wanted me to drop her   

off at the apt, I’m right down  

the road  

   

Harry shook his head, locking his phone before waving the bartender over, “Can I get another beer please.”  

The blond nodded, gabbing a fresh glass and filling it with Blue Moon. “Drinking alone tonight?” She asked handing him the drink.  

Harry smiled at the girl, taking a sip of his beer. “My friend’s on his way.”  

“The cute blond boy you’re usually here with?”   

“Cutes’ a bit far-fetched.” Harry joked, taking another sip.   

The bartender laughed, rolling her eyes. “Maybe to you.”   

“I wouldn’t get attached, he’s taken.”  

“Yeah, I know…doesn’t mean I can’t think he’s cute.”  

“Who’s cute?” Niall asked taking a seat beside Harry at the bar.  

“Apparently you.” Harry informed.  

Niall smiled, sitting up straighter. “Well it’s about time you admitted it.”  

“Fuck off, _she’s_ the one that thinks you’re cute.”  

“Does that mean I can get a free beer?”   

The blond laughed, grabbing a tall glass and filling it with to the brim. “That’ll be three-fifty unless you’d like to open a tab.”  

“My skills are dwindling.” Niall muttered, pulling out his card, “I’ll start a tab.”   

“So what happened with you and Mads?”   

“I don’t have enough beer in me yet.”   

“It couldn’t have been that bad, you were with your grandparents.”  

Niall sighed, taking a drink of his beer. “Clifton was our waiter.”  

“What happened?”  

Niall chugged down about half his beer, setting it down before looking at Harry. “He went after Sigma Chi I couldn’t just sweep that under the rug. Then she got mad at me for having a comeback and all night he flirted with her right in front of my grandparents and she didn’t say anything. Just smiled and laughed at his stupid jokes.”  

“That doesn’t sound like Mads.”  

“You think I’m lying?”  

“That’s not what I’m saying, I just don’t understand why she’d act that way.”   

“She said she was trying to be cordial in front of my grandparents but I really don’t like him and I wish she would understand that it hurts me to see her being so friendly with him.”  

“You know nothing’s going on with them though.”  

“I don’t care, I don’t like him. I don’t trust him and I know for a fact he wants her.”  

“How do you know that?”  

Niall shrugged finishing off his beer. “Liam told me at the Halloween party.”  

“Okay, so why is she mad?”  

“She thinks I don’t trust her and that I’m being immature about this. Which really made me mad especially since she already said she’d leave him alone over break. Was she lying then or something because I don’t understand why this keeps happening…he shouldn’t be an issue anymore. If she really stopped talking to him he wouldn’t be acting so cocky.”   

“We need to get your mind off of things.”  

“How?”  

“I’m going to a party tonight, come with me.”  

“Another beer please.” Niall said to the bartender before looking back at Harry. “Where’s the party?”  

“Lambda Chi house.”   

Niall scrunching his eyebrows, disgust washing over his face. “Why would we party with them?”  

“Free booze.”   

“Good point.” Niall nodded, taking a drink of his beer.  

   

LIAM

Liam clutched his stomach a laugh belting out of him. “That’s why I don’t drink gin. After coming home with three dicks drawn on your face you learn to stop falling asleep at parties.”  

“See now all I want to do is sneak you gin so we can pull a prank on you.” Tripp chuckled, sitting down on the couch as Greg got up to answer the door.   

“Did we actually order that pizza, I thought we just talked about it.” Liam asked.  

Greg laughed, shaking his head. “No we never ordered the pizza…Mads what are you doing here?”  

Mads smiled sweetly looking over Greg’s shoulder, “I was wondering if I could talk to Liam.”  

“Sure, come on in.”   

“Mads.” Liam smiled, standing up from the chair he was longing in and walking over to the girl. “Why are you all dressed up?” he asked pulling her into a hug.  

“What I can’t get pretty to see my friend?” She joked a hint of sadness in her voice.  

“You okay?”   

Mads shook her head looking up at Liam, “Not really. I was kind of hoping to hang out, get my mind off of things.”  

“Yeah sure, take a seat. Do you want a drink or anything?”  

Mads let out a relieved sigh, smiling at Liam. “A beer if you have it.”   

“One beer, coming up.”   

“What’s up Tripp?” Mads asked, taking a seat beside the blond boy.   

“Just found out why Liam avoids gin.”  

“Oh you told them about the time that Niall and Harry put your hand in a bowl of water and you  

“Mads.” Liam interrupted handing the girl her beer.  

Mads giggled, grabbing the bottle smiling sweetly at Liam. “Oh, sorry. Wrong time.”  

“Please, feel free to continue.” Greg chuckled, sitting on the other side of Mads.  

“Please, don’t.” Liam countered, sitting back in the chair he was originally in.  

“So what were you guys doing before I crashed.”  

“We were debating ordering a pizza.”   

“Cliff just texted me, he said the house is having a poker night. Who’s in?” Tripp announced looking up from his phone.  

Greg shrugged, throwing an arm behind Mads and looking over at Liam. “LP?”  

“I don’t know, it’s up to Mads.” Liam shrugged, looking at the blond, “Wanna go?”  

Mads hesitated biting her lip, “Okay, sure.”  

   

HARRY

“So where’s Gemma?” Niall asked over the music, him and Harry standing in the living room of the Lambda Chi house.   

Harry shook his head, lifting a finger from his cup to point it at Niall. “No, you are not going to hit on Gemma.”  

Niall scoffed, widening his eyes. “I _was not_ going to hit on Gemma.”   

“Then why do you care where she is?”  

“Because,” Niall paused, “Because we’re supposed to be meeting her and Cassie here. And by the way how does Louis feel knowing you’re out at a party with the girl that took your virginity?”  

“He’s fine with it.”  

“Really?” Niall challenged, shoving his right hand into his front pocket.  

Harry casually took a sip of his beer, shrugging his shoulder. “Yeah he was fine with me coming to the party.”   

Niall nodded, humming lightly as he brought his beer bottle up to his lips.   

Harry smiled innocently, looking over Niall’s shoulder and into the foyer seeing Gemma and Cassie walking through. “Gem.”  

The blond turned her head smiling at Harry. “You brought a friend.” She noted, walking up to the two boys. “No you did better than that, you brought Niall.”   

“Hey Gemma.”   

“Hey gorgeous, no girlfriend tonight?”   

Niall shook his head taking another drink. He licked his bottom lip, smiling at Gemma. “Nope, she wanted to go home.”  

“How sad.”   

Harry rolled his eyes, scoffing at the two.   

“What’s the deal with the two of them?” Cassie asked looking over at Harry.  

“She didn’t tell you?”  

“Guys, we might be in our own conversation but we can still hear what you’re saying.” Gemma said sweetly, looking at Cassie and then Harry. “And Cas, I told you Niall’s a good friend.”  

“Yeah but for you ‘good friend’ is typically code for ‘the guy I used to fuck and still like to on occasion’.”   

Gemma smiled rolling her eyes playfully. “Wow, I can’t believe you think that’s what I mean when I call someone a good friend.” She paused, sliding her right hand around Niall’s bicep her left lightly landing on his chest, “Niall here has a girlfriend who he is hopelessly in love with, and yes we used to date but he would _never_ cheat on sweet little Sandra Dee.” She said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at the end before adding, “Twice.”   

“Wait, I thought you were dating that blond, what’s her name?” Cassie asked, looking over at Gemma. “She was on cheer with us…Meg, Mel, something like that. I want to say I re-met her on Thanksgiving but honestly that entire trip is a blur.”   

Gemma chuckled, crossing her arm. “Meg works.”   

“That’s not her name though right?”   

“Her name is Mads.” Niall answered.   

“That’s right, Mads. Her brother was a senior when we were sophomores, he was beautiful.”   

“He was.” Gemma nodded.   

“Styles,” A tall guy with dark hair smiled, stepping up behind Gemma, “Welcome to Lambda Chi.”   

Harry looked up, making eye contact with, Pete, the president of Lambda Chi. “Sweet party, man.”  

“I know it’s not exactly bouncy castles and beer volcanoes but we enjoy ourselves.”   

Harry smirked, nodding his head. “I’m sure you do, Pete.”  

Gemma looked over shoulder, a smile growing on her face. “Gemma.” She introduced, fully turning around to shake the guy's hand.   

“Do you go to A&M?”   

“Afraid not, care to show me around?”  

Pete let out a soft chuckle, “The entire campus?”  

Gemma shook her head, laughing flirtatiously as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “I figured we could start by the bar.”   

Pete smirked, motioning for Gemma to take the lead.   

“I’ll catch up with you guys later.” She said looking back before looking over at Pete. “So let me guess, you play baseball right?”  

Harry rolled his eyes watching as his sister walked off. “Typical.”   

Cassie laughed, grabbing Harry’s beer bottle out of his hand and taking a drink. “So you guys want to dance or something?”  

Niall looked at Harry, raising an eyebrow. “So um how’s Louis doing?”  

“Who’s Louis?” Cassie asked looking at Harry as she finished off the beer.   

“My boyfriend.”  

Cassie choked, forcing down the rest of the beer. “You’re what?”    

Harry cleared his throat, shifting his feet. “My boyfriend.”   

“So, um. So you’re   

“In a relationship.” Niall finished.  

“Sure, let’s go with that.” Cassie smiled uncomfortably, looking back at Harry. “How long have you,” She paused, clearing her throat, “Been in a relationship?”   

“We just recently got back together.”  

“Back together?”   

Harry let out a heavy sigh, clapping his hands together, “I need another beer.”   

   

LIAM

“Payne, what’s with bringing a girl to guy’s night?” Trent, another pledge, asked.   

Liam shrugged, looking at the brunette, “It’s Mads. She’s always come to guy’s night.”  

“Not here she hasn’t.”  

“Why are you so bent out of shape, pledge?” Clifton asked rhetorically, coming up behind the slender guy. “It’s a hot girl, be thankful.”   

“So it’s okay that she came? Tripp didn’t say it was just the brother’s tonight.”   

“You know Mads is always welcome here.” Clifton smiled, looking over at the blond his view blocked by Greg. “And your roommate apparently.”   

“Tripp insisted.”  

Clifton nodded, watching Mads’ smile grow as Greg animatedly told her a story.   

“I mean if it’s an issue I’m sure Greg could keep Mads company while we played poker.”   

“Don’t be crazy.” Clifton smiled, walking passed Liam. “Mads, I hope I didn’t cause too much of a fuss for you tonight. I didn’t think Niall would get as mad as he did.”   

Mads rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she looked over at Clifton. “Listen Cliff, we’re friends but that’s it. I know you think you can get me by messing with Niall, which is crazy, but you can’t. I’m not interested in you that way.”   

Greg chuckled, bringing his fist to his mouth to cover it with a cough. “Sorry, dry throat.”  

Clifton glared at the taller guy before looking down at Mads. “Look I’m sorry Mads. Honestly, I never meant for it to seem like I was trying to take you away from your boyfriend. I understand you’re in a relationship and I’m perfectly fine being just your friend.”   

“Okay.” Mads nodded sternly, relaxing her posture a little.   

“Okay?” Clifton chuckled, looking at Mads with pointed eyes. “Now we’re about to play, it’s all fake money so don’t worry if you lose it’s not really much of a loss.”   

Mad slowly smiled, walking passed Clifton and into the living room where a poker table was set up. “What you ladies too afraid to bet the real stuff?”   

   

“Well Liam, do you fold?” Mads asked, a smug smile on her face.  

Liam looked down at his cards, thinking over his options. He sighed, looking up at Mads before laying his cards facedown. “I fold.”  

Mads grinned, giggling as she laid her cards on the table. “You should know by now I can tell when you’re bluffing.”   

“How long have the two of you been friends?” Tripp asked, opening a can of beer.  

“Pretty much since birth.” 

Tripp nodded bringing the can to his mouth and taking a drink. “I don’t think I’m still friends with anyone I grew up with, well other than Greg.”  

“Well Tripp not everyone moves every other year.” Greg pointed out.    

“You moved around a lot?” Mads asked as she gathered up her chips.   

Tripp shrugged, shoving a pretzel into his mouth. “I got kicked out of a few schools.” He said casually eating another pretzel.    

“A few schools?” Greg laughed, “Try ten. This guy was told to leave St. Marks within a week.” 

“What the hell,” Mads laughed, “what did you do?” 

Tripp shrugged, casually waving his hand in the air. “It was nothing really, I got in a fight. It was stupid, no big deal. So um how,” Tripp cleared his throat, motioning between Mads and Liam,   

“how did you two become friends?”  

Mads smirked, looking over at Greg and then back to Tripp, “Our moms are best friends.” 

“So you know all of Liam’s embarrassing stories.” Greg asked leaning back in his chair and stretching his left arm over to rest on the back of Mads’ chair. 

Mads laughed nodding her head, “Oh I’ve got some funny ones.” 

“No, she doesn’t,” Liam said quickly. 

Greg laughed, looking over at Liam briefly before looking back at Mads. “You can tell me later.” 

“Okay, so do we want to keep getting our ass kicked by Mads or should we hit a couple of parties?” Clifton asked, standing up from the table. 

“I actually need to call it a night,” Mads said standing up, she smiled at Clifton before looking over at Liam. “I’ll see you later.”  

Liam nodded, standing up as well. “Want me to walk you back to your car?” 

“I can do it.” Greg offered. “Haley wants to hang out so I’m gonna head back.” 

“Dude, you’ve been trying to pull her for like a month.” Liam laughed. “How’d you get her to finally want to hang out?”  

“You can only resist my smile for so long.” 

Mads chuckled rolling her eyes. “Oh my god with the ego, get over yourself.” 

Greg laughed, putting on his jacket. “Try to stay out late Liam.”  

  

HARRY

“So were you going to tell me?” Cassie asked leaning against the bar.   

Harry sighed, bringing his beer up to his lips and taking a long drink.   

“Well?” She pressed.  

Harry swallowed hard, taking one more drink before looking over at Cassie. “Were you going to tell me you took my virginity on a dare?”   

Cassie smiled uncomfortably, clearing her throat. She opened her mouth only to close it.  

“That’s what I thought,” Harry said grabbing his beer and walking back to Niall.  

“Harry wait,” Cassie said quickly turning around to look at Harry. “Yes, I took your virginity on a dare. But, I felt terrible about it.”  

“I’m sure,” Harry said bitterly.  

Cassie tilted her head, laughing slightly. “I did, why do you think I never said anything. I didn’t want you to know.”  

Harry didn’t say anything, waiting for the girl to continue.  

“The entire dare was to take your virginity and record you expressing your feelings about me so Kyle could post it on Facebook.”  

“Why didn’t you do it?”  

Cassie shrugged, faintly shaking her head. “You were too sweet.”   

“Sweet?” Harry asked rhetorically, laughing to himself.  

“I’m being serious Harry. You were so sweet to me and I treated you terribly.” She paused, shrugging. “I guess you can call this my character development or whatever cliché phrase you’d prefer but I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry for that. You can accept it and move on or you can continue to pout but it’s in the past and I can’t change what I did.”   

“There you guys are, Niall claims he can beat me at beer pong and frankly I want to crush him so little bro,” She paused, smiling at Harry as she threw an around his shoulder, “want to be on a winning team?”  

“I can’t play against Niall.”  

“Oh come on, your boyfriend will be fine without you.”  

Harry rolled his eyes, shrugging Gemma off of himself. “Fuck off.”  

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Gemma smiled, “Let’s go.”   

  

NIALL

“Oh come on.” Niall groaned when Harry made another cup, he grabbed the two ping-pong balls and rolled them back to Harry before chugging the three beers. 

Harry shrugged, taking the balls and handing one to Gemma. “Sorry man.” 

“Do we need to give you guys a handicap?” Gemma taunted. 

“No,” Niall responded childishly. “Throw the ball please.”  He sighed, waving his hand towards the cups.  

“Someone isn’t very good at losing.” Gemma toyed bringing her hand up before tossing the ball across the table. The ball splashed into one of the five remanding cups, beer landing on the table. “Sure you don’t want that handicap?”  

“Just take the handicap, man,” Cassie spoke up letting out a sigh. 

“No.” Niall insisted. “It’s your turn to drink.” 

“Niall, man, come on.” Harry laughed, rolling the ping-pong ball in-between his fingers. “You’re gonna get wrinkles if you keep pouting.” He teased flicking the ball in the air.  

“Fine give us the fucking handicap,” Niall said a bit annoyed when the ball landed in the front cup.  

Harry smirked grabbing a red cup from the table, “Cheers man.” He chuckled pouring the beer down his throat.  

Niall rolled his eyes reaching for a cup when his phone started flashing in his pocket.  

“Dude you’re gonna give someone a seizure with that thing.” Harry said, shielding his eyes. 

“Sorry.” Niall mumbled, looking at the screen, “Um I gotta take this.” 

Gemma shrugged, “It’s fine, there was no way you guys were gonna win anyways. I’m gonna go get a drink, Case come with me.”  

Niall nodded swiping his thumb across the screen. “Hey.” He said softly. 

“Where are you?” Mads calmly asked. 

“I’m with Harry.” 

“Okay.” Mads said with a slight chuckle, “But where?” 

“At a party.” Niall answered reluctantly, taking a seat on one of the chairs outside. 

“I thought you were going to Duddley’s.” 

“Yeah, I did and then Harry mentioned a party at the Lambda Chi house.” Niall informed looking up as Harry took a seat in front of him. 

“Really? It was Harry’s idea to go to a Lambda Chi party?” “Yeah.” 

“Interesting, because Harry said that he would never set foot in the Lambda Chi house after rush night.”  

“Well he did, he’s sitting right in front of me if you’d like to ask him yourself.” Niall defended calmly. 

“I don’t want to talk to Harry.” Mads sighed, she was quite for a second making Niall nervous. “When will you be home?” 

“I don’t know.” Niall shrugged, “Probably in a few hours.” 

“Okay, I’ll probably be asleep.” 

“Alright. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Mads said softly before hanging up the phone. 

“What was that about?” 

“She wanted to know where I was. Said she was going to bed.”  

“You two going to be okay?” 

Niall shrugged, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with his phone. “I hope so.”  

  

“Shh.” Harry snickered, holding his index finger up to his lips as he opened the door for Cassie and his sister. 

Gemma giggled stumbling into the living room. “Okay, we need to get an uber.” 

“It’s three in the morning, just crash here.” Harry whispered. 

“They can’t.” Niall said quickly. “Sorry, I mean you can but Mads doesn’t know we were hanging out tonight and we’re already fighting.” 

“He’s right.” Harry nodded, “How far is your hotel?”  

Gemma shrugged, looking over at Cassie. “I think like ten minutes or so.” 

“They can stay here.”  

Niall’s head snapped up, he looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Mads.  

“Do you need to borrow something to sleep in?” 

Gemma and Cassie stayed quiet, looking between Mads Harry and Niall. 

Niall stood up from the couch and walked over Mads, he stood in front of her lowering his voice. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Yeah, it’s late and all of you are clearly well passed wasted.” 

“Okay.” Niall said carefully, looking into the living room, “Um I’ll go grab you guys some pillows.” 

“Thanks.” Gemma said softly, giving Mads a small smile.  

Mads nodded, matching Gemma’s smile.  

“Here are blankets and pillows.” Niall announced as he walked back into the living room. “Um, medicine is above the sink in the hallway bathroom, you know if you wake up with a headache.” 

Cassie chuckled taking the stack of blankets out of Niall’s hands. “So hospitable.” 

“Alright.” Harry spoke up, clearing his throat, “Well Gemma I’d tell you to make yourself at home but you pretty much already have and Cassie, sleep well.”  

“Night guys.” Niall said before walking over to Mads. “Coming to bed?” He asked tracing his finger up Mads thigh. 

“Yeah.” She nodded, pulling out of Niall’s touch. 

“What’d you do tonight?” He asked following Mads into their room. 

“I went to Liam’s,” Mads informed sitting on the bed, “we played poker.” She continued, pulling the hair tie out of her hair. 

Niall nodded, setting his wallet on the dresser before toeing off his shoes. “Sounds fun. Who all was there?” 

“Greg, Tripp, Liam,” She listed, adjusting her t-shirt. “Some other pledges and a few of the actives.”  

“So you were the only girl…in a dorm full of guys?” Niall asked pulling his shirt off. 

Mads ran her eyes down Niall’s torso before making eye contact with him. “It was guy’s night, I kind of crashed.” 

Niall nodded, taking his belt off. “Anyone else I know that was there?”  

Mads shrugged casually, straightening her posture. “Well we ended up at the frat house, so possibly.” 

“You hung out with Clifton.” Niall accused annoyance washing over his face. 

“While you were partying with Gemma.” Mads shot back. 

Niall sighed, laughing to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so tired of this.” 

Mads crossed her arms not saying anything. 

Niall licked his lips, calming himself down. He let out another sigh as he looked up and made eye contact with Mads. “Is it really that hard for you stay away from him?” 

“I mean it’s not like I seek him out but he’s there,” She explained, shrugging her shoulders. “He’s in my life though, regardless if I want him there or not.”  

“ _Do_ you want him there?”  

Mads sighed, shaking her head. “No baby, all I want is you.” She paused, walking over to Niall. She leaned forward kissing him softly, she slid her arms around Niall’s torso resting her chin on his shoulder. “What do I need to do?” 

Niall wrapped his arms around Mads, burying his lips in her hair.  “I’ve already told you?”  

“I know.” Mads nodded, she paused taking a moment to think. “How about I let you know when he’s around? And if you wanted to,” She paused softly smiling up at him, “You could come, because I really like when you tag along to things. I get to show you off.” 

Niall softened slightly, a goofy smile spreading across his face. “That might work.” 

“Yeah?” She smiled, kissing Niall again.  

“Yeah.” Niall nodded, kissing Mads back.  

“And I’m sorry for getting mad tonight, you were already on edge from your grandpa and I know Cliff being there didn’t help. Forgive me for being a bitch?” 

“Don’t call yourself that.” Niall said putting his right hand on her jawline to pull her in for a kiss. “but yes I do.”  

  

HARRY/LOUIS

Harry threw himself on to his bed stomach first, he sighed turning his head to the right to look at his phone. He placed his thumb on the home button going to his favorites and pressing Louis’ name. He smiled to himself bringing his phone up to his ear as he waited for Louis to answer. 

Louis groaned, slapping his hand around on his bed to find his phone as it rang. “Hello?” He mumbled, eyes still closed.  

“Hey angel.” 

“Harry?” Louis questioned letting out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. 

Harry smiled wider, “Can I facetime you?” 

Louis hummed shifting to lay on his back, “Sure.” 

Harry took his phone away from his ear and pressed the facetime icon waiting for Louis to accept it. “Hi.” He said softly when Louis’ face appeared on his screen. 

“Hi.” Louis said with a sleepy smile. 

“Sorry I woke you up.”  

“It’s okay, I needed to get up anyways,” Louis said gently, he shuffled sitting up slightly and reaching over to his nightstand to grab his glasses. “Why are you awake, it’s what four in the morning there?”  

“Yeah close to that.” Harry nodded smile still plastered to his face “But I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed.”  

“I love you so much.”  

“What are you doing today?” Harry asked, shifting to get comfortable. 

“Lunch with Jessica, Morgan and Paul,” Louis began, sliding back into his bed, “Then I have three chapters of Of Mice and Men left to read and I’ll be done with my spring reading list,” He paused swaying his head as he thought, “And um that’s about it for me today. Might get dinner with my roommates…How was the party?” 

“It was good, I wish you could’ve been there,” Harry said sticking out his bottom lip, “I miss you so much already.” He paused, closing his eyes briefly. “Gemma and I beat Niall and Cassie at beer pong and he was not happy about it.” 

Louis giggled, “Did he pout?” 

“Of course.” Harry laughed, “Oh but I’ve got some drama to tell you.”  

“I’m all ears.” Louis said sitting up a bit straighter. 

“Niall and Mads are at it again. There’s this guy, Clifton, that’s in the fraternity that her sorority mixes with the most and he _really_ wants to date Mads. And she’s been hanging out with him a lot even though he asked her stop. He went to voodoo fest with us and that kind of pissed Niall off but he powered through it. Then over Christmas break she told him about how they had been hanging out more than she had led on but it was because she had been hanging with Liam and Niall got really upset so she told him she’d quit hanging out with him but we don’t she has and apparently he was their waiter at dinner tonight and things did not go well.” 

“Wow. Poor Niall.” 

“I think you mean poor Harry, I’m stuck in the middle and have to hear both of them complain, it’s a lot.” Harry sighed his voice becoming groggy.  

“You getting sleepy babe?” 

“Mhm.” Harry nodded, closing his eyes. 

“Want to go?” 

“No.” Harry sighed, a small smile resting on his face as he turned to lay on his side. “Talk to me until I fall asleep, I love hearing you talk.” 

Louis giggled, “Okay, what do you want me to talk about?” 

“Tell me about your friends, I want to know who I’m meeting when I come visit you.” 

  

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of the chapter and kudos. Also be sure to subscribe/bookmark for update notifications. 
> 
> next update will be in 2-3 business weeks (kidding, i hope)
> 
> spotify //[college years](https://open.spotify.com/user/wrathfulsmut/playlist/2ghM0A95H6yi6W38VWUDdx)   
> tumblr // [wrathfulsmut](http://wrathfulsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
